My Study Partner
by yourbeautifulnightmare
Summary: COMPLETE: Ginny is stuck with a certain Malfoy when the library is full. Strange, he's acting... decent. Before she knows what is going on, Ginny has fallen for him. What happens now? Love entwines these two souls together... GinDraco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Characters owned by JK Rowling!

**-Chapter One-**

Ginny nearly tripped as she stumbled forward out of the Gryffindor portrait hole with the momentum of her heavy swinging school bag.

"Fuck!" swore Ginny as she tripped over a loose lace and landing with a thump on the ground. Her books were spilt everywhere.

"I hate sixth year! Homework from every class I've been to and it's only the second day!" bitched Ginny to herself as she picked herself up and tidied her books.

It was right after dinner on a Tuesday evening and Ginny was rushing to the library. As she neared the establishment, she noticed many people were on their way there as well.

"Fuck," muttered Ginny under her breath. 'I hope there's still enough tables when I get there.' And with that, she entered through the heavy oak doors into the massive library.

And there were a lot of people.

Ginny noticed Luna Lovegood sitting at a table with an empty space next to her and she gave a sigh of a relief. At least there was someone she knew and would be able to sit next to. "Hey Luna," greeted Ginny, going through the motions of setting down her heavy and worn out bag.

"Good evening Ginny," replied Luna serenely. "It's a pleasure you'd like to sit next to me, but Collin has already asked me to save a spot for him. I'm sorry."

"Oh," was all Ginny managed to say. "That's okay Luna." Ginny heaved her bag up on her shoulder and continued her search for an empty table. Yet every table was full. Ginny just could not believe her bad luck.

"Screw you fate, you just had to make the library full when I have a tonne of work to do," muttered Ginny again, get severely frustrated. 'Okay, there cannot be that many people in this frikken school who need to go to the library. There's just no way!' thought Ginny.

But as Ginny was pacing around angrily, her eyes caught an empty chair… which was just next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Urrrgh, you're jokin!" exclaimed Ginny to herself, but it was still loud enough to be heard by Draco.

Ginny spun on her heel deciding that no way she would sit next to the ferret, when she heard his remark. "What, too scared to sit with someone who's better than you?"

Infuriated, Ginny's rage was sparked. 'I'll show him who's better,' thought Ginny angrily as she spun back around and stomped towards the table and towards a softly smirking Malfoy. She then proceeded to drop her bag onto the ground with a loud 'thump' and then dropped herself defiantly into the chair.

Ginny was glaring defiantly at Malfoy, but getting very panicky inside. 'Why oh why am I sitting next to the enemy? He'll probably put a knife through my chest or something,' thought Ginny. 'No don't be stupid, just, show him you're tough, do the rotten homework and get your arse of here!' continued Ginny to herself.

So it was Draco who decided to make the first move. "Evening, Weasley."

"What, no muggle-loving scum? No weasel?" replied Ginny, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're too beautiful to be called weasel," said Draco simply. "Your brother however…" he added quietly as an afterthought. But Ginny didn't hear it. She was staring open-mouthed at Draco, disbelieving what she had just heard.

"What?" stated Ginny dumbly.

"Your brother looks like a weasel." Ginny just stared at him confusedly, and then made a few unintelligible noises.

"No, am I correct in thinking you just said I was beautiful?" corrected Ginny, homework all forgotten. Draco only smirked annoyingly, knowing that he had gotten under her skin. Ginny registered this instantly, and blushed furiously. "Oh just piss off!"

"No. I was here first," came Draco's haughty reply. Oh he just made Ginny's blood boil. Knowing that she had lost this mini-battle, Ginny shut up completely and got on with her homework, though she was still a bit dazed that Draco _Malfoy_ called her beautiful.

No one had ever called her that.

Malfoy too got started on his pile of homework. As Ginny's eyes scanned through her first completed potion's essay, her thoughts led to Professor Snape, and from him to Draco again. She was so absorbed in her work she had forgotten he was sitting next to her.

Ginny chanced a sly look sideways at Draco and her eyes fell onto a heavily concentrating seventeen year old. His neck was slightly hunched and his eyes were poring over a heavy text book. Draco's long blonde fringe dangled in front of his face in such an endearing way that Ginny felt a twinge of attraction. She was calculating his personality when she was suddenly brought out of her reverie by something Draco said.

"Like what you see Beautiful?" For the second time that night, Ginny's mouth fell open with shock, this time for two reasons. One, Draco caught her staring at him and two, he had called her beautiful again. But as a name, not as something he described her with.

Ginny closed her mouth and re-opened it, as if to say something, but she just couldn't vocalize all the emotions coursing through her at that moment. It was curiosity, happiness, surprise and suspicion. Draco only smiled, amazingly not smirked at her softly. Ginny had to look back down at her work though because Draco's unwavering gaze was making Ginny uncomfortable.

'Since when did Malfoy become a decent and complimenting giving person?' and many other questions like such kept chasing each other around in Ginny's mind, making it impossible to concentrate.

Ginny knew Draco had something to do with Dumbledore's death, even though he didn't directly kill him. Ginny also knew from Harry that he fled the school, but he came back for reason's unknown. Since Draco didn't kill anybody, he was allowed back into the school. It was a very messy loophole, and Ginny got the gist that he was forced to come back and study. It was also very apparent he was very much alone. He now had absolutely no friends to speak of, nobody wanted to have anything to do with him.

Except Ginny, who had happened to sit next to him while he was all alone.

'I've got to keep her with me. She seems really interesting… and is drop dead gorgeous,' was the thought that was going through Draco's mind whilst watching Ginny get embarrassed by his gaze.

'I wanna ask him about last year! But I'm too afraid. I am such chicken shit,' was what Ginny was thinking.

Ginny shook her head violently and tried to ignore Draco whilst rolling away her completed essay on healing potions and grabbing her transfiguration work. Again, she was soon engrossed in her homework that she forgot all about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco had long finished his homework and was now sitting next to Ginny silently, taking her in with his expressive blue and grey eyes. He didn't know why he was suddenly so interested in the youngest of the Weasley tribe. He hadn't really noticed her much before, but now he found her irresistibly interesting.

She too had the study hunch. Draco's eyes started at the tip of her quill which was dancing around in little circles in the air down to Ginny's long, elegant fingers. His eyes then trailed from her fingers too her pale wrist and from there it was hidden by drapes of dark material that at that moment, Draco despised.

But from her clothed arm, his eyes continued up too her shoulders, to her milky pale skin and then to a soft jaw line. Her pale skin was brightly contrasted with her crimson hair which escaped her pony tail and curled at the end.

Her cheek was slightly tinted pink from the heat within autumn seasoned library. Her nose was slightly pointy and finely shaped, her thick auburn eyelashes moving slightly with her eyes, and Draco found himself to be completely enraptured by Ginny's appearance.

Suddenly, Ginny's brow furrowed deeply and she started fidgeting. Soon, she was tapping her quill in a frustrated manner and began looking around. That's when she caught Draco's eyes.

Those hauntingly beautiful and expressive eyes.

Ginny gave a small gasp and Draco just couldn't help but be a little turned on by how feminine it sounded. He hadn't have any female companionship for such a long time.

"Something the matter?" came Draco's deep and lulling voice.

"I-I'm stuck," came Ginny's quick and cautious reply. She just couldn't help but answer him truthfully.

"Need any help?" asked Draco placidly. Ginny was quite dumbstruck. Here was public enemy number one, offering Ginny help with her transfiguration homework.

"Why are you offering me help?" said Ginny suspiciously. She had already gone through too much to not be suspicious.

"Because I have nothing better to do," was all that Draco's reply was. Ginny only stared coolly at Draco and checked her watch. She had three hours left in the library and she still had a lot of work to do. Professor McGonnagal had continuously reminded her sixth years that the homework assignment that was assigned to them were worth a lot of marks.

"Umm," was Ginny's calculated reply. Finally she said "well… okay, don't expect anything in return. You know I couldn't afford to." She said the last part with defiance. All most as if she was daring Draco to tease her about her family.

"Noted."

Draco only kept staring at Ginny, and she started to blush under his intense stare. Embarrassed, Ginny quickly shoved her massive transfiguration text book towards Draco. "It's this question…" and Ginny trailed off as Draco began to explain to Ginny the finer points of furniture transfiguring wand motions.

* * *

_9:55 pm _Read Ginny's watch. Groaning, Ginny heaved her bag to a more comfortable position on her shoulders and charged forwards to Gryffindor tower.

'Five more minutes, can I make it? Stupid curfew! And why did Draco do that for me?' thought Ginny to herself. Draco had not only just helped her with her transfig. homework, he had also gone through all of Ginny's other work with her… which turned out to be a big help.

Ginny was mystified by Draco's actions, but decided to keep her actions neutral, because with Malfoy's, there could _always _be secret agenda's.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

"_It's me Tom. Do you trust me Ginerva? Come, take my hand. I won't hurt you." _

"No..." mumbled Ginny in her sleep. Yet in her dream her hand moved against her will to grip Tom Riddle's.

"_Ginny, you know I love you, and if you love me. You will do this one thing for me."_

"Please, no! Stop! I'm not yours, you can't!" continued Ginny, getting quite emotional.

"_You're mine, you are under my will. Kill them Ginny, kill them all. And once you've cleaned out all the mudbloods, kill the traitors. Starting with… Draco Xavier Malfoy." _

"I don't want to kill anyone! No, leave me be. Please, I've done nothing." Ginny began writhing within her sheets. Pure fear coursed through her as she felt Tom's strange power begin to constrict her from within. Pressuring her every cell. Forcing her to do his bidding.

"_I love you…" _

These words which would have made most people feel good, made Ginny fear like nothing else. These words she badly needed to hear when she was in her first year now made her blood run cold. Finally she managed to dictate some of her actions and managed to whisper "no Tom. I don't love you, I hate you. You don't love me at _all._"

Tom Riddle's face contorted from his usual cold yet handsome face to a disgusting leering monster, looking nothing like the original yet seemingly similar.

"_Silly insolent girl!" _hissed Tom. _"You'll be sorry," _he whispered out the last part. Ginny screamed but her self conscience constricted her throat so no sound came out. Tom now had transformed into a different version of Lord Voldemort.

He was so scary.

He seemed to grow taller, his features, more sinister. His eyes sunk back into his head yet gleamed with such evil that Ginny couldn't think. Her mind froze on those frightening eyes. Then her thoughts were distracted when Tom opened his mouth and showed his surprisingly white and clean teeth.

Voldemort's fingernails lengthened and sharpened, and they rested on Ginny's heart.

"_And you could have been so, so much more," _rasped out Voldemort. It was at that moment Ginny's fear knew no bounds.

Because at that moment, Voldemort shoved his fingers right into Ginny's heart. At the same time, Ginny's hazel eyes flew open and she started to gasp for breath. There was no Tom in front of her. Leering at her as if he knew everything about her… and more.

* * *

A few hundred meters away in the Slytherin common room, seventh year boys' dorm, Draco Malfoy woke up gasping. He had no idea why since he was having a dreamless sleep. But he had felt so much fear, that it was impossible to retain it sleep at all. All he could perceive was it had to do with Ginny Weasley and Voldemort.

He glanced at his watch and it read 4:27 am. Draco decided he couldn't get back to sleep, even if he wanted to.

* * *

Ginny gagged whilst trying to get her breath back, and clutched at her chest. She removed her hand and rubbed it against another to check if there was any blood.

No blood.

Soon, Ginny's breathing rate returned to normal, and she started to cry. She occasionally dreamed about Tom, but it was always of when he was sweet and caring. Never, ever, had his memory taken over her like that, but it had just then. And Ginny felt like she was going to throw up.

She rushed to the sixth year girls' bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. She felt a lurch in her stomach but nothing came up since she hadn't eaten anything since dinner the previous night. Checking her watch, she noted it was 4:30 am. Ginny was desperately tired, but far too scared to trust herself to sleep.

Ginny decided to get dressed and go down to the kitchens. She knew the house elves would love to give her something to eat. And seeing the little creatures bustling about preparing breakfast would help Ginny relax.­

* * *

Draco was sitting on a chair by a small coffee table inside the kitchens, sipping his double hot chocolate, contemplating what had woken him up. It was so strange that something so random, and something with so much emotion could wake him up so suddenly. And since for some reason he knew it had to do with Ginny, it made him want to know her even more.

And it was just at that moment the big portrait of fruit swung open, revealing a very upset Ginny. Draco was very struck by her sad beauty. He watched her smile gently at the house elves and she asked for a double hot chocolate once they questioned her with orders.

'Just like what I have right now,' thought Draco. As Ginny stood waiting stock-still for her beverage, she began shaking silently. Draco looked carefully, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Immediately concerned, Draco walked silently over to Ginny and touched her arm gently, asking "Ginny, are you alright?"

The effect was immediate. Ginny let out a frightened gasp and jumped away from his touch. Suddenly her legs gave way and she fell onto the floor in heap and began sobbing uncontrollably. Draco was left standing with his fingers poised where Ginny's shoulder used to be.

Draco leaned down slowly and took Ginny by the shoulders. He knew she would start struggling out of his grasp, but he held, because he knew just having someone holding her in a non-threatening way would help remedy the sobbing.

And hold her Draco did. After a few seconds of Ginny writhing around, she calmed down when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. It was ten minutes after the sobbing subsided into soft hiccups, and five minutes before Ginny had normal breathing again.

Draco simply held her, though he was dying of curiosity, he just couldn't bring himself to push her to answer. For some reason, Ginny Weasley had woken up very early in the morning just as he had, and was now very frightened and very upset.

The possibility of rape went through Draco's mind, but he couldn't be sure. He was pretty certain she'd fight tooth and nail to not let another male touch her if that was the case.

Ginny was sitting on the floor with Draco. Her body was tucked in close with his legs, her upper body leaning on his chest. Draco decided he wouldn't mind holding her so close for longer when Ginny suddenly gasped and tried to get up.

"Ginny, it's me Draco. What happened?" asked Draco, pulling her back down before she could get away.

"I don't want to sleep, ever again," was Ginny's frightened reply. Then it was followed by silence. Ginny soon got a grip of herself and realized what position she was in. A blush followed immediately.

She made a move to get up and this time Draco didn't stop her.

'Oh my god Draco Malfoy just held me in his arms while I was pouring my eyes out. What's going on? I think I'm going crazy!' thought Ginny, whilst standing around awkwardly waiting for Draco to get back up.

"Would you like some luke-warm hot chocolate?" said Draco, gesturing towards the coffee table which now had two mugs on it. Ginny remained silent and indecisive. She was still confused that Draco had been so nice to her, but every time she looked at him, hate welled up inside her body, that sometimes it was all she could do not to scream at him.

"You could at least owe me a reason for your breakdown," continued Draco. Yet strangely it was not in a forceful way. It was a guarded request, but Ginny could sense the persuasion and his curiosity.

Still, Ginny was silent. She just couldn't decide what to do.

Finally, Draco said "hot chocolate after you've had a rough time? No talking necessary." Ginny nodded and walked shakily over to the coffee table and sat herself down. Draco followed in suit and lowered himself onto the chair, taking his hot chocolate in his hands.

They sat together in silence for about ten minutes when Draco suddenly asked "Did you happen to have a dream with Lord Voldemort in it?"

There was an immediate effect on Ginny. Her eyes when wide, she started trembling and clutched at her chest. "How do you know?" she managed to whisper.

"I'm not too sure. I just suddenly woke up this morning and all I knew was it had to do with you and Voldemort," replied Draco, looking at Ginny in a concerned and curious manner.

Ginny stared back at Draco, suddenly enraptured by his eyes. She could feel her self becoming lost in them. It was only when Draco blinked Ginny snapped out of it. Draco noted her actions and tried not to smirk. His eyes always were one of his best features.

"What happened, why did you start crying?"

Ginny couldn't help but answer. "I had a dream. It was the most horrible dream I can remember…" Ginny paused to shudder. Draco inched closer to her. "I was refusing to kill… some people. And he got so angry." Ginny had to stop for a bit to get her wits together to say the next part.

Draco took that moment to add in a few words. "I know how angry he can get Ginny. He changes. I think he is fear himself."

Ginny only looked solemnly at him. Her thoughts suddenly all combusted at this piece of information. It answered a few questions she had about Draco, but asked so much more. But Ginny still saw the bigger picture.

Draco was someone who would understand. And she would find out about his past. But at that moment she still had to finish telling Draco about her dream.

"Yes, yes he can be. Well anyway, his whole face just warped into something so sinister yet so uniquely Tom. Then, his fingernails grew, and sharpened…" Ginny gulped and finished with "and he shoved them into my heart. I've never been so scared. I couldn't breathe. Oh god… why me?"

Tears began rolling down Ginny's cheek again. "You came down here because you couldn't sleep?" asked Draco. Ginny nodded in response.

Draco stood up and enveloped Ginny in a hug, letting her bury her head into his strong shoulder. He didn't know why he was hugging the youngest Weasley, or why he suddenly felt so attracted to her, or why their sleep were connected in some way. All Draco knew was that even though holding Ginny Weasley was supposed to be wrong, it just felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

Draco continued holding Ginny in his arms for another few minutes before he realized she had fallen asleep on him! He could only smile with slight amusement, and… was it tenderness?

Her peaceful and steady breaths calmed Draco more than he already was, but still he wondered if she would have any problems sleeping. It didn't seem like it though. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock am.

Deciding it was time to get back to his dorm to have a rest before going to breakfast, he tried to prise Ginny away from his body.

But she just wasn't having it.

The more Draco tried to pull Ginny's arms away from his shoulders, the tighter she held on. Draco only smiled half-heartedly and buried his face in Ginny's thick and soft hair. For the second time in the matter of minutes, he found he didn't mind holding Ginny. She was just so soft and warm, her curves seemingly melting onto the hard lines of his muscled body…

Draco mentally slapped himself and thought he was getting ahead of himself.

'It's not that I like her right?' asked Draco to himself.

'Like her? You're bloody falling in love with her!' fired his self talk.

'Fuck off!' Draco scolded himself. Then he realized how absurd it was, swearing at himself that he shook his head roughly. It stirred Ginny and he ceased his actions immediately. But then she fell asleep again. This time, Draco decided he really needed to go. So with much resolution, he used his strength to displace Ginny's grip. He then gently supported her upper body so it leant on the coffee table.

And then he left with only one glance back.

Draco strode back to his dorm as quickly possible, keeping in the shadows and trying to keep his thoughts neutral. Once he was in the privacy of his four poster bed, he finally let his mind untwine and relax.

Draco had been with a lot of girls in his short lifetime, but none of them seemed to have such an aura like Ginny. She could be sweet, she could be bad tempered, yet totally sexy at the same time.

Ever since he fled the school that fateful night when Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, he felt so lonely. He hated the idea, but he lived as a muggle for a few months.

Since Draco couldn't go through with the murder of Dumbledore, he had effectively failed Voldemort. And that was a heinous atrocity. But since Voldemort was very preoccupied, he didn't have the time to look for Draco to punish him.

Staying in a youth hostel somewhere in muggle London, Draco received much kindness even though he was quite an unsocial person. In those short months, he had to quickly grasp muggle technology. He was surprised at how efficient a telephone was, and how muggles could have portable light with something called a torch when they didn't have wands.

Draco was slowly getting into the routine of a new life, and meeting new people, when he received an owl from out of the blue.

For a moment a owl flying down to him actually seemed strange, but he quickly snapped out of it and took the letter from the owl.

A handsome tawny owl.

"Hogwarts," murmured Draco, ripping open his letter. Inside was the standard book list, instructions to get to Kings Cross by 11 o'clock…

Draco was so surprised he was actually invited back to Hogwarts. There must have been a mistake. But as he kept perusing through the letter, he noted a post script. It read;

_Dear Draco Malfoy, _

_Do not believe we are not disgusted with your behavior. You threatened to kill the late Albus Dumbledore and we believe you would have if it had not been for Severus Snapes' interference. However, there has been no direct link to you and to Lord Voldemort. _

_Again, do not believe we don't know your whereabouts. Inner London Youth Hostel. _

_By magical law, you are required to attend school until you are a fully qualified Wizard. During this last year, Mr. Malfoy, I highly recommend you keep your head down and work hard. You are skating on extremely thin ice as it is._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Head Mistress._

It was already mid-August when Draco received that letter, so he had to disappear from the youth hostel. It pained him to leave the people who cared for him, but there was no other alternative. He just didn't have the will-power to make up a story for his leaving.

He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then apparated back out since lots of objects and curses started flying in his direction. Quite shaken, Draco went back in with a few facial disguises and booked a room for the two remaining weeks till school started.

The only time he went out was to eat and to buy his school books. The rest of the time was cooped up in his little room, contemplating life. His mother escaped with his father to Merlin knows where. Draco really was alone. Except for… Ginny? He wasn't so sure.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and used sheer will power to keep the tears from falling. Soon the lump in his throat subsided, and the layer of moisture on top of his eyes dissipated.

Letting his body clock wake him up just before breakfast, Draco left his eyes closed and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ginny slowly stirred to the smell of sausages, porridge, bacon and eggs. She was still half asleep when she realized she was sleeping and she suddenly jerked up with a start. Her eyes opened to a teeming kitchen with hundreds of house elves furiously cooking. 

Ginny was extremely thankful she didn't have any dreams the second time she fell asleep, and she hoped she would never have it ever again. Her attention was soon drawn to the two mugs on the table. Groaning, she remembered Draco was in the kitchens as well. She had fallen asleep on him! How embarrassing!

Yet Ginny was hit with immediate confusion. Draco had been… nice. It was so strange. It just didn't seem like Malfoy. In the end, Ginny decided to leave things be and left the kitchens for her dorm.

Just as Ginny was about the say the password for the portrait (cinnamon sticks) it swung open to reveal Harry Potter.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, jumping back with a touch of shock.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" replied Harry with a smile. Ginny was beginning to fall for Harry's smile again. Even though she worked so hard over the holidays to get over him.

"Oh, just wanted something to drink from the kitchens, as you do," countered Ginny, smiling herself. Just seeing Harry again, made her heart pang for his attention. Ginny obviously still had feelings for Harry, even after the break up. "Are you going to breakfast now?"

"Yeah, I am. I like the Great Hall when it's pretty empty."

"Don't mind if I join you?" asked Ginny. Harry's face had a expression that Ginny couldn't put a finger on, but it passed within a nanosecond.

"Sure."

Ginny and Harry walked slowly towards Great Hall, chatting about each other's holidays. Harry spent his time at Remus Lupin's place, while Ginny stayed at home with her family. Often, Ginny couldn't stand being at home, and spent a lot of time at her best friend Collin's place because Ron had finally asked Hermione out.

Whilst Ginny was happy for her brother and friend, she was revolted at how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was as if they knew they wasted too much time being just friends, and now they were catching up all in one holiday.

Ginny and Harry reached the Great Hall at 7:45 and it was a fifteen minute wait until breakfast would be served. They continued chatting animatedly until Harry noticed Draco Malfoy stride in.

Immediately Harry's face had a pink tint of anger, and he started clutching his cutlery tightly. "How I'd love to shove this knife into his heart," hissed Harry, brandishing the butter knife in front of Ginny's face.

Ginny had a flashback of her dream and she shuddered involuntarily. Closing her eyes to try to get rid of the image of Voldemort piercing her vital organ.

Harry immediately ceased brandishing and asked Ginny with concern "are you okay? I'm sorry if the knife offended you," whilst putting a hand on her shoulder. Memories flooded back into Harry's mind as well. Memories of when they still went out.

On the other side of the room, Draco sat down facing the Gryffindor table. He was jealous from the moment he walked into the room and saw the pair talking. He saw the lust in Ginny's eyes when she looked at Harry and she didn't even notice him walking into the hall.

Then Harry waved the butter knifed in front of Ginny, whose face suddenly cringed. She seemed to be afraid. What kind of an idiot was Harry?

Finally, the final blow was to Draco when Harry touched Ginny's shoulder to console her. There was a pause, and then Ginny and Harry leant in for the kiss. At the last second Harry pulled away. He said a few words which couldn't be heard by Draco and then he walked quickly out of the room. Ginny was simply left there, staring at the empty space in front her.

'Serves you right,' thought Draco viciously. Then he stopped himself. Why did he care about the youngest Weasley so much? He couldn't have fallen for her. But if he hadn't fallen for her… why did he feel so jealous?

* * *

"Ginny! Wait up!" yelled Collin from further down the dungeon's corridor. The laces of his shoe had come undone and he had tripped over them and fallen flat on his arse. Subsequently, his bag fell to the floor with him, spilling it's contents everywhere. 

Ginny only sighed and pulled a face at her friend. "You are such a klutz! God I'm starving, I wanna go to lunch. And you just HAVE to trip over and spill all your gear, and then expect me to help you pick it up," ranted Ginny angrily. Collin only gulped and nodded meekly. Ginny just couldn't help but laugh.

Within the shadows of the dungeon corridor, a pair of eyes which belonged to Draco Malfoy watched the pair. He had dropped off his books and was on his way to lunch when he heard Ginny and her friend make all this noise.

Draco just couldn't explain why he was so attracted to Ginny! Here was Ginny and her idiotic friend picking up books and here was Draco hiding in the shadows hoping he wouldn't get an erection from just looking at her red hair.

Getting a boner right now would mean he would need a cold shower, and it was just too cold for that.

Then again he never exactly felt cold around Ginny.

Eventually, Ginny and Collin packed up their gear and ascended to the Great Hall and Draco could breathe a sigh of relief. The way Ginny's too small robes clung to her as she walked past Draco's hiding place made Draco decide he couldn't go without a cold shower.

* * *

As Ginny ate her shepherd's pie with sophistication, she ignored Collin basically shove the whole thing in his mouth. Ginny's eyes suddenly clouded over with memory, as she saw Harry walking towards Gryffindor table, waving to Ron who was next to her. 

Ginny swore Harry was going to kiss her, but he stopped and told her that they shouldn't be doing this. That there was a reason why he broke up with her and that he didn't want to hurt her.

This only left Ginny feeling numbed and childish. Ginny was only brought out of her reverie when Collin nudged her. "You okay Gin?" he managed through a mouthful of pie.

Ginny only looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah." Her attention was suddenly diverted when she heard the name "Malfoy."

It came from Ron's mouth.

"I seriously can't believe he's back at Hogwarts though, after what he did. I even went to McGonagal but she just glared at me," continued Ron.

"It's not right," muttered Hermione. "He should be sent to Azkaban. Everyone knows his motives. I don't seriously believe he's just going to sit here and be a model student."

"Perhaps we should find out. Or we could always make it seem he's done something wrong. We'd be doing everyone a favour if we plant something now than have something really bad happen later," added Harry.

Ginny had to look away because she knew had jaw had dropped. How could her brother and… her friends do such a thing? She knew Draco wasn't a good person, but lately, the way he had been treating her was actually civil.

Ginny just couldn't help but be extremely confused. But there was one thing she knew. She had to thank him for putting up with her that morning. Ginny also felt that, Draco seemed to be drawing her in, even though she still had feelings for Harry. Every time she saw him in the corridors, she'd start to feel flustered. It was just that Draco's recent actions kept taking up her attention for the past day, and it was hard not to think of him.

Or his eyes…

Or his touch…

His scent…

His deep, soothing voice… Ginny stopped right there and shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind. Her pigtails ended up smacking Collin in the head.

* * *

Draco turned off the cold water and watched the hair on his arms stick up. At least no other appendage of his was sticking up. 

He stepped out of the shower and rubbed himself down with a towel and then proceeded to dress himself. Draco then completed his uniform by straightening his silver and green tie. Satisfied he looked presentable, he dug into his sweets stash and brought out two cauldron cakes.

'They'll just have to do for lunch,' thought Draco before collecting his things for his last two classes.

* * *

After Draco was done with dinner, he decided he would go to the library again to work on his enormous pile of homework. In every class, he wondered why he even bothers with attending. He was fairly sure no one would want to employ him. 

Even though he didn't support Voldemort anymore.

Draco was getting into the rhythm of working when he was interrupted by a soft and tentative voice that said "excuse me Malfoy. Can I please talk to you?" He looked up and saw Ginny, pigtails, tight robes and all.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four- **

"Sure," was Draco's monosyllabic reply as he fixed his eyes onto Ginny's.

Ginny shivered a bit under his gaze and said "I, I just want to thank you for putting up with me this morning. I just had this really bad dream, and, I just needed some time. And you gave it to me. So yeah, thanks…" Ginny trailed off with a blush.

The blush didn't escape Draco.

"That's okay Weasley," he replied, followed by an awkward silence.

"Can I sit here? There are no more free spaces," asked Ginny in a rush. "Again," she added under her breath.

"Sure," was Draco's reply, again. This time Ginny tentatively placed her bag on the ground and slid into the chair almost carefully. Then she proceeded to take out her work.

Both Ginny and Draco couldn't believe the situation they were in. As Ginny worked, she wished so badly that her face would go back to its milky colour instead of pink, and she wished she could stop caring about what Draco Malfoy thought.

Draco wished Ginny was naked, and was wondering if any other parts of her body were as pink as her face was now. The pink cheeks only added to Ginny's beauty and vulnerability.

But soon the two had to get on with their work, which was an extremely large amount. Occasionally, the pair would look up to find the person they were looking at was hard at work. At one point, Ginny and Draco looked up at the same time. Draco's gaze held, and Ginny just couldn't tear her eyes away. She was unconsciously leaning closer.

Then Draco's eyes dropped back to his work and Ginny was left leaning over the table and feeling very silly.

Draco got his work done before Ginny did, and he was back to his unusual pastime lately.

Staring at Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley again was stuck on an ever irritating transfiguration question. Tapping her quill on her nose, oblivious to the smidges of ink she was getting on it, she decided to do something she would usually never even consider. She would ask Draco Malfoy for help.

"Hey, Malfoy," enquired Ginny. Draco's eyes flicked up from his parchment to Ginny. He quirked an eyebrow in response to Ginny and her inked nose, and Ginny could physically feel herself melt.

"Can you help me with this question?"

It was so apparent that Ginny was trying to be brave by asking him that Draco couldn't help but give her a big smile, and was rewarded with one back in return.

* * *

Two hours later found Ginny giggling like mad and Draco trying to hold in a smile, homework being finished and ignored.

Ginny was laughing at what she said about McGonagal and Flitwick getting it on in the Astronomy tower. Draco added in his two cents about chains and whips and Ginny dissolved into conspicuous giggles again.

Eventually they passed and Ginny slumped in her chair, trying to get her breath back. She wondered how they got talking about such a ridiculous subject. First they were discussing transfiguration, and then they moved onto McGonagal and her annoying bitchy habits, and then from there it was pairing her up with random professors around the school.

Ginny looked at Draco and opened her mouth to ask about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, but she closed again, because of the apprehension of confronting Draco about Snape, and anything to do with the end of last year.

Draco only quirked his eyebrow and was about to say something before he was cut off by Harry Potter.

"Ginny! What are you doing sitting next to Malfoy?" demanded Harry. Ginny's eyes flew to Harry, who wasn't very happy.

"I was working!" replied Ginny in a not-so-friendly voice.

"With Malfoy? Are you out of your mind? There are plenty of seats around," replied Harry angrily.

"So what? When I got here there were no seats! It's none of your business where I sit anyway," retorted Ginny. She was starting to feel threatened by the way Harry was interrogating her. "It's none of your business, so why do you care?"

"I care when people are trying to make me jealous. I know you still love me Ginerva. Admit it, you're flirting with Draco just to get back at me. But look, you know I gave you my reasons for breaking up, I only want to pro…" but Harry never got to finish his sentence because Ginny got off her chair, walked up to Harry and punched him right between the eyes with a sickening crack.

Harry went cross-eyed and swayed on the spot, eventually falling to the ground.

"Don't you ever call me Ginerva! You don't care about me at all, you selfish, arrogant bastard!" hissed Ginny at Harry in a dangerous undertone. She then spun on her heal and stalked out of the library, glaring death at anyone who dared looked at her.

Draco simply stared wide-eyed at Ginny's retreating back, half shocked at her outburst, half concentrating on her backside. His gaze fell to Harry and he let out a short bark of laughter that shook everyone out of their reverie. They all swarmed to Harry trying to revive him whilst Draco gathered Ginny's and his belongings, and followed after her.

* * *

Ginny stalked out of the library doors and down the main hallway. She pushed the large oak doors open with force and stepped out into the cool September air. Immediately, Ginny felt a bit calmer.

Taking deep breaths, she slowly walked to a big oak tree that was next to the lake. Ginny used to always visit this tree whenever she was stressed, upset or just needed some time to herself.

This was one of the moments where she needed time to herself.

The sun had set but there was still that murky blue/purple shade that was splashed across the horizon. Ginny leant on the tree, removed her shoes and dipped her legs in the chilly water.

The blue light reflected on the calm surface of the water. The waning moonlight cast its silvery sparkle across the little ripples and frogs and crickets made their noises within the reeds that surrounded the massive lake.

Ginny let her head fall onto the tree trunk, and savoured this moment which to her was perfection. She was just smiling at how the little fish in the water tickled her feet when she heard a noise. Immediately she whipped her head around to find Draco Malfoy looking at her with curiosity.

"Draco!" exclaimed Ginny with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your books," replied Draco, holding up Ginny's bag.

"Thanks," said Ginny, and she reached out with both hands to receive it. But her strength let her down and the weight of the book pulled her down to the ground with a thump. "Fuck," spat Ginny, her face buried in her bag. Draco only laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"You alright there?" he asked breathlessly. He didn't know why, but the sight of Ginny being pulled down by her own bag was so refreshingly hilarious he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha, I'm just fine," groaned Ginny, rubbing her ribs. Then not thinking before she spoke, she asked "care to join me?"

"Sure." Draco then proceeded to take off his shoes and rolled up his pants, then stuck his legs in the water just as Ginny did. "I like what you did with Potter. He's such a tool," continued Draco.

'Oh my lord is he actually sitting with me with his legs in the water? Just a tad out of character.'

"Yeah, I can't believe he said that. I mean who does he think he is?"

"Wonderboy actually," answered Draco in his deep voice. "So why do you come here?"

"I like coming here at night, to think, to be alone. The water is always so peaceful. You're actually the first person to be here with me," said Ginny, trying to save them both from an awkward silence.

"Really? I just block out people's voices. I've been doing it my whole life," replied Draco with resignation.

"Oh… okay. I've had too many people in my family to do that. It was either they all demanded something from the only girl in the family, or I was ignored. Always was too much or too little."

"I was generally left alone if my father didn't want to give me a hard time."

"Your father gave you a hard time?" asked Ginny solemnly, looking at Draco's face. As the night grew on, the moonlight grew stronger and now Draco's features were illuminated by it. His blue-grey eyes reflected the lake, and Ginny felt as if she was drowning in him again.

"Yeah, he did," replied Draco with some finality. "Look, I don't even know why I'm telling you. You probably don't care anyway," continued Draco, some resignation apparent in his voice. He couldn't understand why he told her that piece of information. He never shared his thoughts or feelings.

"Oh! It's okay, I don't mind you telling me. Nobody tells me anything unless I force them, except for my best friend Collin. But his life is so boring it doesn't matter," said Ginny, laughing a bit.

Draco only smiled at her and looked out at the lake again. It was good that she was so understanding, but he wouldn't let himself slip up again like that.

"Draco," said Ginny tentatively. After a few moments of silence.

She received a "mm" in response.

"I'm going to be honest. You've changed. I don't know if it's just to me, or why, but I don't think I've seen you tease anyone. And you're being so nice to me. And… I don't want to offend you, but I'm dying of curiosity. What happened at the end of last year? Please don't be mad at me for asking," continued Ginny in a rushed tone.

There was silence in which Ginny began to recoil. She could feel Draco stiffen next to her and she was too afraid to look at him in case he was angry.

The little fish in the water didn't tickle her feet anymore. They had all gone home to the little weeds at the bottom of the lake to sleep. Ginny could hear Draco getting out of the water and putting his shoes on. She closed her eyes and willed so hard not to cry over something so silly like him leaving. Then, she heard him whisper her name.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked up in surprise, and Draco was right in front of her face. He was kneeling and looking straight into Ginny's eyes. Her breath caught. With his hair cascading over his forehead, and his large expressive eyes, Ginny swore she had never seen anyone look so attractive.

Draco and Ginny were held in a gaze-lock until they both subconsciously leaned towards each other. Time moved so slowly as their lips met in a slow and sweet fusion.

The kiss was painfully short and sweet for Ginny when Draco pulled away. Her eyes opened to his slightly pink tinted cheeks, and Ginny had to use all her self control not to throw herself at him.

Draco simply smiled and held her close, all the while, kissing her cheek.

"Be with me," he whispered in Ginny's ear. "Be with me, then you will find out."

The sensation of Draco's lips on Ginny's lips, cheek and ears was too much. Draco quickly swept away after one last stroke of Ginny's face. He left her in a total emotional and physical meltdown.

'Draco Malfoy just kissed me twice! And I loved it!' screamed Ginny's mind. Unable to move too much out of shock, she let herself rest on the tree again.

The lake was still as perfect as it was when Ginny arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

It was the slight chilly breeze that teased the contours of Ginny's face which reminded her that she had to get going. It was already 11 o'clock at night. She had just spent an hour or so reflecting on what had just occurred.

It also took an hour just for the newly ignited passion within Ginny to die down, and now it had just simmered down to a slow and steady tingle of pleasure.

Performing a quick drying spell on her legs, Ginny got her shoes on and shouldered her bag and headed for the interior of Hogwarts, all the while using every ounce of her stealth to get her back into the common room undetected.

* * *

Draco Malfoy composed himself right outside the gargoyle that guarded the Slytherin common room. Saying the password (powerplay), Draco swept into the dark and somber common room amidst stares and mutterings of his fellow house mates.

It had always been like that ever since Draco came back to Hogwarts.

A fair few of the Slytherins followed the Dark Lord, and they all knew of Draco fleeting exit, and abrupt return. Draco was simply surprised no one stabbed him in his sleep. Although that possibility never escaped him.

Once Draco had descended to the relevant safety of his dorm in the dungeons, he quickly slipped into his pajamas and retired to bed. Sealing himself in with an unperturbable charm, he finally relaxed.

So many thoughts going through his mind!

First, it was Ginny. He had kissed his family's sworn enemy. Well it wasn't as if he had much of a family now anyway.

Her beautiful hair made her stand out. It was a criteria checked off for her beauty. Her big chocolate eyes made Draco feel so at ease. So understood. Her white chocolatey skin had been criminally cut short by offending articles of clothing. Those lips that were sweeter than anything Draco had ever tasted had now made a mark on his own.

Sighing, Draco wondered what would happen now. That evening was so perfect. He got to spend around three hours working with Ginny in the library. Watched Ginny clean Harry's clock out and then he kissed her by the lakeside.

'If this is what I get for not standing by Voldemort anymore, I think I'll go join the light side,' thought Draco, smiling with amusement into the darkness.

"Ginny," spoke Draco softly. "Ginerva."

'Her name rolls off your tongue nicely… Shit! I just left Ginny by herself, at a lake at the dead of night! What kind of a boyfriend am I? Wait! I'm not even her boyfriend! Oh no! Oh yes! I've got it! I'll make her fall in love with me!' and with that many exclamation marks in Draco's thoughts, he felt exhausted and sleep soon claimed his consciousness.

* * *

Ginny had to admit, she felt a little intimidated by the dark. She had rounded a corner but slipped back because she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She held her breath until the footsteps passed and then re-rounded the corner.

Suddenly, fingers curled around her arm. Letting out a scream, Ginny froze in fright.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say "lumos." Soon a welcoming face came into view. It portrayed concern.

"Ginny! What are you doing here so late at night? You should be in bed!" inquired Ron anxiously.

"I… I just needed some time to myself," replied Ginny secretively. Ron accepted this, since he his sister often liked to spend time by herself, away from her large family.

"Screw prefect duties, I'm taking you back to the common room, and then it's off to bed with you young lady," sighed Ron, pulling Ginny into a protective brotherly hug.

'Obviously he hasn't heard about Harry,' thought Ginny coolly.

"Hey Ron, where were you this evening?" asked Ginny with curiosity in her voice.

Ron mistook it as cheekiness and replied "with Hermione, and that's all you're going to know." Ginny could only respond with an external gag and an internal sigh of relief. At least she would be going to bed without Ron the Golden Trio bugging her.

But after Ginny bid goodbye to Ron, brushed her teeth, and slipped into her pajamas, she finally reflected fully on the complications of the evening she just experienced.

First of all, how could the enemy suddenly not be the enemy in Ginny's eyes? She just couldn't understand. Why had he changed? Why did Ginny feel this insane attraction to him? Why did he kiss her? Why did she even bother talking to him?

What changed?

And what will happen now?

All these questions kept crashing into each other, giving Ginny a headache. But one thing was clear. Draco wanted her.

But could he have her? How deep was her attraction? 'Well he certainly was a good kisser,' thought Ginny. Not even Dean, with a full on pash could make Ginny feel that way with such a short, simple kiss.

'Just imagine pashing him!' and this time Ginny caught herself. She wanted more. This was obvious enough… but everyone just wouldn't understand. This was so wrong in so many ways!

Suddenly, as if a emotional dam just broke, Ginny cried her confusion out and fell asleep dreaming of grey-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

* * *

"Ginny…" came a distant voice somewhere in Ginny's consciousness. Ginny groaned as she shifted around in bed.

"Ginny," again came the voice, this time clearer and louder.

"Whaaaaaaa," replied Ginny, face buried in her pillow.

"Ginny!" came the now sharp voice, commanding and exasperated. "You better get out of bed. Ron is furious," said Mari, one of Ginny's dorm mates.

"Oh fuck," said Ginny, her eyes snapping open. Getting dressed as fast as she could, Ginny stuffed her homework into her bag and rushed downstairs, bracing herself for what she was soon to face.

When she descended into the common room, she was met by a fuming fellow red-head.

"Ron, take deep breaths. As contrary to many beliefs, I don't want you to die," tried Ginny meekly. From Ron's angry gagging, she knew she had made the wrong move.

"Ginerva Stephanie Weasley, why did you punch Harry?" spat Ron, trying to keep his temper in check. He almost didn't believe Harry when he told him. Why would his little angel sister punch the lights out of his best friend, when evidently she still had feelings for him?

"He was trying to control me. Nobody, controls me. Not even Potter," muttered Ginny darkly, casting a ominous gaze in Harry's general direction.

Harry physically recoiled.

"What did he say?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Well he basically assumed I still liked him, and then proceeded to say that I was flirting with Malfoy just to get his attention. He's such a stuck up rats-arse. I detest it when people assume about me, when they don't know shit about me. Ron, you've got to understand. I did this out of pure self-defense. And I promise you, if Harry says anything like that again, I'll hit where it really hurts."

This time, Harry's mouth fell open, and his knee automatically rose up a bit to protect his closest friend.

Ron was only left to look at Harry with a intent look on his friend. Nobody said anything about Ginny and get away with it. But… this was Harry. His best friend. Suddenly a resounding thought struck Ron.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy anyway? He better not had done anything," ranted Ron, clenching his fists.

"I was talking to him, because I happened to have to sit next to him since there were no more seats. It was _not_ flirting. Harry just doesn't get out enough," said Ginny with an air of self-righteousness.

And then Ginny said the worst thing possible. "And lately, I've found Draco's been okay. He hasn't been rude, or nasty at all. Something's changed…"

"ARE YOU MAD? THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! THE ENEMY! WHEN HE LEAVES SCHOOL HE WILL JOIN THE DARK SIDE AND FIGHT AGAINST US!" yelled Ron.

Ginny yelled back with just as much force. "NO I HAVE NOT GONE MAD, I'VE JUST SEEN A DIFFERENT SIDE TO HIM, THAT I NEVER KNEW EXISTED! I KNOW DRACO'S NOT GOING TO GO TO THE DARK SIDE! JUST YOU SEE!" and with that, Ginny gave Ron her hardest shove possible… which really was just a nudge, (Ginny is a petite sort of girl) and stormed off through the portrait, slamming it on her way out.

"Mate, Ginny's got problems," said Harry finally. But that was it, Ron couldn't control his actions anymore. He walked right over to Harry and punched him right beneath the eye, successfully knocking him back over the couch.

"Don't' say anything about my sister," yelled Ron again, mimicking Ginny and storming off to the portrait hole.

* * *

Staring straight ahead, chewing slowly on his bacon, Draco wondered about the classes he had to endure today.

He was distracted when he noticed a red-head swish into the great hall. Suddenly, all senses were overrun by the mere sight of her. Memories of the previous night suddenly came rushing back.

The pale skin, soft lips and sweet smelling hair.

Draco snapped out of it though when he saw Ginny stab at a pile of sausages. Draco had a faint inclination of what was going on. Draco continued staring at Ginny, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

This did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

Eventually, people exited the hall for their first class for the day, and soon only Ginny and Draco remained.

Ginny sighed and looked at her watch, jumping when she noticed she was already five minutes late for class. Swinging her bag to her shoulders and looking up, her breath caught, heart froze, eyes glazed when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table looking right at her.

Ginny's heart rate sped up even more as Draco rose from his seat and took steady steps towards her. It seemed like a lifetime, but in reality only a few seconds till Draco arrived by Ginny's side. Wasting no time, he wrapped her into hug.

Ginny only seemed to melt into Draco. She stood on tip-toes and buried her head in Draco's shoulder. It was just too crazy, everything felt so right.

Draco let her go after a few moments and looked Ginny right in the eyes. Ginny found she had to hold onto Draco's shoulders because her knees would give way any moment.

"Come see my tonight?" whispered Draco into Ginny's ear.

"Library?" replied Ginny with a grin.

"Yes Gin, the library," laughed Draco. "You'll probably need my help with transfiguration anyway."

"Shush you!" scolded Ginny, punching Draco lightly on the shoulder. "What happens now?" she asked in a more serious voice.

"I'm all yours," whispered Draco huskily, snaking his arms around Ginny's waist. He knew he wanted her, and he wasn't going to fight his feelings.

Ginny smiled out of sheer happiness. Not caring that she thought this might be happening too fast, she said in reply "we'll see how it goes," which clearly meant yes with equal huskiness. She then reached for his lips with hers, savouring this pleasure for as long as possible.

"Ginny, we're late for class. I don't care about mine, but I don't want you to fail because of me," said Draco after they broke apart. Ginny could only look at him with surprise, and threw herself at him for a hug again.

Who knew Draco could be so thoughtful and caring?

"C'mon, what do you have first? I'll walk you there."

"Charms," sighed Ginny.

And so, Ginny and Draco walked together to Ginny's first class. Draco didn't touch her because he could tell Ginny didn't want to show any public displays of affection.

As they reached the Charms classroom, Draco reached behind Ginny's ear and whipped out a single red rose in full bloom. It was small but beautiful. Draco handed it to Ginny and told her to watch out for the thorns.

A final kiss was shared before Draco disappeared around the corner composedly, blending right back into the Malfoy style. Ginny was simply left standing at the Charms classroom door, rose held limply in hand, feeling with such emotion like she had never felt before.

She felt loved and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six-**

"Okay Gin, seriously, how should I ask Luna out?" implored Colin desperately during dessert at dinner time.

Ginny licked chocolate sauce off her spoon and thought about it for a moment. "Okay, how's this? Luna, will you go out with me?"

Colin only stared blankly at Ginny, whilst Ginny giggled and went for more pudding.

"Seriously Gin! I really like Luna and I don't want to sound dumb, or boring, because Luna is always so much more interesting than me… and… and she's so pretty, and, yeah… you know how I feel about her," complained Colin to Ginny.

"Oh, I know," said Ginny, suddenly thinking about the rose she had received from Draco that morning. "Get the most perfect rose you can find, though I doubt it will be as perfect as mine, get down to your knee, ask her out and hand her the rose," she finished with a brilliant smile, with a corny thumbs up too.

"Hahaha, thanks Gin! I think I will. Now… what was it you said about me not getting a better rose than yours?" asked Colin curiously.

"Oh, um," Ginny stuttered. "Yeah some stuff has happened and I've been meaning to tell you but yeah, just so busy, y'know?"

"Fuck… I know what you mean. It's always homework assignment there, essay here, house points off for not doing homework, but anyway, spill."

Ginny took a deep breath and blurted "I've got a crush on Draco Malfoy."

Colin only stared at Ginny in shock and then concern. Putting his hand on Ginny's forehead, he asked if she was feeling under the weather.

"Colin you tool! I'm fine! I… actually do have feelings for Malfoy," replied Ginny in a more resigned tone.

"…I seriously don't understand how this happened Gin, I mean, didn't you just have feelings for Harry a few days ago? I know you punched his lights out, but you never got round to telling me why."

"Colin, to tell you the truth, I don't know what happened either. Second day back, you know how we were bombarded with homework? I decided to go to the library, since there was more room. I don't know how I could have been more wrong, there were a lot of people, and Draco was the only person with a free seat next to him…"

Colin intercepted with "and… somehow Malfoy was kind to you, you guys had a moment and voila, here you are a few days later?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," replied Ginny with a soft smile. "And I don't like Harry anymore. I've suddenly realized how… selfish he was. He only dumped me because he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt he would feel if I died. Even though he knew how strongly I felt about him. I'm just so sick, of feeling like the protected one, the youngest one."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Colin then looked seriously at Ginny. "Have you guys done anything?"

"Nothing like that! He's just kissed me, a few times… and gave me a rose this morning when he walked me to class. That's why I was late for charms."

"So you're going out with him?" inquired Colin, still with a deadly serious face.

"I suppose so, yes," replied Ginny. "I don't know what happened Colin! All I know is he's suddenly changed, he's nice to me, and now he has feelings for me. And I can't help but be attracted to him. You know, one day maybe he'll break my heart, but this just feels way too good."

"Mmm… Ginny, I don't know. It sounds really dodgey. But you don't seem like the one to be tricked… you know. After the whole Tom thing. But if you're happy, I'm happy," said Colin, smiling assuredly at Ginny.

Ginny could only smile back at Colin with relief. She could always count on her best friend to be open minded about things. "I was thinking about asking him to the next Hogsmeade trip, but I'm worried about what Ron will do…" and so trailed Ginny, describing her feelings and problems to Colin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting on the other side of the room, glaring daggers at Colin. He was happily staring at Ginny eat when this guy suddenly sat down beside her and started talking.

Half an hour later that guy was _still _talking to Ginny! Draco could finally take a breath when the guy left the room.

* * *

Ginny helped herself to a second serving of chocolate pudding, satisfied with her conversation with Colin. She had decided to keep their relationship as private as possible, but telling Ron. Ginny knew Ron would blow his top off, but after consistently showing him how Draco could be a decent person, Ginny knew Ron would break down.

After scraping her plate clean and taking a gulp of pumpkin juice, Ginny's eyes searched for Draco's. Eventually they found his, and she was surprised at the amount of coldness that were suddenly spilling from the grey-blue orbs.

Ginny was suddenly reminded of Draco's old self, and she had to really think about the past few days.

'Was it just a dream?'

'It couldn't have been a dream, I've still got the rose in my pocket.' Ginny chanced another look at Draco, but this time his face was pointed down, looking into his goblet. Still feeling shaken, Ginny gingerly got up and exited the Great Hall, heading for the library. All the while feeling Draco's eyes on her.

Ginny reached the library and walked through the large doors, fully knowing Draco was a few steps behind her. Soon she reached their usual table, and she sat down gingerly. Looking up, she saw Draco with his cold eyes again.

It reminded Ginny so much of the old and cruel Draco, she couldn't help but start to let the tears fall.

For Draco, he could immediately feel his heart clench at the sad soft sobbing noises emitted from Ginny. He berated himself silently for glaring at Ginny and took two steps forward to envelope Ginny in a hug.

Suddenly, all the warmth and security Ginny felt with Draco came rushing back with this simple gesture. Pushing herself upright, Ginny wiped her eyes and giggled pathetically. She couldn't see Draco's eyes too well through her tear-misted ones, but they seemed friendly again.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I made you cry," whispered Draco, cradling Ginny's head close to his chest. Ginny snuffled in reply, now going into the hiccup stage. "Look, do you want to go somewhere more private?" he inquired, taking a look around at the filling library.

"The lake?" whispered Ginny back through her hiccups.

"Sure, I'll go first." And with that, Draco departed Ginny with a slight squeeze to her hands. Ginny gave Draco a lee-way of ten minutes before she herself packed up her belongings and followed the same route as Draco.

As she reached one edge of the lake, she looked across the other. Draco's silhouette was splashed against the edge of the other side, and Ginny really had to convince herself that he was there.

Suddenly, an uncontrollable feeling of lust overcame Ginny, and she had to sheer self control to contain it.

She neared Draco, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was hunched over edge of the lake, his features locked in a thoughtful frown. Suddenly he looked up right at Ginny, and startled her.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco with tenderness in his voice. This only started Ginny on a roll of tears again. "Ginny, why do I make you cry? Please tell me! It's hurting… me…" Ginny saw Draco look dejected and depressed.

"Draco," Ginny choked out, "it's because my feelings for you are so strong… I just don't know how to deal with them. And today at dinner, you glared at me… it just reminded me of the old you and I just couldn't handle it, not when I've fallen for the new you."

"Oh Ginny," said Draco, getting up and wrapping his strong arms around Ginny. "It was just weird, seeing you talk to that other guy."

"Who? Colin?" Ginny received a nod in response. Unable to help herself, Ginny began giggling hysterically. "Colin?" she managed to gasp out after a bout of laughter.

"What?" asked Draco, slightly peeved, but heady with happiness that he had a giggly Ginny enveloped within his arms. "I'm trying to get my feelings across here and all you can do is laugh at me?" cajoled Draco, smiling, just to let Ginny know he wasn't really angry with her.

"It's just that… there's no way Colin would have feelings for me. We've been best friends since our second year. And, he's got this biggest thing for Luna Lovegood, you know the Ravenclaw?"

"Ahh I see… the one they call Loony Lovegood?"

Ginny glared at him a bit and answered in affirmative. "Well, he's crazy about her, not about me," said Ginny. "Though, I am glad you cared," she added, her tone getting softer whilst she tightened her hold on Draco.

Draco took this as an incentive to kiss Ginny. The slow sweet kiss soon developed into heavier pashing, but Draco suddenly stopped, leaving Ginny breathless.

"I don't want to push you," said Draco, his voice husky.

"Goodness! No! I actually wanted you to keep…" but then Ginny trailed off, erupting into a magnificent blush. This made Draco smile with such amusement and love he picked Ginny up and swirled her around with him, making Ginny giggle with happiness all the while.

Putting her down, Draco rested his forehead on Ginny's. His blonde hair tickled Ginny's nose which brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about?" whispered Draco, beginning to smile himself. Merlin this girl was infectious.

"Your hair," replied Ginny simply, leaning up towards Draco's lips for another kiss. Soon, Draco regrettably broke away but held Ginny close.

"Come on, homework. I know you're still having problems with that transfiguration incantation," said Draco.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ginny sighed long-sufferingly and trailed after Draco like a disappointed puppy to where their bags lay.

* * *

Four hours had passed and Ginny and Draco were still out by the lake. Draco was satisfied Ginny was ready for an in-class assessment of the furniture transfiguring spell. 

Ginny was held by Draco who was leaning on the tree, the very tree they were with when they both shared their first kiss. They had conversed softly about life in general, and how Ginny was pissed with Harry for treating her like a kid.

Eventually, Ginny fell asleep on Draco's chest. Draco gazed at the soft, red-haired girl he had in his arms, and he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness. He just couldn't fathom why he was head over heals for this girl! All he knew was that, she was his, and as long as she was still interested in him, he wouldn't let her go.

He was surprised that she had even paid any attention to him. Draco knew himself that he had changed, that he no longer supported the dark side and had done some things he regretted, but never, in his dreams did he think the youngest Weasley would show any interest in him.

Most of all, Draco had this burning desire to make Ginny understand that he himself had changed. He didn't particularly care what other people thought about him…it was only Ginny.

The hooting of a late-night hunting owl shook Draco out of his reverie. He was surprised at the time his watch showed. It was already past midnight. Draco gently shook Ginny awake. "Gin, it's past midnight, I better get you back to your tower."

Ginny only mumbled and clutched on to Draco, unwilling to let go. Draco only sighed, and chanted a charm that would make water sprinkle lightly from his wand onto Ginny's face.

Needless to say this worked effectively in getting Ginny up.

"I hate you," said Ginny half-heartedly.

"I'm going to go jump into the lake now," said Draco looking down in a teasing tone. This only made Ginny smile, and she gave Draco one of her loveable hugs which made feel so… loved.

The pair shouldered their bags and walked towards the castle in a comfortable silence hand in hand. As they neared Gryffindor tower, Draco gently pushed Ginny to the side of the corridor.

"Are you going to be okay when you get back in? Won't somebody notice your absence?"

"Draco, I'll be fine. It's sixth year, nobody gives a damn anymore."

"Hmm, well, I give a damn about you," replied Draco, giving Ginny a kiss on the temple. "Come on, I'll walk you to the portrait then I better go."

And so they did. Ginny bid her adieu to Draco and sealed it with a kiss.

However, as Ginny entered the common room, she was surprised to see Ron sitting in the comfy, squishy armchair in front of the fire.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, who was severely shocked to find him sitting there so late at night.

"Have you any idea what time it is young lady?" said Ron in a dangerously quiet and calm voice.

"Uhh…"

Normally Ginny bossed Ron around, but the way Ron sounded so angry, and the way he looked at her made her feel so bad.

"You've been seeing Malfoy haven't you?" Ron's blue eyes pierced straight into Ginny's hazel ones.

Ginny found herself unable to lie, so she managed a croaky "yes." Ron closed his eyes and faced the fire again, almost as if he was trying to compose himself after discovering dreadful news.

"Ron, please, understand, he's not that bad anymore! He's actually rea…" but Ginny got cut off.

"I can't believe my own sister would date such filth," spat Ron venomously. Ginny gasped in shock and hurt.

"Ron…" Ginny pleaded through the tears that started to fall.

"Go to bed Ginerva, it's late," was all Ron's reply was. Ginny hated it when Ron was seriously angry with her. He never wanted anything to do with her, and that hurt more than his over-protective brotherly rants.

Ginny exited the common room via the staircase with quiet but heart-wrenching sobs that sliced right through Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Seven-**

Ginny changed into her pajamas as quickly as possible. She fell into bed and wiped away the tears angrily, sick of having cried so much in the past week.

'Oh Merlin… Ron was so angry with me. What have I done?' thought Ginny, as tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably. Why was it that she was so happy with Draco yet so discontent with everything else in her life?

She focused her thoughts onto Draco, and immediately her troubles seemed to dissolve, as she remembered the nice things he said. And the way he made her feel. Soon Ginny's tears stopped falling and she was beginning to smile to herself. Reminiscing about Draco usually made her feel better.

Just thinking back, at the way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he loved her made Ginny feel so warm and fuzzy inside, she had to let out a giggle. But she suppressed it as soon as possible since she didn't want to wake up her house mates.

Mari could sure hold a grudge if she was woken up early.

Sighing, Ginny turned onto her side to face utter darkness. Now that the happy thoughts of Draco had dissipated, Ron's disappointment came crashing back down onto Ginny again. This time, fueled with the energy from Draco's love, Ginny held the tears back, and backed that up by closing her eyes and letting herself drift into sleep.

* * *

Hermione checked the glowing hands of her watch and slid out of her bed silently. Exiting the seventh year girl's dormitory, she entered the boy's. Locating Ron's four post bed which was second from the window, Hermione slipped into it. 

She was welcomed with a warm embrace from Ron.

Hermione however, could feel Ron's tensed muscles. "Is everything okay?" whispered Hermione, whilst stroking Ron's red hair.

Ron paused for a moment, before shaking his head. He softly grabbed Hermione's hands and whispered back "Ginny's seeing Malfoy," in a shattered tone.

Hermione was only slightly surprised. From the way Malfoy kept staring at Ginny, and vice versa, she knew something was going on. "What do you think is happening with them too, apart from the obvious attraction?"

"I don't know," moaned Ron softly, burying himself deeper into his pillow and Hermione's neck. "He might have put a spell on her, or tricked her in some way. What does that filthy bastard want with Ginny anyway? I'm so worried, so angry."

"Have you spoken to Ginny about it?"

"Yes. She hasn't denied it. And lately she's been really happy. This is so wrong, Malfoy? He's the enemy! He would kill her!" Hermione only sighed and snuggled up to Ron closer than physically possible.

"I don't know… you should talk to Ginny about it. Whatever you do, don't go smashing into Malfoy. Lord. We don't need any more trouble this year," was all Hermione said before she fell asleep in Ron's arms.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock in the morning as Draco was leaving the Slytherin common room when his Quidditch team's new captain Franko Harley pushed against his shoulder roughly. 

"Hey, watch it," growled Draco.

"Training, tonight after dinner," replied Harley just as roughly.

Draco sighed and trailed Harley out of the room. As he reached the message board right outside of the great hall, he paused and scanned the Quidditch list.

"1st match of the season: Gryffindor vs Slytherin" it read. Draco sighed again. It was so typical for the two most conflicting houses to open up the Hogwarts Quidditch season.

Suddenly a thought struck Draco. 'Ginny's the highest point scoring chaser on the Gryffindor team.' Knowing that Ginny would be up in the air with him, even though they weren't on the same team, made Draco start looking forward to the match which was to be held in a fortnight.

* * *

Ron was walking with his hands in his pockets dejectedly to breakfast when the words "QUIDDITCH UPDATES!" caught his eye. He quickly shuffled towards the message board and read the message rapidly. 

"Yes, a match against Slytherin!" thought Ron aloud. His distraught thoughts of his sister's personal life all dissolved and were replaced with a handsome red quaffle, dark ominous bludgers and the golden, elusive snitch.

With a head suddenly booming with game plans, Ron, dazedly walked into the great hall, heading straight for Harry to announce his good news.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the cracks of the curtains on Ginny's for poster bed, pricking points through Ginny's closed eyes. Slowly but surely, her body started waking up, and so did Ginny. 

Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and squirmed into her warm sheets even further. Checking her watch, Ginny swore profusely as the time read 8:45 AM.

Classes were to start in fifteen minutes and Ginny was still in bed. She began rushing around, throwing clothes everywhere, especially the ones she needed to wear.

Five minutes later, Ginny jammed a toothbrush into her mouth, hitting her gums, causing an ulcer.

A minute after that, Ginny could be found throwing books, quills and parchment into a old bag and running out the door, all the while tearing into an emergency apple she left on her bedside table… it was on the table mostly because it was a pretty apple.

As Ginny rushed through the many corridors of the school to her first class, she bumped into Ron.

"Ron, I, uh," began Ginny tentatively. But Ron was distracted.

"Ginny! Just the girl I've been looking for! Quidditch season has started! And I want to see you at training tomorrow evening, right after dinner. Our first match is against Slytherin, I want everyone to be on the ball!" said Ron, and then he disappeared around the corner with a bounce in his step.

Ginny was left standing in the corridor, quite dazed, at the fact that Ron seemed to have completely forgotten about her and Draco. "Quidditch freak," muttered Ginny under her breath, though very glad Ron seemed to have forgotten about her predicament. Even if it was just for the moment.

"Ron's not a quidditch freak, he's just a quidditch enthusiast like every other self respecting wizard," came a voice from behind Ginny.

* * *

"Ron's not a quidditch freak, he's just a quidditch enthusiast like every other self respecting wizard," were the words uttered from Draco's lips when he heard Ginny talk to herself. 

Ginny seemed to swirl around in slow motion. Her too-big black robes flowed around her whilst she turned and her loose, untied hair rippled around her beautiful face.

Draco was left standing for quite a few moments with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Draco," came Ginny's soft voice. That combined with the sensation of her slender arms wrapping around his waist soon brought Draco back to reality.

"Hey you," murmured Draco into Ginny's ear softly, swaying her around gently. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Is everything okay?"

Ginny tensed up as she remembered what had happened the previous night with her brother. "Ginny?" queried Draco in a concerned voice.

"Um, things aren't so great actually. I'll see you tonight and tell you," replied Ginny in a subdued manner.

"I can't, I've got training tonight. Quidditch season is back on," replied Draco with remorse in his voice. "But look, I can skip it and see you tonight—"

"No," Ginny cut Draco off. "No don't skip it. Well I can't see you tomorrow night either, I've got training myself. I guess I won't get much chance to see you for the next few days."

"It's really bugging you, isn't it? I'll make time to see you. I promise," insisted Draco,

and he silenced Ginny's protests with a kiss.

The pair departed shortly afterwards, but Draco couldn't help but rush back to put a tender kiss on Ginny's cheek. "I can't help myself!" was all Draco said with a goofy smile before he strode away in the opposite direction.

Needless to say, Ginny was left with her own goofy smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

Draco sighed as he put is fork down on his plate. Glancing at his watch, he decided to leave and get ready for quidditch training which was coming up in about half an hour. 

But before he stood up, he cast a long, loving gaze in Ginny's direction. She was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, chatting animatedly to Colin, looking gorgeous and carefree.

Draco then left the great hall for his dorm, but his gaze was not unnoticed by Franko Harley.

'Well, seems as if Malfoy has a thing for the littlest Weasel,' pondered Franko to himself. 'Lets see what we can do about that…' then Frank himself departed the hall to get ready for quidditch.

* * *

"Hey Gin, Luna and I are going to go to the library to study. Do you want to come? Ah man, I can't believe she said yes when I asked her out," said Colin dreamily to Ginny. 

"Haha, I told you so Colin. She likes you too. It was so obvious. And the study thing, I think I will take you up on that offer. But I don't want to intrude on you two's private time," said Ginny, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ginerva Stephanie Weasley!" replied Colin in a shocked and reproaching tone. "I'm saving that for the bedroom," he finished with a sly wink. This only made Ginny giggle and slap him in the head.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go to my dorm to grab my gear. I'll see you soon." Colin merely nodded at Ginny and continued on with his dinner.

As Ginny exited the room, her eyes searched for Draco at the Slytherin table, but he was absent. Feeling the pang of disappointment, Ginny continued on to her dorm.

* * *

For what seemed like the seventieth time, Draco leant down on his broom and sped after the little snitch in very low visibility. 

'Fuck Harley! Bastard, for making me train so hard.' Draco thought viciously. He quickly snatched the bothersome snitch and did a sharp turn back to Harley and the rest of the team who was waiting in the middle of field.

Checking the watch, Draco noted it was already 9 o'clock. "Fucking hell!" swore Draco under his breath as he neared Harley and the rest. "Can I go now?" demanded Draco, shoving the snitch into Harley's outstretched hand.

"Tsk tsk, Malfoy. You better keep that temper in check if you want to stay on the team. And since you're such an important team member, I want you to do an extra fifty laps around the oval. I want you to cover loops, feints, corkscrews and glide in and out of the goal posts as fast as you can," said Franko with a sneer.

Draco only just managed to hold in an angry groan. As tired as he was, he knew that if he disobeyed Harley's commands, he would be off the team.

And that would just be one more loss he wouldn't be able to cope with. So, Draco got back on his broom and sped off around the perimeter, all the while focusing on the counting of the laps, just so he could block out all other emotions.

Franko ended up staying only to watch ten laps from Draco, then he gave him a meaningful glare and departed with the rest of the team members.

* * *

Ginny readjusted her bag and slinked around a corner which then lead to the doors that opened up to the quidditch stadium. She heard the loud bragging voices of the Slytherin quidditch team, and she quickly darted into the shadows of a looming pillar. 

After the rumbling guys had passed, Ginny turned around to face the pillar and was given the biggest fright when she came face to face to a stone snake which was posed in an attacking position. Fangs showing, tongue almost flicking in a lifelike way and stone devious eyes.

Gasping, Ginny clutched at her chest and closed her eyes. Memories of that horrible dream flooding back to fill her senses. Ginny swore she could taste the fright, the horrible metallic taste of pure fear.

Then she realized she had bit her lip in haste. The taste of her own blood rolling onto her tongue and teeth sent shivers up Ginny's spine. Deciding to leave the freaky pillar in a hurry, Ginny padded away deftly, shaking slightly all the way.

Soon, she reached her destination; the quidditch pitch.

It was a long shot, she wasn't sure if Draco would still be out there training, but she had the most irresistible urge to lay her eyes on him. The urge was invoked because of the two and half hours or so with Colin and Luna.

Whilst Ginny's two friends were showing her the utmost courtesy, they were completely wrapped up in each other. Ginny noticed the secret sideways look they gave each other, the close seating, the more than occasional brush of the fingers.

It was the way they only had eyes for each other and only noticed Ginny there because she said something, reminded her of Draco so bad.

So Ginny quickly completed her homework in general silence. She aced all the transfiguration homework, but again was given Draco pangs, because it was Draco who helped her out with transfig.

She left Luna and Colin wrapped up in each other and decided to search for Draco.

And here she was, standing at the edge of the pitch, her eyes focused on one green moving figure up in the air. Ginny cast a weary eye around the pitch, and found it completely empty.

The night was warm and Ginny decided to shed some of her clothing. She was so over come with the thought of Draco, her arms automatically slid off her bag and shook the robes off her. Now all Ginny was left in were a plain white singlet top and a too-small grey skirt which was compulsory uniform.

It was also a hand-me-down from Ginny's older cousin Fiona. Ginny then tucked her clothing and bag underneath a chair and walked slowly towards the centre of the field.

* * *

'Ugh… fifty laps, yes!' thought Draco wearily and triumphantly. Rain started fall lightly in the warm night air, and he was looking forward to a nice cold shower and a soft bed to fall into. 

He was descending at a high speed when he noticed her; Ginny, standing out alone in the now heavier falling rain, wearing only a short grey skirt and a white singlet.

As Draco dropped another five meters, the rain started falling down in heavy droplets, in quick succession and drenching him to the skin. The rain was beginning to get chilly. But Merlin, how would Ginny feel, dressed in almost nothing.

Draco's feet touched the ground, and he got off his broom and dropped it to the ground. Ginny's back was facing him. He doubted she could see his landing. Her silhouette was slightly blurred from the heavily falling rain.

All he could hear was the rain, and all he could see was a blurred outline of pale legs, darker skirt, white shirt and beautiful smudged crimson hair.

All he could smell was the scent of rain, but he was dying for Ginny's. All he could taste; was the rainwater seeping into his lips, but he was living at that moment just for Ginny's.

All he could feel was the endless drumming of ignorant rainwater, instead he wanted Ginny's caring touch.

Eventually… he reached her, and he slid his strong and now eager arms around Ginny's waist gently. Ginny only relaxed in his embrace. Almost as if she knew he was coming.

"Ginny…" murmured Draco tenderly, plucking a few chords in Ginny's heart. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" Draco tightened his hold on Ginny.

"I just wanted to see you, so badly," said Ginny softly, turning around to face Draco. Leaning up into his ears so he could hear her over the deafening rain. Draco simply closed his eyes and held Ginny as tightly as he could to him without hurting her.

He could her heart beating against his chest, and it reminded Draco how lucky he was to have her. Simply holding her, out in the pouring rain, knowing she had come specifically to see her made Draco feel like he was flying.

And this flying was absolutely nothing compared to the fifty laps he had just done.

He stared down at Ginny's soaked red hair, and her strawberry pink lips. The moisture from her hair dripping over her nose, landing on her lips and then falling further downwards.

Draco couldn't help himself. He gently slid his fingers up her arms, over her collar-bones with a feather light touch, eventually reaching Ginny's slightly freckled chin. Tilting her head up slightly and looking deeply into Ginny's deep brown eyes, Draco then closed his own and kissed her ever so lovingly, out in the pouring rain… all alone.

* * *

**Hi guys! I thought I'd just finally put in an author's note thingy. Anyway, I really, really do hope you are enjoying this fic, but judging from my reviews, I think you are:D I'd like to thank you all for reviewing so much, esp authors like Eve Granger, Madderthanhens, Draco's Little Vixen, missindependent1127, just to name a few. Trust me, the rest of you, you are not forgotten :D**

**Your reviews make me feel just as fuzzy as Draco/Ginny fics! **

**Anyways, this is just a lil note to let you know I exist :D… and that I'm trying to post as often as possible. It's just… sigh life calls. And it's being really mean and making me busy (**

**Anyways, **

**Thankyou all very much again. I love fanfiction, I really do :D**

**yourbeautifulnightmare**

**P.S If you're reading through my reviews, and see the psycho ones from some chick called scarlettHuntress, don't worry about it, she's my best friend. That's why she's always telling me to call her and stuff like that.**

**P.P.S Feel free to e-mail me about anything :D**

**P.P.P.S SORRY ABOUT ANY TYPOS! I'm always posting new chaps late at night, and my brain is like "screw you, I don't want to cooperate in an good editing manner."**

**P.P.P.P.S (sorry this is getting kind of annoying) I'm only guessing that Ron is Gryffindor quidditch capt... I haven't read HP in so long it kinda escapes me. Can't find time! Oh and you can make up whatever age Franko is. S'long as he's not some dinky first/second/third/fourth year. **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Eight-**

Ron bid an early goodnight to Hermione and paced around in front of the fire amidst his fellow Gryffindors. He nervously checked his watch; 9:25 PM it read.

"Where the hell are you Ginny?" muttered Ron to himself, worry starting to settle in. Normally Ron wouldn't have really worried if it wasn't even half past nine yet, but Ginny confessed to seeing Draco, and the last time he heard of her that day was when she was in the library studying with Colin.

Colin had just walked in five minutes ago, dazed but Ginny-less.

Ron paced around for a few more minutes before deciding he had to go look for Ginny.

And perhaps smash Malfoy's face in.

So, Ron exited the common room and started patrolling the main corridors, keeping an eye out for Ginny's tell-tale red hair. As he past the entrance of the great hall, his eyes caught the quidditch updates again.

Ron recalled that Slytherin had practice earlier that evening. 'It's worth a shot. I probably won't be able to find her in the castle,' thought Ron. It was after that he decided to go to the quidditch pitch.

Soon, he arrived at the pitch. Shivering because of the onslaught of rain. As he walked past the familiar stands, he saw a sleeve peeping from the bottom of a chair. Then he saw the bag strap next to it too.

He knew instantly that it belonged to Ginny. Anger and panic began to course through Ron. Knowing that Malfoy was somewhere close, he charged through the rain and into the centre of the pitch.

* * *

Ginny sat higgledy piggeldy in Draco's lap, protected by a water proof dome Draco had cast over the both of them. Neither one of them breathed a word, but they could have had a conversation with the emotion and pleasure they shared by simply being in each other's arms.

Ginny's hair was drying in loose curls and Draco was playing with some of them when they were suddenly disrupted by a violent red head. The dome shattered and rain pierced the bare air around the three people.

"Ron!" screamed Ginny, getting up and confronting her brother.

Ron ignored Ginny's cries and bellowed "Malfoy! Get the fuck away from my sister!" Draco only looked slightly affronted by stood his ground next to Ginny.

"Why should I?" retorted Draco calmly but loudly, so he could be heard over the rain.

"Because Ginny doesn't know what she's doing. If you don't step away from my baby sister now, you are going to pay," yelled Ron in a red-hot rage. Draco only responded by wrapping his arms around Ginny possessively. Ginny responded herself by leaning into Draco.

The rain was finally abating a little bit, and visibility was slowly improving.

Ron took this as an incentive to throw a surprisingly fast punch at Draco's head. Draco ducked as fast as he could, but since he was still holding Ginny he wasn't fast enough. Instead, Ron's knuckles clipped his temple, drawing blood.

"Ginny!" yelled Draco, sidestepping Ron's next incoming punch and grabbing him into a headlock, "get out of the way! You're going to get hurt!" Ginny quickly scurried a few feet away, tears beginning to mix in with the rain.

But Ron soon broke out of the headlock. Both Draco and Ron were strong and healthy. It was only because Draco had been training that he was exhausted, whilst Ron was cooped up inside with pent up energy and only homework to express it.

Ron had the upper hand, and was beating up Draco with more and more violence and vigour, timing himself with Ginny's repeated screams.

Ginny couldn't handle just being left out on the side, whilst watching the two of the closest males in her life bash each other up. The final straw for her was when Draco let out a mangled groan as Ron delivered a powerful knee right into Draco's stomach.

Slowly, Draco fell to the ground and Ron finally slowed down slightly. This gave Ginny the opportunity to knock Ron's knees in and give him a chop to the head which knocked him down to the ground.

This infuriated Ron and he went to vent his anger on Draco some more when he stopped because spilled over Draco's chest was Ginny's soaking red hair. She was holding Draco who had fallen to the ground. Sobbing heart-wrenchingly as she did so.

And though Ron still felt like bashing the crap out of a currently weak Malfoy, he could not bear the thought of hurting his baby sister.

Ginny had gone past the point of caring about Ron. All she knew was Draco was badly hurt and she could do nothing about it except sob in the rain whilst wrapping her tired arms around his broad shoulders.

Draco's face was continuously being pounded by raindrops, but at least not by Ron's fists. Now he could only feel sharp, stinging and numb pain in every part of his body. He wanted to block out everything, but something salty was mixing in with the rain water that was falling into Draco's open mouth.

It was tears. And it could only have been Ginny's tears. Mustering up the only strength he had left, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Ginny's slender body. Ignoring all pain in the process because he needed to let Ginny know he was okay.

"Ginny," Draco managed to gasp, but it was that movement of his vocal chords which caused an upsurge of blood through his throat. Draco coughed and blood seeped out the side of his mouth, causing a concerned gasp from Ginny.

It was then Ron was completely forgotten by the pair. They were already lost in their own world. It was only when Ron, who felt the energy seep from him tapped Ginny on the shoulder that he got any attention.

Ginny reacted by slapping his arm around roughly. So roughly that it actually hurt Ron's arm. "Get away from me Ronald, and stay away from Draco, especially," choked out Ginny.

The rain had finally abated completely, and Draco was still on the ground with blood pooling from his mouth.

"Ginny…" tried Ron again, now feeling the shame of beating up someone who had just finished training and was weakened.

"Don't Ginny me, you bastard! Are you going to help me get Draco to the hospital wing or not? You just about killed him," accused Ginny. She said these words with so much anger and hurt, it cut Ron deep.

Ron thought about it. He lavished the idea of leaving the ferret out there, soaking wet, all alone on the quidditch pitch. Leaving him there with the possibility of dying.

Then he thought about… murder. Ginny's absolute hate of him and all the messy complications that had to follow.

There was also Ginny's desperate eyes. For some reason, his sister must have acted on the utmost folly to simply have romantic feelings for Malfoy.

But those… sad, and desperate hazel eyes which belonged to Ginny finally convinced Ron to help Malfoy. Besides, if Ginny tried levitating Malfoy out of there, she would probably drop him out of pure emotional-imbalance.

And then Malfoy would still die, and there would still be complications!

So, Ron decided to help Malfoy get to the hospital wing.

Little did he know, he had created a deep gaping chasm of unrest within Ginny, who never let go of Draco's hand on the way to the ward.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was gnawing on an already well-gnawed quill and working on a Witch Weekly quiz when she suddenly heard a commotion outside of her hospital wing doors.

"Honestly," muttered Poppy as she heaved herself off her chair, "they'll wake the patients!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing three people together, who usually were not together.

Two soaking wet Weasley's and a badly injured Draco Malfoy.

Steady droplets of blood fell from Draco's mouth, continuously making a resounding splash on the spotless hospital wing's floor.

"Goodness!" cried Poppy, immediately transferring Draco to an empty bed gently and swiftly. "What happened?" she glared at Ron suspiciously.

Ron was struck, and couldn't seem to answer. However Ginny came to the rescue and said quite calmly "my brother and I were taking a stroll around the pitch to discuss our older brother Bill's wedding. Draco must have slipped off his broom and crashed to the ground. I daresay the rest of the damage was done by landing on his broom awkwardly." Ginny gestured to Draco's various cuts and bruises.

"Thankyou," muttered Poppy distractedly, ripping open Draco's shirt with a slight flick of her wand.

What Ginny saw next made her gasp from both pleasure and pain.

The pleasure was she was seeing Draco's incredibly toned torso.

The pain was seeing Draco's incredibly toned torso very badly bruised, with a rib sticking out at an odd angle.

Poppy tsked and gazed for a moment. "This was some fall. And that must have been some broom. Okay well, you two wait outside in the waiting room. If you want, you can see his condition afterwards.

Ginny and Ron both nodded in an automatic way and shuffled out the door, trying to block out Draco's cries of pain.

As they settled in the waiting room, a silence fell. Ron kept sending shifty gazes to Ginny, trying to catch her eye. Ginny was staring straight ahead, blinking continuously to try to stop the tears from falling.

Eventually, she couldn't help but ask "why did you do that Ron? Why? Why? Why? Why? I mean, what was the point? Did you want to kill him? Is that it? Because I'm in love with him? Oh just shut up, I don't care if it's wrong. You're just as blind as every one else."

"Ginny, please, think about it. This is Malfoy. It would never work," managed Ron in a forced calm voice.

"Don't you think I've been thinking? Don't you? Huh?" spat Ginny, resisting the urge to shove Ron into a wall and chuck a tantrum at him. "Just, give me time. I love him. I love him so much. I don't care if I'm too young, or if it was too soon. I love him. And I know for a fact he's not rotten right to the core. If he were to kill me, he would have done so already," pressed on Ginny, pacing furiously.

Ron only stared at Ginny solemnly, taking in what she was saying. Using a great deal of effort, Ron shut his trap.

"Look, it's late. I know you probably want to see Malfoy after, but I don't. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," muttered Ron at his watch. Taking one last look at Ginny, all the brotherly love he felt for her returned. He quickly swept her into a hug and kissed the top of her temple.

"Thanks Ron," murmured Ginny into Ron's neck, and then he departed with only a nod.

* * *

By the time Madam Pomfrey was done with fixing up Draco, it was eleven thirty. She pushed open the doors leading to the waiting room, expecting the two Weasley siblings to have left, but instead she was surprised with the sight of Ginny sitting on one of the chairs stock still.

"Miss Weasley?" interrupted Poppy's gentle voice. Ginny jumped with a start and stared at Madam Pomfrey.

"May I see him now?" blurted out Ginny. Poppy was quite taken aback, but let Ginny in anyway.

"Not too long, mind you. It's quite late, and Mr Malfoy is in a poor condition," sighed Poppy and she left Ginny too it.

Ginny stepped inside the screen to face a bandaged up Draco in a hospital wing dressing gown. (Which was ugly beyond proportions.)

Draco gingerly turned his head to face Ginny, and stared at her for a long while without saying anything. Ginny took this time to silently make her way to Draco's bedside. Still without uttering a word, Draco tapped the space next to him on the bed motioned Ginny down.

"Are you okay?" managed Draco in a strained tone, his breathing shallow.

"I'm fine. I'm so worried about you," replied Ginny softly, laying down next to Draco and stroking his hair out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry about Ron. I just couldn't stop him, it was disgusting for him to do that… I never thought he-," but Ginny was cut off by Draco's still soft but bloodstained lips.

For a few moments, all Ginny could taste was her lover's blood. When she at last focused her eyes back on Draco, she found her own hair now being stroked lovingly by him.

"Shh," shushed Draco in the softest, most loving voice he could muster. "I will be fine. Your brother has to do much, much more than that to keep me away from you."

Ginny paused to gaze appreciatively at Draco. She then closed her eyes and snuggled into him as close as possible without hurting him and said, "I love you Draco Xavier Malfoy, and I'm positive that won't ever change. No matter what."

Draco fell asleep feeling no pain. Now he felt only the softness of Ginny's milky skin, her gentle hair which was sprawled along his neck and the steady beating of her sixteen year old heart against his own seventeen year old one.

* * *

Poppy got back to her Witch Weekly quiz, but just before she settled down completely, she looked up to Draco's bed. It was there she could see the silhouette of Ginny moving towards Draco's bed and laying down on it.

She observed the few moments of conversation between the pair and the protective arm from Draco that went across her waist. She saw the inclination of a kiss and the wave of a wand that expelled the light.

To say Madam Pomfrey was shocked, amazed, worried and slightly deliriously excited was an understatement.

The Witch Weekly was forgotten, and getting to the Head Mistress was all that was on Poppy's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter Nine- **

Ginny awoke to a stiff mattress, pale filtering light, the soft coaxing voice of Madam Pomfrey in some distant corner and Draco's nice smelling scratchy neck.

Groaning, Ginny stretched as much as possible without disturbing Draco. Glancing at her watch, her brain registered it was 10 o'clock. Ginny laid her head back on the pillow, but shot up again in panic, thinking it was Friday.

But it was Saturday. 'No wonder Pomfrey didn't wake me up.'

Knowing she would be unable to fall asleep again after that internal time shock, Ginny leaned on her arm and took a better look at Draco.

His platinum yet golden blonde hair was extremely mussed up, but in an endearing way that softened his looks completely. His eyes were closed for an extended period of time for once. To Ginny, he looked like an angel had dropped from the sky.

However, a purpling bruise blossoming on his temple with a cut amidst it marred Draco's beauty, only slightly though. As Ginny's eyes slid further down his face, she thanked Merlin nothing happened to Draco's fine nose.

Ginny's eyes then made the short journey from his nose to his lips, which were still stained a bit red from the previous bleeding. Ginny got the inexplicable urge to lick, no to kiss the blood from those soft lips.

But she shook herself out of it, telling her self in two exaggerated syllables, "kink-y."

Unbeknownst to Ginny, her softly uttered word woke Draco, but he remained still for he could feel Ginny's eyes on him.

Ginny continued her critical examination of Draco, and her eyes searched even further south.

Though since she more horizontal on the bed, she searched in more of a south-westerly direction.

The morning was slightly warm, and Draco and Ginny had managed to kick their blanket to the foot of the bed. It was then Ginny realized Draco had pajama pants on, no doubt loaned from the hospital wing.

This left Ginny with an interesting notion.

Deftly but cautiously, she inched her hands towards Draco's over gown and began undoing the buttons tentatively with her pale slender fingers.

Eventually, Ginny reached the last button, and she slowly withdraw the pieces of material outward, revealing Draco's hard, rippled yet bruised chest and torso.

A slight smile played on Ginny's lips and likewise on Draco's. Shyly, Ginny reached out and placed her finger on Draco's collar-bone. She then proceeded to slide her finger downwards, past his pale nipples and over the hard, compacted muscles.

Her finger increased to three fingers now as they bumped over his six pack. They finally slowed around the navel when she finally noticed his muscles were clenched.

It was too late, she had been found. Draco himself was found to be chuckling in his deep rumbling voice. "Like what you see?" smirked Draco in a suggestive way.

Ginny blushed redder than she thought she ever could. Draco's laughter dissolved as he admired Ginny's unusual skin tone.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, that was so embarrassing," mumbled Ginny looking down at her sheets with the likes of such mutterings.

"Hey," said Draco in a gentle tone, "don't be embarrassed. I appreciate it. It'd just be better if there were no dodgey bruises and sore ribs." He then proceeded to hold Ginny close to him, just to let her know it was okay.

"Merlin… that Ron. I really really must apologize about what he did. He's so overprotective of me. You know, Harry said something about me behind my back to Ron. Ron cleaned his clock out. Again. Poor Harry, he's got a really clean clock."

This only made Draco chuckle, though with pain, again. It prompted Ginny to look up at his face concernedly, adoringly and in admiration. Laughing really did chase away any hostility or sadness that could be on Draco's face. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and laugh lines would crack his baby smooth skin.

"How are you feeling though? Seriously?" asked Ginny sincerely, moving closer to Draco's face.

Draco paused and looked intently at Ginny. "I've been better. My whole body aches, my rib especially. But it's nothing unbearable. I had a headache, but waking up to you made it piss off," he replied honestly. He felt compelled to tell the truth, as if lying would shatter the fragile angel he held in his arms.

"Oh. I want you to get better soon. It'd be rather tragic if I hugged you hard and made you feel pain," pouted Ginny. He only made Draco laugh softly again.

"Merlin, why is it you that makes me laugh only when my whole chest throbs? Not that that's a bad thing. It's a good thing actually, takes away the pain," he added quickly.

"Um, it's a Weasley thing?" Ginny tried pathetically, bursting into unexplainable giggles.

"Well," sighed Draco, rolling his eyes up in an contemplative movement, "if only it's a Ginny Weasley thing. Ron? Making me laugh? I think not."

Ginny sighed as well. "Fucking Ron, he only makes me laugh when I see his expression when he couldn't defend a goal I got past him."

For what seemed like the fourth time or so, Draco laughed. He laughed so hard the bed shook, but suddenly there was a brutal gasp of pain and Draco stopped breathing for a few seconds and clutched at his rib.

"Draco!" exclaimed Ginny, clutching his shoulders anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Just.. fine.." wheezed Draco. "No seriously, I'm okay. What you said about Ron was just so funny though. But I'm okay, relax. I'm okay, don't worry," continued Draco in a more eased voice.

"Mmm, you sure?" asked Ginny skeptically, still eyeing Draco's rib with worry.

"Ginny," said Draco in a suddenly serious voice. It made Ginny's eyes snap up with immediate attention. "I've been through much, much worse. Don't trouble yourself with my slight, such slight discomfort."

Questions suddenly burned through Ginny's mind, but she kept her lips sealed because the tone of Draco's voice invited no questions. Draco sighed again and pulled Ginny in close to his body.

With their cheeks touching, Draco asked "I hope you don't mind my beard. I usually shave it in the morning."

Draco felt Ginny smile. "No it's okay, I like it. It just makes things… feel more grown up. It's funny, because Ron's only got one or two hairs and he hates it."

Draco only _just _managed to suppress a laugh. "You are going to be the end of me woman. You're just too perfect for your own good," murmured Draco in Ginny's ear, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

"Ever looked in the mirror and tried telling yourself that?" retorted Ginny after a moment of pleasant indulgence in her newly received compliment.

"Why yes actually." Ginny could just feel the smirk on Draco's face.

"You're impossible. But I still love you anyways," murmured Ginny finally.

"Feel the same way about you, Ginger," mumbled Draco, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Ginger?" queried Ginny in a curious voice.

"Mmm, yeah. You remind me of Ginger. You are so spicy, in what you say. You have some kind of spunk. Yet you're still so innocently sweet in your own way. To me, you're the perfect herb. Sorry about the crazy metaphor."

"Ginger," repeated Ginny, a bit dazed. "I like it, for some crazy reason. I think it's because you said it." Draco simply responded by kissing Ginny at the base of her neck, sending even stronger pleasant tingles down her spine.

The couple said nothing more for a few minutes, both lost in the world of their own mind. But quick approaching footsteps shook them out of their reverie. Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared from behind the screen that shielded the bed from prying eyes.

"Miss Weasley," said Poppy in a attempt of a reproachful tone. But all that was apparent was her evident surprise.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey," replied Ginny shakily, quickly slipping from Draco's embrace and the bed. The three people within that screen were locked in one of those uncomfortable silences.

"Miss Weasley," repeated Poppy, this time regaining some control in her voice. "How very kind of you to spend the night with… Mr Malfoy. But he needs some more rest and another check up. How about you go back to your dorm room and come visit him later?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see you later on Draco," stammered Ginny embarrassedly. Draco's eyes sought out Ginny's, and held their transfixing gaze to them. Ginny just found she couldn't leave Draco without giving him one last kiss.

So bravely pretending that Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room, Ginny darted forward and gave Draco a short but meaningful kiss. She then broke away, blushed and walked quickly away from the pair.

After Ginny had departed, Draco and Poppy stared at each other. Well, more like Draco smirked smugly and Poppy stood dumbstruck and wide-eyed.

She thought she saw the pair kissing the previous night, but now it was confirmed.

"Check up? Madam Pomfrey," enquired Draco in a smug voice this time. Madam Pomfrey shook herself out of her slight trance, and frowned at Draco's usual frankness and rudeness.

She gave him a reproachful glance, and began checking Draco's injuries. Draco could tell Madam Pomfrey was absolutely dying of curiosity about his relationship with Ginny.

"I know you want to know about my, partiality towards the youngest Weasley," said Draco in an even voice. "And I want you to know, before you begin to form accusations in your head that I love Ginerva Stephanie Weasley. I'd die for her. I'd do nothing to hurt her, kill myself before I would. I also hold her in my absolute respect. So please, don't say, do or think anything rash."

Poppy's mind was suddenly reeling from Draco's bluntness. "Well, y-yes, Mr. Malfoy," stammered Poppy.

"Good," smiled Draco suddenly, just like an angel. For all of Poppy's older age and experience, she still couldn't help but notice the beauty that radiated from Draco when he smiled. "When may I leave?" prompted Draco.

"This evening, if you're feeling up to it. Your rib has healed nicely and I think your bruises will too. Just don't strain yourself," replied Poppy automatically.

"Thankyou," replied Draco in a softer voice, immediately losing interest in the woman standing next to his bed. He turned to his side and thought about his homework, studying and above all… Ginny.

* * *

Ginny mumbled the password and entered the empty Gryffindor common room. It was a sunny autumn day, and everyone was outdoors enjoying the rare rays of pure sunshine.

Ginny quickly dumped her gear and grabbed some fresh clothing. Something non-wizarding. Something that was definitely muggle.

Pawing through her trunk, Ginny discovered her old short-shorts she used to wear all the time when she was younger. Digging even deeper, she discovered a light green singlet that was lightly embroidered with silk and beads.

It had been a Christmas gift from the twins the previous year. Every time Ginny looked at it, she couldn't help but be astounded at how Fred and George could have such good taste for clothing.

Ginny then proceeded to take a cold shower. Dropping her underwear and now dry but dirty singlet and skirt into the dirty washing basket, she stepped into a freezing cold shower.

The cold shower was exactly what Ginny needed to clear her mind. To feel refreshed, to relax. She thought about school work. She thought about Colin and Luna. She thought about Ron and Hermione.

She thought about the grueling quidditch training Ron would put them through later on in the evening, and finally, Ginny thought about Draco and herself. Just thinking about Draco made her heart swell with emotion, because so many happy memories would envelope her.

Thinking about Draco reminded how Ginny how odd her relationship was. Thinking about Draco reminded Ginny of how painfully in love she was with him. And how he loved her back.

Again, stupid, uncontrollable tears began to fall, mixing in the with the chilly shower water. Too many emotions. It meant an emotional overload.

'What about Ron?' was the question that kept bugging Ginny.

The water pounded Ginny's head and shoulders when she decided that this was the last time she was going to cry. She strove to be a stronger person, and crying continuously would not help in her goal.

'No more crying,' thought Ginny sternly to herself. After a few more minutes of letting the water cleanse her, Ginny stepped out of the shower feeling good.

After dressing, Ginny returned to her dorm, sighing with boredom. And then, she remembered the amount of homework she had. Sighing, she stared at her watch to gauge the time.

12:30 PM, it said. "Yes, I've got the last half hour of lunch," said Ginny to herself, ignoring her homework for the time being.

* * *

Colin bid his goodbye to Luna with a kiss. She was going to visit some of her Ravenclaw friends. No doubt to talk about the Quibbler. Colin would have gone with her, but he hadn't spoken to Ginny for a while, and wanted to catch up.

As he tucked into another bowl of salad, a redhead slid beside him and stole a cherry tomato off his fork.

"Hey!" exclaimed Colin indignantly, glaring at Ginny with a semi-cross expression.

"Yes?" replied Ginny sweetly, turning on her 'innocent little girl' charm.

"I was just about to look for you. But you just came along. It's creepy, we've been best friends for too long."

Ginny only quirked her eyebrow and stole another tomato. "Ginny! Will you stop doing that!" said Colin exasperatedly, shoving the next tomato in his mouth so Ginny couldn't get to it. "Well anyway, what's up?"

Ginny gave a morose sigh. It immediately made Colin pay more attention. "Gin?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I met Draco in the field last night, in the rain. Ron found us out, and he… beat Draco. Even though Draco was tired from quidditch training," muttered Ginny, rubbing her temples.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's okay. I don't know what came over Ron. I mean, what the hell is everyone's problem? I'm just so sick of it. And it kills me, that just a few days ago, I was exactly the same."

"Oh Ginny," mumbled Colin through a mouthful of salad. He gave her an awkward one armed hug, which did comfort Ginny. "You've just got to consistently prove to Ron, Draco's okay. Ron just feels so much responsibility because he's the only one who can look after you at school now. Even though we all know you don't need to be baby-sat continuously."

"Argh," was all Ginny replied.

"I know," said Colin empathetically.

There was a pause when Ginny herself got herself a large bowl of salad. Laying the dressing on thick, she munched slowly and contemplatively.

"I have training tonight," said Ginny, staring straight ahead.

"Want me to come and watch you?" asked Colin dutifully. He only made Ginny smile with gratitude.

"Thanks for the thought, but aren't you lover-boy for Luna? Trust me, it'll be a lot of Ron babbling on, us dying of earache and him sucking as keeper."

This made Colin laugh, as it always did. There was something extremely amusing about Ron's skillfulness… in the keeper department.

"If you're sure!" laughed Colin still. "I just thought that we hadn't seen each other for a while. I always seem to be with Luna, and you. Well. You know where you are."

Ginny only replied with, "fuck off, you random. I don't want to be friends with you anymore," and that was accompanied by a rough bump on the shoulder.

"Fine," retorted Colin, trying to hide a smile. Ginny had just initiated a game they often played.

It was the "lets insult each other like crazy but not really mean it," game. The two friends loved it.

"I don't want to be friends with a bitchy redhead anyway," continued Colin.

"Bitchy redhead is better than deranged camera fetish."

And thus continued the conversation for the remaining lunch time slot.

* * *

Draco picked at his shepherds pie which was for lunch. It was incredibly boring, sitting by himself in the hospital room, with only Madam Pomfrey's conspicuous stares for company.

He already asked the matron to leave early, but she shot him down with such fierceness he was taken aback momentarily. Then he only proceeded to stare stonily at her.

It was getting to about quarter past one when Draco decided if nothing happened soon, he would leave. Pomfrey or no Pomfrey.

As if Ginny could read Draco's mind, she floated in the hospital wing with a silly grin on her face. "Ginny," said Draco with enthusiasm, and the tone was louder than he planned it to be.

"Hey handicap. Bored yet?" replied Ginny with a smile, sliding onto the bed.

"Not anymore," said Draco with a smile. "You look nice. Seeing anyone in particular today?" he asked casually, although the tone in his voice was obviously teasing.

"I might go hook up with Potter again. I heard he's been working out ever since he got punched twice."

"Well, you better get there before he gets punched for the third time," replied Draco seriously. Ginny simply giggled and went forward to give Draco a hug.

"You know how I have training tonight, so maybe we could catch up on some studying? I would have gotten your stuff, but like, I don't now how to get into the Slytherin common room and I don't want to."

"It's okay. I'll just help you," said Draco with one of his rare smiles, which melted Ginny from the outside in and reverse.

So for the next three hours Ginny completed the majority of her homework for the week with much help from hers truly.

Whenever Ginny was absorbed with a question and Draco wasn't needed, he would gaze appreciatively at Ginny. He just so happened to get the bed which was next to the window, so he had continuous sunlight streaming onto Ginny, which illuminated her thick red hair and her pale skin.

The short-shorts revealed Ginny's flawless and shapely legs, and the singlet top revealed enough skin to be attractive but not slutty.

The green of the top contrasted so brilliantly with Ginny's loose red hair that Draco couldn't help but stare. He was so distracted by Ginny's appearance that he didn't notice her actions. It was only after he felt a scratching behind his ear he reacted.

His eyes focused onto Ginny's symmetric face which was mere centimeters away from his own. Unable to stop himself, he began leaning forwards and before he closed his eyes he saw Ginny lean forward as well.

But before the two lips came in contact, Ginny flicked her head away and brushed Draco's face with sweet-smelling hair.

"Help me with this final question first before you get any ideas," said Ginny primly, staring in the opposite direction, pretending to act elusive and sophisticated. Draco only suppressed a smile, (he couldn't be smiling all the time! It would make him go soft!) and wrapped his arms around Ginny possessively.

"What is it?" whispered Draco huskily into Ginny's ear. He was satisfied when he felt a slight shiver go down Ginny.

"Um," ummed Ginny, slightly dazed. "What's the pronunciation of that transfiguration spell again? Draco only sighed and told her, for the fifth time in that short period of time.

Eventually, the pair were done with work and lay contentedly in each other's arms, soaking up the waning sunlight.

"I'll walk you back to your common room," said Draco, breaking the silence. "It's almost dinner now and I am free to go."

Ginny waited outside the screen for Draco to change, and left the hospital wing hand in hand. As they reached the busier part of the school, Ginny dropped Draco's hand, giving Draco a look. He understood her completely. She still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection still.

"Come see me at training tonight?" softly demanded more than asked Ginny.

"Sure. I'll be discrete about it. Don't worry," accepted Draco. He then departed without another word when they got close to the Gryffindor common room. Even though Ginny knew he didn't say anything or kiss her because he didn't want to draw any attention, she wished he did.

* * *

Ginny scooped up her thick hair into a messy but tight pony tail and proceeded to slip into her red team robes. She noticed the area around the chest was tighter, and Ginny smiled with involuntary happiness. "Bloody hormones are starting to kick in," muttered Ginny to herself.

Then she picked up her Comet 360, exited the change rooms and walked onto the pitch.

Ron was in full quidditch mode, and soon everyone was up in the air, flying around, getting used to being in the air again. During this time, Ginny wondered about Draco, and where he was. Despite all her self-questioning, she knew he was there.

She felt watched too, though not in the threatening way.

Eventually her concentration got used up by trying to score goals with the quaffle, and thoughts of Draco flew out of her head as fast as she was hurling the red flying ball.

* * *

Draco shifted his weight on the highest seat in the whole stadium. It was far away, but Draco's excellent sight picked out Ginny and the rest of the team. Now that he was alone, he just couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Ginny was the most bloody brilliant chaser he had ever witnessed. And he still would have thought that even if he didn't like Ginny.

The evening soon fell in the now cooler autumn air, and Draco saw black robed figures glide onto the pitch. One removed his hood and Draco immediately recognized the sandy haired youth.

Franko.

He watched the heated confrontation, but soon it was over before it began.

Gryffindor team began packing up shortly afterwards. He quickly got down the stairs and hid behind a large pillar for a while, waiting for Ginny who would eventually come out of the change rooms.

His plan worked. Ginny saw him and began walking towards him when suddenly a deep voice called out, "Ginny! Come on! I need you to help discuss game plans! Bastard Slytherins, how dare they come out on our training session."

The fuming voice belonged Ron. Ginny could only walk back in the other direction, giving Draco the most longing gaze he had ever seen her give.

* * *

**Hi guys, another chap. I think it's long. **

**I have one question for you guys, which you can answer in reviews. **

…**.is there too much fluff!**

**I can't believe how much fluff I managed to type up!**

**Anyway, I hope to hear from you guys soon, **

**Much love…**

**-Jessica**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter Ten-**

It was eleven thirty when Ginny Weasley finally managed to clamber into bed to sleep. For the past three hours or so, she had been cooped in the common room, listening to Ron bang on about the game.

Ginny loved quidditch, don't get me wrong, but a girl could only take so much quidditch talk! So whilst Ron was busy ranting, Ginny laid her head down on the arm of a squashy sofa and drifted into sleep. Too tired to dream.

It was only three hours later that Harry gently shook Ginny's shoulder to rouse her. Harry looked apologetic, but Ginny could only stare at him momentarily before going upstairs without a word.

Now that she was in bed, she had time to think. Since she already took a nap, she couldn't sleep. Ginny settled into a comfortable position and wondered about the quidditch match which was coming up the following weekend.

She only hoped that she wouldn't be too distracted by the fact Draco was seeker for the opposing team. Ginny found herself getting restless at thought of quidditch, so she let her mind switch to thinking about Draco instead. Ginny soon fell asleep with the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

* * *

Draco awoke at six o'clock in the morning, shivering. The warm weather yesterday hadn't lasted, and now it was definite the weather had shifted into winter. Glancing at his watch, Draco cursed the fact his body woke him up early.

Grabbing his wand, Draco conjured up a doona and slipped in between them. Whilst Draco's shivers subsided, he let his mind wander to Ginny. It was Sunday, another free day ahead.

That's ignoring the piles of homework he had left sitting in his bag.

Draco tried, but sleep just wouldn't come. Deciding not to waste a morning in bed bored, Draco dressed warmly and exited the Slytherin perimeter, heading upwards towards the kitchens.

As he neared the portrait of fruit, he saw the silhouette of a figure jumping up and down trying to reach the pear on the painting. When he got closer, he realized it was Ginny.

"Sucks to be you," muttered Draco in amusement. Ginny twisted her back mid jump only to gasp at Draco. And to fall flat on her arse. Draco snickered. "You okay Ginger?"

"No," sulked Ginny. Draco said not a word as he quickly scooped up Ginny effortlessly in his arms. "Why couldn't you have done this before I hit the ground?" sulked Ginny some more.

"I guess it was comical to see your face, so I forgot to catch you. How's your bum?"

"In need of a massage."

"Let's see if I can do it for you standing up," snickered Draco. Ginny only whimpered and clung to Draco's chest in fear of falling again.

"Well anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny after Draco put her down.

"I woke up because of the cold. It's finally winter. You?"

"I don't really know. Body just woke me up early."

"Isn't it coincidental that we'd come back to the same place? The first time I held you," contemplated Draco in a soft voice.

"Yes. Yes it is. I haven't had the dream since then and I never want to again."

Draco slid his arms possessively around Ginny. "And I'll never let him get to you."

The two teenagers gazed at each other for a moment, before Draco leaned down and captured Ginny's lips with his own. A moment lapsed and Draco then gained entry by tickling the pear with relative ease.

Inside, the ever cheerful house elves waited patiently for orders, staring at the couple with adoring and enthusiastic eyes.

"Double hot chocolate please," said both Ginny and Draco at the same time. Smiling goofily, the pair found an empty booth for two in the limited open-student area of the kitchens.

"Draco," murmured Ginny after a few moments silence. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" replied Draco, looking at Ginny with a calm expression.

"Should we be seeing each other?" Draco physically gagged.

"What?" asked Draco completely in shock, his heart beating at an incredible pace, fear settling into the air around him.

"Oh my goodness, no I don't mean break up! I'm so sorry, I need to rephrase," corrected Ginny in a rush, grabbing onto Draco's arm to reinforce her point.

"Ginerva Stephanie Weasley," scolded Draco still slightly breathless. What Draco had just said reminded Ginny of Ron, except this time, Ginny was attracted to the owner of the words just recently mentioned. "Don't ever say that ever, ever again. The only other time I've been that scared was when that Moody freak turned me into a ferret and bounced me around."

Ginny was a bit too self-shocked to find the humour in what Draco just said. "Um. Yeah. What I meant to say was, like… should we still see each other in public? I'd like to and stuff… but what would the rest of the school think?"

Ginny paused and waited for Draco's reaction. He had his hand pressed to his forehead and was thinking hard.

"Do you want to?" asked Draco, throwing the question back at Ginny.

"Well… yeah I do. I want to be with you as much as I can. But I want to know your thoughts."

"I'd really like it, if we could see each other in public. But I'm putting you in danger."

Ginny suddenly pressed her lips into a thin line and slit her eyes. "What?" asked Draco immediately worried by her reaction.

"You're just like Potter," managed Ginny in a controlled voice. Suddenly, it was Draco's turn to look angry. He got up from his seat without warning and wrapped his arms around Ginny, hauling her up with force though not causing pain.

He pushed her against the wall roughly and immediately set his lips against hers. None to gently this time.

Despite Ginny's shock, she actually enjoyed the feeling over being controlled, and never once did she feel any fear of what Draco was doing. In fact… she was getting lost in Draco's desperate and rough kisses. His tongue was desperately curious, probing, exploring. Ginny's own tongue was beginning to loosen up and move around too.

Draco suddenly broke off, breathing hard. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with a rosy cheeked Ginny. Her lips were swollen and red and her eyes were still closed. She didn't move for a while, just so she could regain her breath.

Only when she opened her eyes she realized her arms had automatically went around Draco's neck.

"Was Potter anything like that?" asked Draco in a controlled but obviously angry and jealous voice.

"No," came the meek voice of Ginny. The sound of Ginny's young, soft and sweet voice suddenly melted away all of Draco's anger. All that was left was love and the implications for loving the girl who he still held rigidly in his arms.

"Ginny. Please forgive me," murmured Draco suddenly in a soft voice. His forehead tipped forward to rest on Ginny's.

"No. You haven't done anything wrong," murmured Ginny back. She leaned her head forward, this time she was initiating the kiss. It was slow, soft… the kisses that she was used to. Whilst it lacked the passion of the previous pashing, it still held some special effect on Ginny's mind, body and soul.

Ginny was really getting into her kissing when there was a sudden tug on her robes. Ginny broke away and focused her eyes downwards to a young looking house elf carrying a tray of two mugs.

"Miss and Master, your double hot chocolate is served," squeaked the high pitched elf. Draco scowled darkly at it, unhappy his moment with Ginny was ruined. Ginny on the other hand smiled kindly and took the tray from the elf.

The poor elf was left contemplate how such a nice girl could be doing something called… 'kissing' with such a nasty looking male.

But soon the elf scurried away, helping the other elves prepare breakfast.

Draco wrapped a gentle arm around Ginny and lead her to the booth they both occupied before.

There was a silence as both of them sipped their hot chocolate. Both unsure of what to say. It was Draco who broke the silence first. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier offended you."

"It's okay," was all Ginny replied. Draco understood that Ginny still wanted an explanation.

"Look, Gin. I know I sound like… Potter. But this isn't petty, like Potter. Potter has a lot of people close to his heart. Voldemort could dispatch any one of them easily. Call me a selfish bastard, but you're that I've got Ginny. If you're hurt, if you die. You honestly won't know how dead I will become too," muttered Draco, his voice nearly cracking with emotion.

Nearly.

However this did not go unnoticed by Ginny. She averted her eyes from Draco's beautiful persuading ones so she could think without her stomach doing flip flops and her heart having a spaz.

Ginny felt so fed up with feeling like… she was some kid that had to be looked after. She wanted to be treated with maturity. She wanted to make her own decisions. However with Draco, she did feel in control. Ginny knew that if she wanted to, she could make Draco agree to date publicly. But Ginny also knew that it would hurt him, very badly. Also, Draco was hated by Voldemort even more because he had disappointed him.

And that included everyone else who supported Voldemort.

Ginny also realized that she put herself in a lot of danger. But as Ginny thought some more, she couldn't ignore the real reason why she didn't want to date secretly. She wanted to be with Draco at every waking moment.

Because life was simply too short.

"Ginny?" interrupted Draco's soft voice. His expression was patient but questioning.

"I guess," began Ginny difficultly, "it would be best if we didn't see each other in public. But, how will we see each other? I can't… stand the thought of being without you. Not being able to touch you, even though you're in the same room."

"I know," replied Draco softly. He put down his ¾ empty mug and wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly. "But I'd rather be able to see you alive and trying to ignore me, rather than dead."

"It's mostly Ron that's on my back about the whole thing. He knows how I feel about you though, so if he starts pissing me off about it, he's going to have a pretty sore face," muttered Ginny angrily. Draco on cracked an uncharacteristic grin, which made Ginny smile herself.

"I love the fact you're breaking out of Ron's hold. I've noticed you in the past. You trailed after that golden trio for way too long." Draco dropped his voice and said "I used to scorn you then. Now I can't ever imagine thinking of you in a hateful way."

"I can say the same for you."

Draco smiled into Ginny's hair. A comfortable silence followed in which Ginny reveled being in Draco's embrace. She could have stayed, squashed up with Draco's arms around her forever. It was as Ginny finished the last few mouthfuls of her hot chocolate Draco said something.

"I miss my parents," whispered Draco as unemotionally as he could. Ginny squirmed around to look Draco in eyes. Whilst Draco's face was kept in his usual cold mask, his eyes could sometimes tell a completely different story.

And a different story it did tell. The silvery ice blue orbs were dimmed and dark. They were the type of eyes you could just see tears leaking out of.

"They're not coming back. I just know it," continued Draco. He now had his eyes closed, and he was shaking as he fought an internal battle to not cry. Ginny herself was very glad and relieved Draco was finally telling her how he felt about his family.

Ginny reached out for neck and snuggled her face in it. Just to remind Draco that she was there.

"I am still not sure whether they really cared about me. But just knowing, they're not there. Just knowing, my mother won't be sending me letters from home, cuts deeper than I thought it would."

Ginny straightened up again and murmured, "Draco. Lucius and Narcissa are your parents. As much as you may hate, loathe… resent them, you can never stop loving them. They are your family. Trust me, I have six brothers." Ginny stopped to smile encouragingly at Draco.

"All I need is time. And you," whispered Draco ever so softly in Ginny's ear.

"Time is abundant, and I seriously don't think I'm going anywhere," murmured Ginny back. After a long moment, Ginny asked "how are we going to keep in contact though? It will physically hurt not to be with you."

"How fond are you of sleep?" said Draco, quirking his eyebrow irresistibly.

"Hah, very fond. But for you, sleep can go screw itself."

"Damn straight it can. I have to warn you Ginny, this is my NEWT's year. I'm going to be fairly busy. You are too, preparing for NEWTs. Don't worry though, we can fill up our time trying to find secret ways to communicate."

"Hmm," hmmed Ginny. "Sounds interesting actually."

"Trust me Ginger, if I could, I'd spend every moment with you. But reality comes back to bite us in the arse. If you need me, just look for me. I'll always be right by you no matter what. But right now, we need to work out how we're going to make this work. Going public isn't the way to go."

"Okay," whispered Ginny non-commitedly, burying her head in Draco's shoulder.

"I'm yours Ginny. So don't fret, it will work out," murmured Draco reassuringly into Ginny's hair.

"You're still going to help me with my transfiguration though," said Ginny fiercely, jabbing an accusing finger in Draco's direction.

Draco merely laughed and answered Ginny's demand with a kiss of affirmation.

* * *

The weekdays passed slowly for our two lovers. Both would sit in their classes, jotting down notes automatically whilst staring out the windows with longing. They both noticed their lack of company each day and felt continuously disheartened.

Rain had began falling, but this time it was the bone chilling sort. Ginny stared at it, losing herself in the monotony of the ever falling water droplets. Of course the closest people to Ginny like Colin and Ron noticed. Colin didn't mention anything because he already knew why. He just tried his best to keep Ginny distracted and often it would work. Until they were separated again.

Ron however, was still a bit uninformed.

"Ginny, what's the matter? You look so… sad lately," questioned Ron on a ever rainy Wednesday evening when they were on their way to dinner.

"I miss Draco," said Ginny bluntly, not caring about Ron's distaste or anger. Ron got over his surprise quickly.

"I still don't understand why you're interested in him," replied Ron gently, pausing. Surprisingly Ginny paused with his as well.

"If you couldn't talk to Hermione face to face, any time of the day you wanted, would you miss her?" asked Ginny flatly, looking directly into Ron's eyes.

"Well, yeah…" replied Ron tentatively. "That goes without saying. I love her."

"Yeah? Well that's me and Draco. C'mon Ron, you should have the bloody empathy." Ginny leant against the wall with a heavy sigh. Ron followed in suit.

Ron actually paused to think about what he was saying next. Since he had gotten over the initial shock of his lil' sis going out with the Ferret, he had some time to think and let it sink in. Now he understood arguing with Ginny wouldn't solve anything.

"What did you guys decide?" asked Ron gently. Trying to pry an answer out of Ginny without offending her.

Ginny sighed again and her eyes misted over slightly. "We decided not to see each other publicly. It's too risky." Ginny said the last part without too much enthusiasm.

"You even being connected with him is risky," pointed Ron out. Ginny glared at him and began to walk away. "No Ginny! Wait, come back," persuaded Ron. Ginny sighed tiredly and turned back to her brother.

"What?"

"So… how are you guys going to make this work?" asked Ron carefully. He knew he was skating on thin ice. Ginny simply glared at him.

"How do I know you're not going to blow your top off at me?"

"Um, quidditch captain's honour?" tried Ron goofily, saluting Ginny… but some how managing to jab himself in the eye. Try as she might, Ginny couldn't stifle a giggle. This made Ron more happy than he imagined.

"Bullshit," managed Ginny. "You won't like what I'm going to tell you though."

"I'm all ears," said Ron seriously.

"Fine. We're going to sneak out together at night. And don't you dare yell otherwise mother will have your arse for having sex with Hermione _in The Burrow!_."

Ron gasped. "How did you know that? I thought we were discrete?"

"Hah! As discrete as two horny elephants! I saved your arse by distracting mum every time you two decided to get kinky. It's disgusting. But that's what lengths I go to for blackmail."

"Ginny…" pleaded Ron pathetically. Ginny made a sympathetic expression and reached up to pat Ron on the head.

Wearily, Ron asked "forbidding you to go won't do anything will it?"

"No," whispered Ginny whilst shaking her head softly.

"Gin… I don't want you doing this. But I can see how deeply you seem to care for that rodent. It's so dangerous, but… you are so happy. I don't want to lose you, you're my favourite sister," muttered Ron softly. His voice, expression and words rang with sincerity.

"Ron…" began Ginny extremely surprised. "Are you approving?"

"No." Ginny's heart plummeted.

"But I am not going to you, because I just can't stand seeing you moping around. If he lifts one finger to hurt you, in any way, I will kill him. This is no clichéd threat."

"Oh my gosh, Ron! I love you soooo much! My lips are sealed about you and Hermy." Ginny then proceeded to jump up and hug Ron tightly. Whilst Ron returned the embrace, the words going through his mind were 'what have I done?'

Ginny and Ron then both proceeded to dinner together. Ron looked around and was surprised to see Draco standing a few meters back. Draco must have seen everything. Suddenly, Draco didn't look menacing, or antagonizing. He looked tired, worn out and broken. There was still some life in him though. Like some glue was still holding the vital parts together.

'That glue must be Ginny,' thought Ron involuntarily.

* * *

Draco seated alone on the Slytherin table as per usual, facing the Gryffindor table. He had passed Ginny and Ron and had saw the embrace they shared. Ginny looked absolutely ecstatic, and Draco couldn't help but feel quite elated himself, even though he hadn't talked to Ginny directly for a few days.

Draco missed Ginny terribly. Without her bright presence around, and no plans to look forward to, loneliness hit Draco hard. He gazed slightly jealousy at Ginny. She had a family who cared about her, she had friends, she had warmth. She had love.

And even with all of Draco's money, he didn't have love. His soul ached for the love Ginny provided for him. His mind yearned for Ginny's outspoken opinions and his body lusted for her touch. Lusted for the way she seemed to fit him.

It was really at that moment it dawned on Draco how important that little Weasley had suddenly become. A strong surge of love shot through Draco, making him freeze. Watching Ginny laugh with Colin were like powerful punches to Draco internally, reminding how much he needed her.

Ginny's eyes suddenly flicked upwards to Draco's and the two of them forgot to breathe.

'Saturday,' thought Draco firmly, not taking his eyes off Ginny until she took her eyes off him. 'I will see her at the game. I will make time to talk to her.'

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Ginny could be found sleeping in bed soundly at 7 o'clock. Hermione could be found walking to Ginny's four post bed, shaking Ginny softly.

Ginny squirmed around, rubbing her eyes groggily. "S'matter Hermy?" muttered Ginny with a slightly raspy voice.

"I have a message from your dearest brother. It reads "wake up Ginny! We're vsing Slytherin morning! I want my best chaser up and ready, because she knows if Slytherin are in possession of the quaffle, we're all screwed!""

Ginny scowled as her fingers went through her messy bedhead hair. "Punch him for me."

"Sure. Have another hour's rest. Game doesn't start till ten," murmured Hermione kindly. Ginny gave her a groggy thumbs up and then she buried her head under her sheets again.

Then, without knowing how it happened, Ginny was striding out of the girl's change rooms towards the middle of the pitch where Ron stood. It was a cloudy blustery day, and rain was imminent. She inconspicuously straightened up her hair-matching quidditch robes and waited impatiently for Draco to show.

…And there he was. In all his Slytherin finery. Deep forest green robes streaked with brilliant silver.

Ron suddenly ruined Ginny's staring by tapping her on the shoulder. "Get ready to mount your broom," he muttered, eying Franko with distaste.

"Right," muttered Ginny distractedly, swinging her leg over her broom. Ron's eyes followed Ginny's previous line of sight, and his eyes and mood darkened once they landed on Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes flicked up to Madam Hooch when she ordered the two captains to shake hands. Her brother and Franko held each other's right hand in the most briefest vice grips before turning back to their teams. Ginny internally scoffed at the two captain's stupidity before focusing on the air above her. Focusing on the game plan that Ron had drilled into her brain.

* * *

Leg muscles tense, fingers gripped tightly on his broom, Draco reacted quickly to the shrill shriek of Hooch's whistle. His Nimbus rose into the air swiftly, not yielding to the now stronger wind.

Draco's sharp eyes scanned the field, ignoring the other players and only searching for a glint of gold. Slytherin desperately needed to win if Draco were to get Franko off his back. Suddenly, Harry crossed him off, causing Draco to halt suddenly. Draco knew Harry was trying to rile him up, so instead, he ignored him and continued, just imagining the dumbstruck look that would be on his face.

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, Draco decided to take a break. He glanced over at Potter and noted he too couldn't see the snitch. So now, Draco simply let his eyes drift over to his girlfriend.

Ginny seemed to be everywhere at once. Most of the time she had the quaffle under her arm. She sped from Ron at one end of the pitch to the middle where she darted away from one of the Slytherin chasers and quickly hurled the ball to Mari, another chaser. A Second elapsed when the Slytherin chaser slammed into Ginny uncontrollably.

Panic shot through Draco as he witnessed this and was beginning to move towards Ginny but Harry got there faster. Relief spread over Draco like a hot shower when Ginny stretched a bit and sped away from Harry towards her fellow chasers.

"Not as delicate as I thought," said Draco softly to himself as he began his search for the ever elusive snitch again.

* * *

'Boy he stank,' thought Ginny as she caught the quaffle from Mari deftly and raced the last ten metres to the goal scoring semi-circle around the hoops. With careful and quick aim, Ginny threw the quaffle into middle hoop and whooped when it skimmed past their keeper.

High fiving Mari and Leo, the other Gryffindor keeper, Ginny took position again and watched as Slytherin took possession of the quaffle. Ginny quickly glanced at the over head scoreboard. It was twenty minutes into the game and Gryffindor was winning, 40-10. Ginny had scored thirty of the forty points.

A resounding smack rang in Ginny's ears and she quickly pressed her whole body against the flat of her broom, hearing a harsh whistle of a bludger scream past her. Looking up, she saw the offending ball rush back at her so she took off with as much speed as possible.

Escaping the wraith of the bludger, Ginny took possession of the quaffle yet again and sped off in the direction she just came from. Hurling the red flying ball at Leo, Ginny quickly slid off her broom and gripped it tightly with only two hands and angled just below one of the Slytherin beaters who had a painful looking bat at the ready to smack a bludger at Ginny.

Once out of the way of the open-mouthed beater, Ginny tensed her muscles and used sheer will power and momentum to swing herself back on her broom. It was terrifyingly frightening and exhilarating to be flying thirty metres in the air by only hanging on her broom with her arms.

Ginny was closer to the hoops than the Slytherin keeper and realized, and now Leo had thrown the quaffle to Mari, and then Mari to Ginny. Ginny tossed the quaffle into the hoops without much effort. The surprised cheering was deafening.

The youngest Weasley had done a brilliantly spectacular move that no one else dared to try.

Draco couldn't help but smile disbelievingly. His admiration and respect for Ginny soared even though he didn't think it were possible to rise. Who knew the gentle (well sometimes gentle, ignoring the Harry ordeal) and sensible Ginny Weasley would pull off a stunt like that?

Game resumed play and soon the attention was taken off Ginny as people became absorbed with whatever else was happening. Ginny decided to take a breather and whilst she was resting her eyes scanned the field. Her eyes suddenly locked onto Draco's. Draco simply rolled his eyes upwards to the clouds.

It took a moment, but Ginny understood Draco's meaning. As fast as she could, she sped up into the dark looming clouds. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Draco was doing the same thing.

Through the corner of Franko Harley's eye, he witnessed the exact same thing too.

* * *

Ginny had never flown so high before, and she found she seemed to be choking a bit. Ginny was soaked because of the tiny droplets of water in the clouds plus there was the fact it was beginning to rain. Heavily.

Within moments, Draco joined her. Shielded by the privacy of clouds, Draco flew right next to Ginny, let go of his broom and hugged Ginny with force. He shoved his soaking wet hair away that was plastered onto his face kissed Ginny with fevour, warming Ginny's cold lips. Since Draco had started kissing, he found it very difficult to stop. Some how, he managed to break away, leaving Ginny flushing with warmth.

"Why do you always stop?" mumbled Ginny dazedly, rivulets of water streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I have a quidditch match to win," muttered Draco with his now cold lips. But before Ginny could make a reply Draco leant in and pressed his cold lips against Ginny's again.

"Meet me tonight, 11:59. The room of requirement," was the words Draco uttered into Ginny's ear before flying away. Ginny let out a cry of frustration and flew downwards sharply.

As Ginny shot into vision again, she slipped back into play as quickly as she could. Eluding a bludger, Ginny shot in front of Mari with her ready arms outstretched. Ginny caught the quaffle surely, but there was a sudden weak spot in Ginny's play.

She didn't have a proper grip on her broom. Just as Ginny was tucking the quaffle underneath her arm something hard and heavy slammed into her midriff, knocking her clean off her broom.

Ginny didn't even get the chance to scream because suddenly a pair of lips that didn't belong to Draco pressed onto hers, stifling the proposed scream.

Ginny was revolted but she couldn't move and quickly she realized she couldn't breathe. Someone was assaulting her with kisses whilst holding her in a headlock. Ginny's legs kicked nothing.

She was being hung in thin air.

Ginny's throat felt so constricted she wanted to die. Unconsciousness threatened. The horrible metallic taste of that person's mouth kept making Ginny feel like regurgitating. Just before Ginny thought she was going to die, a familiar arm snaked around her waste and she heard a sickening crack before her airways opened up again.

'I will be okay,' thought Ginny before she fell unconscious in Draco's arms.

* * *

**Hi guys! I really must apologize if this chapter is too long :S But then again I do love having a chapter with real sustenance. Anyways, I know like, the school or Ministry probably would have done something to the room of requirement, but… but it's just such a handy midnight meet up spot for our two lovers!**

**But…. dun dun dun will the lovers be able to meet up? I don't know either. I'll let my fingers decide next time I update. **

**Review, I really appreciate it when you do:D**

**luv,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter Eleven-**

Draco clung onto his broom and Ginny miraculously and steered the magical flying cleaning implement carefully but quickly to the ground. Ron was immediately next to him, worry etched onto his face.

Draco carefully laid Ginny onto the wet muddy ground and blocked the falling raindrops with his back, providing some sort of shield for Ginny. Ron and Draco looked warily at the girl they both loved dearly, pale, unconscious and purpling at the neck.

The rage Draco had felt when he first saw Franko Harley forcing himself on Ginny, and kissing Ginny had all come back. He quickly looked around for him, knowing that he would be near. But he had just been taken out of the grounds, probably headed for the hospital wing.

'Lucky bastard,' thought Draco viciously as he gazed at the bruise that marred Ginny's pale neck. He gripped Ginny's hand tightly, hoping for any response. His only consolation was that he could feel a steady heartbeat in her wrist. Before Draco knew it, Ginny was carefully levered onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital wing flanked by Draco and Ron.

Headmistress McGonagal held her wand primly and with a steady flick, sped up Ginny's transport past the doors leading into the hospital wing. Draco and Ron sped up their own pace only to have the door slammed in their face.

Both swore violently.

Eventually the two calmed down and sat down on the hard worn out chairs that made up the waiting room. Although none wanted to admit it, there was an uncomfortable silence where both teens replayed what had just happened in their head. Draco was furious with Franko Harley. The bastard obviously had something against Draco and he had worked out Ginny was his key weakness.

Ron was simply furious. His little sister had done _nothing _to the Slytherin captain, and there he goes forcing his lips on hers and strangling her in the air. Ron satisfied himself with the knowledge that he was going to be expelled but lamented the fact he never got to kill him.

A heavy depression started cloud Draco and he found he was drowning in morose thoughts and phrases like 'I'm going to kill him!' Suddenly the quidditch game came into focus and Draco quickly jerked his head in Ron's direction. "Who won?" he asked sharply.

Ron simply focused his light blue eyes on Draco solemnly. He paused before answering the question. Looking at Draco directly, he tried to figure out his new personality. This older, tired Draco contrasted exceptionally to his previous character. Now Draco never argued. He never teased. He never ridiculed or behaved in an undesirable way.

Ron had also seen the secret looks he gave Ginny. His hard eyes would soften, his body tension would ease off a bit and he'd always look… pleased. Merlin behold if Ginny should catch his eye and send a smile back in return. Draco's sudden brightness and happiness could have probably lit a candle.

So now all Ron saw in Draco was someone in love with his sister. Someone who had nothing to live for _but _his sister. Ron always wondered if Draco had really changed, now the decision was clearer. He had. For Ron reasoned why would he save a mere Gryffindor in front of the entire school if he had not loved her enough to not want her to die? Ron couldn't deny it. If it wasn't for Draco, Ginny would be dead.

"Gryffindor won," replied Ron softly and almost apologetically. Ron just couldn't bring himself to rub it in. He didn't even feel like smiling. He had totally ignored Harry when he was racing towards the ground with Draco to see Ginny. Harry was stupidly grinning and waving the captured snitch around like an idiot.

"Right," whispered Draco to himself. He closed his eyes and jerked his head backwards to the seat, making a resounding smack. Ron looked on worriedly but to Draco the pain felt good. It distracted him from the bitter disappointment and hate he would have to endure from his house-mates. Draco wished he didn't have to expose themselves like that, but he just couldn't have let Franko keep going. If the same thing happened, Draco knew he would have done it again.

Now that the ringing pain at the back of Draco's head had disappeared he couldn't be bothered with smashing his head again. Instead, to distract the annoying thought of Slytherins, he thought about Ginny. But all he could picture was Ginny kicking thin air and then suddenly stop still.

Anger coursed through Draco again and he clenched his fists within his robes trying to control the raging emotion. Ron saw it all. The weariness, the horror, the love and the anger. Finally, Ron saw Draco's full emotions and they were written on Draco's face as plain as parchment and ink. Draco and finally let his emotional walls down.

Ron was suddenly dying to know what he just asked Draco; "Why do you love her?"

Draco unclenched his fists and froze.

"I love her because she has entranced me."

"What?"

"She's beautiful, intelligent, kind and understanding. But anyone can be any of those things. There's something else to her, I cannot explain. It's why we're attracted. It's why I picked her out," murmured Draco, his eyes clouding over with thought. He continued. "I don't need to think about why I love her too much. I'm just grateful I have her. I'd die for her, I'd die without her."

Ron opened his mouth to reply but the doors of the hospital wing suddenly opened. Draco was already on his feet walking to Madam Pomfrey before Ron even snapped his mouth shut.

"How is she?" asked Draco with desperate urgency. It softened Poppy right to the core.

"Come in and see her," said Madam Pomfrey softly. Draco stepped past her without

another word. Poppy looked at Ron with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll go in when Malfoy comes out," muttered Ron. Poppy nodded once and spun on her heel out the door, leaving it open.

* * *

Draco quickly approached the bed with a fountain of red hair splashed over the pillow. On the bed was a softly sleeping Ginny. Her natural sleeping pattern made Ginny twist the sheets around her bare pale legs. Draco drunk the sight in, guessing that Ginny must have been wearing a hospital wing gown.

The sheets were tucked up right to Ginny's chin so Draco couldn't tell if the bruises remained. He gently pulled away the covers to reveal the ever marring discolourations. Anger flared. Sighing, trying to expel the anger, Draco tucked the sheets back under Ginny's chin.

As gentle as he tried to be, his slight nudges woke Ginny. She didn't open her eyes though, she couldn't be bothered. She heard a heavy chair being drawn up to the bed and by the soft strokes she could feel on her hair and face she guessed it was Draco. She simply lay there, too tired to smile and enjoyed Draco's ministrations.

"Draco," whispered Ginny hoarsely, surprising Draco. He quickly held Ginny's face softly in his hands and kissed her oh-so tenderly before saying anything at all.

"Don't speak," whispered Draco back. His face still hovered over Ginny's and he hadn't opened his eyes. Ginny was too entranced by his perfect closeness to talk anyway. "I am going to kill him," continued Draco but before Ginny could strain her throat he added "Franko Harley."

Draco watched with satisfaction as Ginny blanched and wiped her lips roughly. "Don't worry," whispered Draco, "you aren't tainted. Never ever tainted." His voice dropped even lower than possible. Without warning, Ginny brought her arms to Draco's head and neck and pushed his lips onto hers, pushing her tongue in to dominate Draco's mouth.

Draco responded immediately, wrapping his lithe arms around Ginny's slight body possessively whilst trying not to jostle her neck too much. Ginny was losing herself in the haziness of Draco's kisses. The pain of moving her neck added to the fire she was feeling throughout her body.

Just when Ginny thought she was ready to rip the robes of Draco he pulled away gasping. Ginny had a moment of kissing air before she realized the warmth of Draco's lips had gone. She glanced desperately at Draco but he could only be found with his legs around Ginny's waist and straightening up his collar and hair.

"Your brother wants to see you. I don't want to keep him waiting," explained Draco when he had finished grooming himself. "I don't want to hurt you either. You get better Ginny, I love you. I'll make sure Harley gets what's coming to him. I'll see you soon."

Ginny only opened her mouth to speak but no sounds came out due to her throat restriction. Draco swung his legs over Ginny and got off the bed. It never really hit Draco how he had actually gotten onto the bed in the first place. However something restrained him from moving away from the bed completely. Ginny. She had her eyes closed, lips slightly puckered with her head tilted up.

Draco looked down to his redheaded angel of a girlfriend and found he had lost all resolve. 'One more kiss,' thought Draco with as much conviction as possible. He leant down and took one more sweet taste of Ginny's lips before sweeping out of the room, leaving Ginny wanting more.

* * *

Minerva McGonagal paced around her Headmistress office with her expression set in a deep frown. "Franko Harley. How _dare _you choke a student in midair like that? Words cannot describe how _disgusted _I am with you. You have no excuse for this behavior. Well, have you got anything to say before I expel you Mr Harley?"

Franko only looked sullenly at his Headmistress. He internally cursed Malfoy to death. He pictured a knife going through Ginny's heart too. His expression must have shown it as McGonagal's lips pressed into a thin line and her tone was sharper than a newly wielded sword.

"Franko Harley, you have shamed your house, your position as captain and your status as student at Hogwarts. You are now expelled and may never become a fully qualified wizard. Your belongings will be returned to you as soon as you walk out of this room and you will make yourself scarce from this school within ten minutes of exiting this office. Furthermore, you shall not harm Ginny Weasley ever again otherwise you shall be facing Ministry prosecution. Good day Mr Harley."

And with that, McGonagal ushered Franko out the door and closed it behind him with a snap. Franko paused before descending the spiraling staircase. His normal brown eyes flashed red with anger before he continued on. Now the only thing on his mind was to track down Voldemort to sought out his assistance in dealing with certain… issues.

* * *

As Minerva slammed the door behind Franko's back, she finally let her body relax and slumped. She dragged her feet to her desk and sat heavily on the chair behind her grand mahogany table. Now that Dumbledore was gone, running the school had seemed so difficult. Minerva felt that she just couldn't live up to his standards.

Sighing, Minerva locked the door with a complex locking spell before proceeding to take out her stash of wizarding alcohol. She relaxed as she gulped down the firewhisky and her mind let loose.

Her thoughts drifted over to Draco Malfoy. She had been very very surprised when she discovered Mr Malfoy's partiality towards the youngest Weasley. She was happy that he seemed to be toeing the line this year.

Minerva began to consider Draco's future. She was fairly sure his family weren't going to support him even though they did leave a small fortune behind. However, fortunes don't last unless they are continuously replenished.

'Perhaps it's time for Mr Malfoy to pick his cause. Aurorship training?' thought Minerva as she took another swig of whiskey. She decided to talk to Ginny for her opinion before she made any decisions.

* * *

The days passed and Ginny started recovering from the attack in the air. It was Monday when she finally got her voice back and was chatting to Colin in the hospital wing.

"So how are you feeling? Really?" enquired Colin.

"Just, grossed out that he would do that. Freaked out, that he just about hung me, but apart from that quite numbed."

"I was so scared for you," admitted Colin after a pause, "it seemed so unrealistic that someone would lock anyone in a headlock and dangle them in thin air during a quidditch match."

"It's weird… I felt Draco's arm go around me and I just knew everything would be okay. Y'know? When you just get those feelings."

Colin smiled wistfully. "I know. I get that feeling with Luna." Ginny grinned as well.

"I've seen you two together. You look great. By the way, did I tell you? Your happiness is starting to annoy me," joked Ginny giving Colin a friendly punch.

"Your smile blinds me whenever you're around Malfoy," cajoled Colin back, giving Ginny the lightest of light shoves.

"Careful," growled a voice from above. The two friends looked up to see a Malfoy pointedly looking at Colin, though still friendly. "I don't want her breaking on me," said Draco, smiling as he swooped down to plant a kiss on Ginny's cheek. After that display of affection, the three people hung around for a few moments, looking at each other in a comfortable yet awkward way.

Finally, Colin made a move. "I have to go to the toilet… for a while. You guys won't die of boredom with out me will ya?"

"Creevy, if Draco wasn't watching me like a hawk so I don't strain myself, I'd jump up and hit you on the head. Why? Because I haven't done that for a while." Colin blanched a bit and looked at Draco. Draco however, was smiling and it didn't seem to want to restrain Ginny at all.

"Um, bye!" was Colin's quick response and he quickly walked away, keeping his head down so he could smile to himself.

* * *

"You look much better commented Draco as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Ginny.

"Yeah! I feel much better too," replied Ginny with enthusiasm, running her fingers along her neck to gauge the pain she was experiencing. Draco gripped Ginny's hand lightly with his own and gentle ran it along the now light purple bruises.

"Harley's expelled. He won't hurt you anymore," said Draco in an obviously controlled voice.

"Lucky he is expelled, otherwise I would hurt him," said Ginny, her eyes set in determination. Draco laughed.

After a few moments, Ginny looked up at Draco from underneath her lashes and let her forehead rest on his. With a sigh, she asked, "are you disappointed that Slytherin lost?"

"Yeah," sighed Draco back. "But not as disappointed as I normally would be. Suddenly quidditch doesn't seem that important.

"Is it because of me?" enquired Ginny, wrapping her arms around Draco's torso.

She was expecting him to joke about what she asked but she was surprised by his response. "Of course it's because of you. If it weren't for you, Potter and I would still be out there looking for that blasted snitch. You just put everything into perspective."

"I guess love does that to you," said Ginny, tightening her hold around Draco. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," whispered Draco. He enjoyed the feeling of Ginny hugging him. It always reminded someone cared about him, reminded him that someone was there with him.

Draco knew the whole school would have known he cared about the Weasley enough to save her, but he still thought it would be a good idea not to let the public know they were dating. Instead, he changed the subject.

"When are you allowed out of here?" Ginny quirked her eyebrow suspiciously up at Draco but she didn't say anything about it. She'd let it drop for the meantime.

"Tomorrow," answered Ginny to Draco's question, but she didn't say anymore. Draco, undeterred, tried another subject.

"We still going to be studying together?"

"I don't think so," was Ginny's brief reply. Draco was beginning to worry.

"Is something the matter? Your replies are so straight forward. Normally you'd babble on for another minute or so."

"I don't know… well… I do know. And I'm trying to deny it."

"Which is?" Draco's eyes smoldered and Ginny couldn't help but be compelled to answer truthfully.

"I just want to be with you. I just wish, I didn't have to, hide. Even though just about everyone will know something's going on, I still just can't hold your hand in public. I mean, meeting secretly is great but everybody knows everybody gets sprung whenever that happens. I just want to _be _with you, without limitations."

"Ginny," murmured Draco lovingly. "I don't want you stressing about it. We're still together, nothing is going to split us. Believe me, nothing's going to go wrong. Even though I won't see you all the time I'll still love you. It's for the best, you know it. I hate it… but the sooner you accept it the more okay it will seem."

"Really?" smiled Ginny, though Draco knew she was convinced.

"Yes, really," responded Draco with one of his rare but beautiful smiles.

"Well, I suppose it will be good enough for me… for now anyway," whispered Ginny as she ran her hands up the lapel of Draco's robes and into his blonde hair.

"Yes, for now," he muttered, distracted. Ginny hoped to dear Merlin Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking as she pressed her lips determinedly onto Draco's. Just as Ginny broke away, an owl suddenly flew through the doors and soared to Ginny's shoulder.

"What's this?" said Ginny curiously as the owl landed on her shoulder and nibbled her ear softly. Draco quickly untied the short note affixed to its leg and gave the owl a moment to let it fly away.

"I'll read it for you," said Draco smugly. Ginny only sighed exasperatedly and leaned back onto the bed, keeping her eyes on her boyfriend.

"Miss Weasley, you are required in my office after dinner tomorrow evening.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagal."

"Well," drawled Ginny. "That was brief."

"Pfft, you're telling me," added Draco. "Well, I guess you're busted," he teased causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

The two carried on long into the evening, skipping dinner. They chatted, kissed, chatted, kissed, chatted, pashed, chatted and then finally lay back on the bed, exhausted.

"Don't you reckon Pomfrey would have already said something by now?" queried Ginny.

"She's probably spying on us behind her medical charts," muttered Draco darkly in answer. Ginny shuddered. She then glanced at her watch and noted that the time was ten thirty. Draco peeked over at Ginny's wrist and saw the same thing. "I better get going," commented Draco with a sigh.

Ginny looked wistfully at him. "Stay, please?" she whispered pleadingly. She was expecting a "I better not," or something like that so she was surprised when he nodded and took his shoes off, placing them together neatly on the side of the bed.

"Stuff Pomfrey. She's going to have to levitate me out of this bed if she wants me gone," muttered Draco darkly, putting an arm around Ginny. Ginny smiled triumphantly before exhaustion over took her and claimed her consciousness.

* * *

The next day was spent waking up early, stuffing clothes into bags and rushing about getting ready for a new school day. That evening after dinner, Ginny cursed McGonagal and her own amount of homework.

"Fucking hell, this better be good," muttered Ginny to herself as she strode to the head's office. Ginny knocked on the heavy wooden door after she ascended the spiraling staircase and pushed on the door handle gently as she heard a request to enter.

"Good evening Professor McGonagal," greeted Ginny respectfully.

"Evening Miss Weasley, take a seat," replied Minerva from behind her desk. "I've asked you to come here tonight to ask for your opinion."

"Okay, sure," replied Ginny. Her curiosity spiked.

"What do you truly think of Mr Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's eyes widened, but more out of predictability than shock. She knew questions like this were to be coming.

"Well, I think he's great. He's sensitive, he's decent, now. He hates Voldemort, if that's what you're thinking."

"So, do you think he's a good person? Despite all his past actions?" pressed on the Headmistress.

"I think he's a better person, yes. There were reasons behind his actions. Not everybody knows about them though," said Ginny cryptically.

"Hmm… that's what I thought," muttered Minerva distractedly. "The reason I've asked you to come here tonight was just to confirm my opinion about that young man. He must love you very much to save you on that Saturday. Either that or he can't stand seeing someone die. Death Eater's love death. My opinion on that matter will never waver."

Ginny only smiled with happiness. The smile brought a warmth that flooded through Minerva. The days were dreary and she hadn't seen happiness for a while.

"I'm meaning to find Mr. Malfoy a career when he's finished at Hogwarts. I'm fairly sure you know not just anybody will hire him. Not with his reputation," continued Minerva.

"No, I guess they won't." Ginny's sudden burst of happiness fell away sharply.

"So, I'm going to recommend him to an Aurorship. That is, if he wants to accept it. I can give a very powerful recommendation and if he's willing, it will rebuild his reputation. I just need to know if he has the will-power to stay on the light side." Minerva's face was creased with deep thought.

"Wow," was all Ginny breathed. "That, would be, really good. I'm sure Draco would like to vent his frustration on the dark-side, plus, I don't think he could just get a job as a healer or something."

"Precisely. Well, I will be discussing this with Mr. Malfoy. Please refrain to speaking to him about this, I would like to gauge his reaction."

"Yeah, sure," replied Ginny a bit distracted.

"You're free to go now Miss Weasley, have a nice evening," dismissed Minerva and for the first time, she gave Ginny a warm smile.

"You too," smiled Ginny back as she let herself out of the room.

She descended the staircase happily and bounced out the door right into Ron.

"Don't hurt yourself there sis," laughed Ron, steadying his sister.

"I'm not _that _fragile," complained Ginny though she was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'll tell you later," was all Ginny said before walking away quickly. She didn't want to confirm anything until Draco knew what was going on and what his choices were.

Ginny made her way to the library and spotted Draco heading in the same direction. She snuck up behind him and pushed him into an inconsequential wall that was hidden in the shadows.

"What the," Draco managed to mutter before his lips were occupied by Ginny's.

When Ginny broke off, she gave him a brilliant smile. Draco smirked. "You're that happy to see me? Well, I'm not surprised," he said smugly.

Ginny didn't drop her smile but she did say "you're a tool."

"I love you too." Ginny replied to that with a kiss. "Need any help with transfig?" questioned Draco after a moment.

"Um, nah. Right now it's all theory and I manage theory pretty well."

"Good. My mind is too distracted to think up a good excuse to sit next to you in the library." It was only then Ginny realized Draco had his hands on her arse and was pressing her very close to his body. Draco swore he could feel the blush radiating from Ginny's cheeks.

"By the way, Hogsmeade this weekend. W-will you go with me?" asked Draco, pretending to stutter. Ginny wiped Draco's smirk away softly with her fingers so his lips were didn't make any shape at all. She then nodded once and confirmed the request with a kiss.

"You'll be the end of me woman," whispered Draco huskily in Ginny's ear. Ginny's temperature seemed to sky rocket ten-fold. Draco smirked as he felt her temperature rise.

Ginny decided it was time to start homework even though she hated the decision. So after prying Draco's suggestive hands away from her body, Ginny walked towards the library, trying to control her raging hormones.

Meanwhile, Draco sighed and slid against the wall towards the ground. He had an eyeful of Ginny's backside which was revealed by tight hand-me-down robes. 'Why the fuck does it have to be too cold for a cold shower?'

* * *

**Haaah... stupid chapter… I know… I hope something plot-like will kick in next chapter. But anyways, this is an adjoining one. Whelps, I hope you liked it anyhow. **

**Again I apologize for any typos.**

**Review! It's really great to hear from you. Even if you just say "POST SOON!"**

**It's basically you guys who keep me up at night thinking about different ways to express my fic. **

**You're part of this fic!**

**Much love,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter Twelve- **

Draco focused on cutting the sausage on his plate calmly and tried not to stab the knife through an ever annoying fellow seventh year. Using his ever so helpful skill of ignoring people, Draco blocked out the Slytherin's stinging remarks on not getting the snitch before Potter.

'Murder, bad,' thought Draco and he grit his teeth.

Eventually, the guy shut up and Draco could finally relax. He looked up from his breakfast and scanned the Gryffindor table for Ginny. He didn't have to look very hard, Ginny's eyes were already locked onto his. He gave her a non-smiling smile, the ones only Ginny could understand.

Suddenly, the eye contact was broken due to loud flapping and squawking. 'Post time,' thought Draco indifferently. He didn't bother looking up for his parent's handsome tawny owl by the name of Agrumi. However, Draco did get a surprise when an obvious school owl swooped down and perched on his shoulder, taking a nip out of the piece of sausage Draco had ready on his fork.

His eyes flicked upwards back at Ginny and she gave him a quick sweet smile before turning back to Colin. Sighing, Draco dropped his fork back onto the plate which was lost amidst the clatter of other cutlery dancing with food and he quickly untied the note from the owl's leg, giving it an affectionate little scratch beneath the beak.

Then, he quickly and inconspicuously checked the table and hoped no one saw him do that. Ginny was making him waaaay to soft. But then again, Draco realized he just didn't care. Then again, maybe he did. Then he just mentally slapped himself and realized Ginny was undoing him at the seams since he had that thought in the first place.

So instead to distract himself from pleasant thoughts of Ginny, Draco unfurled the note and surmised the message.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_You are required at the Headmistress's office tonight after dinner. _

_Headmistress McGonagal._

'That woman is very brief,' thought Draco, tucking the note away in his pocket. Draco finished his breakfast and headed off to class, but not before taking one last look at his girlfriend. Ginny was having a thumb war with Colin and they had just knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice all over the breakfast dishes. The two could be seen looking shocked and apologetic, cringing away from the dirty looks their fellow Gryffindors were giving them.

Draco turned back and smiled to himself. 'Things are okay.'

That evening, Draco made his way to the Headmistress's office, undeniably curious. He knocked on the door and waited for the request to enter. He soon did and he turned the handle to enter the room.

He found McGonagal standing beside her desk, looking like she had something painfully wedged up her rear as per usual.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy," said Minerva primly and she motioned Draco to sit down.

"Evening," replied Draco evenly.

"We're here tonight to discuss your future." Draco simply raised one fine eyebrow in response. "I've spoken to Miss Weasley, and she seems to think very highly of you," pressed on Minerva.

"Does she now?" said Draco still in that even tone. However, Minerva could detect the knowingness behind those words.

"Yes." The Headmistress's lips were twitching to press into thin lines. "Back on topic, your future career. Do you have anything in mind?"

Ideas raced through Draco's mind. 'Wand maker? Professor? Professional quidditcher? Dragon keeper? Nah, Ginny's husband.'

"No, I don't have anything in mind."

"I'm going to be very direct Malfoy," warned the Headmistress, looking seriously into Draco's eyes.

"Indeed."

"Do you still support Voldemort?" Minerva observed as Draco's indifferent facial expression turned into a hardened one. She swore she saw his grey/blue eyes darken and turn stormy.

There was a stifling pause in which Minerva felt as if she was skating on thin ice. Finally, Draco said "no." Minerva looked long and hard at Draco, trying to decipher his truthfulness.

"What are your views on the current situation in the Wizarding world?" prompted Minerva. It was fairly obvious she was referring to the light or dark side.

"I don't want to follow anyone. I don't want to support anyone. I just want to be free," said Draco quietly, still looking the Headmistress in the eye. 'I just want to be with Ginny,' he thought still.

"I can see you care a lot about her," said McGonagal knowingly, being more blunt than ever.

"I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing that it's so obvious," came Draco's emotionless voice.

"I'm offering you an Aurorship. Finding any employment will be especially difficult for you once you leave school, and with my status I can give a very convincing recommendation."

Draco only kept looking at his Headmistress, but his brain was already ticking.

"I can give you time to think. When can you make a decision by?"

"Tomorrow evening," was Draco's reply. After that, the only sound that could be heard was the merry crackling of a fire and the scratching of Minerva's quill as she jotted Draco down for an appointment the following evening.

"Have a good night Mr Malfoy, I'll see you tomorrow," dismissed the Headmistress, whilst not smiling at Draco, but giving him a not-so stern look.

* * *

Ginny sighed for the tenth time and dipped her quill in and out of her ink bottle continuously. Sighing again, she started drawing dots on the margin of her notes. The reason for Ginny's continuous exaggerated exhales was that studying without Draco was pretty damn boring. 

She was in the library with best friend and best friend's girlfriend. Ginny definitely felt like a third wheel on a bike whenever she was around Colin and Luna. Normally their besotted behaviour wouldn't bother Ginny, but since she had Draco every moment with the two made Ginny miss Draco tenfold.

It could really be quite annoying and frustrating! Not that Ginny would exchange these feelings for not knowing Draco at all.

So just as Ginny was beginning to bore a hole through her charms notes, salvation walked through the library doors in the form of blonde hair, expensive flowing robes, blue grey eyes and a regal disposition.

In other words, Draco Malfoy.

And for once, Ginny's breath caught (quite loudly) instead of sighing. Colin shot Ginny a look but it went unnoticed for she was too distracted. Ginny's eyes followed Draco as he maneuvered from table to table, finally seating himself at the table he and Ginny usually sat at.

Ginny decided officially, she couldn't concentrate even if she wanted to. Just the mere thought of having Draco being in the same room as her set her heart beating wildly and concentration on anything other than him dropping dramatically.

On the other side of the room, Draco ducked down in the motion of putting his bag down, secretly smirking to himself. He could practically feel Ginny's sight brushing up on his skin and he loved the fact he was making her distracted. The bad thing however was he himself was getting distracted.

You can never win.

But some how, he (gently) (he could never imagine being rough) pushed Ginny to the back of his mind and settled down to transform his potions notes into an essay.

Half an hour later, the two teens had managed to write scrollful of crap. Both decided they didn't really care and left the work to be finished at the last minute.

Draco eyed the library and its occupants with distaste until his eyes fell onto Ginny. Immediately, he felt himself heat up and get that indescribable fuzzy warm feeling. He could feel himself relax and his lips itched to smile. 'I really must love her,' commented Draco to himself. Never, did he ever lose control of his emotions, it was only Ginny who undid him.

Unable to deny Ginny's closeness any longer, Draco shut his book with a snap which drew Ginny's eyes to him again. He was extremely lucky his professors were feeling lazy and didn't assign him a lot of home work because he left the library early. As he was walking past Ginny's table with Colin and Luna pashing underneath the table, he gave Ginny the slightest of slight nods and continued his way out of the room.

A sudden bolt of excitement which felt a bit like electricity shot through Ginny as she saw that almost imperceptible nod from Draco. Quickly, she shoved all her gear into her book bag, nearly knocking over Colin's ink bottle in her haste. She then proceeded to make her way out of the library, hoping Draco hadn't gone too far.

Only a few seats away, Ron was sitting with is arms wrapped around Hermione, who was writing furiously with a quill and softly muttering formulae. Ron's eyes followed Ginny out of the room and the continuously torturous question spoke through them.

'Is Malfoy right for her?'

* * *

Ginny walked carefully into the dimly lit hallway beside the library and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she couldn't immediately locate Draco, but she could sense he was there. Just when she was going to call out his name, Draco wrapped a gentle hand around her mouth and pulled her into a shadowy corner. 

Draco knew Ginny wouldn't scream when he let go of her, instead, she pushed him right into the wall and began kissing him furiously. Seeing Luna and Colin together for the past hour or so had been giving Ginny ideas.

Smirking slightly through his kisses, Draco slowly toned down the kissing and calmed Ginny down. Finally, he broke off. "Gee, I love you too Ginger," he laughed, gasping slightly.

"Who said I love you?" whispered Ginny, her chest was heaving too. She was running her hands up and down Draco's robed chest and now she was tugging on his silver and green tie in a playful affectionate way.

"You did," said Draco in answer before he captured Ginny's lips again. Her ministrations to put frankly; were driving him crazy. Ginny deepened the kiss and was doing that thing again where she was pressing Draco into the wall. Draco decided it was his turn and he flipped her suddenly, so now Ginny's backside was up against the wall. "You don't want to do what you want to do against the wall," whispered Draco in Ginny's ear after he had torn his lips from hers.

"How do you know what I want?" whined Ginny, burying her face in Draco's neck.

Draco sighed and said, "you know you're not ready for this. Don't deny it."

"I bet you've done it all," muttered Ginny, dropping her arms from Draco.

Draco was immediately concerned and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Does it bother you?" he asked deploringly. He really was concerned about how she felt about his past relations. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if Ginny harboured animosity to the fact Draco wasn't a virgin. (When Draco thought about it, his past experiences told him he really really wasn't a virgin.)

"I don't know," whispered Ginny.

"Hey, we should talk. How does the room of requirement sound?" asked Draco softly, stroking Ginny's face ever-so softly.

"Sounds good," was Ginny's reply. "You go ahead first, I'll follow." Draco responded with a nod.

And so, ten minutes of their time was spent walking through the vast castle to the room of requirement. As the pair neared it, the people thinned out. Isolated areas of the castle do that. Whilst the people thinned out, so did the lighting. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder and cursed herself for being so scared. But ever since Ginny's first year, dark corridors always held something ominous in store.

Draco noticed Ginny's cautiousness and guessed the reason. Without a word, he paused for a moment and let Ginny catch up before he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. The relief was immediate in Ginny and it looked like things were starting to be okay again.

When they reached the door, Draco let go of Ginny and closed his eyes whilst walking in front of the door continuously. His brow was frowned in deep thought but the rest of his features stayed the same. Suddenly he stopped. Ginny figured Draco had done this a lot, but she tried not to think about it.

Draco took Ginny by the hand and turned the door handle.

Once inside, Ginny gasped and her grip of Draco's hand went slack. She was in her dream room. Deep forest green walls with sky blue trims, dark cherry wood timber flooring, a merry crackling fire in the corner and a rustic iron day bed. Best of all, the room was cosy, what Ginny loved best.

"How did you know I love a room like this?" babbled Ginny in amazement.

"I'm just too damn good," smirked Draco, dumping his bag beside the bed. "The truth though, is when I think of you, this type of furniture comes to mind."

Ginny simply sighed with happiness. Whilst she was standing around, admiring the wall colour, Draco seated himself on the furniture and performed a secure locking spell on the door. It was only then Ginny hit reality.

"We came here to talk," murmured Ginny, almost reluctantly.

"Yeah, we did. I want to sort this out Gin. I can't leave this hanging," said Draco, earnestly. Ginny still stood there, with her head down. Her previously excited body had now slumped and she looked like a young lonely girl. "Here," Draco whispered, opening his arms up as an invitation for a hug. Ginny took slow steps forward, and fell into his arms as she neared. The close contact felt good, but Ginny still felt a bit off, knowing Draco had slept with other girls.

"Do you see the way other boys look at you Gin?" questioned Draco softly but directly.

"No," replied Ginny, surprised by the question.

"Do you know how I want to break their faces? Even though I know they can't help but look at you as if they're something they want to wank with?"

"No!" gasped Ginny, even more surprised.

"Well that's my problem I guess. I just hold it in, like I always do. There, I've set a precedent. Now it's your turn to tell me how you feel." Draco's face was perfectly serious. Now that they were alone, Draco's cold disposition had melted a bit and it revealed the beautiful Draco Ginny knew.

"I-I I just, don't like the fact other girls have seen you naked, when I haven't," stuttered Ginny, blushing slightly.

"Well," surmised Draco, his tone becoming teasing and his face began crinkling into laugh lines. "I can show myself, in all my glory, but then you'd have to return the favour, and lord knows if I can control myself then." Draco's voice had dropped to a husky whisper.

Ginny blushed even harder.

"Ginny, I was a cold heartless bastard before I met you. Those girls, well to put it plainly, were merely a fuck to me. You have older brothers, I think you know how we XY's feel. I've fallen in love with you Ginny. And not just fallen, I love you. Now I'm just a bastard. There will never, ever, be anybody else but you."

Draco had been looking Ginny right in the eye as he said this, and now he could see the orbs of hazel and brown almost melt.

"You know," Ginny whispered, "I can't imagine you ever saying anything like that to anyone anymore. You've really changed. But your reason for not taking me is?... I haven't said no, you know. This sounds cliché too, but I'd do anything for you." Ginny's blush stayed in place and her face had dropped to Draco's chest level.

Draco's eyes hardened a bit and he lifted up Ginny's chin gently. "Where's that Weasley dignity I've come to love eh?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "I appreciate it though, no one has ever made such a sacrifice to me. But no, I'm not going to take your virginity now. Not at school anyway. It's obvious it means a lot to you… and I don't care how much you want it now. I don't care how much _I _want it now, but it's not what you _truly _want."

"Draco. I don't think it's possible to love you anymore than I do now," whispered Ginny feverently, wrapping Draco in the warmest hug ever.

The two stayed that way for a while, content with being in each other's arms in the ultra-cool day bed and listening to the fire crackle away.

"How are we going to sort out this Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Ginny finally.

"Not too sure. I am definitely taking you out on a date though. It's about time," softly smiled Draco. Ginny was glad she was leaning on Draco, because now her legs had the strength of pumpkin juice.

"Well," after Ginny had gained some coherent thinking. "How about we wear hoods? And whenever we're alone, we can drop them. It might be snowing, everyone will have their hoods up, plus no one cares about little old me, so I don't think they will notice me."

"Hey," said Draco indignantly, "I care about you! Gee I think your brother does too. But okay. Hoods sound promising. However, if something comes up we're going to go our separate ways immediately."

"Yep." Ginny sighed contentedly and her fingers traced the delicate patterns of the day bed.

The two lay there for a while longer before Draco asked, "don't you have homework?"

"Nope," said Ginny slyly, hoping to get out of the work.

"C'mon, get your bag out. I'll help you with it," said Draco knowingly, ignoring Ginny's outright lie.

"Oh you suck," pouted Ginny.

Draco merely quirked his eyebrow and commented, "oh do I now?" A blush was imminent on Ginny's face.

After a moment, Ginny regained composure and said dryly, "we don't have any tables!"

"Close your eyes for a moment," said Draco softly. He closed his own eyes and thought 'I need a desk.' Sure enough, when the pair opened their eyes, a reasonable sized desk was slotted into one of the corners.

"Room of requirement," sighed Ginny.

"By the way, McGonagal spoke to me and she offered me an Aurorship. I'm going to take it," said Draco as he was helping unload Ginny's bag.

"Really?" asked Ginny pretending to be surprised. Draco immediately saw through her coy. "That's great!" Ginny continued, though this time she meant it.

"You already knew about this didn't you?" asked Draco flatly. Ginny nodded. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. This Aurorship sounds great."

"Liar," was the one word Ginny uttered. Strangely enough, Draco simply looked up and smiled at her. "You don't want to work with a bunch of hero airheads fighting against some stupid Lord. I can tell you want to be a tycoon, just like your father. It's in your pureblood blood," continued Ginny, giving Draco a stroke along his neck.

"Do you know why I am going to do it anyway?"

"Well, I just thought you'd want to vent your frustration by legally killing death eaters and such. But apart from that, no. Oh wait, also you probably wouldn't be able to get a job with a good rep, which most probably will come from being an ex-Auror."

"Close. I want to get a good rep from being an Auror so I can be with you," said Draco as he seated himself one of the two chairs that came complimentary with the table.

"But you're already with me!" said Ginny astonished.

"It will be hard because everyone still doubts me. Thinks I am the bad guy. Maybe I still am, but hey, I don't know. Being an Auror and finishing a couple of death eaters won't be too bad for my image and maybe, they will accept me. Then, people will stop harassing us. We can be together without having to hide."

"Is it a very large sacrifice on your part?" questioned Ginny uncertainly.

"No sacrifice is too large Ginger, since I met you."

Ginny smiled and blushed. She never received as many good compliments. The majority of the ones given to her by the male population were, "damn, you're hot."

However with Draco, his compliments weren't superficial. They were original and came from the heart. And damn, if he cared about anyone else.

That night, after Ginny had some how completed all her homework in advance with Draco's hands softly caressing her neck and whispering educational anecdotes in her ear, she had made it back to her dorm just before curfew. After promising to meet Draco at the post office in Hogsmeade (the Three Broomsticks seemed a bit typical) Ginny entered the common room, dodged Ron's calculated stare and got ready for bed.

­­­

It wasn't until Ginny was completely comfortable in bed and could let her mind wander without Draco's wonderfully intoxicating presence that she realized Aurorship held no guarantee for Draco's safety.

* * *

The two days before Saturday (thankfully) flew by quickly for Ginny. She was glad she had gotten ahead on her homework because suddenly the classes decided to get extremely complicated. The majority of Ginny's time was spent at Hermione's (and Ron's) side, getting her to help revise. 

For Draco however, time went unbelievably slowly. 'The teachers are all senile!' thought Draco outrageously, slouching in his potions chair since he had done all the work. Now for some reason, class seemed so easy. It was so stupid. Life, seemed so boring, except for one thing. Ginny.

But no! Ginny had to be a year younger than Draco so he couldn't send her inconspicuous glances during class. No. It had to be Potter, who kept scratching his scar like it had fleas. It had to be the Weasel, whose red hair reminded Draco painfully of Ginny and how he wasn't with her at that exact moment. Finally, there was Granger. The know it all that Draco didn't know how he tolerated for seven years.

Draco still thought of her as a mudblood, but no matter how hard his hate fell on her, he still respected her and her unusual intelligence. 'We could have been friends,' thought Draco as his eyes scanned the potions classroom. 'But she's too, Gryffindor-ish.'

Slughorn's genial voice filtered through into Draco's mind so he effortlessly blocked that out. 'Ginny's Gryffindor-ish,' Draco's self talk reminded him. 'Yeah, but, Ginny's different,' was all Draco had to say to himself (in his head.) Draco was a smooth talker, and he could be very manipulative. It was only arguments with himself that broke him down.

'You suck,' taunted Draco's mind-of-its-own.

'Fuck off.'

'Smart.'

'I need to get out of this class.'

'You need Ginny.'

'Thankyou! Something we both agree on!'

Finally, the bell called and Slughorn had just announced that if everyone had finished their work in class, they didn't have homework.

'Yay.'

Somehow, Draco picked up his feet and let them lead him to class, all the while anticipating seeing Ginny on Saturday. When that morning finally arrived, he attended breakfast early, hoping Ginny would do the same.

Some how, she did. She was already there in all her red-haired, pale-skinned glory, buttering her toast and sipping her milo. Draco made a point of using his cutlery quite loudly to gain Ginny's attention. She immediately looked up and a warm smile graced her lips.

How very badly then did Draco not care about what house he was in. He didn't care if he had to be a Gryffindor, he would be in the same house as Ginny. Maybe all this prejudice wouldn't matter and he would be able to hold her right the and there, regardless of the Great Hall filling in with hungry people.

In the next half hour, Colin traipsed down to the Great Hall and seated himself next to Ginny, with his hair surprisingly combed. "Got a date?" asked Ginny.

"Yup," said Colin cheerily, digging into his bacon and eggs.

"You don't look so bad yourself," noted Colin through a mouthful of bacon.

"Thankyou," replied Ginny after taking a bite of her toast and talking through that. She swallowed and continued, "I decided to do something different and wear the school uniform cloak, since its going to be freezing. Daring huh?"

"You continuously amaze me," said Colin flatly before smiling and shaking his head. "So you're going to be with Draco?"

"Mmm, I am. Obviously you're with Luna." Colin nodded dreamily and gazed in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, where Luna had her standard upside down copy of _Quibbler _and was drinking pumpkin juice through a crazy straw.

The two ate steadily for another few minutes in silence when Colin broke it by asking where Ginny was going to meet up with Draco.

"The post office. No body but third years go there, so it should be pretty safe," answered Ginny.

"Haha, okay. You have fun Gin, if you need to bail with Draco, look for me and Luna," smiled Colin warmly. Ginny winked and gave him a corny thumbs up in response. Then, inevitably time passed and soon Ginny was lining up behind others who were waiting for Filch to let them pass into the little snowy/blustery village.

She could spot Draco's tall form a few spaces in front of her and her heart beat was set off racing. Before she knew it, she had bypassed Filch's leering gaze and dark magic detector and was on her way through the township.

Following Draco steadily, Ginny pulled her hood up against the blasting cold wind and shivered. She couldn't wait until she was in Draco's warm embrace and to inhale his comforting scent. Flicking her eyes upwards, Ginny saw that Draco had disappeared into a building which was emitting and intaking many owls. Speeding up, Ginny did the same.

Once inside the establishment, Ginny scanned her eyes across the room and stopped when she saw a tall figure with his hood up. His platinum and somehow golden blonde hair fell in front of his eyes in his customary hair-do and his fine nose protruded from beneath the hem of the hood ever so artistically. Time seemed to freeze for Ginny; Draco was true form of perfection. However her moment was ruined when a portly man politely said, "excuse me miss."

Ginny apologized in a breathless tone and quickly stepped aside. And then taking one last worried scan around the post office, Ginny made her way to Draco's side. She was glad that it was freezing cold for everyone else had hoods and thick scarves on. Interlocking her slender arm around Draco's more muscular one, Ginny grinned like she had just received 100 per cent in an transfiguration test and walked out of the building comfortably, finally feeling Draco's warmth.

"Where would you like to go?" said Draco, his eyes light with happiness.

"Where else?" smiled Ginny. "Honeydukes!"

"My treat," said Draco, smiling back at her.

"Okay," replied Ginny lightly, leading the way with a skip in her step. No one noticed the couple, as there were many around, linked in arms exactly the same way Ginny and Draco were. However one person did recognize them. Harry.

He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel betrayed. He simply felt sad he had let go of her. However the voice in his head kept saying, 'it's your own fault you let her go. It's your own fault you kept treating her like a child. No one else to blame but you.'

Ginny and Draco walked around some more, nibbling on the sweets they had purchased from Honeydukes. They didn't want to go into any shops that demanded they take off their hoods for a long period of time because the risk was too high.

But eventually, as Draco leant down to kiss Ginny, he couldn't stand the way her lips were starting to gain a blue tinge and he insisted they go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer before returning out to shop some more. Of course Ginny quarreled with the decision, but her mind was made up when Draco administered the most mind-numbingly shockingly good feeling kiss to Ginny. After the two broke away all Ginny could do was nod dumbly and let Draco hold her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

However as they neared the pub, they had to think up a plan. Ginny decided that she would enter the pub first, see if Colin was in there and then see if there were any discrete tables which no prying eyes would bother searching.

She quickly left Draco's side and was elated when she found Colin to be whispering sweet nothings into Luna's ear. She quickly took down her hood and released her scarf a bit whilst walking quickly to the couple. Colin and Luna looked up when they heard Ginny approaching and both smiled.

"Hey Gin, you look cold. Where's Draco?" asked Colin as Luna settled on his shoulder.

"He's outside. He reckons I should be inside, drinking butterbeer so my lips don't go so blue," said Ginny in a bit of a defeated tone. "So I was wondering, if there are any private tables around. Maybe you guys can give us some cover? Draco says he still has one last thing to buy before we head out to the castle but we need a drink first."

"Sure," replied Colin. Luna however had already picked up their existing mugs and was walking towards a very privately looking booth, just enough for four people. It was screened by a large Christmas tree that Madam Rosmerta had put up early out of sheer excitement.

"Wicked," exhaled Ginny. She dug around in her pockets and withdrew a couple of sickles. "That should cover the drinks. You guys can get another two mugs if you like," smiled Ginny. It was so obvious to Colin she was over the moon about this date.

"No problem, they'll be here by the time you get back."

"That's fast," Ginny said skeptically, pulling her hood back up.

"Eh, Rosmerta loves seeing how fast she can serve," replied Colin, making his way towards the bar.

Ginny smiled once more before going outside and fighting the blasting cold. She immediately saw Draco and took his hand, making their way inside. Once in the warm toasted pub again, Ginny leaned up and whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm going to the loo, so this won't be so sus. You see Luna? Go sit next to her. I'll be back soon." Draco nodded once, his expression emotionless and he acted on Ginny's instructions whilst Ginny did indeed go to the toilet.

Draco immediately picked out Luna because she had her nose buried in a new edition of Quibbler.

"Hey," said Draco softly, rousing Luna's attention. He was expecting her to be cold, or a little afraid but instead Luna smiled warmly and greeted him in return, putting down her magazine.

"Sit down," continued Luna. "Behind the tree. It's inconspicuous."

"Yeah. It's great," commented Draco as he eyed the tree.

In the moments which lapsed in between Colin and Ginny returning, both Draco and Luna shot each other calculating gazes. Eventually, Colin returned with three steaming tankards of butterbeer and one gillywater on a tray.

He paused when he reached the table and cleared his throat. Immediately, the two flicked their eyes up at him. "Hey Draco," said Colin casually, placing the tray down and sliding up next to Luna, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," was Draco's reply back. He was internally battling whether he should try to make conversation with the two or to just leave it. He was saved from making the decision when Ginny came back with the rosiness on her cheeks again.

"Hi guys!" chirped Ginny, placing herself in the seat next to Draco. The two said their greetings whilst Draco simply gazed at her. She turned to face Draco and said, "isn't the tree great?"

Draco looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and Ginny had that sensation she was falling again. "Yeah, it's great." Although to Ginny, it didn't sound like he thought it was great. Suddenly she couldn't really think at all when Draco's warm lips met hers.

And for once, it was Luna and Colin who were left feeling awkward.

Draco suddenly broke away, eliciting a soft "aww," of disappointment from Ginny. He smiled wickedly in return. Ginny simply sighed and grabbed a tankard of butterbeer and handed it to Draco and then grabbed one for herself.

"So tell me," said Ginny after taking a sip. "What else do you need to get?"

"You'll see," was Draco's cryptic reply.

"Well, it better not be for me. You bought me chocolates, a new novel, earrings, a new jacket, and dozens of kisses which I am yet to return."

"My bank balance is seriously deprived now," said Draco in his dry voice which Ginny really loved for some reason.

"Haha," adopted Ginny in his dry tone.

The couple chatted for a while longer, letting the butterbeer warm them as they did. But as Ginny and Draco were about to leave, Draco couldn't help but share one more kiss with Ginny. So as he did so, Colin whipped out his muggle camera and took a still shot of the pair with locked lips. Colin decided he would give the photo back to Ginny at a later date, if she ever needed the consolation from a photo of them kissing.

Then Ginny and Draco said their goodbyes to Luna and Colin and faced yet again, the biting cold, and this time, snow threatened. Again they linked arms and huddled close to try to keep the warmth in. As they passed the twin's joke shop, Draco suddenly paused.

"Ginny, I have to buy this next thing alone. You want to hang out at your brother's place while I get it?" said Draco quietly, leaning his face close to Ginny's. Of course Ginny was dying of curiosity, but respected Draco enough to stop the questions. Draco realized what Ginny was doing and he appreciated it, a lot.

"Sure," said Ginny a bit dolefully. "How long will you be gone?"

"Half an hour, tops," repeated Draco assuredly. With that he gave Ginny's hands a squeeze and placed a kiss on her lips. Then, he was gone.

Ginny sighed and turned around to enter the Weasley Wizarding Wheazes. Inside, she was swarmed by a number of Hogwarts students all jostling for products. Immediately, she sought out Fred and George's crimson red hair.

As soon as Ginny put her hood down, they recognized her.

"Gin-bug!" bellowed George at the top of his lungs as he barreled his way through students to give his sister a hug.

"How bloody brilliant to see you," arrived George's partner in crime Fred, who also gave Ginny an air squeezing hug. Ginny only gasped in response and Fred gave her a noogie which did not help at all.

"Oh you guys are tools!" cried Ginny over the noise, knocking their two heads together. Hard.

"Hey! Be nice!" yelled the twins at the same time, both rubbing their heads in the same way. "Come to the back," said George, pulling Ginny gently along. "It's been a while and we've really missed you."

"Yeah," replied Ginny, the familiarity of her twin brother's coming back. Once inside the back store room, Ginny got a good look at the two. "You guys have lost weight," said Ginny worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Merlin, you sound like mum," said Fred.

"Everything's fine. We're just too busy working on new products, so we don't really stuff ourselves as much as we used to," added George, straightening those horrible maroon staff robes.

"Anyways, who are you here with?" asked Fred casually.

"Umm," stalled Ginny, her eyes darting around the room to try to decide whether to lie or not.

"Hey, you're not here on a _date _are you? If so, where is he?" accused George suspiciously, whilst playfully roughing up Ginny's hair.

"Umm," said Ginny again. But it was too late, her twin brothers had figured out she had something to hide.

"Ginny, you're going to tell us or we'll torture it out of us," threatened Fred, snatching an extremely ticklish looking feather off the shelf.

"You guys will be angry at me," said Ginny finally, her eyes downcast, although she was hoping the twins wouldn't blow their top off at her.

"Naw, come on. You've been angry at us plenty-a-times, whatever it is it can't be as bad as us," said one of the twins.

Taking a deep breath and wondering if she would regret telling them, Ginny said quietly, "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny quickly glanced upwards when she heard no response. She saw that Fred and George both had their mouths hanging open and were gasping.

"What?" yelled the two in unison.

"Are you out of your mind Ginny?" said George, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders and shaking her about a bit.

"N-no I a-a-am n-n-ot," said Ginny shakily.

"Why the fuck are you with that piece of shit?" demanded Fred, pushing George aside and shaking Ginny himself.

"B-because I'm g-g-going o-out with h-him," answered Ginny angrily, unable to free herself from Fred's grasp.

"Right that's it, the ferret has slipped her something. It's time to charge around here and kill him," said George angrily, making a move towards the door.

"No wait!" yelled Ginny, rushing to the door and leaning her body against it. "Please don't do anything rash. I love him. It sounds crazy, but I love him. I thought you guys would understand. He's changed."

"He bloody murdered Dumbledore!" yelled Fred back in an outrage.

"No! He didn't! Snape did, and he had no choice. Look, you don't understand, but please, calm down and try to! I'm not drugged either," said Ginny, anger stirring within her.

"He's caused us nothing but pain," hissed George.

"Then why is he giving me nothing but happiness?" shot Ginny back. Tears of anger were threatening to fall. "I told you guys this because I thought you might listen to me," she continued in a dejected voice.

This finally softened the twins up a bit. Both gave each other a look and gazed back to their sister who was blinking rapidly. "Okay," they said in unison.

"Why though?" questioned Fred. "Why Malfoy? I thought Harry was good for you."

"Hah," said Ginny sarcastically. "Potter and I are over. Way over. I don't know why, Draco. No, actually I do know why. I love him. Crazy huh?"

"Does Ron know?"

"Yeah."

"And he hasn't stopped this?"

"God George! I'm not a kid! You don't need to stop me just because I do something you're not a 100 per cent perky with. Besides, Ron can't tell me what to do. Oh and didn't you hear, Draco saved me from this psycho Slytherin quidditch captain who was trying strangle me in mid-air," said Ginny pointedly. And then she realized that didn't sound too great.

"SOMEONE TRIED TO STRANGLE YOU IN THE AIR!" bellowed the twins, hurting Ginny's ears.

"And Draco saved me," replied Ginny meekly.

"What the bloody fuck?" muttered the two of them at the same time again. "Want us to go kill him?"

"Forget it, he's expelled."

"Ginny, mum and dad have to know."

Ginny let out a gasp and repeated 'no' many times. "No! No! They can't know! Not yet! I don't know how to break it to them. But I have to do it. I will do it, just not now."

Fred and George gave each other a skeptical look and back at Ginny again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" George asked.

"Because if hasn't changed, he'll be having morning tea with a knuckle sandwich," growled Fred. George grunted in agreement, a scowl marring his cheeky face.

"I'm sure! I know what's going on. I trust Draco, completely. Trust me," said Ginny earnestly, trying to win their approval. The twins just gazed at Ginny with sad and confused eyes.

"Alright. Well… I don't want to think about this any longer so let's show Ginny some new stuff we've created," said George. A smile graced Ginny's lips.

About fifteen minutes later, Ginny saw Draco enter the shop in her peripheral vision. As she focused her eyes properly on him, she saw his sparkle. Smiling, Ginny nodded slightly to let him know 'come on.'

Draco came alright, but he stayed a few centimeters away from Ginny so it wouldn't be so suspicious. "Did you get it?" said Ginny under the pretense of looking at a product.

"Yeah, I did. Do you want to go back to the castle? It's getting boring around here," replied Draco, casting an eye around the room full of excited teenagers.

"Sure," smiled Ginny. "It's getting kind of cold around here too." Out of her other peripheral vision, she saw Fred and George clenching and unclenching their fists and turning red. Ginny sighed. 'Silly, overprotective brothers,' Ginny thought to herself and she led the way out of the joke shop.

As sure as day, Draco followed her out and pulled his hood up and re-arranged his scarf. The rest of the time spent walking back to the school was chatting light-heartedly. As they neared the front door which had an adjoining courtyard, Draco pulled Ginny underneath a isolated stone archway covered in vines.

Draco kissed Ginny's startled lips and held her close, transferring body heat since Ginny was absolutely shivering. Happy that Ginny had gained some warmth, Draco smiled brightly.

A bit stunned, Ginny softly said, "what?"

"I have something for you," whispered Draco. His nearness sent even more shivers down Ginny's spine, except this time they were pleasant ones. Not the, 'I am cold,' ones.

"Something else?" said Ginny, a bit disbelieving.

"Yes," whispered Draco back "something else." Then as smooth as water, Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a small velvety box. He swiftly opened it and revealed one of the most stunning pieces of jewelry Ginny had ever seen.

It was a silver pendant with a small dragon with an emerald eye wrapping its body protectively around a small but finely shaped ruby-red heart. The total size of the pendant was no larger than the top third of Ginny's index finger and it was complete with a fine but strong looking silver chain which complemented the craftsmanship beautifully.

"Oh my lord," murmured Ginny breathlessly. "This is beautiful beyond imagination. I love it."

"Glad to hear it," came Draco's silky but appreciative voice. "Do you know what it represents?"

"I think so," replied Ginny. "The dragon is you, always, protecting me, the heart."

"Clever," complimented Draco with a smirk. For some reason now, Ginny kept falling for that smirk. "I'll help you put it on," said Draco. His coordinated fingers slipped the chain gently from the box and he carefully fastened it around Ginny's neck. "Perfect for you, just as I thought."

"Draco, I love it. You are very wicked too, buying me all these things that you know I can't repay," sighed Ginny, wrapping her arms around Draco, feeling the cool metal after she had put the pendant underneath her clothing. "I'll never take it off," added Ginny breathlessly.

"What repay? You repay me enough by just being with me," murmured Draco, savouring the few moments he had with Ginny close. Ginny tilted her head up and looked at Draco from underneath her long lashes. To Draco she looked like some exotic angel that was out of this world. Her soft sweet-smelling breath drove his senses wild and the sight of Ginny's clear, pale skin dusted with freckles dazed Draco to no end.

Finally, Ginny initiated the kiss to make Draco's knees weak.

* * *

**Whoo-boy! That was one long-arse chapter! pants took some effort to write, but it's all good cause I love it!**

**I hope you like this chapter too. **

**I'm not sure if F&G's shop is called Weasley Wizarding Wheazes since my memory likes to let me down. So my apologies if it isn't.**

**Btw, review :D**

**It'll be great to hear your opinion after an exhausting chapter like this.**

**Also, many thanks have to go to my friend and fellow author MadderThanHens, because she gave up her time to edit this chapter, which was good since I made really really crazy mistakes :S**

**Thanks Jess!**

**lotsa luv,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**

**P.S Milo is this drink we have in Australia. It's like, chocolate powdery stuff that you have with milk. Or you can make it with hot water and then add milk. Like coffee, cept you don't need sugar.**

**Cause milo is sure damn sweet! (Like Ginny/Draco's!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

It was 11:30 PM and Ginny smiled to herself before disappearing underneath her quilts. Ecstatic glee coursed through Ginny and she felt it could be contained by hiding underneath the sheets. Although she had done more with Draco than you usually would before a first date, like kiss on many occasions, Ginny couldn't believe how well it went.

Ginny remembered vividly what happened after she had delivered that knee-weakening kiss to Draco.

He had broken away and re-united their lips, turning the kiss back onto Ginny. They had stayed together like that, underneath the archway for half an hour or so until Draco said something about the cold. He had then walked Ginny back into the school through one of the lesser used corridors and bade Ginny farewell with a kiss and said, "I had fun Weasley. We should definitely go out again sometime," with a smirk.

Ginny simply sighed and said, "oh I don't know. You may have to try a bit harder to win my attention again," and she turned her back on him, looking back over her shoulder deviously. Draco couldn't help himself but to wrap his arms around Ginny's waist and place a lingering kiss on Ginny's neck.

"I love you," murmured Draco into Ginny's ear. Never, would Ginny forget the moments where she felt so alive. Never, would she forget moments with Draco.

Ginny turned around and hugged Draco fully, not wanting to let go. But she did because she could hear far-off laughter that was getting closer. "Bye Draco," said Ginny breathlessly. And then she walked away from him, ready to fall into bed and laugh with happiness. After she was done with that, Ginny resorted to the squishy armchair next to the fire and settled down with the novel Draco had bought her.

However, she just couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ron had returned from Hogsmeade and took a seat next to Ginny, completely putting his feet up on the couch. He had noticed Ginny's radiance and he guessed the source. He still had his doubts about Draco, but the more he saw Draco loving her and Ginny looking like she had stumbled upon a large pile of galleons, the more his bad opinion about Draco wavered.

'Who knows,' thought Ron. 'He could have changed.'

He looked over at Ginny, who of course was smiling and noticed a new looking book in her hands. "Hey Gin, did you buy that in Hogsmeade?" asked Ron, tilting his head oddly so he could properly see his sister.

Ginny looked up and shook her head.

"Malfoy bought you a book?" questioned Ron, some disbelief colouring his tone.

"And some other things," said Ginny quietly.

"Like?"

"Well… some chocolate, a new jacket and a necklace," answered Ginny, a slight flush working its way up her fair neck.

"Malfoy bought you that?" said Ron a bit incredilously.

"Well, he is my boyfriend. What's the big deal?" shot back Ginny defensively.

"Nothing, nothing I guess," said Ron a bit distracted. "It just never really connects for me, how he would buy you anything at all. I'm beginning to forget what a bastard he is… was, thingy…"

Ginny sighed and closed her book. Looking right into Ron's eyes she said, "I understand. I really want to thankyou for being understanding… and even if you're not understanding inside, thankyou for not saying anything, or stopping me. It means a lot." Ginny then crossed the short space between her and her brother and gave Ron a tight heartfelt hug.

Ron's arms automatically wrapped around his sister and he hugged back with equal love. Already his mind was calculating what Ginny had just said. Was she really that happy with Malfoy? Should he really completely relax with the fact Ginny was going out with the ferret?

Then Ginny let go of Ron and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and exited the room to attend dinner. It left Ron in a daze. Ginny had never shown him so much affection except the time he saved up his money like crazy and bought Ginny her broom for her thirteenth birthday. Then, deciding his brain would explode if he didn't experience Hermione's kisses some more, Ron made his way back up the stairs.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the notice board and scanned the notices indifferently for anything of interest. 'Chess club, Gobstones club, the Library club?...' thought Draco as his brain registered what he was seeing. He squinting at the small font when he was suddenly surprised by another persons presence.

"Rah," said Ginny playfully, sticking her head in front of the notices so Draco's face was a mere inch or two in front of her face.

"Frightening," said Draco evenly, recovering from the shock quicker than the average person. "You're late to dinner," he commented.

"So are you," pointed out Ginny.

"I'm reading notices."

"I went to the toilet," retorted Ginny.

"Not Moaning Myrtle's?" asked Draco seriously. But no overwhelmingly seriously.

"Never again," replied Ginny. "Hey, while I'm here, do you want to go to the room of requirement tomorrow night? I'm going to have shit loads of work and guess who can be my study partner?"

"Granger," suggested Draco, trying to suppress a smile.

"Totally, then we're going to get it on on the daybed," continued Ginny sarcastically. "Whatever though, I'll see you there at eight thirty. You better be there or else."

"Or else what?" came Draco's deep silky voice which never failed to make Ginny feel so indescribably good… and alive.

"No more kisses," said Ginny meekly, her sudden controlling streak gone.

"Oh we'll have to see about that won't we," whispered Draco, sliding his arms around Ginny. Sighing in response, Ginny tilted her face closer to Draco and closed her eyes, sensing a kiss coming. However, after a few moments it never came and she snapped her eyes open to investigated. She saw Draco smirking his ever so sexy smirk and she grunted in frustration. Surprising Draco, Ginny's arms shot up from Draco's torso to his head and she placed a short but fiery kiss on his lips that was sure to make him dazed.

'Second time today,' thought Ginny, smirking to herself before stalking off towards the Great Hall with an ever so teasing wink when she looked back to Draco who was still standing there looking a bit awed.

So now Ginny was in bed, very much awake and unable to fall asleep. Deciding to read some more of the book Draco bought her, Ginny whispered, "lumos," and her wand lit up. Then holding the wand about two centimeters above her head with the tip pointing downwards Ginny concentrated and said, "wingardium leviosa." It worked, Ginny's wand was suspended in mid air, spilling its light over the novel. Ginny then proceeded to read but ten minutes later it slipped out of her hands for exhaustion suddenly caught up with her.

* * *

Draco exited the library with an armload full of books that he needed for study. Sighing, he realized he had a lot of work cut out for him if he was going to do well in NEWTs. If it wasn't for Ginny he wouldn't have bothered so much with school work this year. But since he now had Ginny to look out for… and people to impress, Draco decided to pick up his standard in school work.

Glancing at his watch, Draco saw that he was ten minutes late to their little meeting in the room of requirement. Quickly striding through the school, he reached the room in five minutes. 'Only fifteen minutes late,' thought Draco. 'That's fashionably late.' Knocking on the door gently, he heard the light pit-pat of Ginny's feet as she crossed the room to open the door.

The first thing that Draco heard was, "you're late," from a disapproving looking Ginny. Draco simply smiled and kissed her.

"Stylishly so," smirked Draco as he bypassed Ginny who was still standing at the doorway with this little pleased expression on her face. "Anyway, you need any help with homework?"

"Um, nah. Surprisingly I'm catching on with all this new stuff quite easily," replied Ginny, shutting the door and locking it.

"Must be because of me," said Draco smugly, setting his books out on the table.

"Yes, Draco. You totally helped me with charms, potions and defense."

"It's my aura, what can I say?"

"Say that you'll come to The Burrow for Christmas," said Ginny tentatively. Draco paused and his expression became serious.

"Are you certain?"

Ginny didn't even have to think. "Yes, I'm certain."

Draco then asked in a soft voice, "don't you think it's a bit sudden? What will your family think? I know you haven't told them. I also get the feeling I'm going to be in a lot of pain if I go over there…"

"You're right. I haven't told them. But… I really want you to be there. I'll convince them to let you stay, I don't know how but I will. And it'll be good to have you around for Christmas."

"Ginny," said Draco, crossing the room and enveloping Ginny in a hug. "Of course I'm going to come. I just don't want to cause any trouble for you. To tell you the truth, I'm sick of spending my Christmas's alone."

Ginny gave a shout of joy and jumped onto Draco showering him with kisses. Draco only managed to stay upright from the shock of Ginny's sudden happy outburst and the fact she leapt up onto him without warning. "You're going to love it at The Burrow!" gushed Ginny. "Mum cooks every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner and her cooking is _so _good! Some of my brothers should be around so they'll be able to provide some entertainment. We've got this massive yard where you can play quidditch and," but Ginny got cut off by Draco's lips.

"Sounds great Ginger," said Draco huskily. "But what room will I be in?"

"Um…" trailed Ginny, beginning to blush a bit.

"Heaven forbid I stay in your brother's room. I'd rather sleep in the bathtub," said Draco and he wrinkled his nose.

"Haha, yeah. His room is very, orange."

"If you can convince your parents I won't murder you in your sleep, I'll be there," smiled Draco. Ginny replied with a smile of her own. "But right now, don't you have some homework to complete?"

"Lord. You sound like Hermione," sighed Ginny, unwilling to get off Draco. He was still holding her around his waist.

"Ugh. You insult me Weasley. A Granger? But she's so… Gryffindor-ish," said Draco disgustedly, letting Ginny down.

"Hey, I'm Gryffindor-ish!" retorted Ginny, poking Draco in the chest.

"Yeah, but you're different," replied Draco cryptically. 'Dejavu,' thought Draco dully.

"Oh yeah, how so?" asked Ginny, arching her red eyebrow.

"Because I love you," answered Draco after a small pause.

"I love you too, you great big ferret," responded Ginny. Draco attempted to kiss her, but Ginny kept moving her head from side to side, eluding Draco's yearning lips. Draco finally gave up and simply narrowed his eyes at the grinning girl he held in his arms.

Draco decided to get back at her for that and asked, "Ginge, you're not ticklish are you?" And the question was asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

"No!" said Ginny much too quickly and clamping her arms to the side of her body. Smirking that sexily evil smirk Draco has. He picked her up again and carried Ginny over to the daybed and held her down with one hand whilst she tried to squirm away. He then unleashed his fingers on Ginny's body, torturing her with tickles and eliciting delighted giggles from his girlfriend.

A few minutes later when Draco finally relented and Ginny was all tickled out, Draco smirked and held her in his arms possessively. "Never refuse a kiss from a Malfoy," said Draco huskily. Ginny simply smiled slightly and nodded her head. Then she gave Draco his undelivered kiss.

* * *

The days flashed passed Ginny and she couldn't believe how fast time had flown. Asking her parents permission to invite Draco over hadn't left Ginny's mind although it was ignored for school work had impossibly doubled. Ginny literally felt crippled with the amount of work.

Although she couldn't imagine how Draco felt. If Ginny felt crippled, Draco would have felt like he had his legs amputated. Or infected with gangrene or some other graphic simile like that.

However, as the days passed and the work piled on, Ginny realized she had better start persuading her mother to let Draco stay for the two-week Christmas break. Three weeks before Ginny knocked-off school, she approached Ron one night in the common room and asked if she could borrow Pigwidgeon.

Of course Ron accepted, but he asked why. "Why."

"I want to send a letter to mum," replied Ginny, trying to use a carefree tone.

Ron's eyebrows narrowed. Hermione, who was seated next to Ron, could tell what was going through her boyfriend's mind. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Malfoy would it? Cause if it does, don't say anything at all." Ron paused and let a moment relapse in which Ginny could respond. She didn't say anything except to gain a slight pink tinge. Ron groaned and buried his head in Hermione's neck/hair and remained unmoving.

"Um… thanks, Ron?" tried Ginny tentatively.

Ron said without looking up, "what are you going to ask her?"

"If Draco can stay with us over Christmas." Ginny prepared herself for an outburst.

Ron simply looked at Ginny and said, "that owl is going no where near you. Besides, mum and dad will never allow it. A Malfoy? In The Burrow? We'd all kill him."

"I'll work my magic with mum, don't you worry about that. Anyway, I'm going to write a letter to her and send it with Pig," said Ginny. Then her tone softened, "Pig is such a cute fluff of ball."

"The name is not cute though," pointed out Ron curtly.

"Is so!" retorted Ginny and she kicked him in the shins childishly. Giggling, Ginny ran to the safety of the girls dorm as Ron began chasing her with a roar.

'Honestly,' thought Hermione disapprovingly to herself. 'You'd think they haven't even started school yet.'

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_It's your lovely daughter here. Ginny. I hope you have been well, I miss you lots. I miss your cooking too. School has been fine. I've been really busy though, they really like the pile on the work in preparation for NEWTs next year. _

_How have you been? And how's dad? I know this whole Voldemort waging a war on us thing has been stressing out the Ministry. I hope it hasn't affected the Muggle Artifacts department too much. How is Bill? I'm fairly sure the scar will fade in a few years. I hope Charlie is doing well with the dragon combat._

_How is dad coping with having Percy back in the house? I reckon Percy's having a right old time being shamed with this stuck-uppness. Really mother, I'm refraining from swearing. _

_I met up with Fred and George during the Hogsmeade trip two or so weeks ago. They're doing fine. Getting a bit thin though. They say they're too busy inventing to eat… but you know the twins mum. _

_Ron; is also good. He's eating normally, hasn't gotten into any major trouble and I assume he is studying hard for his NEWTs. I can tell because most of his time is spent hunched over a parchment looking bored rather than prodding the parchment with his wand and looking feverish with excitement. As for the non Weasley family, Hermione is doing great. She's always happy whenever she's around Ron but studying extremely hard, as you would expect. Harry is doing whatever he's doing. I don't pay much attention to him anymore. And yes mother, I am not too fond of Potter at the moment. _

_Now, I have something to tell you. I really really hope you won't be angry at me. This is coming as a surprise, and I know you will think I am mad, crazy, imperioused etc. The fact of the matter is… I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and he's my boyfriend. Please, mum, I beg of you, don't have a heart attack. There is nothing wrong with me. I just fell in love with our enemy's son, I know. But I love him, and he loves me. He's changed, so much since last year. I know he contributed to the death of Dumbledore, but he didn't have a choice but to help._

_We've been together for most of the year. I'm so in love with him, I don't think it's possible to love someone this much. Draco's parents have gone away, and Draco will most probably be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Is it okay if he stays at The Burrow for the two week break? It would mean a lot to me, and even more to him. I don't think he's ever had a loving family. _

_Please, mum? _

_I await your reply anxiously, whatever you do, don't send a howler!_

_I love you mum, please don't hate me. _

_Your daughter,_

_Ginny Weasley._

Ginny sighed as she set her quill down and screwed the cap back on her ink bottle. No matter how much she tried to convince her mother in her letter that Draco was now a decent person and that she loved him whole heartedly, Ginny knew Molly would do her nut. However, getting her family to meet Draco, the new Draco may well be the first step to getting them to accept him.

Frowning her brows in determination, Ginny sealed the scroll and made her way to the owlery. It was just before dinner on a Sunday late in November.

On the way there, Ginny seemed to notice the couples more. 'How lucky they were, being able to hold hands and kiss whilst almost walking into suits of armour in public.' The only time Ginny got to kiss Draco was on those now rare occasions they met up in the room of requirement. It was difficult now, since Draco required copious amounts of time in the library researching.

Ginny simply sighed and shivered as she neared the owlery. It was always chilly there. She was thankful that she wore her jeans and jacket. The very same jacket Draco had bought her at Hogsmeade a while ago.

Sighing again, thinking about how she hadn't seen Draco in a while, she wasn't paying attention when she rounded a corner and walked into something hard and taller than her. "Speak of the devil," murmured Ginny before she could stop herself. For in front of her was Draco Malfoy in the flesh, looking devilishly sexy in jeans and a black turtleneck sweater which portrayed his strong but not beefy chest.

"Devils have the most passion," replied Draco immediately, taking Ginny in his arms and holding her close to his body since there was absolutely nobody in the owlery vicinity.

"Merlin, I've missed you Draco. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Are you sure you're _that _busy?" said Ginny longingly. Draco's heart swelled with love and gratitude. It was always nice to be missed. No had ever really missed him.

Draco closed his eyes after poising his lips just before Ginny's. "I've been very, very busy in the lead up to NEWTs. A quarter of the year hasn't even passed and they've packed it on. If it wasn't for those damn tests I would be spending every possible moment with you." Then he kissed her, which was stupid because now Ginny forgot everything Draco just said since she was lost in the kiss.

Breaking away was always the worst part for Ginny. She didn't care if she had to die from lack of air, but breaking off a kiss was always too ripping. After Draco did break away, Ginny didn't move from her position which was pressed up close to Draco's body. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't move at all, just wishing for more.

"I believe you've got a letter to send," murmured Draco oh-so softly, tightening his hold on Ginny, leaning his head on Ginny's and swaying her around softly, to the beat of their hearts.

"The letter can go fuck itself," said Ginny with a sigh.

"I love it when you swear. Yet I love it how you're so polite when you speak to the Professors. I love the way you're so sweet, but not. You know that?" said Draco. He could feel Ginny's endowments beneath her jacket which was pressed up against his chest. He had to talk to keep his mind neutral.

"My turn," responded Ginny with a smile. "I love the way you're not some beefed up teenager on steroids, but I love how you're also so strong. I love your blonde hair. I love the way it falls in front of your eyes like that. I love your eyes, and how mesmerizing they are. I love the fact you don't bother gelling your hair anymore. I love how your eyes aren't so clouded with unhappiness anymore. I love how you've relaxed a bit, and how you don't give people so much of a hard time anymore. I love so much more about you but I don't want to say anymore, because right now, I so very badly want to kiss you."

Draco stopped swaying Ginny and looked deeply into her eyes. Ginny swore he stopped breathing. Taking the initiative, Ginny leaned in and lavished the sensation of Draco's soft lips on hers. Time froze as they shared the kiss, yet it still passed because soon Ginny had her eyes open again and was staring straight into Draco's.

"I'll walk you to the owlery," said Draco softly, taking Ginny's hand in his. Ginny grinned in response. So, the pair walked the short distance left to the library, chatting light-heartedly about their life in the past couple of days. Actually, I'm lying. Our two loveable characters were bitching about homework, now that's hardly romantic, is it?

Nobody met the couple on the way so they were happily uninterrupted. When Ginny crossed the threshold of the owlery, she let go of Draco's warm hand and stared upwards, looking for a little grey ball of fluff by the name of Pigwidgeon. Finally, Ginny's eyes discovered the little owl she was looking for and tempted him down by waving the scroll around.

Pigwidgeon of course, flew down with an excited high pitched hoot and disturbed the waking owls in the process. Landing on Ginny's outstretched arm, Pig gave Ginny an affectionate nibble on the lips and ear lobe, making Ginny giggle. "Meet Pigwidgeon," announced Ginny, bringing her arm up to Draco's face with relish. Draco was affronted with an excitable owl who leapt off Ginny's arm and nearly flew into Draco's face as he flew around Draco's head excitedly.

Finally Pig settled down and landed haphazardly on Draco's shoulder, nuzzling's his furry little head in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"He loves you," commented Ginny, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "He never nuzzles unless he really likes someone. Like me, or Ron. Speaking of Ron, he would have a fit if he saw what Pig is doing right now." Draco let his smile widen and Pig hooted in agreement, now nibbling on Draco's ear affectionately.

Suddenly, Draco pulled Ginny so close that there was no air between their torso's upwards. Immediately after that, their heads naturally inclined towards each other's and Pig spread his weight on both Ginny and Draco's shoulders, nuzzling his head into their cheeks, trying to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Ron had arrived at the owlery looking for Ginny, thinking that she had problems with keeping Pig still. Instead he found Ginny lip locked with Draco and with Pig getting over excited and trying to partake in the exchange of affection. Ron froze, he didn't know whether to break them apart, or to leave, or to bash Draco again. His indecisiveness was swift though, for Ginny and Draco broke apart a second later.

Pig did that thing again where he nuzzled Draco and that was when Ron made his presence known for he said, "Pig! You traitor!" The two lovers were startled and quickly sought out Ron.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning pink. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," replied Ron darkly, glaring at Draco. Draco didn't say anything but he did smirk at Ron coolly.

"Well, uh. What are you doing here?" demanded Ginny, her blush deepening. Draco wanted to stroke her cheek, to feel its warmth since his fingers were freezing. There was some other warmth he would have liked to felt, but he stopped his mind right there. Plus, it was an atrocity to think those thoughts at all with the Weasel a few feet away from them.

"I just came here because you didn't show for dinner, and I thought you may have had trouble with Pig. But obviously not," replied Ron. Ginny's harshness melted away. Sometimes it was strange having Ron looking for her. Ginny had gotten quite independent, but it was nice to be reminded your big brother still cares. (Sometimes too much!)

"Thanks Ron," said Ginny, and she meant it. "But I'm okay. I'll just tie this letter to mum on and I'll be off to dinner then." The three were left standing around awkwardly in the freezing owlery, luckily standing in a spot which didn't attract owl faeces.

"Okay," said Ron, exaggerating the syllables. "Well… I guess I'll leave you to it." Shock and amazement struck Ginny. Ron? Leave them alone? No way! However Ron paused before leaving. "And you, Malfoy. I swear on my grandfather's grave, that if you ever, ever, hurt Ginny, in anyway, I will honestly kill you with my bare hands. Got that?" Ron finished that off with a warning glare.

Draco, for once, nodded solemnly. And for once, Draco gave Ron one tiny amount of respect for caring for his sister so much, because Draco knew that if anyone else hurt Ginny, he would do the same that Ron had just threatened.

"Ron," said Ginny exasperatedly, her mouth hanging open. "Okay, okay, we get it. Me, hurt. Draco, dead. Thankyou! Please go! You are so embarrassing." Ron gave Ginny a great big smile and nodded once to Draco before exiting the room.

Ginny hid her blush by tying the scroll onto Pig's outstretched leg as slowly as possible. She then collected the cute living ball of fluff gently in her arms before saying the address and giving him a kiss. She then lifted her hands in the air and Pig took off with another happy hoot, leaving a smile on Ginny's face. She then retained that smile as Draco snaked his arms lovingly around Ginny's waist.

"The amazing Weasel finally accepts me huh?" cajoled Draco from behind Ginny, placing his cheek next to Ginny's.

"Never had such a surprise in my life. Now, we convince my mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy and impress Fred and George a bit more," sighed Ginny, relishing the warmth Draco's cheek output.

"I wish I had a family like yours," whispered Draco after a long moment's pause. Ginny's eyes widened and she broke out of Draco's embrace to face him properly.

"Why?"

"There's a lot of love. I can tell. Your family isn't rich, but in many ways, they are richer than mine," answered Draco, sadness toning his voice.

"Draco," whispered Ginny fiercely. "By the end of these holidays, you will be a part of my family. I will see to that." Ginny reinforced her point by pressing a kiss passionately yet softly on her boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Two days passed before Ginny saw Pig again, carrying a different piece of parchment. "Oh my god, mum's replied!" said Ginny excitedly yet nervously, dropping her fork back onto her plate. Colin 'oohed' whilst reading over Ginny's shoulder.

_Dear Ginny. _

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A MALFOY YOUNG LADY? Have you _any _idea of how, shocking, how random and how unorthodox this is? I'm sorry dear, but I must ask, are you out of your mind?_

_And how do you know that this Malfoy boy has changed? His father has never given our family anything but grief, and from what I've heard from the boys, this Draco character is a particularly nasty one. _

_My _goodness _you love this Malfoy? How did this happen? Merlin! Somebody pinch me for I must be dreaming. Are my eyes deceiving me? They must not be! _

_But somehow, I cannot ignore your high recommendation of him. Perhaps I am too kind for my own good? Ginny dear, you certainly do know how to make your mother bend at your will. The poor boy has never had a loving family? That should be about right. I've seen the way Narcissa acts. And that Lucius, always looking as if Draco is his pet dog. _

_I'll show their offspring a real Christmas. _

_Oh Ginny dear, are you absolutely positive that you love him? Just about the whole school term? You never ever told me! You're my daughter… you never ever told me? I haven't spoken to Arthur about this. If he causes any trouble I will deal with him. I want to meet this Draco before your father bans him from this household. So yes, I suppose perhaps we could let Draco stay. You better thank my kindness for even considering Mr Malfoy in the first place. However, one inkling of trouble, this Draco will be out of The Burrow. No amount of kindness will save him!_

_In answer to all your other questions dear, Bill is doing quite well. I'm surprised Fleur stayed with him all this while. That scar on Bill's face is looking better already. _

_Charlie, is also fine. His got his hands extremely full, dealing with those dragons and what not, but I'm so happy to announce he will be home for Christmas! It will be lovely._

_Percy… Percy has pride. He is just as stubborn as all the Weasley males. But I do not care that he and his father are not on the best of terms now, I am simply happy that he is home. Percy has locked himself away in his room to do some undercover research for cauldron bottom thickness. (You know what that means.) _

_Your father, is very very stressed. Those nasty death eaters have been wreaking havoc with those muggle inanimate objects and Arthur has been up to his armpits sorting out those cases. Merlin, memory remodifictations galore! _

_Anyhow, we will discuss more when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and you arrive. Writing letters certainly is tedious, and I have a house to clean. Do you realize how much dust settles in an emptier house? Now that you kids are gone. I miss you a lot. Make sure Ron is eating well._

_I will see you two weeks exactly before Christmas at Kings Cross at 7 o'clock in the evening. _

_I love you very much,_

_Mum._

Ginny looked up open mouthed at Colin. She was so happy she was unable to speak. So, Colin did the talking.

"Oh my fucking god, your mum said yes!" he said excitedly with a big grin on his face. Ginny only shook the letter, unable to speak. "Draco's going to be at your place for Christmas!" Ginny punched the air. Both grinned at each other deliriously before giving each other tight hugs.

Draco, who was on the other side of the room, saw Ginny punch the air and hug Colin. He smiled to himself, ignoring the fact another boy was touching his girlfriend, reminding himself he was just a friend and assuming Molly had granted Ginny permission to let him stay for the Christmas break.

And those two weeks were what Draco was living for until now and then.

* * *

The final two weeks until Draco and Ginny… and Ron, Harry and Hermione left for The Burrow slid away surprisingly fast. In those two weekends, the school squashed in two more quidditch matches. Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and Slytherin against Ravenclaw.

During the Gryffindor game, Draco sat in a far corner, isolated from everyone else. His sharp eyes focused on Ginny mostly. Even if she was just sitting around on her broom, waiting for the game to resume play. Just knowing, that that brilliant chaser out there was his, gave Draco immense satisfaction and comfort. And of course, Ginny's brilliant chasing guaranteed Gryffindor a win, regardless of who caught the snitch.

In the Slytherin game, Ginny did the same, except she wasn't isolated. She was surrounded by people who cared for her. Ron, Hermione and Colin. Harry was there too, but Ginny continued to ignore him for a while. They were sitting in a good position, high up in the air, so Ginny got good views of Draco, zooming around in search for that snitch. When he caught the tiny little ball with wings, Ginny just about screamed, "Woo! Go Draco!" but she caught herself just in time when she was surrounded with a crowd yelling "boo!"

Suddenly, Ginny and Draco could be found packing away their winter belongings in preparation for their stay at The Burrow. Draco refrained with difficulty from smiling too much, and Ginny just couldn't control her cheeks. Soon, both were packed and were transported to Hogsmeade in Thestral carriages.

Draco and Ginny ignored each other for most of the trip except for when they happened to pass each other in a more deserted part of the train. Draco grabbed and quickly pushed her inside an empty carriage and locked the door securely before setting his lips feverently on hers. Ginny repaid the favour with equal enthusiasm before Draco started toning down the kiss when it got too heavy.

Then, Draco simply held Ginny protectively, all alone of the carriage floor. The rattling of the wheels beneath them added some sort of steady rhythm which matched the beating of their hearts. Draco broke the comfortable silence by asking, "can you tell I'm nervous?"

Ginny turned her head curiously around and answered negatively. "Are you really nervous? Because you're doing a good job of hiding it."

"It's a skill. And yes, I'm very, very nervous. You said your father and the rest of your brothers don't know I'm coming. I don't want them to kick me out before I get a chance to prove I'm worthy of your love. Also, finding a youth hostel or somewhere to stay at will be a bitch at this time of the year."

"Draco," said Ginny reassuringly. "Mum will love you. You will eat her food like there's no tomorrow and she'll love you for that. Dad yields to everything mum does, and since mum will really love you, she'll scare my brothers into being decent to you. Trust me, you'll have to duck for the first few days, but it will be okay. Just be the you that I know, and we'll be okay."

Draco took a deep breath, his worried alleviated a bit. "Okay."

The two stayed like that for another fifteen minutes, unwilling to break away from each other's warm body. However, Ginny decided she had to go back to her brother's compartment otherwise they'd come looking for her. She asked Draco to join her, reassuring him they'd all be somewhat understanding, but Draco declined, saying that he wanted to be alone for a while to think. Ginny nodded understandingly and told Draco to look for her large family at Kings Cross. She then departed with a kiss.

Once inside Ginny's original compartment, she was bombarded with questions about her whereabouts. Ginny simply "ummed," and everybody caught on. Harry then apologized to her, and Ginny finally forgave him and gave him a smile. He smiled back, but the smile held no effect on Ginny whatsoever. Internally, Ginny celebrated.

She then chatted idly with Colin and Luna, feeling truly content in a long while.

* * *

Draco moved back to his original compartment and rested his head on the wall. Now that Ginny's presence had gone, all the anxiety had come rushing back. It surprised Draco how much he really did want to impress Ginny's large family. Soon enough though, the train came to a grinding halt at the train station, and Draco joined the line that was waiting for their luggage.

Trunk claimed, Draco was one of the few out onto the platform 9¾ before everyone else. His eyes immediately sought out Molly, Arthur and a stocky looking red head he had never seen before. Draco didn't want to admit, but he was scared, however his feet moved towards the red headed people before his mind could react. Soon, he was in range of sight to the Weasleys, and two out of three of them were beginning to react angrily as they realized he was heading towards them.

Suddenly, Draco heard fast footsteps behind him and he whirled to face Ginny who was running behind him, dragging her trunk along. She grabbed Draco's hand quickly on the way past and pulled him along. Nearing Arthur, Molly and Charlie, Ginny said happily, "mum, dad, Charlie! Meet Draco!"

'Two angry mouths agape and one excited and curious mother,' thought Draco warily, looking at Ginny worriedly.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You like chapter? Again it's adjoining, but I'll write more, I promise!**

**Please review, I love reviews :D **

**I want to find out what happens too… so tune in for installment 14 of My Study Partner! By me! **

**Love you guys,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

"What, is, a, _Malfoy_, doing holding my daughter's hand?" roared Arthur balling his fists in shock and rage. His face reddening alarmingly fast.

"Take your hands off her!" yelled Charlie, snatching Ginny from Draco's side and holding her protectively. This war was driving everyone loco. Draco was left with a little shocked expression on his face, but all he really cared about was the fact that Ginny's warm petite hand was in his larger one.

"No, dad, Charlie, I can explain. Draco is my boyfriend!" declared Ginny, waving her hands frantically in front of her and stepping away from Charlie to shield Draco from whatever her family was willing to do to him.

"He what?" both Weasley men roared, advancing towards Draco menacingly. "Have you lost your mind?" bellowed Arthur. Molly simply smiled appreciatively at Draco, seeing he was a handsome lad and stuck out her arms sternly, stopping Charlie and Arthur in their paths.

Arthur really was a calm man, so Ginny was surprised that he did his nut like that. Then, Ginny's mother spoke up.

"Arthur, Charlie, calm down. People are looking at us. Ginny has invited her new boyfriend over for Christmas, and I have graciously accepted him," said Molly calmly, not dropping her arms.

"How could you?" asked Charlie exasperatedly. "He's the enemy!"

"Ginny would date the enemy?" said Molly simply, tossing a greying red lock behind her neck with a toss of her head. Both men simply open and closed their mouths soundlessly, unable to say anything for a moment. Then, Arthur rounded on Draco, who had slipped his hand into Ginny's again.

"What did you do to my baby girl? I swear, if you've hurt her I will kill you right here, right now," growled Arthur. But before Draco could answer in negative, Arthur continued muttering. "No, no this isn't happening. This can't be right. The Malfoys hate the Weasleys. Always have, always will. It's this damn job that's getting to me. Ruddy death eaters, charming oblong shaped objects to do inappropriate things."

"Mr Weasley," spoke up Draco finally. He had stepped from behind Ginny and now stood close to her. Too close for Arthur and Charlie's comfort. "With all due respect, what you have just said is wrong. I do not hate the Weasleys. I know for a fact Ginny does not hate me, and I'm still a Malfoy. I know I don't hate her, and I know I will never hate her because I love her." Charlie and Arthur simply boggled their eyes and let their jaws drop in surprise. Molly simply looked extremely smug, and envisioned Draco in handsome wedding finery, arm in arm with Ginny.

"Honestly Arthur," said Molly after a moment of Charlie and Arthur looking absolutely ridiculous with widened eyes and slacked jawed. "It's getting extremely cold on this platform and it's already 8:30 in the evening. Our daughter and our guest need to get home to eat! Charlie dear, will you please pick up the trunks? Ah, here comes Harry and Ron." She waved the two over energetically.

Charlie groaned and eyed his mother incredulously. However, he got a face full of glare so he hastened to comply.

Ginny, who seemed content with having the meet and greet sorted, smiled warmly at Draco which filled him with the strength he would need to deal with the Weasleys for the next two weeks.

Arthur silent and dumbstruck, led his family plus the Malfoy and the Potter out of platform 9¾ to an old yellow Holden Kingswood he had bought off a muggle with great enthusiasm. Of course Arthur diligently modified it so it was wizarding standard. ie. The ability to squeeze in ten times more gear and people than normal. The ability to fly and the ability to turn invisible at the touch of a button. Molly of course threatened if there was any repeat of Harry and Ron's second year, she would be having her husband's guts for garters.

Ginny decided that the whole meeting went over quite well. She seriously expected wands to be drawn out and Ministry law enforcements to be on the scene. Luckily, some amount of level-headedness remained in Ginny's dad, and right now the waters were calm. Once everything had been packed inside of the car, Arthur and Charlie finally gave Ginny their originally planned welcome. They hugged her and commented how lovely she looked and how much she had grown. Molly kept talking about how beautiful and happy Ginny seemed to look and Arthur questioned Ginny about her grades. Then, the family turned back onto the other two and questioned them briefly yet extensively. Ron let it slip that they knew about Ginny's relationship and Arthur and Charlie let their jaws drop again and wordlessly open and close their mouths angrily.

Draco was left standing a little distance away from them and observing Ginny's parents. Arthur had the dorky yet loveable father look, with the pinstriped trousers and Hawaiian shirt that he had underneath a shocking maroon jumper. Molly wore a flowery pink blouse covered with an even pinker thick, hand-knitted cardigan with a below knee grey skirt. Charlie, Draco had to admit, looked pretty cool. He had baggy jeans with a shirt which looked quite expensive. Over that shirt was an impressive looking black dragon-hide jacket.

'What was it that Charlie did again?' asked Draco to himself as he watched Ginny measure herself against Charlie's back for her height. He then noticed the numerous scorch marks and scars on Charlie's hands and he remembered. Ginny's second eldest brother was a dragon keeper. Draco was an avid dragon lover himself, and he guessed that once Charlie got over his throttling rage for Draco, they'd get along fine. Heck, Draco's name even meant dragon.

Soon, everyone was shepherded into the car with Arthur and Molly up the front and Charlie, Ginny and Draco at the back. Charlie deliberately sat himself between our two lovers and he gave Draco a suspicious glare. Harry and Ron amazingly fit in next to Ginny. Soon they were off, sliding between traffic inconspicuously fast. Then, the questions began.

"So Draco," said Molly, looking back to the back seat. "I hear you don't have much of a Christmas?"

Draco kept eye contact politely and answered, "no, I don't. Christmas isn't a big affair in the Malfoy household."

"Oh-ho," replied Molly, smiling. "You're going to love it at The Burrow. The lead up to Christmas day is fantastic." Draco simply smiled, wishing Ginny was the red head sitting next to him, not her stocky brother.

"Good. Now that we've gotten over that. I want to know why I can trust you with my daughter," said Molly, not changing her friendly tone at all.

Draco suppressed a smile. He was beginning to warm to Molly's bluntness. Every ear in that car had pricked up, including Ginny's who gazed across at Draco ardently. This gaze did not escape Charlie, who started wondering about the depth of this relationship.

"You should trust me with your daughter, because I do not support the dark side. I now hold no affiliations with Voldemort, nor do I wish to," replied Draco smoothly yet completely honestly. It made Ginny smile. She loved it when Draco could remain so blunt, yet so polite and sincere. Sometimes she would just get too caught up with the romantic side of Draco that it was kind of refreshing to see him behave normally.

"What of Dumbledore's death?" probed Molly further. Her tone was curious and slightly demanding. But it was obvious she had the right to ask so rudely and so openly because she was in the position to kick Draco's arse out onto the street if he didn't answer honestly. Draco finally lost some of his composure, and his face visibly blanched and it felt like his mind was being tortured with a fiery rod.

Ginny came to the rescue and leant across Charlie to hold Draco's hand reassuringly. "Mum, please. It's private for Draco. He didn't kill him though, and he had no choice but to help Voldemort at the time. Please, please just drop it for now," she said using as much persuasion as possible. Arthur looked up warily from the windscreen to Molly's face.

"Alright then," complied Molly, looking at Draco sympathetically through the rearview mirror. "Your parents? Aren't they concerned about your whereabouts?"

"Actually," started Draco with a sigh. "I'm wondering about theirs. After Dumbledore's… murder, they disappeared without another word. I haven't heard from them since." Molly looked over her shoulder intently at Draco. However, Draco didn't feel threatened, he felt kind of, relieved. He felt as if this homely woman was going to take care of all his worries. Despite the interrogation, he felt as if he didn't have to work up to such a high standard except love their daughter.

"Ah, we're here," announced Arthur. Draco looked up and out of the windows, his eyes drinking in the sight of the Weasley's humble abode.

It was absolutely shockin'.

The house looked like it was going to topple over on itself, but Draco knew it was only sheer magic which prevented it so. They had chickens scattered everywhere inside a pen, a large yard and a large driveway. All three stories (not including the attic) looked like a health hazard, yet extremely homely. The Kingswood then screeched to a hold and everyone exited the car excitedly. Draco got out of his side of the car first and waited for Charlie to exit. Then, he extended his hand politely to Ginny, who blushed and smiled. She took it and exited the vehicle gracefully. Unbeknownst to them, Molly smiled smugly. 'What a gentleman!' she thought excitedly, as she glared at Arthur for not extending the same manners. Arthur jumped a bit when he saw his wife's menacing glare and recoiled.

Draco ignored the dirty looks Harry gave him and focused on Ginny, who wrapped her arms around Draco possessively this time, as if daring her family to say something. Arthur looked like he wanted to tear Draco away from Ginny, but Molly gave him a look that could kill and needless to say, that stopped him in his tracks. Charlie was too busy unloading all the luggage and Ron simply held his tongue. For some reason, the more Ron saw the two together, the easier it was to deal with the fact they were. Harry had no right to say anything, so they simply averted their eyes.

"Come on kids," announced Arthur cheerily after he averted his sight from the embracing Ginny and Draco. "Dinner's on!" A smile appeared on Ginny's ever pale face and soon it crept onto Draco's too. The Burrow's door swung open and everyone was piling in, glad to get out of the cold. Snow was imminent. Draco caught flashes of overdone Christmas decorations before he was violently thrown backwards as he tried to enter the threshold.

Molly gasped and cried, "Arthur! The repelling spell! I forgot to take off Draco Malfoy off our repelling spell! Goodness!" and she rushed back out of the house to aid Malfoy who was a heap on the Weasley's doorstep. However, Ginny was already by his side, leaning over him concernedly.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she gushed, her long, soft red hair tickling Draco's face.

"Absolutely fine," he smiled, surprising himself. Six months ago, scowling would have been the least severe thing he would have done if he was thrown backwards trying to enter a house. He gently brushed away Ginny's hair and looked deep into her eyes, reassuring his okay-ness.

"Oh my lord! Draco dear!" yelled Molly, arriving on the scene, three meters away from the door. "Are you alright?" but Draco never got the chance to answer, because Molly began frantically checking him for injuries. Draco of course thought the poking and prodding by Molly was completely unnecessary, but it was nice to be fussed over. "I apologize deeply," said Molly, turning red after he examination of Draco. Who turned out to be fine. "As you know, the Malfoy's aren't our cup of tea, and we must take precautions these days."

"Mrs Weasley, no need to apologize. I understand completely," replied Draco in an amazingly soothing and reassuring voice.

"This is so embarrassing, a guest! No less! Goodness, where are my manners. You better get inside, it's beginning to freeze out here," tutted Molly to Draco. But as Draco was getting up, Ginny pounced on him, giggling like mad. The giggles of uncontrollable happiness were because from her mother's reaction, she seemed to be able to tolerate Draco. The pouncing was because Ginny absolutely loved the little surprised expressions Draco would get whenever something unexpected would happen, like for example, when Ginny would treat him to a mind mushing, knee-weakening kiss.

"Ginerva! Don't be silly. Let's get Draco inside, it's starting to snow!" cried Molly, heaping Ginny off Draco with surprising strength.

"Has dad deactivated the alarm for Draco?" questioned Ginny, putting her hand into Draco's when he got up himself.

"Yes, he has. Now come in, come in," urged Molly, hurrying to the door which was left open. Draco and Ginny eagerly complied. When Draco stepped through the doors, a warmth enveloped him. And it wasn't just the I'm-inside-a-house-with-a-fire-so-it's-warm type of warm, it was a homely type of warm. The house was lined with endless candles, creating warm flickers over the rickety furniture. It was a bit cramped, so everything seemed cosy. Laughter could be heard, and the tinkling of a slightly out of tune piano. Bright Christmas decorations adorned everything that could be decorated. Most of all, Ginny and Molly were smiling warmly at him, taking his muggle coat off and ushering him deeper into The Burrow.

The contrast was staggering compared to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor was _massive. _The grand entranceway was a ball room, with a five meter wide chandelier dangling from the second story ceiling. However, most of the house was dim since three people and a couple of servants couldn't possibly occupy all that room. There were wide sweeping corridors which were often chilly. Many unoccupied rooms and the scent of something obnoxiously new was always present. Like new furniture that was never used. If the house elves didn't clean the mansion spotlessly, and cobwebs and dust were left to adorn everything, the Manor would have been classified as creepy. That house was hardly a home. The Burrow was.

"I love your house," Draco found himself saying before he could think. Molly heard the sincerity and she blushed as she guided him into the kitchen which led into the dining room.

"Nonsense, you're only saying that," tittered Molly happily. Ginny couldn't stop smiling, she could tell her mother was beginning to really warm to Draco. She nudged Draco and presented that smile, which earned her one back. Suddenly, another red head appeared on the scene.

"What is _he _doing here," demanded Percy with an accusatory tone.

"_He _is my boyfriend and I invited him over for Christmas," replied Ginny in the same tone.

"_Malfoy?" _said Percy disbelievingly.

"I'm so glad you can recognize fellow wizards," replied Ginny sweetly. "It's surely due to your amazing intelligence, being head boy and all." Draco stepped behind Ginny and dipped his head to hide his smile.

"Stop teasing your brother," said Molly sternly as she pressed plates into Percy's hands.

"Sit next to me!" said Ginny excitedly and she pulled Draco along to two empty chairs. Draco felt relaxed next to Ginny who was still holding his hand, tightly, to remind her she was there. However, he also felt really anxious, being in a room full of Weasley men who were glaring at him suspiciously. Ginny didn't notice them. Either that or she was ignoring them. Draco reasoned with himself as she turned to her father to ask him something. 'I don't need to be scared. Be cool, like you usually are,' he told himself. However a nagging thought wouldn't leave him. Rational reasoning kept reminding him that if he wasn't being open, The Weasley's would continuously be suspicious and that would get him and Ginny nowhere.

Ginny soon returned her attention back to Draco and studied his face carefully. Draco realized what she was doing so he quirked his eyebrow and smirked, knowing that would be the undoing of Ginny. It worked. Her furrowed brow relaxed and the questioning eyes turned admiring. Then, Ginny realized what Draco was trying to do and she said indignantly, "oh no you don't mister!" Draco smiled knowingly and it infuriated Ginny. (And melted her.) "Are you okay," she asked after a moment.

"Absolutely," replied Draco, looking into Ginny's eyes and meaning it. Ginny shivered out of pleasure whenever Draco looked Ginny directly in the eyes. It felt like her soul was being searched, like Draco was trying to figure out why he loved her so much. Sometimes it seemed fake to Ginny, that Draco loved her. Often back at school she would observe him from far away and he'd look like the cold heartless bastard she had known for a long time. But whenever Draco looked her way, his face showed only indifference, because he was trying to hide his emotion. Lately Ginny could tell when Draco was trying to hold in a smile.

So when Draco said "absolutely," Ginny believed him. Suddenly there was a loud noise near the entranceway and Draco looked alarmed. "It's the twins," said Ginny dryly. The two nineteen year olds burst through the kitchen singing an off key Christmas carol and bopping Percy on the head as they traipsed their chairs.

"Good evening mum, dad, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Malfoy," said Fred and George in unison and very quickly, nodding at each other in turn. Ginny stared dumbstruck at Draco. Had the twins accepted Draco this quickly? But her question was unexpectedly answered swiftly.

"Don't think we've accepted you this quickly," said Fred in a light voice. But the warning was evident.

"You get up to any funny business with Ginny or any other member of this rad family and you'll get your neck snapped," continued George the same fashion, averting his eyes to his fingernails and examining them carelessly.

"Something else will be in damaged too, but it's far too inappropriate to mention at this table of dining." Draco's eyes widened slightly and Ginny glared at her brothers. "After that, maybe killing you will be merciful," sighed George unfolding his napkin.

"Shut up," growled Ginny, kicking one of the twins in the shins. Draco simply leaned back in his chair and smiled. By now most of the table had filled up with up with various crimson haired people and Draco felt terribly like the odd one out. Suddenly a deep voice refocused Draco's attention.

A tall, even cooler looking figure graced the room with his presence. "What's up with you two?" announced that guy, by the name of Bill. "I could hear you from the drive way."

Fred and George grinned happily. "We made a massive profit at the store today," said one of them.

"We're treating everyone to good gifts this year, not something we found behind the couch," announced another. Ginny blanched when she heard this.

"You found my singlet from behind the couch!" she demanded angrily. Fred and George simply snickered.

Then, Bill's attention focused on Draco. "What's he doing here?" he asked coldly, a contrast from his previously warm voice. Surprisingly, Arthur spoke up.

"That's Ginny's new boyfriend. Apparently he's changed and doesn't support you-know-who and apparently he was forced to help in the murder of Dumbledore.

"Boyfriend?" repeated Bill a bit dazed, his eyes settling on the youngest in his family. He noticed how Ginny was seated quite close to Draco, and they appeared to be holding hands underneath the table. "How can we trust you though?" he asked, furrowing his red brows. Draco liked Bill, he didn't seem too accusatory.

"That's what I'm here for. To try and show you how much I love your sister, how I would do anything for her," answered Draco. As clichéd as that sounded, it sounded sincere. As did everything that left Draco's mouth that evening. Ginny looked pointedly at Draco and her eyes asked the question, 'don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?'

Draco simply leaned down and whispered in Ginny's ear huskily, "well it's true," which made Ginny smile. The whole family saw this exchange of information and wondered about the lovely smile that was on her face.

Bill considered Draco for a moment and nodded, though the warning that Fred and George expressed verbally was apparent on Bill's scarred face.

Suddenly, a shrill foreign shriek was heard throughout the household. "Fleur's here," said Bill happily as a drop dead gorgeous French blonde seemingly skipped up behind Bill and wrapped her elegant arms around him. To say Ginny was threatened by Fleur's beauty was an understatement although she desperately tried to hide it. Draco noticed straight away and he gave Ginny a lingering kiss on her pinking cheeks. Then, the food rolled in.

Molly carried a big steaming bowl of pasta and a variety of sauces and salsa's to go with it. Positively every mouth in that room watered. Then, all hell broke out. Everyone started grabbing food at once, diving for their favourite sauces and eating hungrily. Draco didn't stand a chance. Three minutes later, when the centre of the table cleared up and Draco could finally get a pick of the pasta, there wasn't much left.

Molly patted Draco's shoulder consolingly and told him she had cooked more. She then bustled off to the kitchen whilst Draco stared wide eyed at Ginny. "Yeah, yeah I know, my family eats a lot. But hey! We have a big family," said Ginny defensively.

"I never said anything bad about it," said Draco infuriatingly calmly. "You assume too much Ginger." Ginny grimaced and punched Draco in the stomach, none too gently. As a knee jerk reaction, Draco's knee went upwards with tremendous speed and it knocked onto the dining table with a loud smack. The force of the reaction made the plates bounce a bit and the easy chatter suddenly fell. Every eye was on Draco.

Draco cleared his throat a bit and simply said, "excuse me. Sorry about my knee-jerk reaction." Since there really was nothing of interest there, the occupants at the table returned to stuffing their mouths and chatting through stuffed mouths.

Ginny stared at Draco with her mouth agape. "How do you do that?" she asked in wonder.

"Do what?" asked Draco back nonchalantly.

"Not blush when something embarrassing like that happens?"

"Must be a Mafoy thing. You are going pay for that still. With tickles," said Draco seriously, though his eyes were sparkling with mischief. But before Ginny could respond, Molly re-entered the dining room with another big pot of steaming pasta and the two lovers eagerly dug in.

The rest of dinner passed with polite but inquisitive questions directed towards Draco and good-natured chatting and reminiscing between the Weasleys which of course Draco didn't understand. Needless to say by dessert, the Weasley family was surprised at Draco's politeness. Throughout the meal they assumed he would make some underhanded remark about their clothing, or the mismatching china or the state of their house. But he didn't, and this only made them relieved yet suspicious still.

There was a ten minute break after the Italian style meal was devoured and dessert being prepared and the family was free to move around within the house. Ginny smiled happily and dragged Draco along to the couch, securing at least one side of it before the rest of The Burrow's occupants could. "I didn't know you were so infuriatingly happy at home," smiled Draco, finally wrapping his arms around Ginny in such a natural fashion it didn't really register in Draco's mind anymore. Everyone was still in the dining room, being slow about it.

"I'm just infuriatingly happy because my family hasn't kicked you out," replied Ginny, snuggling up to Draco. Draco nodded with that blank yet so descriptive expression that Ginny had grown to love and she was just leaning up to kiss him when somebody cleared their throat angrily and uncomfortably.

"Dessert's in the kitchen," Arthur said in a controlled but disapproving tone. Ginny blushed and went in the kitchen with Draco following her.

As Draco passed Arthur, he quietly said, "thankyou." Arthur simply stared in surprise, wondering if something had really changed in Draco.

Inside the kitchen and on its bench lay a large platter of chocolate dipped strawberries. "Wow mum! I love these!" exclaimed Ginny, picking up many and depositing them onto her plate.

"Gees, Ginge. Don't eat them all, you'll get fat," teased Draco. Everyone in the kitchen at the time, who was Charlie, Harry, Ron, Molly and Bill stared at Draco in shock. How dare he say such a thing? However, Ginny just laughed and punched Draco lightly on the shoulder, asking him how many he wanted.

The basic thought that was going through most of the kitchen occupants apart from Ginny and Draco was, 'he insulted her and he got away with it! She must really love him or something!' Then, before anyone could stop them, they left for Ginny's room. But not before Draco thanked Molly for the pasta.

Ginny led Draco up to the third floor which was where her room resided. She gently pushed against her door and revealed a small but personal room. The walls were painted a chocolatey shade of brown which added a surprisingly homey and warm feel to the room. There was one single bed that looked like it could _just _support two people. There was a small but rich looking mahogany desk which Draco knew would have cost Ginny quite a fair bit and there was an adjoining closet. The rest of the area was filled with knickknacks and various books packed every precariously. At the foot of Ginny's bed lay her trunk. The walls themselves adorned various quidditch teams, bands and photos. Many featured Ginny's family and some contained Colin and Ginny waving excitedly at some exciting location.

"Nice room Gin," said Draco, moving around and letting his fingers fall on items like Ginny's desk and her bed. Ginny checked Draco's expression for any trace of sarcasm, and found none. His voice held none either.

"Thanks," said Ginny flattered. "It's kind of small. The best thing about my room however," said Ginny dramatically. She walked over to a door that Draco had somehow missed. "I have my own bathroom!" and she flung the door open to reveal a tiny but again personal bathroom. There was a mirror from the bathtub upwards that stretched to the ceiling and reflected the whole room. It made everything look bigger. Then there was the standard sink, toilet and shower stall. Oh, and a towel rack.

"That's great Ginny. Your room is exactly like mine, except smaller. And better," commented Draco, walking over to Ginny and popping his head in. "And stop acting like everything you own is crap. Your room, it hold's some kind of quality my cold room will never have. Anyway, you going to eat those strawberries or do you want me to do it for you?" asked Draco, his face extremely close to Ginny's.

"Why do you keep doing that?" said Ginny frustrated, not breaking eye contact, mostly because Draco's had captured hers.

"Doing what?" he replied back, feigning innocence quite well.

"Making me feel this way whenever you look at me," breathed Ginny, closing her eyes, bracing herself for the kiss she knew that was sure to come.

"Okay, I won't then," said Draco light heartedly, walking away from the closed eyes Ginny. He lay down on Ginny's bed and began eating her strawberries, admiring and amusing himself with the imminent blush that was to grace Ginny's features. Ginny was left standing by her bathroom door, spluttering with anger. "Want some?" gestured Draco to the plate of dessert.

"I hate you," said Ginny heatedly, seating herself beside Draco and sharing the strawberries.

"I love you too," said Draco, knowing that this would draw a smile from Ginny. And it did.

The two finished dessert in silence, though it was an amiable one. Draco simply enjoyed being in Ginny's room. It seemed to represent everything about her. The chocolate coloured walls, which was Ginny's warmth. The many books and the desk seemed to describe Ginny's intelligence. (In everything but transfiguration.) The little knickknacks reminded Draco of Ginny's youth and the quidditch posters clearly displayed Ginny's love, not obsession, of the sport.

Ginny would have gotten more strawberries, but she was far too content to be sitting in bed next to Draco. His closeness held warmth that held such security that Ginny couldn't bear to move away from it. She shuffled closer and Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're perfect, you know that?" said Draco suddenly. He started stroking Ginny's face ever so softly and Ginny wished he'd never ever stop. "Beautiful," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in, taking Ginny's strawberry chocolate flavoured lips with him.

It was lucky that the empty plate slid off their laps and landed softly on the ground so Ginny had to get out of bed to pick it up because at that moment Charlie came bounding into Ginny's open room and reminded her there were only ten or so strawberries left. "Draco?" said Ginny questioningly.

"It's okay, you can have the rest of them," replied Draco politely which surprised Charlie. Every time Draco said something, it was sincere or polite and it would always take him by surprise.

"Thanks," smiled Ginny and the three of them went back downstairs.

The family could be found in the living room sitting next to the fire and talking merrily. On the old rickety coffee table lay the platter with a few chocolate dipped strawberries left and three milos. Draco assumed one was for Charlie since it was half full and the other two was for Ginny and him. Draco was suddenly consumed with emotion that the Weasley's actually considered making him a cup of milo as well.

Ginny made a beeline straight for the strawberries and sat cross leggedly on the ground next to the table. There were a few seats left, but that was next to Harry or Ron, so he decided to do something he had never actually done before. He sat on the ground, on purpose. Though it was next to Ginny so there was some compensation. Ginny smiled crookedly with a smear of chocolate on her cheek and Draco very badly wanted to lick it off, however the fact that the room was filled with protective testosterone filled Weasleys, Draco refrained.

"Hey mum, what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Ron. Harry wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation they were just having. He was too busy staring at Draco and Ginny regretfully and slightly enviously. Okay, very enviously.

"Well," looked up Molly from her knitting. "I was thinking we could all go into Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping." Ginny looked particularly pleased with this decision noted Draco, stealing a strawberry from Ginny's poised fingers.

"Hey, give that back, it's the last one!" exclaimed Ginny, grabbing at the strawberry, but Draco kept moving his hand. The two were oblivious to the stares of everybody and they continued with their blatant, well; flirting.

"Come and get it," teased Draco, a smile crinkling the smooth contours of his face. Ginny made another swipe at the chocolate covered fruit but still she couldn't get it. Draco dangled it above his mouth and was motioning eating it when Ginny unexpectedly pounced on his chest, knocking him over. She then proceeded to snatch the strawberry away from Draco's fine fingers and eat it angrily amidst Draco's deep chuckles.

"Ginny!" scolded Molly though inside she felt deliriously happy. It really was all about keeping up appearances. "Stop attacking our poor guest. It's the second time you've knocked him to the ground. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you!" and she kept mumbling on with the such. Everyone else was recovering from the shock of seeing Draco seem so natural around Ginny whilst Ginny and Draco themselves laughed. Well, Ginny tried to through a mouth full of strawberry, which in turn made Draco laugh harder, and then the sight of Draco shaking with fits of laughter made Ginny laugh even more! So as you can see, the vicious cycle continued until Ron threw a cushion at Ginny's head which shut Ginny up and made Draco wheeze because he had laughed at that too. Soon he was all out of laughs.

"Draco! My brother assaulted me! Do something about it!" demanded Ginny after giving Ron a thorough glaring.

"Exactly, he's your brother. You do something about him," smiled Draco at Ron. Ron found he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're not kicking me in the shin's Ginny, otherwise you won't be in the quidditch scratch match we're having tomorrow," said Ron in a warning tone, drawing up his legs onto the couch.

"You can't stop me!" sulked Ginny, leaning against Draco. Draco decided to take the risk of wrapping his arms around her. He was not told off so they remained there for the rest of the evening.

Arthur had dozed off in his big armchair and Molly continued knitting, remembering the delighted laughing of Ginny and surprisingly, Draco. She'd draw on the memory whenever she'd feel upset or alone.

Eventually the pre-bedtime milo drinking session was over and it was eleven thirty in the evening. Molly yawned violently and exclaimed about how late it was. The rest of the Weasleys, not including Arthur quirked their eyebrows at her. Eleven thirty in the evening was _not _late. _Parents. _

"Mum, where's Draco' sleeping?" asked Ginny. But before Molly could answer, Arthur woke up with a start and answered for his wife.

"The couch," he said in a grouchy fatherly strict voice.

"The couch!" exclaimed Ginny. "But it's so lumpy, and old…"

"He's not sleeping in your room Ginny," said Arthur grumpily.

"Fine, if he gets back problems it's your fault," retorted Ginny angrily.

Draco soothed Ginny's anxiety by saying, "it's okay. The couch is fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I'm not as fragile as you," teased Draco, poking Ginny in the shoulder.

"Anyway forget about it!" said Molly. "No one of the opposite sex is sleeping in the same room. Not at your age anyway. Heaven forbid!"

"I guess you learnt that from experience," snickered George. Fred snickered alongside his twin.

Suddenly, Molly turned into a thunderous figure head. "All of you, to bed! Now! Another word out of you, Fred and George, and you'll be sorry you ever opened your silly mouths," she screeched. Her glare hardened onto the two nineteen year olds and they cowered.

"Yes mum," they replied meekly and quickly scampered off to bed. Draco's eyes simply widened in shock from the ferocity of Ginny's mother.

Everyone else said their goodnights and shambled off to bed, except for Fleur and Bill who of course were engaged and had a place of their own, so they went home. Arthur went to check the house once more before hitting the sack and then there was just Ginny, Draco and Molly.

"Draco dear," said Molly kindly, which was a gaping contrast to what she had just yelled. "I'll get you some blankets. If they're not warm enough I'll tend to the fire more." Then she bustled off down the hallway.

"Sorry you have to sleep on the couch," said Ginny as soon as Molly was out of ear shot.

"That's okay. I would have been surprised if your dad did let me sleep in your room. One's thing for sure, every night I would be in your bed. That's of course, if you want me to," said Draco. The last part was said a bit stammery. It made Ginny smile and blush.

"I love you," she murmured, going straight for the kiss. The kiss of course wasn't too heated, but it was long. They didn't even notice when Molly returned with fresh blankets and pillows. Ginny and Draco broke away when Molly conjured a camp bed though. Ginny blushed beetroot red, and even Draco had the embarrassment to tint pink slightly. Though his wasn't very noticeable since the only light was from the dying fire.

"Um," said Ginny and Draco embarrassedly. But Molly just smiled kindly.

"That's okay dears. Silly Arthur, didn't think of adding a camp bed. Anyway Draco, this is for you. You tell me if you need anything else, don't hesitate at all.

Draco regained composure and said, "thank you Mrs Weasley, for your hospitality. I know how, threatening it may be for me to be in your house."

Molly simply smiled. "If Ginny thinks you're good person, then I think you are too. Have a good night. Night Ginny, it's great having you back too."

"Thanks mum," said Ginny, allowing Molly to give her a kiss on the cheek. Molly began exiting the room when she suddenly remembered.

"Oh and Draco, are you going to be coming to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to buy presents," replied Draco.

"Great, well goodnight dears," said Molly with a yawn before walking away to her room.

"Ragh," said Ginny simply, standing up and stretching her muscles. "Ugh, I'm tired. Well, your trunk will be in the entranceway. You can take it up to my room. You do the levitating though, I'm still an underage witch." Draco ruffled Ginny's hair affectionately and gave her a kiss.

Then the pair got the trunk upstairs and Draco set out his clothes for the next two weeks. "You want a shower?" asked Ginny politely, letting him go first.

"Yeah sure, but don't you need one?"

"You're the guest," replied Ginny simply. "There's clean towels in there." Draco smiled his knee-weakening, heart-pumping, mind-mushing smile and then disappeared into Ginny's adjoining bathroom. Ginny could finally concentrate when Draco's arse in jeans were gone.

Flopping onto her childhood bed, Ginny laughed to herself quietly. Never, ever in her wildest dreams did she ever think, that Draco _Malfoy _would be dating her. Never, would she have imagined him setting foot inside her crooked house, or taking a shower in her miniscule bathroom. The loud splashing noise from the shower was steady, and it calmed Ginny's pulse rate. Soon she had drifted into some half sleep where she could still here the water hitting the tiled shower flooring.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco emerged smelling like Ginny's fruity scented shower gel. Draco tried to keep his footsteps soft as to not wake Ginny, but her eyes opened anyway. To an extremely glorious sight.

Draco, wearing nothing except for a colourful beach towel.

Draco bent over to pick up a set of pajamas and Ginny swore her heart stopped beating. It was only when Draco stood up again to go back to the bathroom he noticed Ginny staring wide-eyed at him. He was taken aback for a moment, but then regained composure, making his way slowly towards Ginny with a devious (and sexy!) smirk on his face. He deposited his pj's on Ginny's bed and began crawling towards Ginny. She could feel the bed dip under his weight and she just remembered to swallow.

Soon, he was so close that Ginny could have just inched forward to kiss him. "You can go take a shower now," was all Draco said to a stock still Ginny. However he found himself unable to not kiss her. His head inched forward and Ginny responded. Draco could feel the kiss heating up, and he forced himself to break away, with which Ginny responded with dismay. "Go," he ordered, sternly yet gently. Ginny got the picture and slid from underneath him and quickly got a pair of pajamas from her closet. Then she slid into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her softly.

Draco exhaled and tried to think neutral thoughts. He really shouldn't have let himself go like that. And he was naked! Apart from the ridiculously bright beach towel. After changing swiftly, Draco berated himself harshly. What if the next time he kissed her with such intensity he couldn't stop himself? He knew Ginny wouldn't have stopped him. And he knew, oh he knew, the pain Ginny would be in then.

Still, he waited for Ginny to finish her shower before he went to bed. She emerged fifteen minutes later with damp hair and full length pajamas featuring blue pygmy puffs. Draco's pajamas were simply very deep forest green cotton. Ginny looked apologetic, but Draco simply wrapped her in a tight hug to let her know thing's were okay. It was a long hug, and Ginny half fell asleep in Draco's arms. Draco's body was starting to ache from Ginny's dead weight but he didn't want to move. However when his shoulder began getting extremely numb, he gently carried her over to her bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

Waving the lights out with his wand, Draco then proceeded to make his way down two flights of stairs to the living room where is temporary bed lay. Sighing, he set his wand down beside him and climbed into the bed and fell asleep with only the crackling fire to keep him company.

* * *

The next day dawned early and snowy for Draco. It was six am, the standard wake-up for him. He thought he was the first one up, but Molly beat him. He could here soft rattling and footsteps in the kitchen. He got out of bed, remade it and walked into the kitchen, following his nose.

"Goodness, you're up early," exclaimed Molly with a start when she heard Draco entering.

"Yeah, I always get up this early. I thought I was the first one up," responded Draco with a smile. Molly laughed a little and turned back to the stove.

"With a house full of this many kids, I have to get up early to prepare breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Coffee please, I can make it myself. You look busy," said Draco. Molly turned back to him appreciatively.

"It's just in the shelf above your head. Mugs are beside the sink and the drawer underneath that will contain teaspoons. Boiling water is in the kettle and milk is on the table," recited Molly without even having to think about it. Draco maneuvered his way around the cluttered kitchen to collect what he needed. Molly remained silent until Draco had just finished his coffee.

"You know Draco. I'm not one to judge quickly, but in your case I have," Molly said all of a sudden sitting down and eating her own breakfast. Draco simply looked quizzically at her, trying to get where she was going. "I've seen how you act. I've seen how much you love my daughter. It's obvious from your body language. She must love you very, very much if you can insult her and she still returns to your side."

Draco smiled a dazzling smile and agreed. "Yes, I have been trying to impress you. One thing that worries me though, is it _that _obvious I love her? Because, this could spell trouble."

Molly frowned at her plate. "Yes, I know. Do you have any idea of what you are going to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well, McGonagall says an Aurorship is the way to go, and I believe it is, because, if I can contribute to the demise of Voldemort, I don't have to hide anymore. If Voldemort however wins, I will most probably be dead. It's better that I die, than Ginny die because of my love for her. If the dark side gets any wind of my feelings for her, then it's game over. I'd die to protect her, but they would keep coming," said Draco seriously.

Molly looked at Draco with a surprised expression on her face. The gears were turning in her brain about the implications of their love. "You have really thought this through haven't you? However, if you do become an Auror, I'm sure you will gain even more support from this family."

"Yeah. Contrary to everybody's belief, I really do hate Voldemort. It pains me to think it took me so long to break away from his grip. Even now though, even though I'm not doing his bidding, Voldemort controls me. I hate, being, controlled," gritted Draco. He was surprised that he was letting so much out. "I mean, one way he compresses my freedom is the fact I have to keep my feelings for Ginny hidden. The closer we get, the harder it is to ignore her when we walk pass each other at school, or if we happen to be standing next to each other in public."

Molly didn't say anything, but Draco could she was listening because her whole body and stilled and her motherly eyes looked troubled. A comfortable silence passed whilst Draco drifted into thought and Molly continued on with her breakfast. A few minutes later, Charlie made his way to the kitchen and bid good morning to Draco and Molly before grabbing breakfast himself. Soon, by seven o'clock, signs of life began showing.

Arthur came downstairs in a set of shabby wizard robes and made himself coffee wearily. Half an hour after that, Harry and Ron shambled in, still looking half asleep. Hermione of course, was staying at her parents.

"Ruddy Pig," grumbled Ron as he collapsed into a chair. "Woke me up, with his ruddy screeching."

"What time did you get up?" asked Harry groggily to Draco.

"Six," was Draco monosyllabic reply.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" said Ron through a mouthful of bacon.

Molly gave him a reproving look and said, "before lunchtime." The rest of breakfast was spent with casual chatter about Christmas and presents, of course with Draco left out. The only changes were that Fred and George rushed about exclaiming how late they were for work. Percy walked stately into the kitchen and politely asked for toast, ignoring Arthur who had his nose buried in the Daily Prophet.

Draco had long finished breakfast and was waiting for Ginny to come down so he wouldn't disturb her sleeping. It was ten o'clock and everyone had already cleared out to do whatever they had to do. Finally Molly told Draco to go upstairs to wake up her daughter so they could all be ready to go shopping in time.

Climbing the stairs, Draco didn't realize how lazy Ginny could get. He reached Ginny's door and knocked lightly. No reply. Gently, he pushed against it and turned the handle to find the bed as a mass of tangled sheets with red hair splayed everywhere on the pillow. A gentle rise and fall of the sheets assured Draco Ginny was breathing. He quickly changed into muggle clothing and then had nothing to do except watch Ginny sleep. Which at that moment wasn't that great because her head was buried under the quilt and she had rolled up into a ball.

So Draco sat on the edge of the bed, just thinking about the past day he had. It really did surprise him how Ginny's family had just accepted him. Sure, they all looked at him suspiciously, probably thinking he was suddenly going to jump on the kitchen table and curse everybody, but they didn't say anything, which was the most important part. It was getting to half past ten when Draco decided enough was enough, Ginny was getting up.

His hands slid underneath the quilts where he found Ginny's foot and he began tickling it. Ginny twitched in her sleep but she did not wake. Draco increased the intensity of the tickling and Ginny thrashed a bit, moaning, "no, go away. I have to write a ten thousand word essay! No, no mandrake root! No! Uggh." Draco smiled to himself and started tickling two feet at the same time. This finally had the desired effect because Ginny suddenly sucked in a deep breath and surged upwards. "Draco," she breathed, shirking her feet away from Draco's fingers. "What'd you wake me up for?" she took a look at her watch. "It's only ten thirty!"

"Yeah, and we're leaving at about lunch time! Get up!" scolded Draco.

Ginny glared balefully at her boyfriend. "No. Bite me," she announced. She snuggled back under the covers but got up again when she felt Draco's weight move towards her upper body. She froze, as Draco's arms gripped her shoulder and she stopped breathing when she felt Draco's teeth on her neck. "No! On the other hand, don't bite me!" said Ginny frantically as the pressure on her neck increased, but not painfully so.

Draco straightened up and smiled. "Getting up now?" Ginny, who was now content that she would not be bitten shook her head and disappeared back under the covers. Draco sighed and decided to take drastic action. Ripping the covers from a curled up Ginny, he unleashed his fingers on her body and tickled her mercilessly. Ginny shot up like she was electrified but she couldn't escape because Draco's body had formed some kind of cage between her and the bed.

"No!" Ginny tried to scream, but that dissolved into laughter. Secretly, Ginny loved the attention and she wouldn't have minded if Draco woke her up everyday like this. Still, Draco tickled whilst Ginny thrashed and laughed. He also stopped when he got the inkling that the tickles were getting the painfully convulsive and the laughter was starting to hurt her.

"Getting up yet?" smirked Draco, holding himself above Ginny with his hands. Ginny could feel the bed dipping under Draco's additional weight and her heart beat raced.

"It depends," sighed Ginny, getting lost in Draco's intense gaze.

"On?" whispered Draco, his head dipping towards hers to catch what she was saying. Ginny suppressed a smile, Draco was doing exactly what she wanted. He was leaning in, but not quite close enough.

"Come closer," Ginny barely breathed. Draco definitely couldn't hear what she said but he inched closer anyway. Suddenly, Ginny's hands shot up and she pulled his head towards hers and began kissing him crazily. The sudden shot of pleasure took all the strength out of Draco's arms and he consequently fell about five centimeters onto Ginny, who didn't seem to mind the extra weight. Draco's mind was blown, he was enjoying the feeling of Ginny's tongue exploring with his. He also loved the way Ginny's slender arms kept snaking around his body, searching, pressing. Draco stopped for a moment to breathe and the fresh air without the intoxicating sweet scent of Ginny let him think rationally. The strength returned to his arms and he pushed himself off her.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco concernedly.

"Yes," said Ginny breathlessly. "Why?"

"I fell on you."

"Oh! I liked it… actually," replied Ginny, blushing and wishing she could hide underneath the sheets again.

"Really? So did I," said Draco with a reassuring smile. "Come on, up you get. Christmas shopping today."

"Oh yeah," said Ginny, rolling out of bed. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You," replied Draco, lounging on a chair. Ginny's eyes fell onto him with a snap.

"But you already have me," she said breathlessly. 'Why does he always do that to me?'

"Well then," said Draco with a smirk. "Don't get me anything."

"Nonsense," said Ginny severely, now digging around in her drawers for something to wear. "If there's one thing we Weasley's always do, it's give gifts. Even if it is just a chocolate frog," she continued, digging out a pale and dark green striped jumper with a white singlet. Then she opened another drawer and reached out for the nicest pair of jeans she had.

"Alright, said Draco. Well I don't mind what you get me. I'll appreciate it all the same. Say, I haven't had a chocolate frog in a while." Ginny simply straightened up and smiled at him. "What do you want for Christmas," Draco pressed on.

"Anything. I don't care. You already gave me the necklace, it's the best present I've received," replied Ginny, locking her bedroom door for extra privacy.

"Really?" asked Draco surprised. "Oh, I see you're changing, I can go if you want," but he got cut off by Ginny.

"No, stay where you are," she replied calmly, before stripping off her pajama shirt right before Draco's very eyes. And for once, Ginny had the pleasure of seeing Draco's jaw drop completely and eyes bug out. His obvious shock and appreciation pleased Ginny, who wasn't sure if Draco would accept her scrawny body.

"Nice boobs," was the first thing Draco managed to choke out. His eyes raked over Ginny's A cup sized breasts. He also took in the pure paleness of her torso and the taut but smooth curves of her abdomen.

"Really?" beamed Ginny, looking down at them.

"Yeah," reassured Draco. "They're not small, or anything. If, if that's what you're thinking," he stuttered. Ginny smiled again and cupped them in her hands. Draco felt like he was being set on fire, that girl really was too much. It was from the purest of will power Draco stayed seated, though he did cross his legs rather conspicuously.

"Oh right, bra," said Ginny absent mindedly, digging around in her trunk. She found a green one with spots all over it and put it on swiftly, shaking her chest a bit so they fell in comfortably. Draco gulped, breaking out in a sweat and taking deep breaths to settle his raging hormones. Ginny then poised her thumb on the waistband of he pj pants and Draco tensed completely. However when they were pulled down Draco sighed with relief. She was wearing completely mismatching underwear. If she wasn't, Draco didn't know if he had _enough _self control to stop himself. He would have taken her right then and there.

But soon, Ginny's near nakedness was abolished when she pulled on her jeans and slipped the singlet on. Seizing the jumper, she pulled it on haphazardly. Slipping into a pair of black boots, Ginny was dressed and she was looking at Draco with concern. "Are you okay Drake?"

"Um, no. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you downstairs," he said anxiously, bending over his knees to look as if he was picking up something.

"You seem, um, stressed," said Ginny innocently. Draco believed the innocence. It wasn't fake. "See you downstairs," she continued, taking one last worried look at Draco. He waited till she had shut the door softly and he quickly rushed to the bathroom. There were other ways to cool himself down without resorting to a cold shower.

* * *

Ginny bounded down the stairs happily and fixed herself left over bacon and eggs. Molly came bustling in fully dressed looking stressed. "Oh good, you're up. Where's Draco?"

"Bathroom," replied Ginny after she swallowed. Molly beamed.

"Ginny dear, I'm so glad you swallow before you speak, unlike your filthy brothers," she grumbled.

"Colin does it too," said Ginny darkly. "It's disgusting."

"Too right it is. How is Colin anyway? He's not staying with us for the break?" asked Molly curiously.

"Colin is great, he's dating Luna Lovegood now. You know, the Ravenclaw? His family really misses him so he's with them. He says he'll come visit me sometime," replied Ginny happily.

"Good," said Molly, happy that she had another mouth to feed. "You invite him over for dinner sometime." The rest of the time was spent with Molly tidying up the kitchen and Ginny eating her breakfast. Ten minutes later, Draco made an appearance, looking like his usual calm and indifferent self. Molly announced that they would be leaving at 11:45 and reminded the two it was already 11:30.

As soon as she left, Draco sat down next to Ginny and let his expression show.

"What?" mumbled Ginny with a full mouth now that her mother had gone.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy woman?" Draco demanded, shaking Ginny's shoulders gently.

"I just, changed, in front of you. You don't like my body?" asked Ginny, hurt clouding the corners of her eyes.

"Oh _Merlin _I love your body," hissed Draco. "How could you ever think I don't?"

"Well, you looked really, really surprised back in my room," said Ginny softly, relief settling in.

"Ginny, you weren't wearing anything except a pair of knickers. Do you know how damn beautiful you are? It's a wonder I didn't take you then and there," he growled lustily.

"I don't know what _possessed _me to do that. I'm sorry," said Ginny apologetically. She knew Draco tried hard to keep his hormones under control, but sometimes she couldn't help but do something risky. It was in her nature.

"Don't be sorry," whispered Draco softly, wrapping Ginny in a tight hug. The moment however, was ruined when Harry and Draco entered, talking loudly about brooms.

"The Firebolt two is supposed to have even _more _control and refinement than the original, but the original is so good I don't know how they could make much difference," Ron was babbling as they walked through the room. He immediately shut up when he saw Draco embracing Ginny. "Um," he continued pathetically.

"I'll just go upstairs to get my purse," said Ginny, staring determinedly at Ron and Harry who were staring wide eyed at Ginny and Draco. 'God, it's as if they haven't seen two people hug,' thought Ginny exasperatedly.

"I'll just go get my wallet," added Draco smoothly and he followed Ginny out of the room.

It was a moment or two after the pair left that Ron continued yakking about brooms. "To tell you the truth, I think the second edition of Firebolt is exactly the same as the first!"

* * *

**Oh my god, you guys, that chapter was sooo crap! I can't believe how random, how stupid that chapter was. Everything I wrote there was sooooooo damn lame! And I wrote twenty pages on word full of lame crapness! ARgh! **

**I'm gonna make the next chapter better, even if it kills me. **

**-sigh- as you can see, I'm not too sure how to make Gin's family react. :S I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Luv,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter Fifteen- **

Ginny and Draco descended down the staircase towards the fireplace with their heavy winter coats and money in hand. Charlie, Percy, Harry and Ron had decided to go to Diagon Alley as well. Molly held the pot of floo powder out for everyone except Draco and they all took a pinch. Molly threw her pinch into the flames and stepped inside, clearly saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Then she disappeared in the emerald swirl.

"I'll wait for ten minutes before I go," said Draco, settling into an armchair.

"Okay," affirmed Ginny. "I'll meet you at Florean's ice cream place at one, after we've bought each other's presents."

"I'll see you there Ginger," said Draco with a soft smirk. Ginny smirked herself which caught Draco off-guard. Since when did the ever lovely Ginny _smirk? _Anyway, Ginny turned back to the fire and flooed her way to The Leaky Cauldron, seeing her family plus Harry waiting for her.

"Good, you're here. We thought you got lost, you took a while," said Molly, brushing some soot off Ginny's nose. "You can either go shopping with me, Charlie and Percy or Harry and Ron. And no dear, you cannot go by yourself."

"Okay, um, I'll go with you mum," answered Ginny after a moment's indecision. She could have gone with Ron and Harry, but they had their own stuff to discuss and Ginny felt she would be left out. Charlie was great to talk to, and so was Percy… at times. But Ginny felt sometimes the conversation would dry a bit due to the age difference. The last choice was her mum. Which was fine, Ginny hadn't really chatted to her mum for a long time and besides, there'd only be an hour before she caught up with Draco again.

Everyone split up, agreeing to meet back at The Leaky Cauldron at four, the latest. Molly and Ginny went out the store in the direction of more trinklety stores. Ginny protested when her mother put her arm in Ginny's. "Mum! You don't need to pull me to your side."

"Nonsense dear, I don't want you to get lost," replied Molly firmly. However, Diagon Alley had only half of its usual customers. Ginny kept her mouth shut though she knew her mother was actually afraid. After a few minutes of window shopping, Molly asked, "so what do you have in mind for Draco?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. There's really no reason to get him anything too flashy or pricey. You know he has a hundred times the amount of money in his vault than ours. I'm going to see if I can get him something more personal. I mean, have you seen the necklace he got me?" Molly hadn't so Ginny hastened to show her.

"Ginny. That's beautiful. And I'm guessing the dragon is Draco and you are the heart?" asked Molly.

"You got it. And he just bought it for me, out of the blue." Molly simply looked ahead in wonder. She recognized the craftsmanship of the pendant, it was top class. The chain itself looked to cost a galleon or two.

"Mum, stop. I think I know what I want to get Draco," said Ginny suddenly, stopping in front of a crystals shop.

"You want to get him a crystal?" questioned Molly, her eyebrow rising.

"Not just any crystal, a personalized one," gushed Ginny excitedly, entering the shop with a tinkle of a bell. Inside the little store named Korrect Krystles, an elderly but kind man came up to Ginny and Molly and greeted them.

"Good afternoon," he announced smiling. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you can make a personalized crystal for me," said Ginny as Molly looked around the shop. Down lights were placed strategically along the walls and ceiling to capture the shine of the gems. Hundreds and upon hundreds lined the walls, tables and cabinets. The sparkle from the crystals dazzled Ginny and Molly whilst the shopkeeper remained quite unaffected.

"Personalized crystals? I sure can. What did you have in mind?" replied the shopkeeper, who had a badge which said Jacques.

"I was wondering if you could draw a ferret and a weasel with their necks intertwined, and write 'Weasel for Ferret'?

"Of course," replied Jacques. "If you just come over here, I'll show you some designs and sizes we have." And the next ten minutes was spent creating a five centimeter plaque consisting of solid crystals, cut to perfection. On the top left hand corner in childish script wrote, 'Weasel for Ferret!' and on the bottom right hand corner there was a ferret and weasel. The ferret had green and silver scarf whilst the weasel had a red and gold one. The design was deceptively intricate yet simple at the same time.

"That's absurdly cute," commented Molly after the final touches to the crystal were done.

"I never realized how similar weasels and ferrets look. Oh well, Draco will like it, it'll definitely make him laugh," said Ginny in response. All up, the crystal cost one galleon and five sickles. Ginny paled at the price but Molly offered to pay half of it, of course demanding chores from Ginny in the future.

As soon as Ginny and Molly left the store, Jacques got to work. Seeing Ginny's fair skin and crimson hair inspired him to create a crystal ice skating figurine. His skilled hands worked very quickly, he had after all been in the crystal business for over fifty years. After twenty minutes, he had completed the sparkling ice, which was only a six centimeters in diameter. The skates, fine legs, dress, shoulders, face and hair had all been sculpted to perfection. All that remained now was to polish the rest of the figure and add colour. Jacques also decided he would add a charm that would change the stance of the little skating figurine. One day it would have both skates on the ice with her hands flat on the side of the body. The next day it would change slowly so her hands were up in the air and the legs would motion she had just landed from a jump.

The finished product was hard blue sparkling ice, white skates, clear legs, a deep blue dress which finished just before the knees, clear skin, brown eyes and deep red hair. Jacques gazed at it for a long hard moment, memorizing the intricacy, the shape, the colour. It was already one of his favourites and he put a hefty price on it. Ten galleons for an ice skating figurine which was only ten centimeters tall.

Jacques settled back into a reclining chair behind a cluttered desk and closed his eyes after setting the figurine on a shelf. A few minutes later, the bell tinkled again and Jacques cracked one eye open. A tall, self assured figure had just entered his shop but he couldn't quite make out the features since the figure was standing in a spot where there was a lot of sparkling going on. Jacques approached the customer and said, "good afternoon sir."

"Afternoon," he replied. It was only then Jacques started thinking about the tall blonde, grey/blue eyed teenager in front of him. His clothing stated he was wealthy, and the way he spoke and the way presented himself told Jacques that this person was of high class. Then it hit him, this had to be a Malfoy! Which immediately put him on his guard.

"How may I help you?" Jacques prompted, his friendly tone not wavering, but his mind was calculating.

"Just browsing," replied Draco casually. He walked around the room slowly, his eyes drinking in the site of the bright wares. Draco, surprised at himself, was impressed by a bunch of crystals. The quality of the ones in Korrect Kyrstals was quite high. However, none of them really interested him, until, he saw the ice skating figurine. "This is beautiful," he muttered, unable to control his mouth for the moment because in front of him, was a crystallized version of Ginny. On ice.

"Yes, it is," agreed Jacques, hoping that the Malfoy wouldn't buy it straight away. He wanted to keep on the shelf so he could appreciate it more.

"It reminds me of my girlfriend. Actually, it looks just like her," Draco breathed, marveling at the likeliness. The hair, the eyes, the lips, the shape of the body. Everything. Jacques was glad that Draco's back was towards him because his eyes had widened in surprise. Malfoy's girlfriend was the lovely customer who just bought a plaque, declaring the attraction of two rodent-like animals?

"Really," managed Jacques in a calm voice, though the surprise was only starting to wear down.

"How much is it?" asked Draco, the words Jacques had been dreading for the whole time they conversed about the figurine.

"Ten galleons," he replied with a sigh.

Draco considered it for a moment. Just because he had money, he had learnt not to throw it around stupidly. He had learnt the hard way through Lucius's cane. However, the figurine simply sparkled at him, constantly reminding him of Ginny. It practically was Ginny. If Ginny ice skated however, the likeliness would start to get creepy. Deciding that the crystal was the gift for Ginny, Draco responded by saying, "I'll take it."

Jacques decided he would save his disappointed sighs for later.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream mum," said Ginny, seating herself inside the ice cream joint.

"That's alright dear. Ah, look, here comes Draco," replied Molly, inclining her head towards the entrance of the shop door. Draco looked up and sought out the two red head females straight away and made his way towards them.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," greeted Draco softly. "Ginny," he nodded towards his girlfriend.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Ginny, I'll see you at The Leaky Cauldron at four, Draco, can you apparate?"

"Yes, I can," replied Draco, seating himself next to Ginny.

"Okay, well could you please apparate back to our place just a little after four? It wouldn't be appropriate for you to floo back to ours and saying 'The Burrow' in front of everyone," continued Molly, digging around in her hand bag.

"Sure thing," replied Draco whilst Ginny licked her ice cream.

"Bye mum," Ginny said and Molly waved her goodbye. "So Draco," Ginny continued, turning around to face him. "What did you get me?"

"Lazy _and _impatient, what trouble am I dating now?" teased Draco, taking a bite out of Ginny's ice cream.

"Rude and thieving, what trouble am _I _dating now?" shot Ginny back, eating her ice cream quickly before Draco could get to it.

"Sexy trouble," replied Draco stupidly, tossing his hair back and winking at Ginny in an extremely corny manner. Ginny simply rolled her eyes at Draco and concentrated on her ice cream, trying not to give Draco the satisfaction of laughing.

After Ginny finished her ice cream, the pair set off to finish their shopping and Draco surprised Ginny by asking what her family would want.

"You're getting something for my entire family!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes, yes I am. What would Percy want? Something to wedge that stick out from his arse?" replied Draco distractedly.

"Why are you buying them presents though?" continued Ginny, ignoring Draco's amusing remark about her third eldest brother.

"They're your family. Plus I'll feel bad if I don't."

"You?" laughed Ginny finally. "Feel bad about my family? Now that's something I don't hear everyday. So what, you're going to make them feel guilty? Because I'm fairly sure they're not even going to think about getting you anything."

"It's a win-win situation Gin," smiled Draco. Ginny simply sighed and shook her head.

By four o'clock, Ginny had purchased a beautiful handcrafted photo frame for her parents, to replace the one the ghoul broke, a new fanged earring for Bill, an imitation-real perfume for Fleur, a book called A Comprehensive Guide to Dating for Charlie, who for some reason kept getting let down in the relationship department, next years desktop calendar for Percy, a self help book called The Art of Responsibility for Fred, for George she got him a book called The Art of Responsibility 2; a sequel, for Harry she got him a book full of useful potions and for Ron she bought him a baby niffler because she knew how badly Ron wanted one. Luckily Draco covered six galleons of the six galleons and one knut it cost. Ginny wouldn't stop thanking him and apologizing, so he kissed her for some silence. The last thing Ginny managed to afford was a special roll of film for Colin which could be developed at the touch of a wand a mutter of a spell.

Draco himself bought Molly and Arthur a voucher for a complete set of family photography after taking Ginny's advice. For Bill he bought him an ancient set of special curse breaks that weren't too easy to locate on the market. For Charlie, there was five book series of the lost dragons of England. Draco himself had the series and loved it to pieces, so he supposed Charlie would too. For Percy was a pricey set of stationary, for the twins Draco bought them an ugly toad because Ginny convinced him it was what they really wanted in their store. Much to Draco's reluctance, he bought Harry a magical compass which tells more than direction and for Ron there was a collectors edition of Chudley Cannon's quidditch team figurines. Finally, Draco bought one last thing. A pale blue pair of ballet slippers for his cousin Annabelle who lived in France and was the same age as Ginny.

Ginny was surprised that Draco bought something for someone else out of her family. When she asked him about it, he told her it was because Annabelle was just about the closest family member he had.

So with money supplies appropriately exhausted, (well, Ginny's anyway) Draco walked Ginny back to The Leaky Cauldron where the two promised to see each other in a few minutes time.

When Ginny walked into the pub, everyone was there waiting for her anxiously. Everyone sighed with relief when their eyes lay on hers and then they all started bustling to get home.

"Ginny, you were late," reprimanded Molly as she neared her daughter.

"What? I was like, five seconds late after four," defended Ginny. "What time did you all get here? Quarter to four?" However Molly only responded by giving Ginny a disapproving look.

"Ginny, the streets are getting dangerous, with the impending war and all," whispered Molly, fright edging into her voice.

"Mum," said Ginny calmly. "Relax."

"Ginny! It's very hard when you have seven kids!" continued Molly with her nerves frazzled. Soon it was their turn to pinch some floor powder to go home. After everyone yelled, 'The Burrow' and went home, everyone dropped their shopping to rest. A few minutes after everyone had gotten home, the doorbell rung, announcing that Draco had apparated successfully. Ginny bounded back down the stairs and opening the door hurriedly, revealing a relaxed looking Draco leaning against the wall outside.

"Yay, you didn't get splinched," said Ginny happily, stepping aside to let her boyfriend enter the threshold. Without getting thrown out by magical force. But before Ginny could shut the door behind Draco, her brothers, not including the twins or Percy barged their way through it, jostling an old quaffle and a bludger between them.

"Quidditch's up!" said Harry as he rushed down the stairs with his Firebolt, passing Draco and Ginny on his way.

"Dump your stuff, and let's play!" said Ginny enthusiastically, grabbing some of Draco's shopping and running upstairs.

Before Draco knew it, he had his broom thrust into his hands and was being shoved outside by an enthusiastic Ginny. "Hey guys," yelled Ginny to her brothers as she neared the field. "Draco and I are playing," she announced. Bill turned around and nodded and Ginny began describing the rules. "Those two trees are the goals, beaters will rotate and there's no snitch," said Ginny in one breath.

"No snitch?" questioned Draco, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, poor thing ran out of magic. The bludger took a beating as well. Excuse the pun."

"This game is extremely disorganized," commented Draco dryly.

"Oh whatever. You'll like it. Charlie is one beater, since there's only one bludger. Ron's keeper for one side, Harry, you and I are chasers while Bill is the other keeper. Got it?" continued Ginny.

"Got it," repeated Draco. Ginny turned to mount her broom but not before Draco claimed a kiss from her, making her sway slightly after they broke away. Draco got on his broom and kicked off hard from the ground, relishing the wind passing his face as he shot upwards.

The game actually had no team. The chasers scored on the other goal after one of them scored and the beater hit the bludger wherever he or she pleased.

Ginny regained composure and flew upwards and joined Draco high in the air. Then the two flew to the centre of the "pitch" and joined Harry who had the quaffle in his hands. "One, two, three!" yelled Charlie who was hovering near the chasers. On 'three' Harry tossed the quaffle to Ginny who immediately sped after it. Draco flew fast and hard on his Nimbus 2001 and appeared cut across Ginny, changing her path completely. Ron, on the other side of the field whistled to himself in admiration. Not many people have the skill to overtake someone who had had a head start and cut them off cleanly.

Ginny was forced to careen to the side, again exercising great skill as to not fall off her broom even though she was only holding on with one hand. However in this moment of weakness, Harry swooped in and stole the quaffle from Ginny's hands. He tried scoring but the quaffle was taken off course when Ginny gathered speed and intercepted it in mid-air. Then she dodged around Bill and put the quaffle cleanly past one of the trees. Bill smiled and said, "you're too good for me Gin. Either that or I'm getting old." Ginny laughed and went to fetch the quaffle.

The game continued on for two hours, with Ginny scoring most of the goals since she was one of the best chasers around. Also there was the fact Draco and Harry were seekers, so they weren't quite as adept at catching and throwing bulky quaffles instead of snatching little snitches out of the air.

At around six o'clock, Molly called everyone in for dinner. Dinner that night was a touch more relaxed. The Weasleys were slowly coming around to the idea of a Malfoy in their house, though the hands on their wands never relaxed.

* * *

The lead up days to Christmas in The Burrow were exciting yet calm, as all the children had grown up quite a lot and were not as prone to jumping around beds and wishing Christmas would hurry up. Ginny spent the majority of her time in her room snuggled up with Draco, just appreciating the fact Draco could be with her, even for just two weeks, without having to hide. Of course Ginny's bedroom door had to be left half open, although it required a lot of effort from Molly and Arthur to climb up two flights of stairs to check on their daughter continuously.

By Christmas Eve, all presents were wrapped and all cards were written out. Ron's baby niffler which was yet to be named scuffled about in his cage which was in Ginny's room, not finding anything gold.

Ginny and Draco could be found however, curled up against each other under the sheets to try to block out the cold. And to well… get close to each other. Ginny could feel herself falling asleep with Draco's strong arms wrapped securely around her but she tried to fight the sensation.

Just before Ginny dozed off to the steady beating of Draco's heart, he murmured, "I better go before your parents get too suspicious." Ginny shook her head violently and held onto Draco tighter. "Ginny, I'm serious," said Draco again, though his heart wasn't in what he was saying.

"Don't go," mumbled Ginny into Draco's chest. "Stay," and somehow her grip tightened even more. Draco seriously thought if he tried walking, Ginny would still be clinging onto him. Finally, for once, he gave into his desires and stayed in bed with Ginny. Besides, it was warm. Draco reached out for his wand and with a silent spell turned out the lights. Getting into a comfortable position in bed again, which was skin close to Ginny since her bed was meant to be for one person, Draco's hands slid their way up Ginny's neck in search of her face. In the dark, Draco hoped he was kissing Ginny's lips and leaned his head in.

* * *

Ginny woke up early on Christmas morning due to someone in her bed turning around in his sleep and jostling the bed. Ginny snuggled back underneath the covers with her mind suddenly preoccupied with the thought of Draco's kisses. Did he kiss her night before? Because she could still feel his lips on her, however when she turned to face him, the back of his blonde head was facing her. Suddenly Ginny's eyes caught onto the niffler which was trying to burrow in its cage. Then she remembered.

"Christmas!" she yelled, which made Draco wake with a start.

"Wha? What's going on?" he asked groggily, hair askew.

"It's our first Christmas together!" continued Ginny excitedly. Draco simply looked at his watch and groaned.

"That's great Ginny, it really is. But can this wait till I'm more awake? It's five thirty in the morning," muttered Draco, burying his face in Ginny's neck.

"Don't you wake up at six?" asked Ginny, a bit distracted by Draco.

"It's still half an hour though," mumbled Draco into Ginny's neck which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. "I've been really tired lately, must be because I'm having too much fun with you."

Ginny smiled to herself, glad Draco admitted what he just did. She was afraid that he might get bored in their boring house. At one point, after the fourth day or so of lounging around, Ginny decided to show Draco all the rooms. Arthur and Molly's of course was off limits since it was the parents bedroom. Bill's was quite empty since he had moved out. Charlie's was painted an off-cream colour, though it didn't really matter since most of the walls were covered in dragon posters. It was when Draco saw Charlie reading a popular dragon magazine called _Dragon's Draw, _he finally decided to approach him on the topic of dragons. Of course the two clicked once that topic of conversation got rolling.

Percy's room was boring to the extreme. The walls again were a shade of off-cream, though nothing covered it. A large mahogany desk, just like Ginny's, (it made Draco wonder if they bought desks in bulk) took up a lot of space and piles of paper stacked it neatly. In the corner, was a diagram of a cauldron with measurements written all over it. Ginny explained it was from Percy's obsession with a report on cauldron bottom thickness.

Fred and George's room was a vivid contrast to Percy's. The walls were painted stripy and dotty with all the colours of the rainbow. It actually hurt to look at sometimes. The bedsheets were a contrasting white to the walls and on every free surface was some little invention puffing smoke or some dangerous looking product plopped haphazardly everywhere.

Last but not least, was Ron's room. There was general surprise when Ginny knocked on Ron's door, because Draco was the last person Harry and Ron expected to see in Ron's room. When the door was opened, Draco literally got dazed by the amount of orange was in the room. Ron even managed to get the ceilings orange. The only break from the orange were images of the actual team which was splattered here and there.

Ron, despite his obsessive love for the Chudley Cannon's, wished he had toned the orange down a bit when Draco stepped through that door.

Then, that was it. The whole house. Despite the contrasts of rooms and the shabbiness of some of the furniture, Draco found he really did like The Burrow.

Back in bed, Draco and Ginny snoozed for another three hours when they were woken up again by raucous caroling, no doubt from Fred and George. So Draco and Ginny groggily got up and went downstairs for the opening of presents since there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. Besides, it was time to open presents!

Downstairs by the Christmas tree was attended by Fred and George. Arthur and Molly were still in the kitchen and everyone else was sleeping.

"Morning you two," said George cheerfully, levitating a log into the fire to feed it.

"I hope you slept well," said Fred, still with a cheery voice.

"Was it a tight fit in my sister's bed?" demanded George, the cheerfulness dropping an edge.

"Okay, okay. So Draco slept in my bed last night. No biggie. We didn't do anything. I've heard, some of the things you do when you sneak Angelina and Katie in at night. So shush," said Ginny grumpily as the twins both gasped dramatically. At that moment, Molly arrived with a tray full of milos, saying, "merry Christmas kids!"

Everyone wished her a merry Christmas back, she then departed, muttering about waking the others. Then Arthur walked into the room and sat himself in his armchair, still in his pajamas. He rubbed his hands together excitedly and chatted to everyone about the upcoming presents, including Draco. Over the days, Ginny and Draco had noticed the hard edge in Arthur's eyes whenever he looked at Draco had started to ebb away. Now he was starting to treat Draco with an inch more of respect.

"Ooh, I wonder what we'll all get this year," Arthur said excitedly, reminding Ginny of a young child. Charlie, Harry and Ron decided to stumble in looking excited yet sleepy at the same time. Then Arthur counted to three after everyone was positioned around the Christmas tree, their presents around them. On 'three,' everybody shouted excitedly, ripping into their gifts.

"Oh my god!" shouted Ginny all of a sudden, holding some silky material in her hands.

"What is it dear?" said Molly kindly, knowing what the fuss was about.

"You bought me _dress robes!_" cried Ginny happily, standing up and letting the deep green ankle length dress robe extend to its full length.

"Do you like them?" smiled Molly.

"It's, beautiful. I love it. Oh my god, I actually have nice robes!" yelled Ginny some more. Draco paused and looked at the dress robes himself. He could definitely imagine Ginny wearing it. Her red hair would make a beautiful contrast to the green.

After Ginny had gotten over her initial excitement and began digging into her next batch of gifts, Draco did the same with his meager pile. The first one was from Molly. When Draco unwrapped it, he found a brown jumper with a white 'D' in the middle. He looked around and saw all the other Weasley kids and Harry had received a hand knitted jumper with the first letter of their name on it. Draco was touched!

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," said Draco, holding up the jumper. He even pulled it on over his pajamas to show how much he appreciated it. He also made a mental note to ask Ginny whether she wore hers outside of the house. Draco's next present from his cousin Annabelle. Enclosed in the package was a vanity mirror. It was thirty centimeters by thirty and it could reflect any part of the body desired without having to move it around. It was powered by thought. Draco wondered if it would work if he thought about other people… the perfect perve tool. He made a mental note to send a letter back to Annabelle to thank her.

Then there was only one present left, and it was from Ginny. Draco worked hard to hide his disappointment. He already knew that his parents weren't going to send him anything, and he kept telling himself he didn't care about it. But denial only goes so far. So ignoring the sudden sadness that gripped his heart, Draco carefully unwrapped the rectangular wrapped present from Ginny. What he saw when the final wrapping paper fell away suddenly lifted his spirits.

It was a crystal plaque that said 'Weasel for Ferret!' Draco could tell it was personalized because who in their right mind would make a plaque which declared one rodent's attraction for another? The more Draco studied it the more he smiled and loved it. Ginny had even managed to get the right coloured scarves.

"Like it?" asked Ginny curiously, leaning over to take a good look at Draco's face. 'Success! He's smiling!' thought Ginny triumphantly.

"I love it. Reminds us that we're furry little rodents in love," replied Draco, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" laughed Ginny, getting back to her massive pile of presents. The next one she got to was from Draco. "Ooh, I wonder what we have here," commented Ginny, lifting up oddly shaped gift which was covered in silver wrapping paper.

"Open it and see," said Draco, smirking as he did so.

"Gah, knowing you it'll be expensive," said Ginny with a furrowed brow as she tried to unwrap the present carefully. What Ginny found underneath the paper took her breath away. She held it up to see it in better light and the flames from the fire danced through the flawless crystals, shining its light in many colours of the rainbow onto Ginny's stunned face.

"Do you like it?" prompted Draco after a few moments since Ginny hadn't said anything.

"Oh, my god. This is beautiful. She's so elegant… she looks like me. Draco, this is beautiful," gushed Ginny finally, not taking her eyes off the crystallized figurine.

"Yeah, it is. And it should, because it looks so much like you," commented Draco, his eyes on it as well.

"Did you ask someone to make it especially?" asked Ginny, finally tearing her eyes to look at Draco.

"No. That's the surprising thing. I walked into the shop and it was there," he replied, looking bewildered.

"That's some weird stuff. But thank you, so much. I love it." It was then Draco noticed the ice skater wasn't standing in the same position as it was in the shop. Now both skates were on the ground and her head was dipped backwards, back curved and arms thrown up elegantly, as if the skater had just finished a routine and the music had just stopped.

"You know what? I think she moves as well," commented Draco. Ginny simply sighed with happiness.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron loudly. "YOU BOUGHT ME A NIFFLER! I LOVE HIM! THANK YOU GINNY!" shouted Ron some more. Ginny gave Ron a happy thumbs up whilst Molly and Arthur looked horrified. 'Hide your galleons!' they were thinking.

It was about then the rest of the family got to presents that Draco had given them. All their eyes widened in shock when they read the card that came with it.

"Draco! I love these books! I've only read one of them from the library but it was so tattered I didn't bother getting out the rest! Thanks man! I feel bad for not getting you anything though," said Charlie, holding up the set of dragon books. Draco simply smiled softly in return.

"Wow," said Bill simply, holding up the guidebook of curse breaks.

"A toad!" yelled Fred and George happily, throwing the poor amphibian into the air despite its frightened croaks. "It's so ugly too! Thanks Malfoy!" the two said in unison.

Harry looked quizzically at Draco and was about to say something about the compass he received but Ron opened his trap before Harry. "Wow! Malfoy! Thanks! I was just staring at these in Diagon Alley!" he yelled excitedly, cradling the figurines close to his chest. "I can't pay you back though," he added seriously.

"Don't worry about it," replied Draco indifferently whilst Ron furrowed his eyebrow in thought. Then Ron decided to not care and went back to admiring his Chudley Cannons set.

"Draco dear," said Molly happily, holding up the voucher for photos. "Thank you very much for this. It's exactly what we needed." Then she turned to Ginny and said, "thank you dear, the photo frame fits our wedding photo perfectly."

Soon, everyone was done unwrapping presents and now they were admiring their gifts. Ginny still couldn't get over the skating figuring Draco had given her. The likeliness was uncanny. Then the rest of Christmas was spent with the family drinking lots of eggnog and eating snacks that had been placed around the house. Throughout the house carols sung and even the ghoul banged the pipes in time to the music. Yet still all Draco and Ginny could pay attention to was each other. This did not go unnoticed by Arthur and Molly, and their opinion about Draco kept changing positively.

Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair. The main meal of course was this massive roast which sat in the centre of the table. Around that were side dishes of potato and gravy, pies, salads and ham. Everybody dug into the food Molly prepared and everyone seemed happy for the occasion. Even Percy cracked smiles at Fred and Georges jokes.

Arthur and Molly had their reasons for being happy. Both were well aware of the current situation the wizarding world was in and knew of the many deaths that occurred due to Death Eater attacks. They were extremely gratefully that all seven of their children were still alive and well, despite their battle scars.

Ginny felt elated due to the fact the person she fell in love with was hated by many but accepted by the people who meant the most to her. It was really becoming real to Ginny, that Draco was sitting right beside her, their legs intertwined underneath the table. In made Ginny smile uncontrollably when for once Draco's head wasn't always turned to hers because his attention was held by Charlie, and they were talking about dragons. But she didn't care, because Draco was there, with her, with her family for Christmas.

Draco had his own reasons for smiling all night long. For once in his life, he felt truly accepted. It didn't matter that sometimes Ginny's family would run out of things to say to him, or that they had to watch what they were saying. He was still in The Burrow, having dinner with his family's so called enemies. Draco was happy with himself because he found he didn't care. All his life he desired to be wanted, to be cared about, and he found it all when he met Ginny. He found it refreshing that he was sitting at a lively table, full of people and mess instead of the cold Manor dining room. The table was five times as long as the Weasley's and his mother and father sat at one end whilst Draco sat in the middle, alone. Draco wasn't too sure how to explain how he felt. Though, it felt like his heart was finally full. He had always gotten whatever had wanted in life, but what he had with his stay with the Weasley's could not be bought. Ginny's love could never be bought. Draco found he actually had purpose.

* * *

Then Christmas was over as soon as it had crept up on everybody and then the attack came.

It happened four days before Draco and Ginny were due back at school and the two could be found in Ginny's room, pashing, hoping to god that their hormones wouldn't get the better of them.

Ron and Harry were in the living room, practicing game plays with the Chudley Cannon figurines and Percy was at work, writing furiously away at something boring. Fred and George were in their shop, trying to sell something stupid and Arthur was in his office at the Ministry, writing a follow up report on illegally charmed umbrellas.

Charlie was back in Romania, feeding a Hungarian Horntail a cow as part of his dragon keeper duties. That Horntail had just killed a whole fleet of Voldemort recruits so Charlie decided to give it a side dish of goat as reward. The Horntail breathed fire appreciatively.

Molly was in her room, letting herself have a well-earned afternoon nap. It was two thirty in the afternoon and none of them had any inkling of the batch of Death Eaters heading their way. It was only Bill, who was stationed on the other side of England on curse watch who detected the Death Eaters making their way to The Burrow. Horror seized Bill when he realized the bastards were making their way to his family home and immediately alerted his superintendent about it. He then asked permission to go home to warn his family. The superintendent, Michael Chalmers was reluctant, but he knew Bill would have left anyway even if he said no. So he granted Bill permission to apparate home.

Bill hastened home and breathed a sigh of relief when no one had arrived on the scene yet. He swirled his wand around complicatedly and muttered soundlessly a spell which would alert the Ministry of any evil disturbances. Then, he requested a squad of Aurors to The Burrow, since Bill had the authority to, since he was a curse breaker and such.

Needless to say, the Aurors were very efficient. Within one minute of Bill's request, they were on the site, the captain of the squad looking to Bill for advice. Bill ordered the captain to station themselves around the perimeter of the property and to attack and detain the Death Eaters that would approach. Bill also added that if it was necessary, the Aurors could kill out of self defense. He then hurried inside of the house, warning everybody inside of it.

"Harry, Ron," said Bill, surprising the two who were cheering on the figurines. "There's going to be a Death Eater attack. Lock everything you see. Windows, doors, mouse holes, whatever, just get ready!" Ron and Harry stared at him in surprise. "Hurry up!" roared Bill, charging up the stairs. Then they snapped out of it and began doing what Bill ordered.

On the second floor, Bill knocked hurriedly and waited for his mother to tell him to come in. Despite the severity of the situation, Bill couldn't forget his manners. "Come in," came the tired voice of Molly, and Bill's anxiety deepened.

"Mum, there are Death Eaters coming. I've sent for Auror reinforcements and they're already here, guarding the house. The Death Eaters will be here at any moment. You've got to help secure the house," said Bill seriously and quickly. Pure fear gripped Molly and she clutched her chest, finding she couldn't breathe.

"Mum, mum. It's okay. It's going to be okay. They won't get past the Aurors, I promise you," consoled Bill, wrapping his mother in a hug.

"My children. My house," said Molly in a frighteningly soft voice.

"Mum, don't panic. I'm here. I'll look after everything. Look, if you want, stay here, I'll help secure the house," but then Bill got cut off.

"You go do whatever you have to do to make this house safe, I'll get in contact with Arthur, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George. Go!" urged Molly, swinging her legs out of bed and now looking determined. Bill nodded and rushed out of his parents' bedroom and raced up another flight of stairs to Ginny's. For a moment he forgot that Draco was staying with them and he also forgot to knock in his haste. He just charged there and came face to face with Draco lying on Ginny, kissing her furiously. It was that moment that Bill completely forgot about Death Eaters.

"Malfoy! Get off my sister!" roared Bill, clenching his fists. Sure, he accepted the fact his baby sis was dating Malfoy, but kissing her, on her bed? Lying on top of her? With the doors _shut_? Merlin forbid. Draco suddenly wrenched himself off Ginny and looked up, panting with surprise.

"Bill?" said both Draco and Ginny at the same time. Pinkness tinged both their cheeks as they remembered how passionately they had just been kissing.

"Knock much?" cried Ginny, exasperated, straightening up her shirt.

Bill ignored that and said, "don't let me catch you doing that again," with a growl. Ginny and Draco simply nodded, embarrassment still hassling them. Bill glared at Draco for another moment or so before what he remembered what he was in there for. "Ginny, Draco, Death Eaters are heading our way, lock all the doors and windows. You two should work on the attic. Ignore the ghoul. You hear me?"

"What?" gasped Ginny, getting off the bed shakily. "Death Eaters? Here?"

"Yes," replied Bill, his heart and tone softening at the worried look on Ginny's face.

"But why?" asked Ginny, still surprised, fear settling in at once. Draco, who was still sitting on Ginny's bed began thinking. This couldn't be because of his presence, could it?

"They're Death Eaters Gin, that's what they do. Attack Wizards. Pretty soon they're be attacking the muggles. Come on, I need you to secure the attic."

"Are there Aurors down there?"

"Yes, attic, now Gin," said Bill in a rush. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand, knowing full well what was going through his mind. She then dragged him up the stairs to the attic whilst Bill went downstairs to help the Aurors.

When Ginny and Draco reached the attic, she slammed the door behind them and pressed Draco up against the wall ferociously. What Ginny saw of Draco didn't please her. Draco's previously cheerful expression and open eyes were now dark and a scowl was what Draco's lips consisted off.

"Draco, listen to me," hissed Ginny angrily. "This is _not _your fault. No matter what you think this is isn't your fault." And she gave him the roughest shake in the shoulder to reinforce her point. Of course her shake was futile, Ginny wasn't exactly strong enough to jostle him much.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco in a closed, and Ginny could tell, upset voice. "Someone must know I'm here. I've put your entire family at risk."

"That's fuckin' bullshit!" swore Ginny, stamping her feet in frustration. "I know, for a fact, that the Death Eaters were going to attack before that day in the library. I nicked one of Fred and George's extendable ears and listened in on Bill's conversation with mum and dad. I know it! So don't you dare beat yourself up about it, you've come too far to worry about that. Mum and dad will understand. I know it."

Draco felt the tension within himself ease off a bit, but not completely. "I'm still playing a dangerous factor in this Ginny. Don't deny it," he said in a flat voice.

"God Draco! Don't you think I know that? But what are you going to do? Run away? I love you! My family is stating accept you! If you leave, or do anything of that sort, you'll be hurting me more than staying," said Ginny fiercely, tears starting to prick at her eyes. Draco kept his expression guarded, though inside his mind was processing the information very quickly. Ginny really did know him too well. He was considering leaving, but what would that make him? A coward? And how could he ever leave Ginny? It was in those few moments, Draco made a resolve which he hoped to dear Merlin he would never break.

"Ginny, I'll never leave you," said Draco with equal fierceness. Then he placed a lip-crushing kiss on Ginny. The kiss physically hurt her, but it was what she wanted. The painful pressure of Draco's lips on her reassured her he wasn't going away. When the two broke away, Draco realized he had bit Ginny's lip in the heat of the moment and now it was bleeding steadily into her mouth.

"God, Gin. I'm sorry," he apologized, tilting Ginny's chin up to face to inspect it properly.

Ginny simply sucked on the cut and placed a gentler kiss on Draco's lips. The blood transferred to Draco's mouth and he was finding it hard to think.

"I don't care," whispered Ginny, who then proceeded to lock all the windows in the attic. Draco helped her and that was when they saw the sparks of curses flying below them through the windows. On closer inspection, Ginny and Draco found the Aurors and Death Eaters battling furiously. One of the Death Eaters swirled his wand arm around in an arc to deliver a pain inflicting curse on one of the Aurors who then fell to the ground, twitching with pain. Draco's heart hardened and he empathized with the fallen Auror. Why? Because Draco had been the recipient of that very curse, with that very arc, with that very Death Eater. Who was it? Avery. Avery and Lucius tortured Draco with the Cruciatus curse for spilling a glass of milk when he was six. That very wand movement imprinted itself in Draco's mind, and now anger flashed through Draco's eyes.

"Draco?" whispered Ginny with concern, touching his shoulder gently. Draco's eyes fell onto Ginny, but they weren't seeing her. Ginny could tell he was reminiscing about something, something painful by the looks of it.

"Draco, tell me," demanded Ginny softly. Draco eye's finally focused on his girlfriend but he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he kissed her, much too briefly for Ginny's liking and hurried out of the attic. Ginny followed him, hot on his heels and she shouted, "no!" when he headed out the front door with his wand drawn. Ginny, caught up in the moment rushed out the door after him, and Ron just missed diving and catching Ginny by mere centimeters. Suddenly, Ginny was caught in the melee of battle. She ignored the terrified screams of her family as she watched Draco make a beeline for the Death Eater who did a spell with an arc movement.

Then, the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck tingled so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She whirled around, whipping out her wand as she did so.

"Experlliarmus!" she screamed, pointing her wand at the dark figure approaching her. His extended wand soared into Ginny's outstretched hand and he looked stunned for a moment. Ginny took that as an incentive to rush up and punch him in the face, which stunned him even more. He staggered around, blood spurting from his nose, groping wildly at Ginny. That's when Ginny stupefied him and snapped the Death Eater's wand with her knee. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her from behind and held her with an iron grip. Ginny screamed and thrashed but he would not let go. She suddenly realized she was being hauled back to the house and was deposited just in the front door. Then, she realized it was Bill, looking extremely angry and worried.

"Look after her," he growled at Ron. Ron then proceeded to wrap his arms around Ginny's waist and kicked the door shut.

"Ginny, are you mad?" screamed Molly, enveloping Ginny in a hug, hugging Ron in the process who was too afraid to let his sister go.

"Argh! Get off me!" screamed Ginny into Molly's chest. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Ginny, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" shouted Ron, shaking Ginny to reinforce his point. "I thought you were going to die!" he continued yelling.

"Ron! Shut up! I'm fine!" yelled Ginny, and she gave Ron a tight hug to reassure her head wasn't chopped off and her limbs were still attached. Her gaze fell onto Harry after she let go of Ron. He was looking at her with shock and admiration.

"You did great out there," Harry said softly, hoping that he wouldn't offend his ex.

"Thanks Harry," smiled Ginny, appreciating that for once someone complimented her.

Molly was standing by the window next to the front door, eying the battle with a worried eye. She had her rolling pin in hand just in case it needed to be used, and at the moment it did. Because as she was watching Draco take down one of the Death Eaters, she saw another creeping up behind him. Recklessly, she charged out the door and hurled the rolling pin at the sneaky Death Eater who was three meters away. The pin found it's target and knocked him to the ground, concussing him. Draco stupefied both Death Eaters and gave Molly a bloody thumbs up.

"Mum!" cried Ron worriedly and exasperatedly, dragging his mother back into the house. "Have you lost your mind as well?"

"Watch it," growled Molly menacingly, and Ron shut up.

By then, the battle was looking good for the Aurors. The Death Eater crew was dwindling, and they were finished off quickly. Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Arthur all arrived when the lat of the stunned Death Eaters were being deported back to the Ministry, and they all just about cried with relief. Whilst everyone was exchanging hugs and talking to the rest of the Aurors, Draco leant against a wall and slid down it, holding his hands in his head. He was replaying that moment over and over again, when he nearly killed Avery out of pure rage. The scenes kept repeating over and over.

Suddenly, something petite and warm wrapped his still form. Draco knew straight away it was Ginny.

"You did great Draco," she whispered, resting her forehead on his.

"Yeah?" replied Draco hoarsely.

"Come inside. There's some soup for you to drink. It'll make you feel better," cajoled Ginny, giving his arm a slight squeeze.

"You're already making me feel better," smiled Draco. He could feel his dried blood on his face crack, from where Avery's ring scratched his temple.

Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand back to The Burrow which was full of recuperating Aurors and harassed but relieved looking Weasleys. When Draco entered, the Aurors swore and reached for their wands, but Ginny stepped in front of Draco defensively and said, "he's with us. Lower your wands." The Aurors looked on in surprise, but lowered their wands. Draco himself was too tired to care about what other people thought about him at that moment, and thanked Molly when she handed him a bowl full of warm ham and onion soup.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Arthur, wrapping his only daughter in a hug. "I heard what you did. It was extremely stupid yet very brave of you. Promise me you'll never do t again."

"I promise dad," sighed Ginny into his robes.

Draco thanked Molly for the soup before he walked wearily to Ginny's room for a shower. After he had washed off the blood, he simply fell onto Ginny's bed, and slept way past dinner. Ginny entered her room two hours after Draco did, since she had to stay and speak with her family. She found Draco asleep on her bed and she smiled happily. Yet that smile was tainted with the knowledge that were to be many more battles ahead for Draco if he still wanted a career as a Auror.

After Ginny herself had showered, she went downstairs for a quiet dinner. She told her family that Draco was too tired to make an appearance for dinner and she ate quickly and quietly herself. When she returned to her room, Draco was still sleeping. Exhausted, Ginny climbed into bed, trying not to wake him. Her efforts were futile though, since Draco opened one sleepy eye.

"Sorry Draco," whispered Ginny, then she proceeded to blow out the candle on her beside table. "Draco," Ginny whispered once more after a minute, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"What is it?" asked Draco, holding Ginny closer to him.

"Thanks for not leaving me," said Ginny, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Never," said Draco quietly, reassuring Ginny and himself and then they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Hey hey! Another chapter! I hope you liked this one. I do :D Anyways, please review, I want to know what you think about it. Heehee, I'm just happy because some plot is finally kicking in. Yay! Plot!**

**Anyways, review review review, lalalala-lala! **

**Love,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

"Bye mum!" yelled Ginny through an open window of the Hogwarts Express. The train was slowly moving but gathering speed, and soon Molly's tearful face disappeared around the corner. Ginny turned around to face Ron, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Luna and Draco.

"C'mon Gin," said Ron softly, leading his sister away from the window. "Let's go find a compartment. Ginny complied but then she stopped when she realised Draco wasn't following.

"Draco," said Ginny in a questioning tone. "Coming? Don't worry, everybody is cool with you being in our compartment."

"It's not that, I'm just wondering if the other Slytherins will notice I'm in your compartment. I'm really not in the mood for trouble." Ginny simply shook her head and smiled. "_What_," asked Draco exasperatedly.

"Who cares? It's not as they're going to come over and annoy us. Only you did that, remember?" teased Ginny, poking Draco in the stomach.

Draco smiled wistfully. "Yeah, with Crabbe and Goyle, those two idiots. They dropped out of school to join Voldemort."

"Well, I'll have fun kicking their arses," said Ginny vengefully.

"You're not planning to be an Auror are you?" asked Draco seriously as the pair walked towards the compartment everyone else was in.

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean, I totally kicked that Death Eater's arse," said Ginny happily.

"No Ginny, it's far too dangerous. Besides, I still can't believe you followed after me. That was the epitome of stupid! Never, ever again," said Draco seriously, shutting the compartment door behind him when they entered it.

Ginny eyed Draco unhappily and groaned. "Not you too, my whole family has been harassing me about that. I know you kept your mouth shut then, but now you're going on about it." Ginny then turned her back on Draco; a bit miffed and stalked about a metre away. Draco only needed to take two strides to envelope her in his arms from behind.

"Don't walk away Ginny. I'm serious. What if the Death Eater initiated a spell before you disarmed him? I know what you did was good, but it isn't worth risking your life," softly hissed Draco into Ginny's ear.

"Then why do you get to do it then?" retorted Ginny, turning around to face her boyfriend's face which was set in all seriousness.

"Because I've trained with Death Eaters before," whispered Draco into Ginny's ear with a soft tone. He felt a violent shiver reverberate through her body and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. Ginny's eyes reached his and presented shock. "Let's go somewhere more private," said Draco and he lead Ginny to the empty compartment next door.

"When was this?" asked Ginny surprisedly, fear lacing her wavering voice. Draco's eyes darkened for a moment and he wished he hadn't said anything about his past to Ginny. What was she going to think of him now?

"Just about all my life," muttered Draco, turning his face away from Ginny's so he wouldn't see the predictable shock and disapproval. But all she did was gently cup his face so he was looking right at her.

"Did you want to?" asked Ginny carefully, still holding Draco's face so he wouldn't look away.

Draco paused. He never told anyone about his past in fear of what they would think about him. But somehow, it was different with Ginny. He wanted to her know. He wanted to know whether she would accept or reject him. His eyes lifted up to Ginny's young, smooth and unblemished face. Her eyes were so warm, so welcoming. Her body had wrapped around Draco's as they sat very closely together in that empty compartment. Her entire body quivered with curiosity, and some how, Draco knew she would understand.

"Up until my fifth year, I really did want to become a Death Eater," said Draco in a very quiet, emotionless voice. "I thought they had everything. I thought Voldemort was _everything. _And then as I grew older, something slapped me in the face, it was reasoning. It was my morals. Morals I didn't even know I had. Then I began detesting Death Eaters. The things they did to innocent people… I can't even begin telling you Ginny. It's too ghastly for your innocent self. I realised how stupid it was following Voldemort. We were simply pawns in his death game of chess."

Ginny's warm gaze scanned Draco's face. Sincerity rang with every word. Ginny tried picturing herself in Draco's situation, but she couldn't imagine Voldemort as a real Lord. It was too wrong. It went against her upbringing way too much. Draco's arms had tightened around Ginny as he revealed this and it was natural for her to lean her forehead against his. "This is the Draco I know, and love," murmured Ginny defiantly, her soft sweet breath tickled Draco's nose.

"Do you want to know why I played my part in Dumbledore's death?" asked Draco in a completely dead voice.

"I want to know, only if you want to tell me," replied Ginny, her emotional voice a drastic contrast to Draco's.

"I want to tell you Ginny. I do. You should know. You love me, you should know." Ginny looked up expectantly and patiently. Draco drew his strength from Ginny's innocent and young face. The love emanating from her made his will to tell Ginny about his past strong.

"My father would have murdered me if I didn't attempt to kill Dumbledore," was the short explanation for Draco's actions. Yet those direct words suddenly told a lot. "I know it was selfish of me," continued Draco, his brow furrowing. Ginny noticed tears prickling in the corner of his eye. "But I didn't want to die. I really, really didn't want to die. Not at my father's hands. I know, I shouldn't have done anything. Dumbledore's life is worth so much more than mine. I know this. But was so scared Ginny… so, so scared. And now, the guilt won't ever leave me." Draco's voice didn't crack, but now tears streamed uncontrollably down his face, down onto Ginny's muggle clothes.

"Draco," murmured with emotion. She had never seen Draco cry and now she felt like doing so herself. "Don't think that your life was worth less than Dumbledore's. He would have _never _said anything like that himself. You did what you had to do. You didn't want to _die. _I would have done the same thing."

There was some soft of ferocious honesty in Ginny's voice which Draco could not deny. Would Ginny really have done the same thing if she was in his situation? She said she would have. It was that moment, a strong uncontrollable love for Ginny and all her traits burst out of Draco in the form of tears and sobs. He couldn't see Ginny out of his tear-lidded eyes, but he knew she was holding him close to her, as he cried and cried. His heaving chest and wracking sobs transferred from his body to Ginny's, giving the pair some sort of connection of the pain they were feeling.

For the next four hours, Draco kept on crying. All the unpleasant memories Draco suppressed during his life came rushing back up to the surface and he couldn't help but shed tears over that. The fact his parents never loved him, the torture he had to endure, the murders he had to observe, the loneliness he existed in before he met Ginny and the guilt that wracked him since his father made him do horrendous things. One of them was when Draco was twelve, and Lucius made him murder one of the house elves who dropped a mug. Most of all, he cried because of the fright he had always known, which sometimes enveloped him so badly that he couldn't move. That fear, of death. The end of his life; the life he felt he did not deserve.

Ginny didn't know it was possible for someone to cry for so long, but she didn't mind cradling his head to her chest, stroking his blonde hair from his eyes and letting his tears splash onto her clothing, soaking it. This was Draco's confession, and he deserved to be able to let out his pain in private, no matter how long it took.

Half the journey was complete when Draco's wracking sobs had subsided and his tears stopped falling. He up-righted himself stiffly, stretching out the kinks in his muscles from staying in the once position for so long. He looked down at Ginny and that's when he saw how saturated her blue jumper was. Draco's face had been held to Ginny's breast in a motherly motion, and his tears had landed on Ginny's right breast, soaking the entire clothing area around that. It looked as if Ginny's milk ducts had let loose!

"Oh god, Ginny, I'm sorry about your clothes," apologised Draco with a brilliant blush. 'I cried on her _boobs!_' thought Draco exasperatedly whilst Ginny simply smiled and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You had a lot of emotion to be let out. You haven't cried in a long time have you?" said Ginny perceptively, getting up and wrapping her arms around Draco.

Draco responded by nuzzling his sore nose into Ginny's soft neck. "You know people too well. I haven't cried since I was six, since I accidentally knocked over a glass of milk and Lucius and Avery tortured me. They told me after the crucio-ed me that men don't cry. I have never cried since then… except for then," he said softly, his gaze dropped downwards.

"That's a very long time," said Ginny with surprise evident in her tone. "Eleven years… Sometimes, life gets too much for me, and I just cry, for no reason. You feel so silly afterwards, but you feel so much better."

"This is how we're different. You express your emotions. I don't. You're happy. I wasn't. I wasn't until you decided to sit next to me during that crowded library session," murmured Draco, finishing off the sentence with chaste little kisses up and down Ginny's neck and collar bone.

Ginny moaned almost inaudibly and said, "if you don't stop that soon, I'm going to rip the clothes off you, and I know you hadn't planned on taking my virginity in a _train _compartment." Desire filled every word, and Ginny knew that if Draco wanted to, he could take her there. Ginny would not object. Draco sucked lingeringly at Ginny's pulse point and her pulse rate sky rocketed. Ginny moaned Draco's name louder now, and Draco felt this new force taking over his body, making his arms itch to take off that tear-soaked jumper. If Ron hadn't ripped the compartment door in search of them, Draco would have done so.

"Oh there you are! Malfoy, what did Ginny do? Poke you in the eyes or something? They're all red," commented Ron in a rough voice compared to the soft voices Ginny and Draco had just been using.

The mood was now ruined, but Ginny and Draco didn't mind. Instead, Draco laughed and said, "yeah, that's what happened."

Ron quirked a red eyebrow, knowing there was some inside joke. He didn't feel like being left out so he said to the pair, "you better get changed. We're halfway there." Ginny saluted her brother whilst Draco nodded. Then, Ron was gone.

"I congratulate your brother on his bad timing for once," commented Draco dryly as he followed Ginny out of the compartment and into the one everyone else was in. Ginny simply looked backwards and smiled her beautifully innocent smile but the image was lost when she winked devilishly.

Draco groaned quietly. Whenever they shared a more passionate moment and Draco found himself resisting his powerful testosterone kicks, he needed to go to the toilet. It wasn't to empty his bladder either.

* * *

­­­­­

And so, the school year completed its cycle with monotony. The holiday reprieve from school felt too short, and Ginny found herself continuously bogged down with excessive amounts of work. Ginny only barely made time for quidditch, the sport she loved.

Draco felt the pressure tenfold. He knew taking his NEWTs would be extremely tough, but he never expected such a high workload. Often, this was made worse since he couldn't concentrate. Ginny was continuously on his mind. But he couldn't see Ginny either, because his school work restricted him. After one month of not being with her, something snapped within Draco. He just knew that if he didn't see her soon, he'd go crazy.

So they spared one day of every month just for each other. No homework, no stress. The days were spent frolicking in the snow, stuffing their faces in the kitchen, playing tricks on Ron… and these moments gave each other the strength to face the piles of schoolwork that bombarded them. As the days they spent with each other passed, it became apparent to the school that the two were an item. Surprisingly, Ginny, Draco and everyone else found that they didn't really care. The Slytherins of course looked at Draco as if they were slapped in the face, but they themselves were too bogged down with school work or undercover Death Eater activities to care too much.

During this time, Draco and Ginny's relationship bounded themselves to each other in the strongest way possible. The love and respect they held for each other was indescribable. The two seriously felt that if one of them died, the other would die inside as well. Ginny and Draco knew their love was unbreakable.

It was June and the summer holidays were fast approaching. Ginny had completed her horrendous finals exams and received many E's (exceeds expectations) and two O's (outstanding) for potions and charms. Ginny was extremely surprised and happy with her result. She was surprised she could even get such high marks. Most of the time her thoughts were of Draco; and his chest.

Draco himself had O's for every single subject. He was hardly surprised since this was the score he was aiming for. The only other person to receive such a high mark was Hermione Granger, and she was silently seething, though she kept telling herself to get over it.

Minerva McGonagall decided to give the entire school a three day break for everyone's hard work. She also gave them the break to try and relieve some of the pressure that people were feeling about the impending war with Voldemort. It didn't really alleviate any pressure, but everyone accepted the break gratefully.

The seventh years were expected to be at an awards ceremony for their graduation on the second day of break.

On the first day, Ginny and Draco caught up after two months of barely seeing each other. Draco just couldn't ignore the revision he had to undertake in the final lead up to NEWTs and Ginny grudgingly accepted that. So now they were making it up. It was June, and the weather was getting quite warm so the two love-struck teens decided to hit the lake. When they got their, everyone else seemed to have the same idea.

Ginny had put on a deep blue bikini which she seldom got to wear since it was so cold in England. When they got to the edge of the lake, Ginny stripped off her shirt and kicked off her shorts. She didn't exactly stick out since a lot of other girls had their bikini's out, but a few guys couldn't keep their eyes off her, until they saw Draco glowering at them. After the other guys got the message, Draco simply stared at Ginny, making her laugh. It also made her feel good, that she could get such a reaction out of Draco.

"C'mon smartypants," teased Ginny, tugging Draco's shirt up. "Show us what you've got." Draco smirked and got his shirt half way off when Ginny got impatient and tugged the rest of it off him. A few meters away was Ron in the water with Hermione.

"Get a room Gin," shouted Ron, pretending to gag and accidentally sucking water up his nose. Violent coughing followed whilst Ginny and Draco ignored him.

Draco was taller so he was too busy looking down and perving on Ginny's bust whilst she stared longingly at his muscular chest. Just as her fingers stretched out on their own and stroked, Draco brought his arms around Ginny and held her close to his body whilst he ran and jumped into the water despite the excited screams of, "no Draco! Don't you dare!" from Ginny.

The combined weight of the two submerged them underneath the water for two meters until they had a chance to swim back towards the surface, gasping for air. Ginny was laughing and Draco felt deliriously happy.

"Hang on a minute," said Draco as Ginny wrapped her arms around his wet neck. "My boardies came loose; they're falling off my bum."

Ginny cursed the fact the water was murky.

After Draco had securely fastened his board shorts back on properly, the two went in for a kiss. It was an extremely bad idea because in the heat of the moment, their legs stopped moving, which meant they were sinking. However, they were too wrapped up to notice they were a metre under the water. It was only after they broke away they realised they sank. Ginny took a deep breath before she realised where she was and swallowed a whole lot of lake water and she began choking. Draco recovered faster and wrapped a secure arm around Ginny and surged upwards. Once above the surface, Ginny coughed the rest of the water out of her throat and lungs.

"You okay?" asked Draco worriedly, still clutching Ginny close to him. She hadn't started moving her legs yet, which were still motionless out of shock.

"Fine," panted Ginny, coughing out a bit more water. "I don't think we should do that in water again," she said breathlessly, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco shook his head in agreement and began swimming back to shallower water with Ginny in his arms. It took Ginny a few minutes to recover and once she did, she and Draco smiled deviously at each other. Ron was right next to them, kissing Hermione. Won't Ron have a surprise when something clamps onto a particular… appendage underneath the water.

I hear the fish are extremely lonely these days.

* * *

Ginny borrowed a pair of robes from Hermione that actually fit her properly and made her way into the Great Hall with Colin, who had his camera in hand. He volunteered to do the professional photography for the class of 2006.

Draco and Hermione were to receive dux of the school due to their perfect scores in the NEWTs, and both were looking extremely sharp when Ginny and Draco entered the room. All the graduates were dressed in their house's finery and were looking proud to be official witches and wizards, sitting in rows in front of the main school.

Ginny seated herself next to Mari who was talking to her friend Ashli about who was the most handsome out of the graduates. Ginny kept silent but thought about it herself. At first, her eyes fell onto Harry. Harry James Potter. The guy Ginny had carried a torch for, for so long. He was looking incredibly good looking with his ruffled black hair, smart robes, neat red and gold tie. He was possibly one of the hottest guys there. Except that Draco was there too, and in Ginny's opinion, Draco killed the competition. There was _no _competition.

Ginny didn't know if it was because she was in love with the guy or what, but Draco just looked so damn good. His hair was loose but neat, hanging in front of his eyes in that customary style of his. He was tall and looked commanding. His robes were impeccable. His hard grey and blue eyes were captivating. He looked so much older, so much more refined, just so much more. Ginny had to look away. Sometimes her love for Draco was too much to bear. However, no matter how many times she looked away, she would always look back at him. This time his eyes were set onto hers. And he smiled and Ginny felt her life was perfect. Heck, Draco made the silly black wizarding hat everyone had to wear look sexy. Ginny imagined Draco wearing nothing except for that wizarding hat and she smiled and blushed to herself.

Colin seemed to be darting around everywhere, snapping photos, since there was this continuous flash going around in Ginny's peripheral vision.

Ginny then focused on her brother. Her sweet, annoying, over protective loveable brother. Ron. Ginny's lips graced into a smile as she remembered all the good times she shared with him throughout her life. Ron was her closest brother because they were closest in age. Ginny treasured moments like these whenever she thought about Ron, because she usually felt like strangling him with a spiky belt.

Then her eyes fell onto Dean. Ginny had gotten over him a long time ago. Ginny remembered she really enjoyed that relationship until she got fed up with him. She compared that one with Draco's. Ginny could laugh at the comparison. Ginny then noticed Colin talking to Hermione, gesturing with his camera. Hermione then sat up straighter than usual and flashed a beautiful smile whilst Colin snapped that up with a flash. Ron smiled his adorable goofy smile when it was his turn and then it was Draco's. Ginny really wasn't surprised when Draco smirked at the camera.

The Headmistress made her way up to the podium and cleared her throat after Colin had taken photos of every individual. He was surprisingly efficient about it.

"Good evening parents and students," she said in a loud and clear voice when silence fell. Ginny's eyes widened. Parents were here? She swivelled around in her seat, searching for her mother and father. They were there, their eyes lain proudly on their youngest son. Ginny smiled to herself and looked back at McGonagall.

"We're here this evening to say goodbye to the students who have graced the vast halls of this school for seven years. They all arrived here, young and inexperienced in the year of 1999. But here they are, full grown, fully qualified witches and wizards. They have stuck to their school work through the tough times and achieved passing grades for every exam. For this, we congratulate them," announced Minerva in a never before heard appraising tone. She began clapping and soon everyone else was, loudly too.

After the applause died down, Minerva cleared her throat softly and kept talking. "Also tonight, we present the duxes of the school. These two fine students received equal marks. Outstanding in all of their subjects. I present to you; Hermione Felicity Granger of Gryffindor House!"

Hermione beamed and Ron gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder of congratulations. She walked in a lady like fashion up to McGonagall and shook her hand smartly. Minerva simply beamed at Hermione. She was so proud of her house and proud that a dux had come from it. She handed Hermione her trophy which had the school logo on it with the words 'dux' written in fancy lettering, saying, "congratulations Miss Granger. You will go far." Then the raucous cheering broke out.

Minerva then waited for silence to fall and announced the other dux of the school for the class of 2006. "And tied with Miss Granger, I'm proud to present our other dux for 2006, Mister Draco Xavier Malfoy of Slytherin house!" said Minerva with surprising relish.

Draco smirked and walked his commanding walk to Minerva, shaking her hand professionally and thanking her politely, amidst the surprised murmurs of everyone in the room.

'Draco Malfoy, _dux?' _they all thought surprised.

"Good work Draco," said Minerva warmly, winking at him with a surprising twinkle, just like how Dumbledore used to. Draco simply tilted his head and smirked softly in this all knowing way and made his way back to his seat with trophy in hand. When Draco sat down and scanned the parent's isle idly, his blood ran cold, because in the far unnoticed corner sat Lucius Malfoy, smirking proudly. Nobody knew it was him because he charmed his hair and skin differently, but Draco would never forget those hollow, cold, evil eyes of his father.

The rest of McGonagall's words were drowned out until Draco tuned it when she said, "and when I call your name, I want you to come up and collect your diploma." The rest of the people in alphabetical order went before Malfoy but soon it was his turn. Draco assured himself that his facial expression was neutral and he twitched his lips into his customary smirk. He walked over to McGonagall a second time and thanked her for giving him something. He then lined up next to the previous person who had been given her diploma. His eyes roved against his will towards Lucius, and he was still there, smiling his creepy smile. Draco shuddered slightly, looking for Ginny. She was gesturing at some other graduates with another Gryffindor and Draco felt relief sweep through him. She was not hurt.

Soon, everybody had received their diplomas and were all standing in a neat line up in front of the school. McGonagall told them to smile nice first, and then they were allowed to jump in the air and throw off their hats or whatever they liked. When the first serious photo was taken, Draco decided to throw off his hat like everyone else. He saw a flash a millisecond after the photo was taken and he knew that photo would always surprise him in the future. Since when did Malfoy's jump in the air and throw their expensive wizarding hats into the air?

The graduating ceremony was over and all the graduates hurried to their families, presenting their diploma's happily. Draco had a bone to pick with his own family as well. Well, just Lucius.

Ginny expected Draco to go straight to her, but instead he changed course and headed for a strange man near the back of the hall. Ginny decided to leave Draco alone for a moment and ask him later. Instead, Ginny left Mari and Ashli and trailed her brother who had hurried to Molly and Arthur, waving his diploma around like a baboon.

Hermione's parents had made the trip to Hogwarts with much assistance from the Ministry of Magic. The two muggles now smiled their dentist teeth happily at Hermione who rushed up and hugged them, diploma in one hand and dux trophy in the other.

Harry didn't really have anyone to go to. Sirius was dead, Dumbledore was dead. Parents, dead. So he hung around with Ron, being congratulated by his parents. Ginny caught up with her brother and gave him a congratulating hug, telling him he'd be a good bum. Ron asked her if there were any good academy's around. He got lots of A's (acceptable) so he should be accepted into a 'Bum' academy fairly easily. Ginny laughed at his mock seriousness and hit him on the head, destroying his much needed brain cells.

Meanwhile, Draco and Lucius disappeared from the Great Hall and strode into a deserted corridor.

"Well, well, well," drawled Lucius to his scowling son. "Dux of the school eh? Pity that mudblood stole your limelight. To think, they let that piece of shit receive her trophy first. Don't they know rank when they see it?" he hissed.

Draco ignored his father's insult. He actually felt slightly offended for Hermione, but he didn't want to tell his father. The consequences would be unthinkable. Instead he asked in a stone cold voice, "what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a father witness his only son graduate to become a fully qualified wizard?" asked Lucius with feigned innocence. Draco scowl deepened in response. "Now son. Don't look at your father like that, it's disrespectful," drawled Lucius.

"You never showed me a inch of his respect," said Draco, still using that cold, emotionless voice. Lucius knew of the anger behind those grey and blue eyes though.

"Son. You don't deserve respect," hissed Lucius, smiling his grotesquely evil smile. The last four words bit Draco hard though he effortlessly hid it.

"You don't either," hissed Draco back, his eyes narrowing. The anger was showing. Only his father and Ginny could draw out the emotions from within him. Lucius merely feigned interest in looking at his nails before he struck Draco in the face with a back fist with a sickening crack. Draco barely staggered. His father had hit him so many times in the face it was almost routine. It was amazing that Draco even received dux. All his brain cells should have been dead by now.

"I don't understand it," continued Lucius, leaning on a pillar and really examining his fingernails now, ignoring the blood that streamed from a cut on Draco's temple, thanks to Lucius's bulky ring. "You used to be such a good son, up to your fifth year. Then you started to put your toe out of line. Oh I punished you, gave you ultimatums, rewarded you, loved you, but still… you chose to grow cold, ignore me," he said in a bogusly concerned fatherly voice.

"The things you do Lucius. It disgusts me. You're a cold heartless bastard," spat Draco, ignoring the dripping from his face to the ground. The splashes were getting faster. Draco knew from experience that head wounds bleed a lot.

Lucius stopped leaning on that pillar and focused his sharp eyes on his son. "You better watch your mouth boy," and he back-fisted Draco with ten times the force of the first strike. Draco staggered and fell to the ground because of the momentum. Whilst the pain enveloped Draco's whole head, he could not get the image of Lucius's eyes out of his mind. The moment before Lucius hit Draco, his eyes gleamed red. Disturbingly red.

Lucius leant down and picked up Draco with force from the collar of his robes. He was just about to put his arm around his son's neck to strangle him when his left for arm suddenly seared with pain. Lucius released Draco who fell back onto the ground with a thud.

"Master calls," gasped Lucius happily. Draco nearly threw up with revulsion. "I hope you can defend yourself boy," hissed Lucius through his pleasuring pain. "When I kill you!" Lucius gave Draco one last leering look through his pain-ridden eyes and scurried off the school grounds so could apparate back to Voldemort.

Draco gingerly made his way next to a pillar and leant against it, setting his trophy and diploma aside. He carefully touched his temple and regretted it instantly. A burning sensation racked Draco's mind and it was all he could do to not stab himself with the trophy so the pain would be redirected. Draco knew his skull wasn't broken. It had been mended plenty of times so now it was pretty solid, but it felt like it was broken.

Off in the distance, Draco could hear faint footsteps approaching. They reverberated against the vast walls and hammered into Draco's already aching brain. "Draco?" said a sweet voice. Draco couldn't believe it. It was Ginny. Her voice of course drilled into Draco's mind, yet he felt so much better after having heard it.

"Draco!" said the voice again, louder this time. Draco didn't have his eyes open but he could sense her. Her sweet scent, her warmth, the way her soft petite hands touched his shoulder and the pleasant tickle of her hair. He heard her mutter, "scourgify" as Ginny cleaned the blood that had dripped onto his robes. Then she muttered something else unintelligible but the pain in Draco's head suddenly went away, leaving slight discomfort. He could finally open his eyes without everything around him spinning around crazily.

"You're an angel," said Draco softly, wrapping Ginny in his arms and holding her tightly, as if he should let go she'd disappear.

"Who did that too you?" whispered Ginny softly, stroking his now golden hair due to the sun bleaching it.

Draco's warm voice converted back into his cold dead one. "Lucius."

Ginny gasped, "what? Why?"

"He obviously hadn't beaten anyone up for a while," muttered Draco, burying his head into Ginny's shoulder. She let her hair down so he had the added bonus of her sweet smelling locks. A few silent moments passed whilst Ginny and Draco relaxed against each other in the pleasant summer evening. Eventually Draco fell asleep on Ginny's shoulder. She knew this because he suddenly drifted into a dead weight.

"Draco," said Ginny softly. No response. "Draco," she said again, this time rubbing his back. He roused and looked at Ginny sleepily. "You should get to bed. You'll feel better tomorrow morning." Draco simply looked at Ginny, as if she wasn't seeing the same thing he was.

"My father is going to kill me. Sleeping won't make me feel better" he said simply, getting up and collecting his awards. Ginny stayed on the ground, looking at Draco in shock.

"Draco, don't think that" she had started to say, but he cut her off.

Leaning down, Draco kissed Ginny deeply before saying, "I love you Ginny," and he swept away before Ginny could respond herself.

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the third day of break packing away her belongings for the summer holidays. Try as she might, she just couldn't stop worrying about Draco. After she was done packing, she chatted with Colin a bit but the conversation would keep dying because she would keep staring at something in the distance, wondering about her boyfriend.

"Ginny," prompted Colin the third time when his best friend had adopted a glazed look in her eyes. Suddenly Ginny snapped out of it.

"Sorry Colin, what was that?" asked Ginny, forcing her eyes to focus on Colin's face.

"I said, do you want to go to the beach these holidays?"

"Yeah, of course," replied Ginny enthusiastically, hot sand and cool water was envisioned in her mind. But after that fantasy was gone, Draco's sad eyes returned.

"We can talk about this later, you should go find Draco," sighed Colin, noticing the faraway look in Ginny's eyes. At the sound of Draco's name, Ginny's head suddenly flicked up. 'That did the trick,' thought Colin amusedly.

"Yeah, I should go find him. I'm pretty worried about him," sighed Ginny herself. Ginny finally cracked a smile, albeit a resigned one and ruffled Colin's hair, exiting the Gryffindor common room. Ginny searched all of Draco's usual haunts, but her efforts were futile. She tried the library, the great hall, the room of requirement and the quidditch pitch to no avail. Ginny considered going to the Slytherin common room, but then she decided she liked living.

Sighing, Ginny made her way to her tree by the lake, thinking about the plans she had with Draco for the summer holidays. Draco couldn't exactly go home to the Manor, it was currently banned for accommodation, since the Ministry still had a warrant over the building, suspecting it still contained dark magic. So Draco was going to spend the rest of summer at The Burrow. McGonagall had already filed for Aurorship for Draco and to everyone's immense surprise, he was accepted. Draco would start his training halfway through the holidays, to Ginny's disappointment.

As Ginny reached the tree, she finally noticed a figure already occupying the space besides it. It was Draco. He had already heard her approaching, and he smiled and opened his arms, welcoming Ginny into a hug.

"I've been looking all over for you," murmured Ginny, settling into Draco's arms and lap.

"Sorry if you wasted your time. I just needed some time alone," replied Draco, staring over the top of Ginny's head and looking out onto the lake. "You want to know what happened with my father?" asked Draco, knowing exactly what was going through his girlfriend's mind.

"Yeah, I do," replied Ginny, resting her head on Draco's chest, looking up at his face. Draco looked back down, worry and love etching his young face. Ginny wanted to inch up, to kiss those soft smirking lips, but she wanted to know what was troubling Draco more.

"Lucius disguised himself and attended the ceremony," started Draco evenly. He then continued with a bitter voice, "to see me receive my dux and to see my graduate."

"Do you think he was proud of you?" asked Ginny softly. Draco took a moment to reply.

"I don't know. And that's the worst thing. Not knowing… I think he was happy, that I was so smart, yet pissed since Granger won as well. He's so damn hard to please, my father."

"If you were my son, I'd be wildly proud of you. But I'm glad you're not my son, since I'm in love with you." What Ginny just said brought a smile to Draco's face, but it was fleeting.

"You're not my father though. Heaven forbid. I caught his eyes and I knew it was him, despite the disguises. The years I've spent looking at those cold, bastard eyes. I won't forget. I confronted him outside, where you found me. I told him I didn't respect him, how I thought what he did to innocent people was disgusting. He beat me. As per usual. Then his dark mark burned, Voldemort was calling him. He loved the pain. He told me he was going to kill me," said Draco, adopting a cold, dead voice which Ginny hated hearing him talk in.

Ginny bristled defiantly and sat up straighter. "If your father is going to kill you, it'll mean I die too. Now, I'm a tough cookie, I don't die easily. Your father will have a hard slog before him if he expects me to die," she growled. Draco laughed and Ginny looked to him with a bewildered expression. "What, it's true!" she said hotly.

"You're so damn innocent Ginny. I'm not going to let my father kill me. I'm going to make him face the Ministry trials, where he will be sentenced to death. I'll have the pleasure of watching him die by the hands of those he hurt," growled Draco, his soft voice turning vicious. He looked down at Ginny's slightly shocked expression and softened up. "Sorry, that was a bit much," apologised Draco.

"No, it's okay. I get where you're coming from," said Ginny, and then she fell silent. Ginny was turning the things Draco said over in her head whilst listening to the steady beat of his heart. "How's your head?" asked Ginny finally.

"Much better," smiled Draco.

"Try not to worry about your father. When you think about it, there's really nothing you can do about it except become an Auror and rid us of Voldemort," consoled Ginny.

"Oh yeah… there's that Aurorship to think about. Won't Lucius have fun finding out his son betrayed him?" asked Draco dryly.

"Oodles of it," replied Ginny in her own dry voice. Her tone softened when she said, "I'm going to miss you next year. I don't know how I'm going to complete seventh year without you there."

"God Gin, I don't want to even think about having to live the most of my next few years without you there. You know how I have two years training right? I'll be coming home. When you graduate I'll still be here."

"But then after that, you'll be sent off to fight. I'm afraid Draco, I'm so scared you're going to die, I won't be able to live if you die, I love you too much," babbled Ginny. Just thinking of the possible ways Draco could be killed physically hurt her. Draco made shushing sounds and held her close.

"Don't think about that," he murmured, tilting his heads towards Ginny's lips. "Just kiss…" his lips moved against hers. And they did.

* * *

Bathed in the dying candlelight, Ginny tried not to make too much noise as Draco roamed his large hands possesively over Ginny's body. Draco was just about to tug off Ginny's pajamas when Ron's voice suddenly shouted up the stairs.

"Ginny!" he hollered in two exaggerated syllables. "Where's Pig?" Ginny groaned with frustration. Ron always had the worst timing ever.

"You sent a letter to Hermione with him!" she yelled back angrily. Great, now the mood was ruined. Stinking brothers.

Ron replied with a stupid, "oh yeah!" and he went away back to his room. Ginny sighed and pressed her face into her pillow to exhale loudly. She and Draco were in her room, back at The Burrow. Half of the summer holidays had past excruciatingly quickly and tomorrow Draco was due in at Auror training along with Ron and Harry. Today was their last day of complete freedom before one of them were tied down with other engagements.

"Where were we?" asked Ginny with a sigh. Draco smirked devilishly, but Ginny wasn't paying attention to that. She was too busy looking at Draco's bare chest. It was the middle of summer and the heat was building, which of course gave Draco notions to simply sleep in his boxers.

Arthur and Molly finally gave Draco permission to share Ginny's bed, knowing what the teen's actions would be. However they knew they couldn't control their daughter. Ginny was sixteen, old enough to make her own decisions.

"I was going to pull off that nightie you're wearing," said Draco huskily, whispering in Ginny's ear, knowing it would cause shivers to run down her spine. "But when your brother asked you about his owl, reality came crashing back. Your family is all around us and what we were planning to do does include a lot of noise making."

Ginny blushed. Draco had claimed Ginny's virginity a week or so out in the backyard by the small flowing creek that ran behind the Weasley's property It was twenty metres away, a good distance. Despite their small house, they owned a lot of land. He had surprised Ginny by leading her there. He had conjured a little natural tent that hung around the drooping trees by the water and placed a mattress in it. The rest was pretty much self explanatory. Ginny had felt a great amount of pain at first, and then the rest of the experience turned out to be better than expected.

"I wish I didn't," murmured Ginny, her blush deepening. Draco tsked and held her close, shaking his head as he did so.

"Don't wish that. You're one of the more responsive girls. I like it. Don't be ashamed," whispered Draco. Ginny immediately felt better and snuggled closer to Draco. She was just about to blow out the candle when Draco placed his pale fingers on Ginny's lips. "There are other ways we can have fun without having to make too much noise," suggested Draco suggestively, smirking. Ginny grinned and got the idea. She brought her arms up so Draco could continue to slip off her nightie.

* * *

"Nervous?" asked Ron nervously after Harry, Draco and Ron had apparated to the Auror HQ.

"Sorta," replied Harry with a shrug. He had already been through too much in his life to feel too nervous about something as harmless as Auror training. Draco felt the same way and simply shook his head, staring straight ahead.

Draco moved forwards and pushed open the large wooden double doors and came face to face with hundreds of men and women all clad in simple black robes. The training hall was massive, with one corner for the new trainees. The rest of the area was used for training. Draco made his way to the little corner and Harry and Ron followed. After they had registered their punctuality with a senile old batty woman, they were directed to an area of the centre where there were lots of other people they recognised from school.

When the three of them reached the large group, a large, buff and tough looking man by the name of Odgens Firewhisky addressed them. The first thing he said was, "if any of you doofus's mention anything about my name, I'll put my foot up your arse!" Odgens roared out the lat part, spraying the unlucky people who were standing in front of him with spit.

"If you want to become a Auror, you have to bit fit," roared Odgens some more. "Therefore, for the first month, we will be working on your fitness. You have a one hour run around this whole building. Run!" and with groans, all the trainee Aurors began running the countless laps. Draco got the feeling the next requirement of the day was to do hundreds upon hundreds of push ups and sit ups. He was absolutely correct.

* * *

Ginny stirred and rubbed her eyes and then she gazed at her watch, which was the only thing Ginny was wearing at that moment. Ten o'clock in the morning. Bah, too early to get up. She rolled over, expecting her naked body (minus the watch!) to touch Draco's. But it didn't. Ginny's eyes snapped open and all she saw next to her was more sheets. Crushing disappointment filled Ginny. Ever since Draco was staying with the Weasley's for the summer holidays, he was always by Ginny's side when she woke up.

She lay there for a moment, simply smelling Draco's own unique scent on her pillows and sheets. Draco had spent just about two months sleeping Ginny's bed, and now it was her favourite piece of furniture.

Sighing, Ginny threw on the first things she saw. The green singlet and a pair of denim short shorts. She scraped her hair roughly into a pony tail and slipped into a pair of thongs. 'There,' she thought. 'Summer attire complete.' She then shuffled her way down the stairs, her thongs flip flopping underneath her feet.

"Morning dear," called out Molly as she brought out the breakfast she reserved for her only daughter.

"Meh," replied Ginny dully, tucking into her meal. "What time did Draco leave?" she asked, curious despite her unhappy funk.

"Six in the morning," replied Molly over the classical wizarding radio station. 'Six in the morning,' Ginny mouthed to herself. 'That's bloody early!'

"When does he get home?"

"Six in the evening," replied Molly placidly, stirring something that smelt nice in a pot.

"So late!" yelled Ginny outraged. She never bothered asking Draco the itty gritty details of his Aurorship, now she wished she had.

"The position is demanding Ginny," said Molly calmly as she began chopping up onions finely. "Oh by the way, you received your booklist in the mail this morning," Molly added, tipping the onions into the pot. Ginny sighed and her eyes caught the parchment envelope. She reached over and ripped it open roughly, not bothering with the letter opener.

'Blah blah blah,' thought Ginny bored. Her eyes scanned the usual pleasantries of the letter and she set it down, sighing again. Molly finally stopped working and looked straight at Ginny.

"Don't be so downhearted dear. This is Draco's career. Be supportive."

"I know," replied Ginny simply. But inside she was really taking her mother's words to heart. "I'm going to see if Colin wants to go to Diagon Alley today, to buy books," suggested Ginny, finishing her breakfast.

"That's a great idea," beamed Molly, happy Ginny was getting out and about. "There's money in my purse. Take what you need for next year's supplies and grab a little something for yourself." This is immediately brought a smile to Ginny's face.

"By the way dear," added Molly, stirring the contents of her pot once again. "Are you having sex with Draco?" Ginny froze and blushed deeply. Ginny's facial colour had answered Molly's question. Ginny hurried to the fireplace to floo Colin whilst Molly smiled secretly to herself. Having sex at sixteen wasn't the best thing for Ginny to do, but teenagers were teenagers, and Molly knew that. She did have seven children after all. She was simply glad Ginny did it with someone Molly trusted. Surprisingly so. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Hi again. I know this isn't the greatest chapter, and nothing else happened cept that Draco is staying at the Weasley's for the summer hols. (and Draco took Ginny's virginity!) Anyway… I couldn't really think of anything else to add to this chap because it would make it too long. This chapter was to mostly set down some ground points for the new turn the fic is taking. I really really need feed back. I'm just wondering, if I should add or take more fluff? I know some of you guys think the fluff is good, but to me sometimes it seems like overkill. But I can't help it :S **

**Also, do you find the chapters stupidly long? **

**Anyways, I'll see if I can cook up something more interesting in my next chapter.**

**Lots of love,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**

**P.S. I've actually had no experience in the sex dept so that's why I've actually added no real sex scenes. Also, with all the kinkier parts, they're inspired by the other fics I've read. Then, I add in my own imagination.**

**No personal experience whatsoever! I'm only fourteen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

Draco apparated back to The Burrow's front doorstep with Harry and Ron, feeling as if the lightest of pushes would knock him over flat. Captain Firewhisky demanded they run two hours of laps around the building instead of one, three hundred push ups and sit ups and then a hundred laps in the pool. Then there were some gym exercises and after that there was the close combat training.

Of course no one could complete the whole set. It was impossible. Even Draco, who was very fit, collapsed with exhaustion at the end of fifty push ups. All his energy had been used in the running, which seemed like a ridiculous length. Firewhisky insisted, no, roared that the fitness course was required of them if they wanted to be Aurors, and sprayed the trainees with spittle when they failed a particular part. Though after the push ups and sit ups, nobody cared if their face was drenched in Firewhisky's saliva; they were simply too tired.

Draco didn't believe anyone could keep up that fitness regime, but wisely he kept silent. Ron, however, made the mistake of declaring how stupid this fitness routine was. He was rewarded with another ten minutes of laps. Currently, Ron was leaning on Harry, Harry was leaning on the wall, and Draco was trying not to collapse on his legs. Draco lifted an arm to knock on the door, but it felt far too heavy. He managed to thump the door with his limp hand as it fell downwards. It didn't matter though, Molly was looking at her grandfather clock and it said Ron was home.

Hurrying to the door, Molly opened it happily to find three utterly exhausted young men.

"Is that you mum?" mumbled Ron from Harry's shoulder. He was already half asleep.

"Goodness!" shrieked Molly, ushering them all inside. "What did they do to you?"

"Introduce us to a fitness regime," mumbled Draco, shuffling his aching feet up the stairs. Harry and Ron followed in suit. Before Draco disappeared completely up the stairs, he asked Molly "is Ginny home?"

"No dear, she isn't. She went shopping with Colin in Diagon Alley, and she's at Colin's house right now. She'll be home in time for dinner at seven," replied Molly as she entered the kitchen. Draco's final hopes plummeted. He was looking forward to seeing Ginny after a long, hard day. He'd just have to wait for Ginny to get home.

* * *

Ginny and Colin were lounging around on his bed, eating some of the lollies they had bought in Diagon Alley going through their books for their seventh year. Ginny was sucking on a new lollipop they had in the Honeydukes store in the alley; Liable Lemonballs. Ginny face completely puckered up as she squinted at her transfiguration book.

"Look at your face Gin!" laughed Colin after he noticed the expression on Ginny's face.

"Geez, it's how I feel about this bloody transfiguration book!" replied Ginny angrily, shaking her second hand book about. A dusty yellow page fell out and Ginny swore.

"You should have let me buy you new books," commented Colin as Ginny reached for his spellotape. Ginny looked up and shook her head fiercely.

"I'm not a charity case Colin. I can afford my own books. Besides, you worked hard for your money over at Fortescue's, don't blow it on new school books," said Ginny darkly, successfully taping the page back in.

Colin opened his mouth to retort, but he decided there really was no point in arguing with her. He knew Ginny would eventually start looking over his shoulder in class to read his book. It happened every year when Ginny's battered second hand schoolbooks wouldn't last. With a sigh, Ginny glanced at her watch and began packing away her new belongings.

"Oh right, it's just about seven. You still on for the beach tomorrow? The weather is boiling," asked Colin, helping Ginny put away her stuff.

"Wouldn't miss it," replied Ginny enthusiastically, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Colin exited the room with Ginny, briefing Ginny on the beach plans.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty big. Just about all the sixth years from last year are coming, from Gryffindor of course. Luna is going to be there with all her friends and so is Dennis. All of his friends are going to be there too." Ginny smiled. It would be good to catch up with everyone in her year again. And the beach! She hadn't been there in over a year.

Ginny decided to detour through the kitchen to thank Colin's mother for letting her stay. Dennis, Colin's brother, timidly said, "bye Ginny," despite being sixteen. Ginny smiled warmly and bid her goodbyes, seeing Dennis melt. Ginny and Colin had figured out Dennis had a crush on Ginny in their fourth year, and now had learnt to deal with it comfortably. Ginny then proceeded to the Creevey's living room where the fireplace was. Only a very small flame flickered due to the warmth of summer.

"See you tomorrow," said Ginny happily, giving Colin a chaste hug. Colin returned it and stuck his hands into his jeans pockets. Ginny subtlety checked out her best friend from the corner of her eye as she pinched some floo powder. She didn't have feelings for him, but she couldn't help noticed that Colin had grown up to be quite handsome. Just looking at him, you wouldn't imagine him as the mousey little boy who loved taking photos. He still had a passion for photography; but when he had his camera now, he looked very mature and professional. He had grown quite tall and the roundness of his cheeks had been replaced by sharper angles. The effect made him look older yet still good natured. His dress sense had also improved dramatically. All in all, Colin Creevey looked like the seventeen year old he should be. Luna was a lucky girl.

Ginny threw in her floo powder and waited a moment as the tiny little yellow flames roared up into a massive emerald one. With one last smile at Colin, Ginny stepped into the flames and said clearly; "The Burrow!" Immediately, Ginny was spun around madly as she was teleported to her destination. She squeezed her eyes tightly together and told herself, 'time to get my apparition licence!'

* * *

Molly popped her head out of the kitchen door when she heard loud coughing out in the living room. "Ginny," she had said disapprovingly, "I've told you many times, don't start breathing until you've gotten out of the fire. The smoke inhalation isn't good for you."

Ginny coughed a bit more in reply. "I know mum, it was an accident. I was thinking about getting my apparition licence anyway."

"Good idea," conceded Molly. "You should talk to your father about that when he gets home. How was Colin? And how was Diagon Alley?"

Ginny deposited her purchases beside the couch and went into the dining room to set out the tables and said, "yeah, it was great. Really warm. It made people want to come out and do some shopping so I caught up with some friends. And Colin's great, he's grown up a lot lately. I just realised."

Molly laughed and said, "I noticed that a long time ago."

"Is Draco home?" queried Ginny.

"Yes dear, he is. Be careful though, he's very tired. Something about a fitness regime," muttered Molly as she lifted her cooking pot off the stove.

Meanwhile, Draco had showered and gotten out of his sweaty clothing. He was currently lying on Ginny's bed, feeling utterly drained. He would have slept, but he was too hungry to. He gingerly lifted his left arm up and glanced at his watch. It read: 6:58. 'Time for dinner,' thought Draco and he was willing some energy into his torso and arms to pull him upwards. Just as Draco was going to heave himself upwards from the sheer will of his hunger, Ginny's light footsteps could be heard approaching. A brief smile appeared on Draco's face but then it disappeared and he pretended to be asleep. It wasn't particularly hard at that moment.

He heard the door swish open quickly and Ginny gasp softly. There was a pause where Ginny was probably determining whether she was sleeping or not and then her soft footsteps came closer. Every nerve in Draco's body felt like it was on fire, but Draco kept still and kept his breathing rate even. As Ginny neared, Draco's nostrils were filled with her scent… and the slighter scent of soot. Stupid floo network.

Ginny then got on top of Draco without actually touching him; he could feel the bed underneath him dip. He felt and heard Ginny's soft breath fall onto his face. He could sense Ginny's lips closing in on his and on the moment before they met. Draco's arms suddenly reached up and clasped Ginny close to his body, causing Ginny to scream in surprise.

"Rah," said Draco softly, feeling Ginny's hammering heartbeat.

"Oh my god!" gasped Ginny, clutching at her chest after she had pulled herself from Draco's grasp. "You scared me," she accused, glaring at her boyfriend.

Draco simply smirked and made all of Ginny's resolve disappear. "Well, you can kiss me now if you like," suggested Draco silkily, his hands roving up and down's Ginny's back sensually.

Ginny leaned in but stopped just as her lips touched Draco's. "No," she whispered and smirked herself, whilst wrenching herself from Draco's grip and running to the door. She expected Draco to chase after her and hold her close whilst claiming that kiss anyway, like he always did when she teased him; but he didn't. He sort of groaned and tryed to get out of bed.

"You okay?" asked Ginny with concern. "Merlin, what did they do to you?"

"Some fitness thing," muttered Draco, walking gingerly over to Ginny and taking her hand. "I'm starving. Let's go eat dinner." Ginny looked up in worry, but didn't say anything.

Hermione joined the dinner table when she had gotten back from work experience. She had applied as an investigator for the Ministry army. It entailed all sorts of undercover work and intelligence and Hermione seemed the perfect person for that position. Her presence cheered Ron, but he was still in some tired stupor. She looked on worriedly all night, but didn't say anything about it.

That night, Draco kissed Ginny once before falling into a deep sleep. Ginny was left to gaze at her wand light at nine thirty in the evening whilst listening to Draco's even breathing. She was surprised at how tired Draco actually was. All he did was peck her on the lips and then hit the pillows like a tonne of bricks. Ginny was worried too. Was all this "fitness" needed to be an Auror? It hardly seemed necessary. And if it was, was it even a good idea to be an Auror in the first place? Ginny's mind felt so scrambled.

Reaching over to her wand, she whispered, "nox." The entire room was now bathed in darkness but it took an hour for Ginny to drift off to sleep, worrying about Draco.

* * *

Sweat poured off Draco's face and dripped onto the ground, making footing dangerous.

"Keep your head up!" roared Capt. Firewhisky, bringing up a metre of poled wood and getting ready to strike Draco. Even though exhaustion gripped every part of Draco's body and sweat blurred his vision, he thrust his arms up and locked them above his head with his own pole to block Firewhisky's attack. The blow struck wood on wood, setting shudders rocking through Draco's body. Firewhisky wasted no time and spun around, sending an attack to Draco's side. Draco however caught up and blocked that, then jumping back warily, anticipating his trainer's next move.

"Everybody stop!" roared Odgens, banging his pole onto the ground for good measure. Everybody did stop, but Seamus Finnigan even fell over from slipping on the sweat. "Put your equipment back and get home," he snarled, banging his pole on the ground again.

Draco was just turning around to put away his pole when his trainer's voice stopped him. "Good work Malfoy. We'll make an Auror out of you," said Firewhisky in a quiet gruff voice. Before Draco had a chance to say anything back, Firewhisky had stomped off to the trainer's office, banging his pole all the while.

Sighing, Draco stayed where he was and leant on his pole for a moment, blocking out everyone else who was in the room and thought about Ginny. That night and the next morning would be the only time he would see her until she came back for the two week Christmas break. It was already August the 31st. It upset Draco to think that they hadn't talked properly for a while. He'd never be there in the morning, and would come back home completely exhausted. He'd eat dinner ravenously and then collapse into bed, usually spending only ten minutes talking to Ginny before having to sleep. The next day it would start all over again.

"Malfoy! Coming?" yelled Ron from the doorway. Draco nodded and hurried to put his pole away. Draco knew their relationship wasn't strained, but they both felt terribly lonely, even though they shared a bed every night. He simply felt too drained to do anything else but sleep. What Draco also knew was that Ginny understood completely. She understood that Draco wanted to be an Auror, he wanted an honourable career. She understood he was achingly exhausted every night and understood he just felt like sleeping. The fact she was so patient, so understanding made Draco feel so guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

His only consolation was that after all his practical combat had been mastered, he'd be moving onto research and potion making. All the fitness and combat would have to be their responsibility to maintain, but at least Draco knew he wouldn't be so tired. The only thing now was when would he finish practical combat? When would he be able to spend some proper time with Ginny?

* * *

Ginny closed the lid of her trunk and locked it magically with her wand. She had spent the whole day packing for her final year at school. Before she had met Draco, it felt like making it through seventh year would be the most important thing in her life in the near future. After meeting Draco, it just seemed like another responsibility.

Sighing, Ginny sprawled herself over her bed, thinking about the past couple of months. Draco had barely been at home, barely even spoke to her either. She knew it was because he was tired, but she was missing him; a lot. She missed the little ministrations Draco would give her, stuff she took for granted. Missed the way he'd kiss her, tickle her. She mostly missed the conversations they had. Now he was bogged down with responsibility. Once, Ginny woke up at four am in the morning and Draco was getting out of bed. She asked him where he was going and he said he was going for a run. A _run; _at four am?

Now Ginny was headed for school the next day and she knew her loneliness would be crippling. Tears were beginning to form but she heard footsteps nearing and they were probably Draco's. Quickly, wiping the tears away from her eyes, Ginny sat up and pretending everything was dandy. The door swung open to reveal a weary looking Draco.

"Hey Ginger," said Draco with a tired smile. He began taking off his sweaty robes and dropping them into the laundry basket, revealing that he was only wearing track pants and a singlet. In the past two months, Draco had lost a lot of weight and he looked liked he had aged a couple of years. Sometimes Ginny would catch him with a hard look in his eyes when he was staring off into the distance. Ginny shuddered to think of how hard those eyes would get when he would go into battle.

"Hi," replied Ginny softly, looking at Draco carefully. Draco gave her a questioning look but Ginny shook her head. Draco then slung a towel over his shoulder heading for the showers. He stopped in his tracks when Ginny's soft voice said, "let's share the shower."

Spinning around, he saw Ginny slide off her bed and walk a few short paces towards him and then her lips demanded his attention. Forcefully, she pushed him into the bathroom whilst their lips were still locked together; their bodies were starting to warm up. Draco found his body responding despite his exhaustion and he smiled against Ginny's lips. Ginny grinned back and slammed the bathroom door and locked it with relish, making Draco feel like he needed both their clothes off. After some wild kissing, Draco managed to slide off Ginny's top revealing her in a simple white bra. Meanwhile, Ginny had tugged off Draco's singlet and was running her hands enthusiastically on his chest.

Groaning, Draco unhooked Ginny's bra expertly and tossed it in the bathtub, cradling Ginny's cleavage as she pulled his pants down. Soon, they were both naked and bruising each other's lips with furious pashing. They almost forgot to get into the shower.

* * *

"Tsk, it's already quarter past seven, where is Ginny and Draco? Ron, will you please go inform them it is dinner time?" said Molly, glancing at her watch disapprovingly.

Ron, who was too tired to realise what the pair could be up to, regretfully turned away from his food and stomped upstairs. As he neared Ginny's room which was at the top of the house, not including the attic, he heard a continuous thumping noise. He wondered what the hell they were doing and it took a long moment for Ron to realise. When he did, he physically felt like throwing up and suddenly he wasn't so hungry.

* * *

Ginny sighed and tuned out as Professor Sprout yakked on about the seventh year's NEWT grades; she had heard it all before. Instead, Ginny played with her hair that had grown quite a lot over the year. She couldn't have been bothered cutting it since she last saw Draco, which was back at Christmas. It now reached the beginning of June and NEWTs exams were about to be starting.

Ginny couldn't believe she had just about completed all of her compulsory education. After that wild night in the bathroom, everything else in Ginny's life seemed dull. She remembered how Draco bid his goodbye. He had decided to skip the first part of training to see Ginny off at the train station. Whilst Ginny was in one of the green houses, flicking dirt off the table, she remembered how Draco didn't let go of her when the train was about to leave. Ginny had murmur in Draco's ear about how she had to leave. It made his arms drop from around her but Ginny would never forget those sad grey-blue eyes watching her depart.

Then from September to December, Ginny managed to hold in the tears every night after the long schooling day had passed by. During the day, she thought about Draco as well, though her thoughts were always disrupted by the interrupting responsibilities of daily life. Ginny was subjected to a _lot _of homework. It was all she seemed to be doing. Attending class, writing notes, researching and then completing set tasks. She and Colin still held a strong friendship, but Ginny would always feel like something was missing, her other half; Draco. Ginny realised she was never absolutely happy without him.

Christmas break then approached; something Ginny had been looking forward to immensely. Instead of being greeted with her large family, only Arthur showed up the station. Everyone else was busy with work or other commitments. Ginny knew it was due to the war that everyone was suddenly busy. Voldemort had started his death raids. If people were unhappy before, they were downright sombre now. Unhappiness settled over Ginny, but as soon as she saw Draco enter the room, with his slightly pompous stride and an all-knowing smirk, Ginny felt okay again. She felt everything would be okay again. That's what being with your other half does to you.

Better yet, Draco had finished his 'fitness regime.' They were working on stealth and tracking now. It was hard work, but not as hard as conditioning their bodies as they had to do at the start of the course. And Draco no longer returned home like he was going to fall asleep standing.

Their second Christmas together was much more comfortable, since the Weasley's now trusted him. Then, all too soon, school started again for Ginny.

The days of the year slowly slid by in their usual monotony, and Ginny still ached after Draco. He was however pushed out of her mind since every waking moment was spent listening to teachers' sombre warnings about NEWTs, or studying. She barely made it for quidditch and would usually go to bed at 2 o'clock in the morning, due to the amount of revising required.

Days replaced days and the months then rolled by and now Ginny was in her final week before her NEWTs would start.

On the first day of testing, Ginny downed a bottle of energy drink, giving her an instant buzz. After some non-stressful chatting about quidditch with Colin during breakfast, he and Ginny made their way down to the dungeons for their in-class essay on the magical classifications of mung beans.

* * *

There were three more days till Ginny's return home and Draco was at Auror training as per usual.

His eyes adjusted to the sudden semi-darkness and his hand gripped his wand tightly, focusing on keeping his breath and heart rate steady. When Draco's eyes adjusted, they scanned the room expertly. It was a death trap; in the sense that there were items that made loud noises when disrupted. In a real siege, loud noises meant an alerted enemy. That equalled death.

The room Firewhisky had conjured appeared to be Muggle. Unbeknownst to Draco, the room was a mechanics workshop that hadn't been packed away and was a occupation and safety hazard.

Scrap pieces of paper littered the floor. Strange drill like appliances with chords littered tables. Planks of wood and sheets of iron were placed haphazardly on tables, jutting over the edge and blocking walkways. The objective? There was a cat in the room and it was Draco's mission to track it with the least disruption and to stun the cat and return it to Firewhisky in the fastest time. It was a race. Everybody had their own conjured world where they had to find this cat to stun it.

Draco was semi-surprised that he had a sudden stealth and tracking exercise. At the time, they were working on curse breaking. However, Firewhisky loved throwing random assessments on past exercises. Draco was surprised that his trainer suddenly gave them an S&T exercise, just not surprised that Firewhisky would do so.

Pausing, Draco listened for any sign from the cat. He heard nothing, but saw a scrap piece of paper on the floor with tiny little pin pricks in them. Draco surmised they were cat claw pricks and his eyes immediately darted upwards to the shelf just before the paper. There was metal piping and as Draco silently neared it, he saw some frantic scratches on the paint work in the slight waning light from the moon, streaming through an open window near the ceiling.

His eyes climbed upwards to the cross beams on the ceiling, and bingo, he saw the flicker of a furry tail. 'This is too easy,' he thought, narrowing his eyes. His body threw itself into survival mode. Draco developed a strong skill of detecting something out of the ordinary, and it was a good thing he did because he actually heard a spell whoosh towards him from behind. Draco whirled around and mouthed 'protégé.' The antagonistic spell was easily deflected and Draco decided to hurry.

However, the cat had moved. Draco listened intently for it and heard a slight pawing noise in the right corner of the room. A tap started leaking, its steady beat attempting to drill into Draco's concentration. He knew Firewhisky charmed the room to do that on purpose, steady noises can freak the strongest person out on some occasions, wrecking concentration and weakening the will. Especially when you don't know what is behind the corner.

The next series of movements Draco initiated could be called graceful, and it would make any ballerina envious. He twisted, he turned, he limbo-ed and he twisted his body into strange positions to bypass all the strange objects placed haphazardly everywhere. Draco had absolutely no idea of what they were or what they did, all he knew was that they looked heavy and very noisy. Only Draco's padded black boots touched surfaces which were fixed so he never slid. Nothing else was touched, nothing was disturbed and no noises were made.

Draco's grey-blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at a cat shaped shadow lurking behind something circular and sharp with jagged edges on a wooden surface. The cat knew nothing. It sensed nothing and it was licking its paw when Draco pointed his wand into the darkness beside a cabinet.

'Stupefy.' The cat froze with its tongue cleansing its paw. Draco couldn't actually see the feline itself, but silhouettes don't lie; most of the time.

Again, Draco mentally thought 'accio cat' and soon a cat grooming itself zoomed out of the still shadows and soared surely into Draco's outstretched arm. Holding the frozen cat close to his chest, Draco's spine tingled. Somebody was watching him, in this strange muggle place. For the period of time that Draco was in that make believe room, he truly believed Death Eaters were lurking about, unsure of his whereabouts, though certain of some activity going on beneath their noses.

The dripping seemed to get louder, steadier, creepier.

Frustrated that it was getting to him, he willed himself to ignore it, willed the concentration to return and it did. The dripping faded away.

Draco's ticket out of the muggle room was a door on the other side of the room that Draco was in. He immediately made his tricky way through the jumble of objects, his task made more difficult by the animal he clutched close to his body. Suddenly a shadow flitted by very quickly. Draco knew he didn't imagine it. He almost slipped and fell onto a pile of scrap metal heaped carelessly on the ground. Draco's concentration broke and the dripping broke through, menacingly. Every drop splashed forever on the rusty basin in another corner of the room. Every drop making Draco think he was going to die with a stupefied cat in his arm; every drop causing Draco to seal up his emotions as much as possible to get himself out of the room; every drop instilling a splash of fear inside him.

Somehow, Draco retained his cool, even when that shadow flitted past again unexplained. 'This was supposed to be a god damn stealth and tracking exercise,' thought Draco angrily as he manoeuvred his way complicatedly from the random objects littered everywhere dangerously.

Draco just reached the door when he started to get the chills very badly. Draco began shaking uncontrollably, the cat's furry ears tickling the undersides of Draco's jaw. Suddenly, sucking noises could be heard and Draco's eyes widened when they saw the withered and decaying hand of a dementor reaching for his neck a metre in front of him. Pure horror and fear engulfed Draco, freezing his brain in sheer terror dementors could instil.

It wasn't until Draco started seeing a image of a dagger going through Ginny's heart repeatedly, her mangled; petrified scream and the liquid red life pouring from her wound did Draco react. Raising his wand, in a hard, controlled voice, Draco pictured Ginny and he kissing and he yelled, "expecto patronum!" Out from the tip of Draco's wand erupted a huge, silvery and translucent diamond python. The sudden force of Draco's patronus coming in contact with the now screwed dementor thrust him backwards through the door, falling and falling until Draco realised he was on the Auror HQ training room floor with Firewhisky leaning over him and smiling a rare-as-gold-in-the-toilet smile and was chomping away on an apple.

Gasping, Draco squeezed the poor cat against his chest tightly out of shock and fear.

"Good work boy!" roared Odgens Firewhisky happily, finishing his apple and tossing it into the bin. He then took the cat away from Draco and gave him a hand up. Draco took it and leaned against his trainer's shoulder for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The shivers wouldn't go away. He saw in his mind the hand of the dementor now held the dagger, and the dementor was the one stabbing Ginny in the chest.

Firewhisky reached into a box of chocolate frogs next to him and handed Draco one and said in a gruff grunt, "eat." Draco moved off to a close bench and sat down, gratefully sinking his teeth into the confectionary. Relief was immediate and the awful image of Ginny being murdered faded away.

"Sir," managed Draco in a first-time shaking voice. Firewhisky looked at him almost, proudly. "I thought you said that was a stealth and tracking exercise. There was a _dementor _in there."

"I know. I set everyone's room differently, but after everyone finds their cat, the dementor lets loose. It's a test Draco. You can't expect war to be fair out there. You were the first to find the cat. You were first out of the room. Be happy about that," said Firewhisky gruffly. The cat itself had been returned back to normal and was now resting in Draco's lap whilst Draco scratched its ears in an absent minded way.

He had been first to complete the exercise and he was now completely drained. He had the shits scared out of him. What was the real war going to be like?

* * *

Ginny had unpacked her school belongings for the last time back in her room at The Burrow. Smiling victoriously, Ginny snatched her score sheet off her table and read it for the fiftieth time since receiving it. Half her marks were E's and the other half were O's. As soon as she got home she presented her score sheet to her parents in an almost pompous way like Percy. Of course Arthur and Molly were extremely proud of their daughter and raised her allowance… not that it would matter though, Ginny would be job hunting soon.

Now Ginny had another reason to be happy, Draco would be home soon! Ginny waited till it was 6 o'clock and paced impatiently around the entranceway, waiting for Draco's arrival. When she heard the three cracks of Draco, Ron and Harry apparating outside, Ginny wrenched open the door and ran to Draco, jumping on him without warning. His arms immediately wrapped around her body to hold her securely and they grinned idiotically at each other before sharing a long passionate kiss.

"I gotta good mark, I gotta good mark," said Ginny breathlessly when Draco had let her down. She shoved the paper in Draco's face and went to greet Ron and Harry.

"Ginny," smiled Ron, holding out his big arms and giving Ginny a warm hug. "How's my favourite sister going?"

"Still amazed you use that line over and over. I'm your _only _sister Ron," gushed Ginny, leaning in to give her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Shucks Gin," blushed Ron, pretending to be bashful and Ginny laughed. She didn't know why she was so happy. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with seeing the love of her life.

Harry smiled gently and gave Ginny a close but quick hug.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny confidently. She looked at Harry's face carefully and knew what was going through his mind.

'Am I going to get kissed as well?'

After a moment's indecision, Ginny quickly leaned up and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek as well. Draco had finished reading Ginny's NEWTs results and had looked up just as Ginny's lips came in contact with Draco's face. Draco's blood pressure immediately sky rocketed and he felt his fists clench involuntarily. He felt like ripping off Harry's cheek. However he kept calm and reminded himself that Ginny was only being polite.

"This is a great score Ginger," said Draco as they walked inside the house hand in hand. "And I've missed you a lot. Sleeping in your bed alone every night drove me crazy. I'd see all your stuff, it'd remind me of you. I turn off the light and then all I smell is your scent. In your room, on your sheets, everywhere."

"I wish the school beds had your scent. All I had was bloody professors breathing down my neck for company, and then after that it was the constant stream of homework suffocating me," responded Ginny. They had reached her room and before Draco knew it, Ginny had shut the door behind his back and was kissing him furiously.

Draco returned the favour with much fervour and was beginning to take off Ginny's shirt when a thought suddenly came to mind and he paused. Ginny however urged his hands and whispered breathily, "we can do this before dinner starts."

* * *

"Can I dress you?" asked Draco a week after Ginny had arrived home as he watched Ginny search her wardrobe for a presentable outfit for her job interview. Ginny pulled out a new robe that looked professional and handed it to Draco. It wasn't until lately that Draco was allowed weekends off and he had decided to escort Ginny to her job interview.

Ginny tried not to blush as Draco pulled off her pajamas and smirked. Ginny's 'job' was actually an application for law study. There had been a number of Death Eaters who had been captured by the Ministry and they all had to be sentenced. A special court would be made to deal with the presumably vast numbers of Death Eaters capture. It was obvious the Ministry had a lot of faith in their Aurors to create a temporary court. Instead of the Wizengamot, young and older witches and wizards, a mix of people who had studied some type of law would act like multiple magistrates to sentence Death Eaters. Never before had a court been created like this in the Ministry, but it was necessary to cope with the presumable amount of Death Eaters captured.

The Ministry also believed it would be a great opportunity for younger Law graduates to gain experience, boosting their careers in the future. Of course this court system would run like any normal court, following the same rules stringently. The only difference was there'd be younger magistrates and the only objective is to sentence Death Eaters. The court was to be called "Sentencing Court for Death Eaters." Simple and straight to the point.

Ginny also planned to apply for a part-time job in the Wizengamot courts. She'd only be an assistant to the judges, handing them sheets of paper and pouring glasses of water, but the pay was surprisingly good and Ginny knew she would learn a lot by observing. The application for that job wasn't so stringent so she decided she would apply later on.

Draco managed clothe Ginny who was about as co-operative as a kid who was denied chocolate without too much hassle. A lot of cajoling was needed from Draco and perhaps a few threats of tickles. Ginny didn't deny it though, she loved the attention.

In the end, Ginny was wearing a white oxford shirt that just peeked out underneath her new robes with black pants and pointy black shoes. Ginny then walked over to her dresser and brushed her crimson hair up into a neat ponytail whilst Draco lay on the bed they shared and checked her out. It was different seeing Ginny looking so grown up and professional looking. Usually Ginny was clothed in ripped jeans or shorts and a singlet top during the summer with her long hair left loose around her pale shoulders; and Draco loved it.

Ginny looked damn good covered up with clothing like that too, decided Draco as he tried not to let his knowledge of what was under the clothing get the best of him.

Ginny had finished applying some make up and she stepped away from her dresser and turned around in a slow spin. Draco let his open admiration show and was rewarded by one of Ginny's lovely blushes. Ginny rarely wore make up but when she did, she looked a million bucks. (Galleons, whatever.) Today she only wore a bit of mascara and some eyeliner; that coupled with the clothing she was wearing gave Draco the impression that Ginny was twenty five, not eighteen.

The interview was at ten and it was only seven so Ginny and Draco decided to have a relaxed breakfast; though Ginny wasn't very relaxed. She kept shuffling her references and papers around nervously and eating very little.

"Ginny, eat," said Molly mercilessly over the top of her Daily Prophet. Ginny made a face and tucked into her cocoa pops. (Nutritious!)

"Ginny," said Draco soothingly, reaching for Ginny's sweating hand and squeezing it. "You'll be fine. They're going to love you." Draco's voice was so silky smooth Ginny almost believed him.

"But there's always the chance I won't get in!" wailed Ginny, smacking her forehead with her other hand. "There are probably some other people who are like you and got all O's and then I'll be blown out of the competition and and…"

"Ginny… think about it. You're applying for study. If you prove you're willing to put in the hard yakka and that you're actually interested in the program, they'll take you in. It's not a job interview, more an application… interview. After that you'll just be studying," said Draco seriously, looking Ginny straight in the eye.

"Eck. Those people seriously have a stick up their arse though. If it wasn't for the fact you'd all tie me to the chair and never let me leave the house, I'd apply to be an Auror," said Ginny.

"Damn straight," muttered Draco darkly.

After breakfast was over, Ginny and Draco apparated into Diagon Alley. (Yes, Ginny got her apparition licence!) and headed for a Ministry building located there. They arrived at the building which was large, square and boring and entered, seeing a lot of other boring people. Ginny signed in with the clerk at a large receptionist's desk and waited patiently with Draco. They had an hour's wait.

Draco believed the hour's wait would be well spent getting their lips working, but it was a professional building and he didn't want to ruin Ginny's image. Instead, he contented himself with holding Ginny's hand and staring off at a large chandelier. 'Not as big as ours though,' thought Draco, surprised at how he suddenly missed Malfoy Manor.

Another thing, the building was extremely quiet. So lively conversations would sound quite out of place. Eventually hour passed when Draco and Ginny perused recent Wizarding newspapers and magazines. Before they knew it, a (handsome) young man stepped out from a corridor and said clearly, "Ginny Weasley?" Ginny immediately stood up and gave the man a warm smile, hoping she didn't have food in her teeth. Draco's eyes narrowed as he noticed the way that guy had been staring at his girlfriend.

* * *

"Your average scores for your seven years at Hogwarts have been extremely high. All your teachers comment on your work stamina and responsibility. I'd be very, very happy to accept you into our study program for law. I guess you'll have to put up with me for the next three years."

"Thank you Mr Sayle," beamed Ginny, collecting all her documents. Throughout the half hour Stephen Sayle had been interviewing Ginny, she felt quite awed by him. He was unbelievably good looking. He almost beat Draco. _Almost. _Ginny was too nervous about her application to notice the lingering looks her new mentor was giving her. But Ginny had picked up he was a very easy-going person who didn't have a stick up his arse at all. He also looked to be twenty seven years old.

They had talked about issues other than the study application and the conversation was quite light hearted. Ginny knew they would get along just fine and couldn't wait to tell Draco that she had been accepted.

Stephen on the other hand was admiring Ginny's obvious good looks. He hadn't seen anyone so pretty for a long time, and he had to keep preventing himself from leaning over his desk and kissing her senseless. He had also completely forgotten about the young man holding Ginny's hand when he entered the main foyer of the building.

He escorted Ginny out of the office back into the main foyer whilst trying to get a look at her arse. Stephen decided he really needed to check the professor-student relationship laws thoroughly. He really wanted to make Ginny's his. And he decided that irrefutably in that half hour he spoke to her. She had been sweet, charming, gentle yet courageous.

Draco's fists clenched involuntarily when he saw that sleaze try to take a perve on Ginny's backside but he was disrupted when Ginny hurried to him to give him a hug.

"I got in!" bubbled Ginny happily, clutching an enrolment form in her hands. "I got in!"

For a moment, Draco was taken aback and smiled along with Ginny, congratulating her. He wanted to talk to her about that sleazebag, since Ginny didn't tend pick up on behaviour patterns of people when she was nervous. But she was so happy and Draco didn't want to ruin the moment, so he kept his mouth shut and led her outside of the building where he could give her a congratulatory kiss.

* * *

**Hey hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know is VERY short compared to my other chapters and I've taken longer to post it, it's just that I'm on holiday right now, and I've been going out heaps with my mates so I've been knackered when I get home.**

**Anways, not so much fluff! Lol you're probably thinking "fewf what a relief!"**

**Anywho, please review, I really appreciate them. **

**Lots of love,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

_Miss Weasley,_

_I am pleased to announce that your application for Wizengamot assistant has been accepted. _

A brilliant smile lit up Ginny's face as she read the first sentence of the letter she had received from the law employment office. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the information which was basically a briefing of the tasks Ginny would have you fulfil, legal matter and an attached form for desired work hours. All that mattered though was Ginny was accepted!

Ginny's job as an assistant would start in a week and she had already spent two weeks studying to be a judge. She was in a class of twenty and Mr Sayle was their lecturer. To put it simply, Ginny enjoyed study. She enjoyed her classmate's company. She had already made a friend, Ebony. She loved the fact the work was comparably easier than work back at Hogwarts. Studying law was basically memorising rules and mild research. All the tasks were reports, which were more tedious than hard. Most of all, Ginny loved the way her lecturer treated the class like adults and put everything in perspective.

Also, Ginny felt like she was really getting ahead in class. Mr Sayle seemed to really give Ginny a lot of help, even when she didn't need it. The rest of her class needed help as well, but he was always hovering around her. Ginny would have said something about other students needing his help, but she didn't know if she would offend her senior. After only two weeks of study, she didn't want to say anything in case she wasn't supposed to.

Most of all, Ginny lavished the fact she wasn't required to attend the dreary building in Diagon Alley every single day. Only three days a week she was required to show up, plus she could pick the hours. It was all extremely flexible. She didn't even _have _to show up; if someone could take notes for her, she was free to skip the session. Ginny always attended though, it was the simple fact she liked the learning environment. She also showed up because Mr Stephen Sayle was excellent eye candy, although Ginny always felt guilty for looking at him. The fact that she hadn't fallen for his good looks consoled Ginny. She knew Draco was the only one for her.

Draco on the other hand, found his Auror training testing his personality to the absolute extremes. Sometimes he found training mind-numbingly boring, eye-wideningly exciting, bone-achingly painful and sometimes all three rolled into one at the same time. Firewhisky kept spitting on them, everyone kept slogging out the work but it was paying off. Draco's reflexes were near lightning. His spellwork was become solid. He acquired grace and strength. Draco's muscles grew even harder and he was now sinewy strength.

The months fell and swirled with a mixture of fear, joy, concentration, sweat, sex and end of term assignments for Ginny and Draco.

Voldemort's reign was gaining. Death Eater attacks were staged about every third day and despite how many got caught, there seemed to be another troop of them, fighting in Voldemort's name. Draco wasn't surprised though. Despite many witches and wizards supporting Dumbledore whilst he was alive, just as many supported Lord Voldemort. They kept quite because they knew of the disapproval they would have to endure if the public found out.

Now it was time for those people who supported Voldemort to come out of their little hidey holes to fight, and fight they did. Busy wizarding locations would be major battlegrounds as well as the countryside. Death Eaters were beginning to attack muggle areas as well, which was a headache for the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes, who were knocked down with the sudden upsurge of "accidents" and catastrophes. Extra people were being employed left, right and centre to help sort out the problems caused by the battle.

A cock and bull story was created by the department and broadcast to the muggles. Protesting gone mad, gangsters causing immense damage, anything to answer the question of such carnage on the streets. The muggles weren't happy, but there wasn't much Rufus Scrimgeour could do about it except grit his teeth and wish for the best.

Voldemort was almost winning the war. He waged many attacks in attempt to damage the Ministry's defence. Maybe then, he could get around to killing innocent people more efficiently. It wasn't so; the current Aurors were holding their ground. However there was pressure for more Aurors. The Ministry was training thousands of young Aurors in haste all over the country to combat the thousands loyal to Voldemort. One of them were Draco.

It was late in January and Draco was currently studying concealment and disguise. The former part of the discipline was to actually research ways of disguising and concealing yourself. So Draco had to hit the books and search his brain for ways to do that. It was a bit of a shock to his system, not doing something practical or physical.

Ginny however always had to do paper work. She had gotten into the rhythm of working and was gaining high scores as usual. Somehow though, she thought something was wrong. Half the time she never did the work properly. She was always too distracted by Draco, who usually had to come home and just relax his muscles. Ginny knew with some of her assignments she didn't give it her best shot. Sometimes it seemed too tedious and unimportant. However, whenever she'd get her results back, they were better than her effort. She had a suspicion it had to do with her lecturer, Mr Sayle, but Ginny still kept her mouth shut.

Stephen had spent his spare time unable to rip his gaze away from Ginny and researching the Ministry policies on lecturer/student relationships. He was overjoyed when the ban only applied for compulsory education and if the student was under sixteen years old. Ginny was eighteen and the law establishment was basically a university, not compulsory education. Stephen supposed he could see the sense in the allowance of relationships. Some people in the class were thirty years old, and it'd be silly for them not to have a relationship with one of the lecturers.

Now that he had the legal implications out of the way, it was time to work his charm on the youngest Weasley. It was now early February and they had seven months to get acquainted. Stephen had the idea that Ginny liked him. He found he couldn't help but spend most of his time with Ginny, and thought Ginny was responding positively to his attentions. She was always eager to talk to him. Sure, all she wanted to talk about was law and the new court and all that fiddly study related topics, but Stephen was convinced Ginny wanted to talk to him because, well, he was him.

Ginny needed some help on her goblin's rights and relevant precedents assessment and Stephen suggested that Ginny stay behind class so he could give her a few 'pointers.' Ginny smiled at the idea and agreed. That goblin assessment made her want to throttle the closest person, which was usually Draco. It was that damn annoying, since she happened to be in love with the guy and all. After meeting Mr Sayle, she couldn't believe how blind she was.

Before she left for class on a Saturday morning, she told Draco that she would be late coming home because she was staying behind with Stephen. A dark look crossed Draco's features and Ginny was immediately concerned.

"What?" asked Ginny gently, gazing at Draco intently.

"I don't like the idea of you two being alone," muttered Draco, his eyes steely.

"Oh, but Mr Sayle is okay. I doubt he's a Death Eater and is going to Avada me and then throw my body onto a burning mound of other pour souls. It's this goblin assessment, it's bloody pissing me off," replied Ginny, giving Draco a reassuring hug. Draco's strong arms held Ginny close to him without letting her go. Ginny decided she didn't mind and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I don't think he's a Death Eater. It's strange how you haven't noticed," said Draco. Ginny quirked her eyebrows and looked at Draco again.

"Noticed what?"

"Just watch your lecturer carefully. I don't like him. If you watch him carefully you'll see why I don't like him." Ginny stared boggle-eyed at Draco and her mouth hung in surprise and a half smile.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy! You wouldn't be jealous of his good looks would you?" asked Ginny with amusement. However that was the wrong thing to say. No humour was received on Draco's end of the stick. He scowled and dropped her to the ground gently.

Ginny realised she had the said thing and regretted it immediately. Draco was rarely ever pissed off or angry with Ginny, but that scowl showed Draco came close. "Sorry," murmured Ginny grabbing Draco's big, hard, calloused hand with her soft, small ones. Draco's scowl disintegrated, but he still had the look of pissed off.

"You better go," said Draco through gritted teeth. He was having an internal battle with himself. Should he even let Ginny see him by himself? Or am I being paranoid? From his mouth slipped "you don't want to be late for Mr Good Looking."

Ginny could smell the jealousy a kilometre away. She squeezed Draco's hand and said in a heavy tone, "I'm sorry Draco." Draco could hear the hurt in Ginny's voice and cursed himself for saying what he just did. Ginny could see something in Draco's expression snap and she knew he regretted what he had said. They shared a kiss mingled with discontent and Ginny apparated into Diagon Alley.

Stephen was late so Ginny hung out with Ebony at the front of the classroom. They had a little bit of a conversation but Ebony could see something was on Ginny's mind so she let a comfortably silence sweep them.

'Watch Mr Sayle? Why? He hasn't done anything,' thought Ginny to herself frustratingly. 'I'll watch him. See what Draco's on about.' Soon Stephen appeared at the door of his classroom and looked at his students happily. Ginny especially.

"Come in class," announced Stephen with a big smile aimed in Ginny's direction. For once she actually looked up at him when he told them to go inside instead of digging around in her bag or staring out the windows. It was almost like a physical blow, the smile her lecturer was giving her. Ginny shook her head and entered the class behind Ebony. 'It's probably a one-off smile,' she thought to herself.

Throughout the class, Ginny steadily observed Mr Sayle; and she was starting to get creeped out. She never looked directly at him but she noticed he was _always _looking at her. Always. His tone of voice would change whenever he spoke to her. Silky. For everyone else it was the typical male grunty type of voice.

Half of the two hour session slid by. Ginny decided to test the extent of her lecturer's gaze. She naturally brushed her ink bottle lid off by 'accident' and bent over to pick it up. She asked Ebony to keep an eye on Stephen Sayle as she did so. As Ginny picked up the lid, the hairs on the back of her stood up and she supposed she wouldn't really have to ask for Ebony's observation. When Ginny settled back in her seat, Ebony leaned over and told her that Mr Sayle was full salivating over Ginny's backside.

The urge to vomit and fear started to engulf Ginny and Ebony gave her a sympathetic look, which did make Ginny feel a bit better. Ginny had been in Mr Sayle's class for approximately seven months. _Why _hadn't she noticed the less than professional looks he'd been giving her? Why? Ginny answered the question herself. She simply paid attention to other things. She was either focused on her work or daydreaming about Draco.

Ginny had started studying during the summer and had worn low cut tops and short shorts as her daily dress. Now she reddened at the thought of her nine years senior staring at her cleavage three days a week.

Ginny was extremely grateful that it was currently winter and that she had to cover up. She knew boys looked when she wore clothes like that, but she never realised how damn right freaky it was when an older man did.

'No wonder he kept helping me,' thought Ginny with a shudder. Draco was right. She now knew why he didn't like him. Reluctantly, Ginny's gaze returned to Mr Sayle. He was sharing a joke with one of the guys in class. Then he turned and gazed at Ginny intently. She reddened and looked back down at her ink splattered notes. Ginny took a moment and wondered why the fact a really super hot older guy liked her bothered her. Maybe it was the fact he was her teacher.

Then the class was over, but not for Ginny. Now she felt very wary of spending time alone with a man who was older and much stronger than her. She packed away her belongings and tried to escape with the rest of the class but Stephen's deep voice caught her.

"Ginny? Didn't you need my help?" he asked, looking up from his desk expectantly. Ginny was stumped. She could run away, but would that be necessary? She was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to look like a tool. She decided trudge slowly back to his table and set her books down.

Ginny kept her head down as she felt Mr Sayle's gaze on her. "Goblin rights, right?" he prompted. Ginny's gaze flicked upwards to his handsome face. He had grown up features. So different from Draco's. His eyes for instance. They were a mellow brown. His nose was a bit crooked and dented and his teeth were arranged differently. His skin wasn't so pale, it was slightly tanned. His hair was dark brown and curly; such a contrast to Draco.

His hand reached out over the desk and Ginny instinctively drew her hand backwards, but he was reaching for Ginny's book.

"Come closer, it'll be easier to show you that way," rumbled Mr Sayle's deep voice. Ginny gulped and shuffled a bit closer. Mr Sayle quirked his eyebrow just like Draco did and gestured for her to come closer. Ginny again shuffled her chair closer and now she was pretty damn close to him. Ginny was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off him. It had an opposite effect and Ginny shivered. Then she told herself to get a grip. It was ridiculous that she was getting the shivers. Mr Sayle was the nicest guy possible.

The lesson began and Mr Sayle was nothing but polite. He kept his hands to himself and explained everything professionally. Throughout his explanations, Ginny relaxed. He wasn't going to do anything except tell her why the goblins fought tooth and nail for their rights. A great deal of notes were taken and a large amount of time elapsed, but Ginny didn't notice.

Something else Ginny didn't notice was his creeping closer. She had put her quill down after a long talk from Mr Sayle to massage her wrist and to look at the time. Two whole hours had passed and she had a lot of notes to show for it. She looked up at him to thank him and that's when she noticed how close his face was to hers.

"Go out with me?" he whispered suddenly. She could feel his light breath on her lips and they fell into a little surprised O. Stephen leant in and kissed them. Ginny was absolutely frozen in horror and her lips wouldn't respond.

Stephen thought it was a good sign and wrapped Ginny in his embrace, pulling her petite body to his large one. His hands started to roam and that's when Ginny's body kicked in. One of her hands were free and she brought it up with amazing speed and hook punched Mr Sayle in the cheek. Luckily nothing cracked but the effect was favourable. His lips were ripped from Ginny's and now a blooming mark the shape of Ginny's fists decorated his jaw.

Shoving her chair backwards, Ginny got up and looked at her lecturer, clutching at his jaw. Her limbs felt weightless, like she couldn't move. Ginny should have known he was going to do something like that. Curse the fact she trusted people so easily.

"Sorry Mr Sayle!" gasped Ginny, heading out the door. "And no, I won't go out with you. I've already got a boyfriend." She ran of the law building and into the semi-deserted Diagon Alley. Ginny was shivering all over and it wasn't because of the cold. She collapsed onto the steps of the establishment and tried to get some sense back into her actions.

A few moments later, a deep voice could be heard calling, "Ginny! Wait! I'm sorry!" Ginny froze again at the voice and apparated back home, nearly getting splinched along the way.

The Burrow loomed in front of her comfortingly and Ginny could finally take a breath. She turned the door knob to find it locked. She then instinctively reached for her keys which were in her bag to find her bag wasn't slung over her shoulders at all. She had left all her stuff sitting on Mr Sayle's desk. Ginny cried out in frustration and banged on the door. Soon, footsteps could be heard and Ron opened the door.

"Gin?" asked Ron worriedly, seeing the distressed look on Ginny's face.

"I'm fine," blurted out Ginny very quickly. She then rushed up the stairs to her room where she knew comfort lay. Ginny pushed on her bedroom door and burst in and then shut it with a snap. The familiarity was good.

"Ginny?" asked Draco from her bed. He was lounging around in his pajamas and had a thick novel in his hands. Ginny didn't reply but now the tears erupted and the sobs heaved. This time Draco was seriously worried. He set his books aside and held Ginny close.

"Ginny? Tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?" Draco's voice had taken a hard edge. Ginny responded by clutching Draco closer and sobbing harder. Ginny thought back to the kiss. What tore her up the most was he was so polite about it. He actually asked her out. Now she was just damn confused. Was it sexual assault or just a big misunderstanding?

The sobs subsided a bit but Ginny hadn't said anything yet. Draco would probably kill her lecturer. Instead she shivered and hiccuped against Draco's warm chest. He lead her to her bed and tucked her underneath the doona and climbed in himself. His hands rubbed her body to generate heat but Ginny shirked away. She had never ever done that before.

"Don't," whispered Ginny in an almost strangled tone. When Draco touched her she had a sudden flashback to Mr Sayle's hands doing the exact same thing.

"Tell me what happened," demanded Draco anxiously. What had affected Ginny like this?

"You'll kill him if when I tell you," whispered Ginny worriedly. Draco's grip on Ginny tightened possessively and the familiarity of his touch was returning and the comfort was immediate.

"What did he do?" hissed Draco, his sharp eyes narrowing. Ginny started shaking again, despite the warmth of Draco and the bed.

"I had no idea he felt that way about me," whispered Ginny. "He asked me out and then he kissed me. I froze. God, he was so polite about it too." The look in Draco's eyes after he heard what Ginny said scared her. His eyes flashed with anger and Ginny knew he probably would beat up her lecturer. Kill him too, if he had the chance.

"The bastard," hissed Draco again and his grip on Ginny grew even tighter. He looked down at her and whispered urgently, "did he hurt you? I swear to Merlin I am going to kill him."

"Oh Draco, please don't. I'm sure he meant well… he actually asked me out. Wasn't it obvious I was with you? He didn't know I didn't want to be kissed. I just froze from the shock of it," mumbled Ginny into Draco's chest.

"You're his ruddy student. He can't go laying his hands on you. Just wait till I land my fist in his face," said Draco, quiet anger replacing the fiery one. "When are you going to tell your parents this?"

"Ohhh, I don't think I can. This has been way too embarrassing. Please… just leave it for now?"

"Fine, for now," agreed Draco. He took one look at Ginny's sad, confused face and Draco knew he could nothing else except hold her.

* * *

Stephen piled all of Ginny's belongings neatly and stared at them blankly before leaving for The Burrow. How could he have asked his student, nine years minor, to go out with him? His life of solitude surely was driving him stir-crazy. Ever since that kiss he had cursed himself for ever making a move. What angered Stephen even more was that he knew Ginny was irresistible to him. He knew he wouldn't find any peace within himself if he didn't at least try to win Ginny's affections.

Also, Ginny had frozen! How could he have done what he did with his hands when she didn't do anything at all? She had just sat there. Heck, her eyes were still open!

Stephen had thought it through through. He would return Ginny's belongings and apologise and beg for her forgiveness, even though he would probably be hexed. Then he would put up a proposition to Ginny. If she didn't feel comfortable being in his class, she could study at another academy. In Ginny's immediate area, only Diagon Alley held law studies. Stephen was the only lecturer. It was either that or Stephen resign and the education department would have to assign a new law lecturer.

'Curse my affections for beautiful women.'

Just after noon on Sunday, Stephen apparated on the border of the Weasley's property and took a deep breath. He pushed open the rickety iron gate and walked steadily to the front door and the he knocked it. Footsteps could be heard pattering towards the door and suddenly the door was opened to reveal a tired looking Ginny in a bathrobe with her hair done up in a towel and she was holding a hairbrush. When Ginny saw who the guest was, her hairbrush fell limply from her hand and her mouth opened into a little surprised, 'o'.

"Ginny, I've come to return your belongings," said Stephen quickly and gently to make his appearance reasoned. Just then, a tall blonde youth dressed in muggle clothing appeared from the stairs.

"You," he hissed and before he knew it, Stephen was on the ground with his nose bleeding profusely.

"Goodness!" shrieked a female's voice. It was Molly's. "Draco! Why on earth did you punch Ginny's lecturer?"

Draco replied in a controlled yet angry tone "he kissed Ginny without her permission." Stephen groaned and felt the blood seep through to his robes.

"Ginny?" gasped Molly in question, gripping her daughter who had gone pale and had not uttered a word. Ginny simply nodded and stared at her lecturer with the bloody nose.

"You didn't have to do that Draco," said Ginny softly, gazing back at Draco who simply stared back. They both knew that Ginny was saying, 'thank you,' whilst Draco said, 'you're very welcome.' They didn't have to exchange anything much in words.

Stephen got up gingerly and let his nose bleed freely. "No, I deserved that," he said. "I came here to return your books and bag that you forgot yesterday."

Molly healed Stephen's nose before anyone else got a word in edgewise. It was annoying her.

"Thank you," said Ginny evenly, taking the bag from her lecturer. Her hands accidentally brushed his and she dropped the back out of shock. Draco glared at Stephen and picked it up for Ginny.

A moment passed where all three people were looking at Stephen expectantly. Molly and Draco actually glared whilst Ginny simply looked at him awkwardly. Then Stephen flung himself onto the ground apologised repeatedly, then he was blabbering how unprofessional he was, and how he was weak to resist temptation and how he would resign.

Ginny looked down at him compassionately. Everybody in the immediate area (including Stephen) thought Ginny was mad when she said, "you're forgiven. I won't move classes and you won't have to resign."

"What?" gaped all three people, staring at Ginny incredulously.

"I understand you meant me no harm Mr Sayle. This is just a big misunderstanding. I'd hate for you to ruin your career over something like that," said Ginny.

Draco looked at Ginny and said exasperatedly, "the sleaze made a move on you, surely you don't want to continue studying from him!"

"He didn't rape me Draco," responded Ginny plainly. Molly kept silent but observed everything going around her. "He didn't mean to either." Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he didn't say anything. What he did do however was slam the door in Stephen's face.

Inside, Molly gave Ginny a reassuring hug, which were just as good as Draco's. Ginny then proceeded upstairs followed by a scowling Draco.

"I don't like it," he growled once they were in the privacy of Ginny's room. Draco's anger didn't sway when Ginny removed her towel and bathrobe to reveal her naked body.

"He didn't know I belonged to you. He honestly thought I wanted him to keep going. I can tell Draco. I don't know how, but I can just tell. I knew he wasn't lying. Just like I knew you weren't lying when you tell me about your life. I just know you've changed. So give him a chance, okay?" replied Ginny, moving across the room, pressing her bare body against Draco's clothed one.

Draco knew Ginny was right and he hated it.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. I hate it. Shoot me. **


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

Ginny had completed the 1/3 of three years training without too many problems. She had returned to class with a brave face, trying not to shirk away with embarrassment every time Stephen Sayle looked in her direction.

Equally, Mr Sayle kept the utmost professional demeanour. He now refrained from gazing at Ginny for too long and stopped himself from focusing all his attention on her. The rest of the class could breathe a sigh of relief, now that their lecturer wasn't (seemingly) infatuated with one of his students, he helped the class more. Of course he was still infatuated with Ginny Weasley, but he never let it show. He felt embarrassed and unprofessional enough after he made a move on her.

Regardless of Stephen's favourings or not, Ginny had achieved a high end of year mark. It definitely was time to celebrate! The end of the educational year had come, and so had Ginny's birthday. She was now in her final teenage year, nineteen. Draco decided to take her out to a muggle restaurant to celebrate. The celebrating was dashed with sadness because Draco had completed his Aurorship and was now a fully qualified Auror. All the training was over in a rushed two year course. He would be leaving to fight soon.

Going out at night was risky, but the two decided you could only spend so much time at home before they were ready to go to a toilet paper factory out of sheer boredom.

So on that warm June evening, Ginny donned something vivacious, something she hadn't worn in a while. Whilst Draco was in the shower, getting ready to go out, Ginny rummaged in her wardrobe and bulled out her 'little black dress.' It had a plunging neckline which stopped just below Ginny's breasts. It was made out of smooth, silky fabric and ended just above the knees.

Ginny simply finished the outfit with light silver jewelry, loose; naturally wavy hair and a strappy pair of black heels. Her complete outfit looked as good as Ginny felt. She finished off her appearance with one last brush off mascara and picked hooked her handbag over he shoulder with a flourish. Ginny waited outside of her bathroom, waiting for the bathroom noises to stop, ie, cupboards to stop shutting and for items to stop being put on the counter.

Then all the bathroom noises stopped and short footsteps could be heard and then the door opened with a little squeak.

Draco's neatly combed head flicked around to Ginny who was standing next to the doorway. To save his mouth from dropping to the ground completely, Draco quickly hid it with a smirk. That dress looked wicked on Ginny he decided, his eyes raking her from top to bottom, then from bottom to top again. Her slight make up made her look very mature and the slinky dress was perfect for the warm weather. The deep 'V' which traveled past Ginny's cleavage made Draco gulp and his fingers itched to push the fabric aside. He wanted to roam his hands over the soft skin he knew was underneath the fabric. Her pale legs were accentuated with black two-inch heels. Needless to say, Draco felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Meanwhile, Ginny was doing a bit of love-struck gazing of her own. Lately, Draco and Ginny had decided to don muggle clothing whenever they had free time. Robes simply seemed too bogan.

Draco was wearing a pair of dark jeans which ended neatly at his black shoes. His shirt was black and it seemed to be made for him. (It probably was.) The silky black material hung in all the right places, drawing attention to his broad shoulders and he left the top button undone, revealing a touch of pale white, muscled chest. The sleeves gave way to the hard sinewy muscles in Draco's arms which were currently snaking over Ginny's slim waist.

His face, his oh-so stormy, reflective, beautiful face completed him and the goldy-platinum blonde hair was like icing on top. The description fit because Draco could be extremely sweet, mostly to Ginny and her family. (Except for Ron.) But if we're going to use psycho similes he could be as bitter as eating coffee straight from the can when he wanted to be.

Ginny and Draco shared a close kiss before departing the house hand in hand. As Ginny was crossing the threshold, there were many cries of "have a good time!" and "be careful!" from her family. Ginny hadn't received her present from Draco yet, so she was waiting with happy anticipation.

They apparated together to an empty alleyway in muggle London; nobody saw them since it was quite dark already. When they exited the alleyway, they were faced with a multitude of people, walking and chatting happily as they returned home from their city shopping. They didn't know about Voldemort.

Ginny loved muggle London, it was so strange, so different yet so exhilaratingly exciting. People walked around with strange shiny things in their hands which were brought up to their ears. Ginny forgot what they were called and Draco reminded her they were called phones. The ones everybody was walking around with were called mobile phones. To Ginny that made a _lot _of sense.

Draco surprised Ginny with his knowledge of muggles.

"I thought you hated all things muggle," commented Ginny, squeezing Draco's hand and looking into his eyes curiously but carefully. She didn't want to offend him. Draco placed his other hand on Ginny's reassuringly and smiled.

"I thought I hated all things muggle too," he replied, his brows furrowing thoughtfully. "But I lived here for two months whilst… I was getting away from the Ministry's red tape. I learnt a lot in those two months. The people were kind, I never realized how sophisticated their lives were without magic. Of course our lives are easier, we have wands, but those muggles, they've thought of some interesting things for coping. I respect that. Surprisingly."

"Now you know how my father feels," smiled Ginny. Draco quirked an eyebrow in response, and Ginny found herself melting and her brain turning to mush, as per usual when Draco did that damn sexy eyebrow quirk.

Draco lead Ginny to a restaurant called, "Chuck Another Snagger on the Barbie Mate!" The name was a complete mouthful but it looked bloody interesting! Draco told her it was Australian.

They entered the establishment and a smiling man with dark skin greeted them. "G'day mate," he said cheerfully. "What's ya name?"

"Draco Malfoy," answered Draco smoothly. There was refinement in Draco's tone and easy going-ness in the restaurant employee's. The contrast was very obvious, as well as the accent difference.

"Ah, gotcha reservation mate, come this way and I'll getcha to ya seat." Draco and Ginny followed the dark skinned man to a small cosy booth in the corner of the busy restaurant. The couple had to admit, the waiter had tact.

The waiter sat them down and gave them menus, and then he left, keeping a wary out for their order.

Ginny grinned from across their little booth at Draco. "He's nice," she said.

Draco returned the smile and said, "yeah, Australian's are like that. They are so laid back. That fellow over there is an Aboriginal. Australia's land was traditionally inhabited by his people until the muggles sailed over there and started settling land and dumping their convicts."

"Thanks for that Mr. Smartypants," said Ginny, attempting to smirk but a smile kept cracking out. Draco broke out in a rare loopy grin.

"A couple of Aussie's were backpacking and I chatted with them," explained Draco. The pair then decided to decide on food. Once they were done, Draco looked up around curiously and their waiter came rushing up with another bright smile. On proper inspection, his name badge said Shaka.

"I'll take the baked chicken with potatoes thanks," said Draco, handing his menu back to Shaka. "I'll also take a bottle of champagne and a wattleseed pavlova for dessert."

It was Ginny's turn to order and she said with relish, "I think I'll try the Murray red kangaroo with a mango cheesecake for dessert." Shaka smiled again and told them their order would be there soon.

"Draco," said Ginny suddenly, nudging his foot underneath the table. "What's kangaroo?" Draco stared at her with an unreadable expression for a moment and then broke into a gentle smile.

"I'll tell you after you've eaten," replied cryptically. Ginny quirked her red brow at him curiously.

"I won't regret this will I?"

"Not too much." Draco smirked his all knowing smirk and Ginny's spine tingled.

Soon their food arrived with the champagne and Draco made a toast. He gracefully popped the cork of the bottle and poured some of the fizzy, alcoholic liquid into the supplied glasses. He handed one to Ginny and held it up to his face, gazing deep into Ginny's eyes. Ginny decided they were cheeky yet honest.

"This is for you, Ginerva Stephanie Weasley. Congratulations on surviving your first year of law, ignoring that bastard Stephen and turning nineteen years old. You're a beautiful woman Ginny, and I love you, with all my heart," said Draco, his voice full of honest emotion, revealing the raw truth which cannot be said in monotone.

Ginny held her own glass up for a moment and blushed, but she smiled with requited love. She then chinked her glass with Draco and drank; the sweet liquid slipping down her throat with fizzing happiness. Ginny was on top of the world, always on top of the world with Draco.

Then they tucked into their food, which was absolutely delicious. Ginny had no idea what meat she was eating, since she had no idea what a kangaroo was. Soon after that, their main meal was finished and dessert was served and Ginny ate with a little pleased smile on her face.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mangoes! (And cheesecake.)

After the loveliness of dessert was over, Ginny and Draco settled for ten minutes or so to finish of their champagne.

"So what's a kangaroo?" asked Ginny curiously. In answer, Draco pointed to a painting with a brown animal with a long tail, big bounding legs and a pouch with mini kangaroo in it. Ginny's mouth fell open and she felt guilt settling in.

"It's adorable! How could you have let me eat that?" exclaimed Ginny which Draco answered with a smirk.

"Draco!" cried Ginny again, staring at the painting of the kangaroo, with its dark eyes boring back into her, as if it was saying "how could you have eaten me?"

"You eat cows don't you?" prompted Draco bluntly.

"Cows are ugly," retorted Ginny, glaring across the table at her boyfriend. Draco simply rolled his eyes and grunted and tried to hold his smile in.

Draco and Ginny then decided to leave so Draco's hand came up to signal Shaka, who presently presented himself to the couple with the bill. Draco brought it up to the cash register where a friendly middle aged woman wearing an akubra with corks hanging around it took their bill. Draco paid for their meal with his stylish ease, dealing with the muggle money as if he was one, and for that, Ginny was grateful. What was with the stupid papery notes anyway?

Draco then took Ginny's hand and led her gently outside and said, "you're not ready to go home are you?" Ginny shook her head vigorously. Draco smiled and said "come on."

He led her to a busier part of London where there were a lot more youths like and Ginny and Draco. When they reached the line which was entering the club, Draco pulled Ginny away from the bottom of the line, smirking smugly. He walked right up to the VIP line which had basically no people. When he reached the burly bouncer, he produced two ID's and flashed them under the bouncer's nose. Quick as a flash, he returned it to his pocket and let Ginny enter the door first.

"Geez, how did you get those?" commented Ginny loudly as the entered the room which had loud, pumping dance music.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. I believe we have a thing called magic," answered Draco all-knowingly.

The two reached the main dance floor and their bodies started moving. For a large portion of the night, Ginny and Draco danced away amidst many people and flashes of neon light. The music not quite to Ginny's taste but it was good dance music so she let it go. Draco simply ignored the fact there was people teeming around him in the packed club; he kept his eyes on Ginny who danced liked there was no tomorrow. A few times he had to grab Ginny and pull her close because she was dancing away from him unkwowingly.

Later that evening, still in the club, Ginny and Draco had finally danced away a lot of their energy and Draco subtly charmed the muggle stereo system to play a slow dance song. Without thinking, Ginny's arms automatically went around Draco's neck and Draco's arms went straight to Ginny's waist. Their bodies were hot and sweaty but they held each other close anyway, savouring the touch.

Draco himself was in heaven in the sweaty odourous club. Ginny's petite frame seemed to melt into his hard, tall one and he loved the feeling of Ginny's back. Her long wavy hair spilled onto his arms and tickled them whilst Draco leaned his chin on the top of Ginny's head. He swayed to the slow music and simply enjoyed the sensation of having Ginny close; and the fact Ginny's chest was pushed up right against his.

Ginny and Draco were lost in each other for those three minutes and twenty seven seconds. Ginny reveled in Draco's soft touch which was contrasted with his hard body. She could feel his heart beating against hers and enjoyed the rhythmic breathing and swaying. Oh and his scent, his manly, _Draco _scent drove Ginny wild but her body was content to relax in his loving embrace. She didn't want it to end.

The rest of the club patrons were surprised with the sudden lack of heart pumping, ecstasy matching, sweat producing music but they shut their yap once they saw Ginny and Draco lost in their moment. Somebody had set up a spotlight on them so out of the musky darkness shone a single blue beam of light which illuminated the pair. Many of the guys were jealous of Draco who had 'the hottest chick ever' in his arms, and the girls were green with envy over Ginny, who was wrapped up in 'he's so fuckin' hot!' Even the homosexual's were jealous of their opposite sex, whether it was Draco or Ginny.

The last slow, longing notes of the song was played and the dance music filled the club again. Everybody snapped out of their envious stupor and started moving wildly to the tune again. Draco smiled his breathtaking smile at Ginny and placed a kiss on her lips. He then led her away from the gyrating crowd to the bar on the other side of the room where there was more space.

Draco knew Ginny's preferred order and said to the barman "a club cocktail with passionfruit pulp and a coke and rum for me." The barman nodded and held up his index finger to indicate Draco's order would take a minute.

"That was," breathed Ginny, gazing at Draco with starry bright eyes.

"Amazing," finished Draco, gazing back at Ginny honestly, without smugness and without smirks or quirked eyebrows. Ginny loved it when he spoke from the heart like this.

Not long later, the two received their drinks and not long after that they finished them and decided to head out. They simply ambled up and down the streets, talking gaily and being happy. The two supposed they were happy, and they were, partly. But something still nagged at them, there was still the fact that Draco would be leaving to battle in a week from that day. Whenever Ginny or Draco thought about leaving each other, it physically hurt them, so they ignored it, with a sadness growing inside their hearts every day as the dreaded day came closer.

Ginny was suddenly sick of the streets of muggle London and she told Draco so. He thought about it for a moment and then he held Ginny close, apparating themselves out of the shadows they were standing in. With a pop, they appeared at a deserted beach. However it was one thirty in the morning.

Ginny's eyes reached out to the ocean and took in its nighttime beauty. The waves were calm and were rippling and crashing to the shore gently. The moon was full, (poor Lupin) and reflected brightly off the water. Ginny leaned down and took off her shoes and Draco did the same. The cool tickle of the sand was lovely and Ginny paused and smiled whilst scrunching her toes in it. Draco admired this smile. He admired all of Ginny's smiles.

Without a word, they clasped hands and held their shoes in their other one. Then they headed out towards the water's edge and welcomed the cool water wash over their dance-weary feet. They kept walking for another fifteen minutes, just following the coastline with no particular destination. They didn't speak, they didn't have to. They could have long, interrupted silences comfortably just as they could have long, detailed and passionate conversations.

After fifteen minutes of water and a refreshing seaside breeze, whistling through their hair and tickling the contours of their bodies, Draco led Ginny away from the water. He could tell she was getting tired. Ginny was glad, she was enjoying the water, the breeze, the momentum of their hands swinging but she was also getting tired but she didn't want to break their beach-side stroll, for the coastline stretched infinitely in front of them, inviting Ginny to walk on peacefully, forever.

They walked seven metres away from the shoreline and let their shoes fall to the sand. Draco decided to ignore magic for the moment and heaped up a lot of sand and leant against it. Without having to be told, Ginny sat down beside him and leant all her upper body on his chest. For the rest of the time they were awake, Draco repetitively stroked Ginny's hair and placed random little kisses on Ginny's neck which made Ginny smile.

Ginny was content at watching the ocean do its thing and the moon reflect the light of the sun. That, coupled with Draco's never ending hair-stroking and occasional kisses _and _the tickling feel of the sand and the warmth and hardness from Draco's chest convinced Ginny that she had never ever been happier in her life. She was glad it was night, nothing would ruin her perfect moment. The light summer breeze whispering through her hair agreed with her.

Soon, Ginny's eyes began to droop and Draco could feel her body becoming slacker against his chest. She whispered "Draco" so softly that Draco thought he heard it in his own mind, but he didn't. Then the steady, soft breaths affirmed that Ginny had fallen asleep.

Something in Draco's jeans pockets was pressing against him, reminding Draco of something he had to do before he left for the war. 'Morning,' thought Draco to himself and his own eyes closed, content with the knowledge that Ginny was in his arms.

-:-

The sun rose, pricking its golden ray of light at the two slumbering people on the English stretch of coastline. The first to wake was Draco whose eyes opened to the peeping rays of light peering out from the watery horizon. He was strongly reminded of Ginny then, and the weight on Draco's chest reassured him that Ginny was still there.

Draco had to sit up though. He could definitely bear Ginny's slight weight against his chest but after a few hours of non-moving, it could ache. His stirring caused Ginny to wake up herself. She too opened her eyes to the cheeky rays of sun, reaching skyward from its watery slumber. She realized she was still leaning on Draco's chest so she got off him and lay on the sand. Lovely, tickly sand.

Ginny could hear Draco standing up beside her, dusting sand off his clothes and Ginny decided it was high time that she did the same. Ginny looked at her backside to check if she had left any sand on the back of her dress. When she turned around to face Draco again, he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the ground looking up at her earnestly with one knee with a little box open in his palm. Inside that box was a shiny ring, the sunlight was reflecting of it with dazzling colours.

"Oh my," murmured Ginny. Her voice was barely heard over the excited whispering of the wind. "Draco," she managed to whisper, her voice full of wonder, surprise and love.

"Ginerva Stephanie Weasley," said Draco in his deep, clear voice. Ginny was definitely shaking over with happiness. "I, Draconis Xavier Malfoy, love with you all my heart. I never knew I could love anyone this much, you hade done so much for me. You are my everything Ginny, and would you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"

Ginny stared at him with her mouth hanging a little bit. It couldn't be, HE WAS PROPOSING! Ginny had dumb with happiness, she couldn't say anything even if her mind was addled with happiness and love.

"Ginny?" asked Draco after a moment, she hadn't said anything and he was afraid he was going to reject her. He had been so confident that she would say yes, but all his old doubts about her saying no consumed her for that horrendous moment.

"Yes," murmured Ginny, dazed with happiness. "Yes," she said again in a louder, surer voice. "Of course I'll marry you. I was made to marry you!" She managed to crack a brilliant smile which matched the sunlight. Draco did too as he internally thought, 'YEAH! YES YES YES YES YES! SHE SAID YES!' He then slipped on the white gold wedding band with a simple yet artistic diamond design as its centerpiece onto Ginny's ring finger on her left hand.

Ginny and Draco then threw each other in a crazy happy hug and yelled to the sky and each other with happiness. Draco then picked Ginny up by the waist with a flourish and swung her around in circles on the sand. They were mostly yelling gibberish but it didn't matter. Draco then sealed the deal by placing a loving and promising kiss on Ginny's lips as the sun broke free from its ocean shackles and shone freely on the two love infused souls.

* * *

**OH MY GOD YAY! OMFG! DRACO PROPOSED TO GINNY! I'M SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY! Lol which is damn stupid because I _am _the author after all. But I am so, so pleased with this chapter, much better than my previous one, which hurts me to think about. –sigh-**

**ISN'T IT JUST SO DAMN SWEET! I love it! I absolutely love it! This fic also represents how I have no life, and how I think about Ginny and Draco having a great relationship just about 24/7, but hey that's me, Gin/Drake nut. **

**Anyway, moving on, as you would have noticed the chapters are getting noticeably shorter and the space of time of which elapses between updates are getting longer. Sorry if you have a longer wait and less stuff to read, I've just been so busy crazy I just don't know what goes where and I usually only get twenty a minutes a night to work on this. **

**I mean, it's my second term at school and nothing has changed, but suddenly it feels like all my time is being leached out of me and being transferred into doing stupid things, ie; school work! **

**So for that I apologize, but I will keep writing this fic till the end even if it kills me. (Maybe not that far.) **

**Please review, I really really want your opinion for this chapter, it's probably one of my faves :D **

**Also, sorry for the crazy similes near the top of the story, I had a total brain block for something bitter. **

**PLUS, with the restaurant, the waiter, Shaka, I got the name from my friend back in primary school. He was an aboriginal too and that was the only name for the waiter I could think of off the top of my head. So Shaka Cook, if you EVER read this, the waiter is you. Though, I know you're going to be a brilliant artist, not a waiter. **

**Shit, this is really long. **

**One last thing, the stuff in the "Chuck Another Snagger on the Barbie Mate" restaurant is only the Australian stereotypes. We don't all wear akubra's (cowboy hats) with corks hanging off around them. (The corks are to shoo away the flies.) I just needed to add a bit of Australian culture in it. Aussie's who are reading this, you'll know what the hell I'm on about. Americans, French, Antarticans, etc please bear in mind we don't eat kangaroo for our stable diet. (And no one in their right mind will name a restaurant like that.)**

**Anyway, please review, **

**I love you all! (I'm in a great mood plus I just made a really good coffee) **

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare **

**P.S Notice how Ginny turns nineteen on chapter nineteen? Lol funni coincidence. Btw, _Daniel VA _if you're reading this, I swear it was a coincidence, don't you dare go sarcastic on me. **


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter Twenty-**

"Ginny, please stop looking at me with those sad eyes," groaned Draco after he caught sight of Ginny's forlorn gaze. It was the day before Draco had to leave to join his battalion which was going to fight in the war. He was packing his bag, note it was only a bag with his few scarce belongings and Ginny was lounging on her bed.

So Ginny sighed despondently and looked away which made Draco's heart clench. Her sad sighing was as bad as her sad eyes!

Ginny gazed down at her ring. She had looked at it so many times in the past couple of days she had memorized the design. She thought back to that day when Draco proposed to her. She remembered telling her family and friends and how ecstatically happy she was. She was going to married to… well not the man of her dreams, but the man she loved with everything she had.

But now, the full force of reality was crushing Ginny. Draco had proposed to her, yes. He was willing to tie the knot, but he was going into battle and Ginny knew he wasn't coming home permanently for a few years. He was leaving her with nothing but a promise. A promise to come home alive and to marry her, and Ginny hated it; she hated holding her breath for a promise that Draco could not keep, regardless of his willingness or not. Ginny couldn't stop envisioning that Draco would die and a lump started forming at her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible once she started feeling the tears prickling at her eyes but the crying took over.

Draco stopped packing and held Ginny in his arms. "Ginny," he whispered whilst rocking her back and forth. "Be strong."

"How?" mumbled Ginny into his shoulder whilst trying to stop her sobbing. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. There'll be this ache and it won't go away till I come back and see you again. But I feel, like I need to do this," replied Draco, his voice heavy with emotion.

"You proposed to me. You bloody proposed to me, and now I don't know if you'll ever be able to come back to me alive so we can get married. If it wasn't for this god damn beautiful ring to remind me you want me, you love me, I'd be so scared you'd leave me and never come back. I'm still scared you're not coming back," said Ginny mournfully. She hated thinking about Draco dying; every time she did it felt as if some scaly monster was clawing at her chest, wanting to burst out in the open in the form of screams, tears and fear. That scaly monster was restless and gaining strength.

Shadows loomed over Draco's mind. Ginny was absolutely correct. Draco didn't know if he was going to die or not. He just hoped Firewhisky's training paid off.

"I couldn't just die on you. I'm vowing to myself that I won't die. If I do, heaven help, I'll be glad I'm dead because the guilt of leaving you alone in this world would take over me," consoled Draco, desperately trying to cheer Ginny up whilst trying not to make promises he knew he couldn't keep.

"It doesn't change anything," replied Ginny bitterly. She felt like a child. Helpless, being consoled even though she knew nothing anyone said would change the truth. At that moment she was actually pissed off at Draco. How dare he leave her with the high possibility of dying? Didn't she know how much she loved him? Didn't he care about the pain he was inflicting? Ginny knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it.

Draco gazed deep into Ginny's eyes, trying to decipher her feelings. He took in the unhappy set of her brows, the pouting lips and the sad brown eyes. That coupled with the tone she was speaking in reaffirmed Draco's thoughts. Ginny was feeling helpless, uncared for, tossed aside. Draco's eyes flashed angrily for a moment. How could she not know how much it hurt him to leave him? Didn't he know it would hurt him to leave her as well?

Ginny's solution to their predicament was simple. Don't go. But it wasn't as simple for Draco. He personally craved to be truly accepted. He wanted to have something to be proud of. He wanted to gain _real _respect. He had too much of his father's shit. The more carnage Draco observed around him, the more he felt involved in reversing it. He suddenly found he couldn't idly sit by and watch all the destruction. He also found he cared about things, had purpose in actions and he owed it all to Ginny.

"I know it won't change anything. But you have to accept it. Don't freeze me out Ginny, you know I love you. I know you love me too. Make this last day count," said Draco. He was starting to lean his body against Ginny, pushing her back onto the bed slowly. Ginny didn't stop him; instead she seemed desperate, desperate to feel Draco, to have him close, to assure herself that it wasn't all some dream. Every touch, every kiss, every moan, every breath, every thrust meant something that would imprint itself into Ginny and Draco's mind every lonely night. It was the sweetest pleasure mixed with aching pain.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and warm but everyone in the Weasley household was up at least two hours before that. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred and George were getting ready big their farewells to their brother and Harry. They also wanted to say their goodbyes and good lucks to Draco. Even Percy had completely warmed to the idea of Draco when they found out he proposed to Ginny. Everyone else were simply happy he wasn't a dickhead anymore and treated Ginny right.

Draco finished packing a meager bag of belongings for the war. One spare change of clothes, a bit of food, a photo of Ginny which only revealed itself when Draco activated its visibility with his wand alone and his toiletries. Draco knew some of his belongings wouldn't last very long. Ie; his toiletries, clothes and food. But the photo would never leave his side. Luckily the Ministry would cover any other expenses their Aurors had to cope with.

Poor Ministry of Magic treasurer, he'd be having a headache with the blooming figures that resulted from the war.

Breakfast at The Burrow that morning was quiet. The three Aurors didn't say much, simply tucked into their food and kept their eyes down. Percy kept himself as stately as usual, but clouds of worry hinted at his sharp blue eyes behind his horn-rimmed spectacles.

Fred and George kept unusually quiet. It looked like they wanted to crack out in jokes, but somehow that didn't seem appropriate. They were going to miss having someone to tease (Ron) and someone to joke with (Harry). Hell, they were even going to miss Malfoy, who wasn't great to tease (because Ginny would send them a death-glare) and somehow, Draco's countenance didn't seem approachable for humourous magic conversation. He was always too busy looking imposing or staring google eyed after Ginny.

Arthur and Molly dealt with their unhappiness with steadier calm. They had sons who had gone to fight in the war previously and had learnt to accept it.

In the eyes of Harry, Ron and Draco held naive hope. They hoped their training would pay off, they hoped their reflexes and skill would keep them alive. They hoped they wouldn't die.

Ron was missing Hermione already, and he was still at home. His heart ached in a similar way to Draco's whenever he thought about his long absence from her. He was glad that Hermione was going to be at Kings Cross to see them off.

Harry himself felt dull. Extremely dull. He was happy on the outside, he was with the Weasley's, he was alive, healthy. No one else close to him had died… yet. But he felt so ignorant to everything except for an aching hollow in his life which he didn't know how to fill. The other thing that kept some flame inside him burning was the one thought; kill Voldemort. He was doing this for his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. Even after all this time, the pain was still raw, leaving Harry feeling isolated, helpless. He had no one to love and no one loved him as passionately as Ginny did.

Draco felt the usual cold numbness settle upon him as he thought about his task ahead. He had always drifted into his cold, heartless bastard self whenever he was under stress. Going to fight his enemies who used to be his accomplices didn't make Draco's tasks easier. He predicted that the death eaters would go into fits of rage when they saw him. They didn't yet know of Draco's ultimate betrayal. Luckily for Draco, he hadn't yet received his dark mark. If he had, the death eaters would risk everything to kill him on the spot. Subtle differences in the murders.

A special train was created that would transport the Aurors to secret headquarters. They couldn't simply apparate to the HQ, it would be far too easy to track down the travel magic. No, the Ministry created a train that was so magical it didn't leave any traces behind. Nobody but the head Ministry officials knew of the train's tracks and the destination. The train would leave Kings Cross at five am and it was now four thirty am.

"Ready to go?" asked Arthur evenly, though his voice was laced with remorse. Harry, Ron and Draco were all packed and were waiting in the doorway for a moment. All three young men nodded silently; then they picked up their bags and deposited them in the boot of the Kingswood.

Inside the car, Ginny and Draco held hands and locked eyes. Neither cared if their gazes were getting uncomfortable or not, it didn't matter. Their eyes raked over each other's body, taking in the hair, the contours of the face, committed every perfection and every flaw to their memory. They didn't know when would be the last time they would ever see each other.

The magical Kingswood slid by traffic unnaturally fast and then they were at Kings Cross within ten minutes. They crossed the magical barrier of platform 9¾ and waited somberly whilst the multitude of magical safety guards checked their identity, and then re-checked it.

Soon all the luggage was loaded and there was a ten minute wait until the train was due to leave. Ginny let go of Draco's hand and went up to Ron and gave him a tight hug. The raring monster in Ginny's self exploded with energy whenever she thought about losing her closest brother. She went over to Harry and gave him a hug too which he returned with some sort of desperation. Ginny was intuitive, she knew how he felt, she knew how he missed her, but there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione then rushed up to the family, enveloping Ron in a hug which he returned with passion.

Whilst Ginny chatted with her brothers, Harry and Hermy, Draco went over to Arthur and Molly. "Thank you," he said, sincerity evident in his voice, and he shook Arthur's hand and kissed Molly's. (Who subsequently blushed.) "Thank you so much for taking me into your home, welcoming me, accepting me; allowing me to be so happy with your daughter."

"Draco," said Molly in her motherly voice. It rang with, 'you're very welcome.'

Arthur said the exact same thing, and added "you've grown up Malfoy. You're respectable, you now have principals, you treat Ginny right. I appreciate it and now I appreciate you. Good luck with your battles."

Draco thanked him and gave them a warm smile which they would not see for a long while. He then walked over to Ginny and enveloped in a heartfelt hug. Her small frame, the soft milky skin and smooth, sweet smelling hair would be something Draco would miss with his long time away.

"I'll miss you," managed Ginny calmly despite her cascading tears. Draco wiped them away with a finger, then he tenderly placed a soft kiss on Ginny's lips.

"I know, but you're a strong woman. You can do this. I'll miss you as well," breathed Draco, his forehead resting on Ginny's, their eyes seeking out each other's, reinforcing the verbal messages.

The unhappy monster within screeched and reared its wings whilst tearing into Ginny when she heard the first warning whistles screech from the train. Panic rose in Ginny's throat, she clung onto Draco desperately, the tears falling uncontrollably.

"I love you Draco," said Ginny through her sobs.

"And I love you." Draco placed one last memorable kiss on Ginny's lips and traced his finger along Ginny's fine jaw. When the contact broke, Draco walked out of Ginny's grip and walked straight to the train without looking back. If Draco looked back, he knew nothing would stop him from running back to his crying fiancé so he could comfort her, never leave her.

To Ginny, Draco walking away from her seemed so surreal. He didn't even turn around to wave. Before Draco step onto the train, Ginny started run towards him, but after two paces, Percy caught up in one and held onto her whilst she screamed, kicked and tried to get away. Draco angled his body slightly as he stepped onto the train and through his peripheral vision he saw Ginny struggling against Percy to get to him. Pain clutched at Draco's chest and his foot inched back to the platform so he could hold Ginny, but suddenly someone called out sharply "Malfoy." Draco's eyes flicked to whoever said that and his eyes met Ron's. Ron was slightly shaking his head, his eyes boring into Draco's. Draco got the point. How could he leave the train anyhow?

Before Draco knew it, the door had magically sealed itself and the train was inching forward. Draco rushed to the window to see Ginny sprinting up alongside it. Another wave of pain washed fresh upon Draco and he had to close his eyes when Ginny gave up and fell into a heap on the platform.

'Why does it have to hurt so much?'

Draco now had nothing to do except follow Harry and Ron wherever they went or sit by himself on the crowded train. For obvious reasons, Draco was none too popular with the other Aurors. He decided to sit by himself, feeling odd, like old self; with no one to talk to. The only empty seats were next to Dean Thomas and a curly haired boy, presumably from Hufflepuff. When Draco approached, they all muttered darkly and moved aside, as if sitting close to a Malfoy would be unhealthy or something.

Draco carried on like nothing happened. He sat down in his seat and closed his eyes, and thought of Ginny. Most of trip was like that. Feeling the train rattle on unseen tracks, ignoring the hushed, dark whispers of the other Aurors and imagining Ginny. Draco wanted to think about her as much as possible. He didn't ever want the image of Ginny to be forgotten. He wanted to remember every single thing about her, without the help of the photo.

Something else that Draco also knew was that he wouldn't be receiving many holidays. Firewhisky had told them the Ministry expected the war to go on for five years, minimum. From the tone of his voice, Draco expected the war to be a grueling one. From that conclusion, he presumed the Ministry wouldn't be able to afford letting their precious Aurors go on vacation for two weeks.

'Five years without Ginny,' thought Draco unhappily. A dull ache was already gnawing away at Draco's heart whilst his fingers twitched slightly, wanting to punch something out of sheer frustration.

The rest of the trip passed with mind numbing nothingness and soon they had pulled up at some unknown location. By then it was already eight o'clock in the evening and night had already fell despite the June warmth. The HQ itself was massive. Located in a deep mountain ridge, only the extremely trained eye could pick out its finer points. If any muggle (pfft) were to stray across to the HQ, they would have simply seen a massive granite-ish mountain with lots of cracks and jagged edges. To the imaginative, they would have seen a building cut artistically from the landform. But to them it would always be that, an imagination. Of course, no muggle would ever come by this way. The whole area was layered with multitudes of protective spells that gave muggles strong impulses to get the hell out of the area. Whether it was the muggle was suddenly busting to pee, remembered they left their kid in the park, realized their house was on fire… whatever.

Draco himself stared at the whole structure for a moment after he had collected his bag and gotten off the train. Auror HQ looked monstrous and looming, but to Draco it looked lame and clichéd. However he decided it served the purpose well and crossed a moat like entrance to proceed into its depths.

Inside was simple. A lane that cut right through everything. Branching off left and right were buildings that seemed to grow from rocks with brackets of torches everywhere. Signs were magicked onto the stone walls, pointing their ways. Whilst the other Aurors swarmed around Draco, he scrutinized everything carefully. He could almost sense the defensive magic pulsating from the walls. Everything was nearly all stone. Granite. Rock, that hard stuff. The Ministry sure liked to blend in.

The entranceway that they were in now had many stone pillars and rocks placed everywhere and it was quite vast and empty of any particular structures or furniture. Immediately it hit Draco that this would be an ideal battle ground if HQ were ever to be under siege. Draco supposed if there were any weak place in the whole place, the entrance way would be it. He could just envision hundreds of black clad people, dashing this way and that, hiding behind a pillar, leaping to the side with stealth and killing another with the Avada Kedavra square in the chest.

Draco's sharp eyes caught his graduating Auror's group heading away from the entranceway behind a short and slender woman. Draco quickly joined the pack who ventured deeper into the 'building.' As they walked, everyone remained silent and took in their surroundings. Draco noticed the lane they were walking down steadily sloped downwards. They passed a set of wide archways where many long tables lay. Draco assumed that was the dining hall. Or mess, as some people liked to call it. (A/N, me!)

The woman kept leading the people further down HQ until they reached a nice little allocation of buildings. Draco took one sweep with his eyes and decided these were the dorms. The woman then turned around with a sweep. Draco's eyes settled on a thirty year old woman with pale skin, long black hair and slanted eyes. Her features were striking, slightly angular and pretty in the exotic sense. For a moment Draco was taken aback that this woman, whoever she was, was Asian. Then he got over it and his eyes focused on her and what she was going to say. She didn't say anything yet, as there were still some Aurors trailing behind Draco.

Draco recognized the woman's beauty, but that beauty reminded him of Ginny. Whenever he thought about Ginny, he would be overcome with longing. He sighed under his breath. Ginny would always be his undoing.

Soon everybody arrived and the woman spoke in a flawless English accent, contradicting her obvious Asian heritage.

"Good evening Aurors. My name is Opal Harper. Yes, please call my Opal. I am your Auror director, in other words, your boss. I will be directing this battalion of Aurors, which will be number 270. You would have just had a tiring fifteen hour train ride and I'm sure you're all starving and would like a rest. Well, I suggest you get used to it because out there," Opal jerked her thumb in some direction which everyone assume was the battlefield, "everything is a hundred times the discomfort. However we can't do much with you lot right now so I'm giving you twenty minutes to find yourself a dorm and a dorm partner. Chuck your gear down and when that twenty minutes is up, make sure you're in front of your door so you are ready for a quick dinner, briefing and tour."

Everybody hung about for a while, unsure of whether to do so or not. Opal had a light, attractive and lilting voice which didn't sound very demanding at all. In fact, she seemed too delicate to be the boss of all these men. (And women. About 1/3 of the battalion were women.) Some guys were already drooling and didn't particularly want to leave. Opal leaned against her hip and tried to suppress a smirk. She knew this was going to happen. She gave it half a second before she screamed, "IF YOU ALL YOU LAZY BOGANS DON'T FOLLOW MY ORDERS, IT'LL BE MUGGLE ABLUTIONS FOR YOU UNTIL YOUR FINGERS WEAR TO THE BONES! NOW GET GOING!"

Everybody jumped with a start, except for Draco. Opal yelling like that was a lot like Ginny. She'd be as pretty as an innocent flower, then she'd suddenly bite your head off like a venus fly trap traps a fly. Odd, twice Draco was reminded of Ginny because of Opal.

Draco then followed Opal's orders. He looked around the room to see if anyone looked remotely interested in rooming with him. The observation was deemed negative. Ron and Harry would obviously share a room, and Draco didn't particularly know anyone else. Soon the crowd thinned out and Draco still remained. He could feel Opal's eyes on him, studying him, trying to judge his character. Normally Draco didn't like being stared at, but it was oddly comforting. Firewhisky used to try to calculate Draco from a distance as well.

Soon, stragglers remained. Another guy who looked to be Draco's age, twenty, was gazing curiously at him. Their eyes met and the guy started walking towards Draco. He was more on the thin side, like Draco and was tall, like Draco. He actually looked quite similar to Draco but there was the fact his skin wasn't quite so pale and he had a dark curly mop of hair.

He was now in conversational distance and he stuck his hand out. "Hey, I'm Victor Simpson. Call me Vic. Want to room with me?" Draco's eyes studied his character carefully. He was standing up straight, like he was proud, but not too straight like he had a stick up his arse. (Cough, Percy, cough.) He seemed relaxed, and had an honest face. Even his tone was likeable. Draco knew he had to room with _someone _and this guy seemed okay. Draco's expression didn't change but he did stick his own hand out.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and yes, I would like to room with you," said Draco after a moment's consideration. He even allowed a small smile.

"Wicked," replied Vic, shaking Draco's hand casually. "Let's go."

Vic and Draco reached their dorm which was absolutely bloody tiny. This, would be where Draco would be staying for the next five years, maybe more, that is if he didn't have to camp out on various missions.

The room was sparsely furnished with one set of bunk beds and a small table. Draco and Vic found that if they walked more than four paces in any direction, they would hit the bed, table, wall or each other. Their consolation was that their beds were comfy and warm.

"Top or bottom bunk?" asked Vic nicely, giving Draco first choice.

"Well, do you lavish the excitement of sleeping over one metre above the ground?" asked Draco back. Vic nodded with a cheeky grin and Draco couldn't help but smile back. This guy was his complete opposite, warm, friendly, easy going. Vic reminded Draco of Ginny, and he found that as comforting as Opal working her vocal chords on her battalion.

"Take the top bunk, but I know you'll regret it within a week," said Draco.

"Nah," smiled Vic cheerily and he swung his bag up onto the top bunk and gazed at his watch. "Fifteen minutes to go. Dandy."

"So where did you train?" asked Draco conversationally after they 'settled in' into their room.

"The other side of England. Ministry was bloody desperate, so I thought I'd chip in. I was nearly going to bum out of the administrative course I picked. I also heard they give great retirement benefits if you live," replied Vic, humour evident in his tone. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," replied Draco simply.

"Noice, same here," said Vic with a little sigh. "What did you say your last name was again?" he asked, his voice somewhere above Draco's bed.

Draco paused before answering. He didn't want to put off the cheery person in the bunk on top of him, but he figured he would find out anyway, so he said, "Malfoy." There was a pause above him, and Draco could almost hear the cogs and such moving in Vic's mind.

Suddenly Vic's head dangled down from his bunk, surprising Draco a little. "Malfoy eh? Are you the son of Lucius?" Draco nodded, his expression blank. Vic's expression turned a tad serious. "Well, I suppose you have your reasons for being here. But if you're here, despite your circumstances, then I guess, you're doing the right thing." Vic stopped and gave Draco a smile before getting back onto his bed properly.

Vic was accepting of him! Without having to ask why Draco was there in the first place. An easy silence followed, Draco knew, that Vic knew that he wanted one. Draco was starting to like Vic, and the roots of friendship were setting in.

* * *

Ginny had distracted herself. After they got home from the train station, she went straight to bed to sleep her away her worries, at least until ten o'clock in the morning. She then went into a frenzied cleaning mode in order to make herself forget about the pain she felt inside. The monster had broken through when Draco left the station, she didn't want it to come out again.

So for most of the day, despite Molly's concerned voice, Ginny brushed, mopped, scrubbed and polished everything in The Burrow. At dinner, Ginny wearily plopped herself down for dinner, wolfing everything down. She didn't want to hear how the table had suddenly lost a lot of its noise. Only her parents, Fred, George and Percy remained. There were now empty spots that belonged to Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Draco.

When Ginny returned to her room, it was no better. The bed; no good, they had a lot of sex on that. The items that Draco had given her surrounded her. The novel, the jacket, the crystal ice skating figure which was currently pirouetting on the tip of her skates. Draco's scent hung in the air, it had been in the air for a long time. What killed Ginny the most was that it seemed like Draco was going to walk through the doors at any moment, because nothing in her house had dramatically changed. Some of Draco's more treasured belongings remained in her room. His clothes, his trinklets, some of his toiletries, some books and a stray platinum blonde hair here and there. (Ginny couldn't bring herself to clean her own room.)

Ginny stepped into her bathroom and was faced with his bright beach towel that Molly had bought especially for him. One of his socks caught on the edge of the dirty clothes basket and his razor was just beside the sink. The monster stirred and Ginny immediately shut her eyes to everything so she wouldn't break out in sobbing fits again. She stripped out of her clothes, remembering all the fun times they shared in her small bathroom naked. She quickly got into the shower, thinking that a shower would help her relax. No go, Draco's shower gel stared at her.

The monster got its way again.

After the tears washed away with the water, Ginny went through the motions of drying her hair, putting on some pj's, etc. She swore the monster wouldn't win the third time but the oath took a beating when she opened her wardrobe half full with Draco's clothes. She ignored the urge to hug the garments and reached out for her assistant's uniform. She didn't have to go to work until one in the afternoon the next day, but Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to wake up until lunchtime.

The distractions of getting her clothes ready for the next day passed and now Ginny had nothing else to do except sleep, however, she knew sleep would not come easily. All she could do now was think of Draco uninterrupted. For once Ginny could spread her limbs completely without bumping into Draco's body and she hated it. She hated her empty bed and the loneliness. She hated the fact her sheets smelt like Draco but she loved it too for the same reason. Most of all, she missed Draco.

That night was the first time Ginny had slept alone in a long time but the ring on Ginny's finger truly consoled her, and the monster was defeated for now.

* * *

**Ey, what do you think of the chapter? It's kinda bogan, and it's not as fluffy. Um, I'm a real shocker when it comes to writing war scenes, so sorry if some of the stuff about HQ is wack. I'm actually making it all up on the spot.**

**Again, I'm going to have to apologise in advance, a lot of my chapters now are probably going to update at least once a week. At most, once every three days. As you all probably read, all my time has been leeched out by doing mundane tasks such as walking to and fro from school and home. Plus, I do a buncha extra curricular activities which also take up time.**

**Ooookay, I know you don't care but that's a lil insight into my life :D **

**Anyway, please review! If it wasn't for reviews, I probably would have thought, "meh fuck this, stop writing MSP."**

**Btw, Kaz, I know you're going to make a jab at the whole "Opal being azn thing, making reference to me being azn," so I'm going to tell you to shut up in advance.**

**Shut up.**

**luv,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare**

**(P.S, Kaz (scarlettHuntress) is me best m8, so we like insulting each other :D which is coupled with general violence.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter Twenty One- **

A shrill noise suddenly rang through the tiny room that Draco and Vic slumbered in, which they did no more.

"What the fuck is that?" cried Vic, his voice loud to override the shrilly noise. Draco groaned and was unable to block out the noise. He had a faint inkling of what it was and when he checked his watch, his theory was confirmed. They had an inbuilt magical alarm clock in their dorms, ready to wake them up at four in the morning.

"Alarm clock," replied Draco darkly and Vic groaned himself. Draco distinctly remembered Opal telling them that they were to be out of bed and in the mess at four thirty am on the dot. Anyone more than 59 seconds late would be subjected to the dreadful muggle ablutions. Opal said something about cleaning all the toilets with a toothbrush. Draco wondered if she had been a muggle in her other life.

Vic grumbled to himself whilst Draco lay on his bed for a while to think. Last night, Opal had given them a tour of HQ. There was the mess hall, various training halls and various dorms. There was the hospital and a morgue. A triple reinforced building was the head of the Auror directors and Generals, and Colonels, and all those dandy people who organise the war.

Draco's hand searched his pocket for his photo. Merlin; how he missed Ginny already. "Momento mori," muttered Draco under his breath, tapping the smooth film paper with his wand. The image of Ginny revealed itself slowly as the magic did its work. This was a wizarding photo that Colin had given Draco. Ginny was currently snoozing on the side of the photo, not smiling or waving. Draco's eyes stared at Ginny's familiar features appreciatively. Summer had dawned bright and sunny after a warming spring and Ginny had cracked open her summer wardrobe. He was losing himself in the simple picture of Ginny sleeping. The bare shoulders, soft cascading hair. Draco's reverie was broken when Vic jumped from the top bunk to the ground with a loud thunk.

Before Draco could do anything about the photo, Vic curiously leant his head in. "She's gorgeous," he commented, his mind appreciating what his eyes were transferring into it.

"She's mine," said Draco darkly, with a hint of a growl. Vic immediately backed off and put his hands up.

"It's okay, I know she is. I've got my own back at home, love her so much I'd die before I'd be unfaithful. Actually, I proposed to her. I'll show you her photo," said Vic in an easy tone, quelling Draco's fears. Also, Vic proposed to his girlfriend? Talk about coincidence. Vic returned with a photo himself. It was of a slim looking girl with straight black hair and wide eyes.

"She's gorgeous," mirrored Draco and Vic smiled.

"She's more than gorgeous. She's beautiful. She's mine. Funny, she used to hate me back at school. We went to a minor magic academy, that's why you don't know me. But yeah, when we first met, we absolutely hated each other. I'd tease her, she'd insult me, I'd get angry and I'd be crueler. We were only fourteen. This carried on for three years and then we had this fashion parade to raise money for something I don't remember. Suddenly, I saw her for who she was. Kind, witty, someone close to my heart. I think I stood there staring at her ages whilst she was walking on the cat walk with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt whilst her hair was gelled up in random spikes. Even when she finished her run I still stared at the spot she paused at. My mates thought I was stoned, but whatever. She wasn't wearing a bikini, she wasn't wearing anything kinky, just a plain tee shirt and jeans. Bang. I was gone. I spent the rest of my life chasing after her and well, I guess she suddenly realized she liked me back." At this point, Vic blushed. "I proposed to her before I left; my beautiful Sasha. Hah, they say better loved and lost than never loved before. She'll still have the memory of me…" trailed Vic, his voice getting softer and sadder.

He looked up to see Draco staring back at him very seriously. "Why do I trust you?" he asked almost suspiciously.

"I don't know," shrugged Vic he and tucking away his photo. "Normally I wouldn't have told anyone who I just met stuff like that.

Draco smiled in return. They were on the same page. "Let's go to breakfast," he said, getting up and getting ready. Vic smiled to himself in turn. Draco would tell him about the red headed girl in his picture at some point.

Soon Draco and Vic made an appearance at the breakfast table amidst many, many other Aurors. They layout was a lot like Hogwarts' except that there were more single tables rather than four large ones. They were deciding on a place to sit when Ron and Harry waved them over to a table. Vic's mouth opened slightly and he gave Draco a glance. Draco kept his composure and walked over to them, grateful that Vic didn't say anything.

"Did your room make a noise this morning?" asked Ron through a mouthful of bacon. Some things never change.

"Yeah. In-built alarm clock. Quite handy actually," chirped Vic who dug into his cereal which appeared on his bit of the table. Opal had told them the night before that if you wanted something specific for breakfast, you tap the table with your wand and say what you want. Ron had been delighted when he heard this, imagine all the food you could eat with the tap of the wand. However, the reality of war crushed him when Opal told them that they were rationing everyone. One meal; that was it. Magic could do a lot of things, but it wasn't as if you could conjure up food out of thin air. It had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere was out of the Ministry's pocket.

Suddenly, Vic and Ron got into a conversation which left Draco and Harry in silence. Harry looked like he wanted start a conversation, for he would take a breath and pause. No words ever came out and Draco preferred it that way. He had never really, _really _gotten over the fact Harry and Ginny went out. It still irked him and if he thought about it too much, his fists would start clenching. As was the same for Dean and Michael. However guilt would wrack Draco because he had a lot of partners back before Ginny. He used them because none of them meant anything to him. He felt even guiltier when Ginny understood and forgave him.

At five, Opal walked in briskly and yelled to the mess hall "battalion 270! In five minutes you are due in at hall number one!" Then with a swish of her black hair and twirl on the foot which swished her equally black robes, she exited the room with the majority of males focusing their eyes on her, wishing her robes were tighter.

When the time came, battalion 270 did proceed to hall one where there was a large white screen conjured up with Opal next to it. When everybody filed in and sat down on the cold, rocky benches, her eyes scrutinized everyone. Although the threat of war had died down after Harry Potter saved them all, some members of the Ministry were still suspicious of his rise in the future and trained specific people if an event ever occurred. Opal was one of these people.

Opal was five when her parents were killed Voldemort. Despite her young age, she never forgot the image of her parents being struck by the green curse in their attempt to save their only daughter and each other. Opal would have been the next to go but the Ministry intercepted. Voldemort was too smart to be caught by a few Aurors and made his escape from under their noses. Opal's heart was filled with rage and sadness.

She went into the ministry orphanage where she was raised by ratty old women who had nothing better to do with their lives other than boss orphan children around. Opal was lucky she made good friends otherwise she would have gone on a murdering rampage. Her weapon? A pair of underwear. When stretched, it was perfect for strangulation.

Opal was sneaky, pretty and intelligent and a lot of the time boys had big crushes on her, though they'd rather die than admit it. Imagine the cooties! The orphan warders noticed a murderous streak in her, despite her sweetness. By then, Opal Harper was ten and Harry Potter had been born. Then Voldemort was defeated. Still, the Ministry learnt of her quick thinking and hate for Voldemort. They took her in, trained her to fight and offered her a spot at Hogwarts. To her disgust, Opal was placed in Slytherin. After her original distaste, it drove her to be better, to work harder.

This description of Opal is rather violent, and she could be with her gracefulness but she was also righteous and would not murder just anyone on a whim.

Soon the world settled into life without the threat of Voldemort and Opal was feeling useless. She had graduated from Hogwarts with ferociously high marks and a few friends who matched strong personality. She was too focused, too uncaring of the boys in her teenage years to have a boyfriend, and her personality stuck like that for a long time. Opal was twenty-six with two employments at the Ministry. Magical law-enforcer and undercover Voldemort intelligence. Then she received news from the Ministry. Voldemort was alive. Her life had meaning again. Objective? Kill the fucker. Now she had her own battalion to do so.

Draco sat down on some stone, predicting his arse would go numb. Vic sat down beside him and gazed at the screen and his director curiously. A few more moments passed as the rest of the thousand men/women or so filed in. Draco was surprised that there were this many people. How did the Ministry train all of them? His eyes flicked back to Opal who had just turned her eyes to his. Their gaze held. Draco had never noticed how fierce her gaze was and was letting the coldness to flow out of his. No doubt the words "Lucius's son" was going through her mind. Opal then cocked her head slightly and her eyes continued sweeping.

"Everybody!" called Opal after a moment. "For a fortnight, I will be prepping you for battle. I will go over the land cover that the Death Eaters have, our predictions of their lair, strategies and general briefing." There were sighs and groans from the crowd as some of them were thirsty for action. Opal's dark eyes glinted dangerously. "Believe me, you'll need this briefing. Without it, more of you will die."

Chills ran down spines and Opal's eyes narrowed grimly at a particularly disruptive Auror. "Pay attention," she said to him icily which made everyone pay attention. She then conjured a large map onto the white screen and began talking.

* * *

Ginny gazed out the window to a retreating Pig with a sigh. Three months had passed since Draco left and she was slowly adjusting to him not being there. She had just written him a letter and sent it off with a non-surprisingly over-excited Pigwidgeon.

As Ron's cute little owl disappeared into the horizon as a speck of fluff, Ginny thought back to that day in the owlery when Draco first met the owl. A bittersweet smile crossed Ginny's lips. How she had been so blissfully happy. Draco was always around, Pig loved him, Ron gave them space. Now there were no kisses, no Ron and Pig would be away for a bit.

Ginny had organised the rest of Draco's belongings and put them away safely for storage. They would not be used for years. One thing that hurt Ginny a lot was the fear she would forget Draco altogether. She knew she loved him, she knew that because her heart would always do a funny little flip whenever she thought about him. Her mind was full of him. She could always feel herself physically melt and her heart race whenever his name was mentioned. But what if the years wore away her love? She knew it would never let it happen but the possibility was still there.

With all of Draco's things stored, Ginny only had photos, the crystal gifts, her necklace, ring and the never-ending ache in her heart to remind her of Draco. It was still enough to drive her nut-so. After three months she was so sick of feeling lonely. It was torture. Wishing he would be there to hold her. To talk to her. Every day dragged by pointlessly whilst Ginny memorized laws and precedence's. If she wasn't studying for law and trying to look composed around Stephen, she was passing parchment and serving tea in the courts.

Summer was starting to draw to a close as Ginny kept staring out of her window. The days were getting shorter and Ginny was glad. Another was ending and it brought her closer to seeing Draco again. With a sudden fit of nostalgia, Ginny shoved on her bikini and ran to the creek behind her house. There, there was the tree they first had sex under. It seemed so innocent but held so many memories. Hot angry tears prickled Ginny's eyes. She kicked off her shoes and dove into a deeper part of the creek.

'How the fuck am I going to manage five years?'

* * *

_Draco,_

_I miss you. I am going mad without you. I still can't believe I let you go. I don't fuckin' care how clichéd this sounds, but I want to stab some part of my body so I can divert the pain that is in my heart. _

_I love you. I don't care if I've told you everyday we've been together or not, but I do. I love you and I miss you so much. I need to know that you're okay. Three months have passed and I haven't heard from you. I know mail takes a long time, I guess I'll manage until your next letter._

_How are you? How is it? Tell me Draco, write anything. I'm desperately unhappy. Is the war horrible? _The Daily Prophet _keeps telling me of so many deaths. So, so many. I thank any gods or life-force that is keeping your name off the death list. _

_Law is fine. Painfully boring as usual. We're studying the precedence's of the pixie wars. The fucking _pixie wars. _I'm ready to bat bogey hex Stephen out of pure frustration. I'm sure you'd love that. _

_Molly has been over cooking. Too bad for her, all food has lost its taste. She says I'm losing weight. I know you don't like the idea of that. If you want me to start eating again, come home. Come home and bloody marry me._

_How is my brother? I hope to god he hasn't opened his big mouth and said something stupid. Hermione would murder someone in his vengeance. If you see Ron, tell him I miss him and that I love him too. _

_I guess you should say hi to Harry for me too. _

_My heart is dying, being crushed within. Come back before its dead._

_I love you madly, your scent is fading from my sheets. Your scent is leaving my room. Don't ever leave me completely. _

_With all my heart,_

_Ginny. _

Draco's heart clenched painfully and his mind was in turmoil. Fucking Voldemort, fucking war. He re-read the letter and could picture Ginny saying it with her unhappy passion vividly. Her letter said three months but by the time it had reached Draco, five months had passed. Draco had to get his hands on some parchment and ink.

He was currently in a hammock in a field hospital. He had temporarily forgotten about Ginny as he endured a four month guerilla campaign in the Australian outback. Somehow, Voldemort had set up a base for his Death Eaters in bush land of the remote Pilbara of Western Australia. The Death Eaters planned to storm the small magical community of Australia, taking each of the six states one at a time.

However, Hermione from Auror intelligence had tipped off battalion 270 and 271 and off they mass-port keyed from England to the other side of the world. By then it was November and it was stinkin' hot, as it is in November in the southern hemisphere. Still, the red rocks, spindly ghost gums and endless spinifex held the danger of dark magic. Death Eaters teemed there with a number of two thousand or so. So the Auror officials' counteracted with two battalions.

A bloody battle ensued when the Death Eaters were hit by unexpected Aurors who were raging with anger and youth. The muggles of Western Australia were fed a bogus story of mass bushfires which weren't uncommon. Mass memory remodifications had to be initiated through television, radio, internet and telephone. People kept thinking the fires only lasted a week and that the local fire departments had kept them under control.

This was Draco's first battle and he was glad his wits held. Blood, guts, things that people should normally never see confronted Draco who killed and defended. The lone ghost gums and soaring mountain ranges were painted with red. The blood of evil and good washed together then being washed away when a tropical cyclone arrived from the Kimberly coast. It was a massive one, a category four which kept the two sides at bay for three days.

The cyclone blew itself out and the weary soldiers crept out from their shelters. With the help of Opal Harper, who of course was the Auror director of battalion 270 and Richard Sharp, Auror director of 271, worked with their Aurors directly to mercilessly round up the remaining Death Eaters to kill them off in hot blood. In cold blood, they were captured and sent back to England.

By then, 1,500 men and women were left from both battalions and 500 men and women remained of the Death Eaters. At this point, the intense, majorly hot blooded battle had been fought for four months without much rest from either sides.

Draco and Vic soon learnt each other's strength's and weaknesses and made a formidable pair. It was them who ignored their scorching sunburn and general discomfort and captured the rogue Death Eaters and sent them away.

One particular night before the battle in the Pilbara drew to an end, there were about three rogue Death Eaters left, hiding in a dried up creek. Opal acknowledged their mission and Draco, Vic, Ron and Harry went to find them, to rid Australia of the threat of Death Eater invasion completely.

Dusk slowly fell due to the lengthening days but they kept well in the shadows. They moved effortlessly, quietly, their wands drawn and their senses piqued. They ignored the prickling of spinifex and the red dirt grinding at their toes. The warm plains spread out in front of Draco like an empty yet somehow colourful void. Only when a mountain rose suddenly from the distance did it stop. A dried thicket of trees was on Draco's left and his grey-blue eyes caught a movement within them.

"Incendio," hissed Draco, his wand immediately aimed at the bone white trees and it was set aflame immediately. A silhouette of a burning, dying man was black against the roaring yellow flames. Draco didn't look back. There were still two of them out there. He sent a slight whisper of magic to Vic who recognized it as a signal that Draco was going to turn invisible. Draco then muttered the spell under his breath and he then became invisible.

Light was lessening, visibility was getting difficult but Vic, Ron and Harry saw the last two Death Eaters make their move. Immediately the Aurors pitted their skills against their fiends. Unfortunately for Ron, he had been knocked out by a ricochet of an Avada Kedavra. The tree that had been hit disintegrated as it absorbed most of the power. The ricochet was a lot like a powerful stunning spell.

Vic was winning his battle. His slim body and agility vexed the Death Eater to no end as their dueling was full of chasing each other around. The DE started to lose strength and Vic struck him with a quick body binding spell. The DE fell rigidly onto a spikier than usual patch of spinifex.

Meanwhile, Harry had a harder time with his DE. The DE seemed possessed and Harry saw glints of red in his eyes. The dueling was aggressive as Harry and the DE spat out spells as quickly as they could dodge. The DE's foot stamped on a patch of spinifex, waking a danger that was unavoidable. A deadly king brown (snake) reared its agile neck in anger to being stepped on. The closest moving thing was the DE's leg so it threw itself at it, sinking its fangs deep into the calf.

At that moment, the DE gave a little exhale of pain and that was all that was needed for Harry to use that to his advantage. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and the DE's wand soared out of his hand and into Harry's. The magical length of wood was immediately snapped and thrown aside, dying sparks being emitted in its last attempt of magic.

The DE could feel the venom coursing threw his bloodstream at an alarming rate. It was no wonder, his body was tensed for battle and his heart was racing with adrenalin. It egged on the venom cruelly. The DE knew his time was short, and he had to do something that would honour his master. How about killing the brat who wouldn't die? He grabbed a branch off the ground and lunged at Harry who was unsuspecting. Then he held Harry to his chest and pushed the stick roughly onto his throat.

Harry couldn't breathe and he felt a bone snap in his neck. Luckily it wasn't something that would cause him to be paralyzed for his arms and legs were still thrashing about in futility. 'The bastard,' thought Harry angrily. 'He gets bitten by the poisonous snake and he drags me down with him. Figures.'

Harry's consciousness was fading but he did see a blonde haired man through his pain-ridden green eyes. Something that looked like an even bigger stick was raised in his hands before he was snared by the land of no consciousness.

Draco had removed the invisibility and brought the stick swinging down at a measured speed. Enough to knock the DE out but not to kill him. After a sickening crack, Draco hurried to revive Harry. However, just before he did so, a somewhat familiar face caught his attention.

The DE, he was Franko Harley. Anger flashed through Draco. The image of Harley forcing his lips onto Ginny all those years ago seared in Draco's mind. He couldn't let the snake venom rob Draco of his chance of sudden revenge. The stick acted as a stake right through Harley's heart and the four Aurors apparated back to camp. Vic supporting Ron, Draco helping Harry.

Draco sighed and scratched off some dried blood on his neck. The cool desert-like night was refreshing and welcomed after the blazing sun of the Australian outback. Right now, Draco had the tiniest of rests. Many battles were occurring elsewhere and soon battalion 270 would be called up again.

Vic snored in the hammock above Draco but he didn't notice. He was haunted by the smell of blood. Crimson, everywhere. It was unnerving. The red earth of the Pilbara was soaked in blood. The smell of death wafted in the air and Draco couldn't shake the urge to vomit.

Draco sighed and gazed out to the open plains of the quiet night and enjoyed the sound of nature for once. Crickets were chirping and somehow, a fresh breeze from the far-off coast managed to work its way to the field hospital. The hospital had no walls, but a defensive, hygienic barrier was magicked up.

The nearly-full moon shone its light clearly through the crystal clear sky. There was no city smoke here, nothing to block the ways of the stars. Draco gazed at them, though not really seeing them. He finally had some time to think about Ginny. A feeling of calm and a touch of happiness finally punctured Draco's hardened shell. The stars seemed to twinkle at Draco as he thought of Ginny and how she was holding up. He could picture her clearly, tapping her quill against her forehead in thoughtfulness as she decided whether to hex Stephen for his currently boring talks of pixie wars.

'Ginny'. Draco was immensely relieved that he hadn't forgotten her. He had been so caught up with the battle. His thoughts turned to her soft skin and sweet smelling hair. He yearned to run his hardened hands over the fragility of her. His lips tingled and anticipated her kiss which would not come. He was a million miles away.

_Lying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Turning in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

The familiar ache gripped at Draco's chest and loneliness hit him like a bludger to the stomach.

_Flash back to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_A suitcase of memories_

_Time after sometimes_

_You picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you've said_

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed which was devoid of Draco. A familiar lump formed in her throat as time robbed the scent of Draco away from the bed they shared.

_And you say, go slow_

_I've fallen behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

Draco thought back to Ginny who would be alone in her room. A sudden notion gripped him. He could apparate back to England if he concentrated enough. Opal suddenly walked by though, and responsibility crushed that notion.

_After your picture fades_

_And darkness has turned to grey_

_Watching through windows_

_I'm wondering if you're okay_

_If you're lost, you can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

A solitary tear fell…

* * *

**Hey, I wrote a pretty dodgey war scene but that's all my stoopit brain can come up with right now. **

**Please review, I love those things, and I really appreciate it when you do.**

**Italics, apart from the obvious letter from Ginny are from the song _Time After Time _by _Eva Cassidy. _**

**Perhaps you will notice I have changed my story summary? The first one didn't exactly make too much sense. :P **

**Stay tuned, much luv,**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare. **

**P.S, here's another one of my apologies for typos. Please don't hurt me! –cower- I post these late at night. I reckon I could put groceries in the bags underneath my eyes! **


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter Twenty Two-**

"Darvo Finchly, do you have any extra light to shed on the situation? I may consider lowering your sentence if you do speak," said Ginny in her level voice, gazing down from her judge's desk.

"You fuckin' whore! No! I'll never betray master!" rasped Darvo and he spat at the closest guard in his confined court-prison.

"Please refrain from profanity Mr Finchly," reprimanded Ginny in her effortlessly stern voice. "Very well then, you still hide your master's secrets. We have cajoled you, counseled you and we have tried compromises. What we will not do is lower ourselves to Voldemort's standards and torture the information out of you. I sentence you to a lifetime in Albatoir. Court dismissed." Ginny brought her gavel down with a resounding smack and started tucking away her papers whilst listening to Finchly kick, scream and spit at the guards. Albatoir was Finchly's final destination. Rumoured to be even more secure than Azkaban, it was a second wizardry prison as Azkaban became overrun with convicts. Ie, Death Eaters.

Ginny Weasley was now twenty six years old and had gotten the judge job she desired. Everyday she saw countless numbers of Death Eaters appear before her, never yielding their master's secret information. She never took off the dragon pendant Draco had given her. She was surprised at how clean it stayed. The engagement ring also never came off.

Two years ago she finally moved out of her parents place when Draco didn't come home. His battalion had been the most successful in eliminating Death Eaters and the Ministry couldn't afford to let them go home. Ginny had received Draco's letter which brought the bad news the day he was due home. To say Ginny was upset wasn't enough; she felt crushed, shattered. Draco was ripped away from her like a bottle of water ten centimeters away from a dying man who suddenly lost the energy to walk.

Ginny finally got sick of her childhood room after that. She had lived in it for twenty four years and it was time for a change. She, Colin and Luna decided to split the rent for a small two bed roomed flat in inner-muggle London. Ginny would never forget what she first saw when she entered her new room. On her small beside table was a framed photo of Draco and her kissing in the Three Broomsticks, right next to that tree. It was a still photo which emphasized how much time had passed, but how in that moment, they were locked in their kiss.

Five years, Ginny had used five years to start building her resolve. She had five years to try to stop crying, to stop moping around because Draco wasn't around. Five years since she had seen anything that reminded her strongly of him (apart from the ring and necklace.) Five fucking years to get on with her life. One gaze at the photo was all it took to break that resolve. Ginny didn't know how long she must have cried for. She simply cradled the photo to her chest and let out years of emotion.

The picture of them was such a long time ago. Both had grown up so much. It pained Ginny to think of the years they missed, the time stolen from them. It wasn't fair. Who was Ginny kidding? She missed him like crazy, but she still had a number of years to go on without him. Voldemort was still at large.

After the sentencing of Finchly, Ginny headed home. She was exhausted, but it was her night to cook so she stopped off at the grocers to buy groceries. (Obviously.) Ginny walked, the conventional way the muggles did as she could not apparate. She climbed up ten flights of stairs, the shopping bags getting heavier by the minute. She dug around in her handbag for her keys and wearily slotted them into the keyhole. She came face to face with Colin and Luna getting it on on the couch and backed right out and slammed the door, trying to get the disturbing image of her best friend and his girlfriend screwing on their local couch.

Luckily, Colin saw Ginny out of the corner of his orgasm-lidded eyes and ceased his mating with a blush. Luna protested but then she realized Ginny must be home. A few minutes later Colin opened their front door tentatively and poked his head around. There was Ginny in her formal judge's robes with bags full of shopping around her.

"Heheh, sorry about that Gin," said Colin with a blush, his clothes hastily thrown on.

"No problemo," sighed Ginny shakily, grateful that Colin hastened to help her with the shopping.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Colin as they put away the shopping.

"Toast," grunted Ginny, swiping her long red hair away from her face.

"Hahah… you're not serious are you?" said Colin in a little helpless voice. It broke Ginny's heart. Poor guy must have been starving. Ginny was semi-serious about serving everyone toast. She was exhausted. The stupid pledges of honour to Voldemort that the Death Eater's kept spitting out could get tedious and all Ginny wanted was a nice hot bath.

"No, I'll whip up steak and potatoes," replied Ginny, trying to hold in an exhausted sigh.

An hour later, at eight o'clock, dinner was served and the three twenty six year olds crammed into their tiny kitchen table.

"This is great Gin," said Colin through a mouthful of steak.

"Don't talk Colin," sighed Ginny.

"How was work?" asked Luna.

"Tiring. Yours?" replied Ginny.

"Brilliant. The Quibbler bought piranhas!" Ginny managed to smile brightly. Luna would always be her quirky self. She was one of the chief editors of the now famous magazine.

"Your day?" asked Ginny to Colin.

"Boring. I re-labeled cameras that belonged to the Prophet," answered Colin. Colin had become one of the top photographers who worked at the Prophet, but slow days meant boring work. It was funny how all three of them managed to be completely successful. Back at Hogwarts, many thought Colin as an annoying nitwit who had a fetish for cameras. Now he was world renown. Everybody thought of Luna Lovegood as the freak from Ravenclaw who lavished reading Quibbler upside down. Now she was one of the most well-paid editors.

Ginny was always overshadowed by her huge family. She was always "the Weasley's only daughter." Or "the Weasley's youngest child." Now she was a young, but respected judge who broke away from the restraining holds of family.

It was Friday night and Ginny had the luxury of the weekend but she was achingly tired. Also, on nights where she sometimes caught Colin and Luna being extremely close, it would dredge up long-before memories of Draco which added an ache to the heart. It was November and the nights were getting colder and Ginny was about to disappear into her room to sleep when Luna suddenly called out.

"Ginny, here are your letters."

"Oh, okay, thanks," replied Ginny and she took the pile from Luna's hands. She could see straight away that the pile of about ten or so letters would be boring. She settled into bed and sorted through the envelopes.

'Ministry, ministry, water bill, ministry, rent, electricity bill, ministry, readers digest, election notice, Draco,' thought Ginny as she flicked through the letters. It took a moment for her tired mind to realize that Draco sent her a letter. She dropped the boring pile of letters to the ground and eagerly opened Draco's. Her restrained hopes broke free and were high for Draco's arrival, however when Ginny did read the letter, they plummeted.

_Ginny, my closest, dearest, most beloved jewel of the Nile._

_How was that for your dose of corniness? _

_I am fine, as fine as I can be whilst hidden up in a tree with five other stinking men waiting to ambush the remaining Death Eaters. As you probably guessed, things are very cramped. _

_Vic says his hello's from the branch above me. The sweat from his arse is dripping onto my hair. I try not to think about this. We are in a brilliantly exotic location. South Brazil. I can't tell you anymore though. _

_I really miss you Ginny. Seven years. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. How is the job treating you? Five years, wow. I don't know how you put up with seeing their filthy faces everyday. _

_I don't know when I'm coming home still, I can't believe they're not giving me leave. Bastards. The healers managed to save your brother from gang grene in the foot. He'll make a full recovery. _

_As for Potter? He's worrying me. A shocker hey? He's done some impressive things in this war, some things that I respect him for. But Potter seems to have lost it. I think that if he manages to kill Voldemort, he'll die because he has no other purpose. He already looks _dead.

_I have to go. The sun is setting and they are approaching. _

_Never forget that I love you._

_-Draco_

Ginny's eyes started to prickle at the familiarity of Draco's hand writing, and the fact Draco wasn't coming home yet. However, she blinked angrily, forcing her tears to retreat and went to sleep; fitfully.

For the first time ten years, Ginny dreamed about Voldemort. Voldemort was trying to persuade her with love then getting angry when she rejected it. He then demanded that she kill Draco, the traitor but she adamantly refused. Finally, his image distorted into something that chilled Ginny's blood. She tried squirming away from him but invisible bonds held her still. Voldemort's fingernails lengthened and sharpened. All five nails punctured Ginny's heart.

At one fifty-three AM on a Sunday morning, Ginny awoke with a blood curdling scream.

"Ginny!" yelled Colin a few moments later, clad in a blanket with a weary but worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Voldemort," whispered Ginny. She was barely heard. Luna rushed in at that point, wearing her nightie backwards.

"Is he here?" asked Colin, his eyes darting around Ginny's tidy but small room.

"He's in my head," replied Ginny, still shuddering with the aftershocks of fright. At this point, Colin realized what she was talking about straight away. Luna didn't, but she and Colin walked forward and hugged the shuddering Ginny anyway. Colin was confused, Ginny hadn't had her dream about Voldemort for ten years. It must have meant one thing. Voldemort was getting desperate.

Ginny felt a bit better being around people she trusted, but somehow it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same without Draco.

* * *

Draco nimbly stepped over a mangled body of a gibbon which had obviously been hit by some curse. Possibly the sectumsempra.

He made his way to his hammock at the Auror camp which was deep in the Brazilian forest.

"Hey Draco," waved Vic from above with a bandaged hand. Draco knew he had just been looking at his photo of Sasha since he had a dreamy, far away look in his eyes.

"Vic," nodded Draco. He took off his boots and placed them side by side neatly. Vic's were tossed higgledy piggledy on the ground next to his. Draco reached into his pocket and withdraw the now worn out photo of Ginny. Much of the lustre had faded and there were folds which made their own way there. The photo still served its purpose though, Ginny was in the paper, smiling and waving like she was no older than eighteen and eleven months old. She was so young in that photo and Draco felt so old.

With all the time that passed, Ginny almost seemed like a different person. Her letters grew mature, her handwriting grew 'grown-up' in a sense. Her outlooks on life shifted into something that wasn't childish. Draco had missed out. He felt like he didn't know her, he felt left out of the important moments of Ginny's life. Like graduating for law and getting the job as judge. It was like time had replaced the old Ginny he knew. Yet he still loved her passionately, knowing every moment was bringing peace. Whether being with Ginny again or death. He couldn't help loving her. He was bound.

The past seven years of war gut wrenchingly painful, mind-numbingly boring and the moments of furious action were adrenalin-pumping. Draco lost about ten kilograms. He had also lost most of his compassion. Over the seven-year span, he must have killed over five hundred people. Ignoring the fact they were Death Eaters, they were people. Once innocent, ordinary humans. Flesh and blood, just like Draco. He killed them. Legally, he was allowed to do so in hot blood or out of self defense. Despite his "tough-guy" exterior, he felt so wretched after his first murder. Draco first thought of it as murder. But he then realized there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, and he simply stopped contemplating it.

Vic took longer to get over it, for the first year, sobbing could be heard from the bunk/hammock/sleeping apparatus above Draco. It must have been hard for an open guy like Vic who never witnessed much death or horror in his life.

Also, it wasn't as if Aurors didn't die either. In fact, many Aurors perished in their battle against Voldemort. But in the end, Draco had to come to terms with the fact they were all people, and at times he fought hard not to cry out in hysteria. At the end of battles, the war zone would be littered with bodies. Cold blood ran like rivers, the cadavers could have been new flooring.

Draco wiped the photo clean after Ginny blew a kiss to him and settled down for a rest before dinner. Just as his eyes were closing and his brain was detaching itself from consciousness, a feminine voice belted out, "Malfoy!" Draco's grey-blue eyes snapped open and they sought out Opal who was standing next to his hammock.

Opal gave Draco a directed gaze which Draco returned effortlessly. A year back, Opal had made a move on Draco without the knowledge that he was going to be married. They were on a green, grassy field which was painted with crimson and staccato'ed with limp bodies. They were the last to leave, standing in the middle of the carnage, contemplating their previously adrenalin powered actions.

"Tragic," Opal had murmured, her voice full of sincerity.

"Mm," replied Draco. The blood on the field soon turned to the blood in his eye. A gash at his hairline secreted the red down to his orbs but soon it stopped. It was Opal clearing out the blood and healing the wound with her wand. The gesture reminded him of Ginny and a pang of longing for her hit him. He really was quite oblivious to Opal's closeness.

One moment, Draco was staring off into the distance above Opal's black hair, day dreaming about his lover, the next moment Opal's lips were on his. Draco froze for a second, and in that second he thought Opal was Ginny. Then his mind jumped back into order and his senses started serving him. This was not Ginny. The lips, the touch, the smell; everything! It was different and Draco wrenched his lips away from Opal's.

"Don't you ever do that again," hissed Draco in a soft but deadly voice.

"Oh?" oh'ed Opal, moving back away from him. She didn't even have enough to blush or look embarrassed. Instead, she seemed nonchalant, almost disappointed.

"I'm getting married," Draco said in a dangerously cold and impolite voice. It was the only time he got away with being rude to his senior. After that, Opal never bothered him. She didn't let it bother him for she carried on like it never happened. Draco decided if she was going to play it cool, then he would too. Professionalism was maintained. On the outside. Draco was an extremely perceptive person, and often out of his peripheral, he saw Opal just gazing at him. Not boring into him like her usual steely stare, just gazing. Somehow, Draco just didn't feel flattered.

After that encounter, rumour's were flying around battalion that Opal was a slut, that she slept with a different man every night. One young Auror even had the gall to mention it non-too subtly whilst Opal was in the vicinity and he had received a broken nose for his remark. After that, everybody suddenly remembered Opal was lethal.

Over the years, Opal had displayed her impressive martial arts and dueling knowledge to the younger Aurors who were usually slacked jawed. Most of them were used to the sight of innards and blood by now but a lot of the Aurors cringed when they thought back to one particularly impressive and gruesome move Opal made. The battalion was at an abandoned farm in the fields of America. The Aurors and the Death Eaters were having a fairly equal fight when Opal's wand was suddenly knocked aside from an unseen spell.

The poor Death Eater's thought this woman was defenseless.

They were inside a large barn at the time and Opal grabbed the closest thing to her. A pitchfork. Two Death Eaters advanced towards her in the strong light of midday but before they could mutter a spell, Opal jabbed the pitchfork lightning fast and snapped the two wands from the two DE's in succession. For a moment they bumbled about uselessly but then put their fists up wearily. Opal was more than they thought she was.

After inevitably losing their wands, the DE's were rendered useless. Again they tried to advance onto Opal but she struck out with the gardening tool. Bang, with a whirl and a twirl and one end of the pitchfork was in a DE's neck. Opal quickly yanked it out of his neck and swirled around 180 degrees, pitchfork out, sending it straight into the other DE's eyeballs. Wham. Perfect eye annihilation. Ignoring the man's screams of pain and terror, Opal held onto the pitchfork forcefully and pushed the DE off it with her foot. The eyeballs were firmly imbedded onto the spikes of the pitchfork but Opal ignored that. The DE was still alive, shitting himself with pain but alive. Not for long though, Opal stood above his unseeing form and brought the pitchfork, eyeballs and all right into his heart. Giving the pitchfork a nifty twist, she yanked the organ right from his chest.

Squelch.

All the action in the barn had ceased as they stared slack-jawed at the Auror director. With a touch of prerecognition, Opal ducked as a spell came hurtling towards her from behind and with the hearty, eyeballed pitchfork, she swept the DE's legs from underneath him, used the handle of the pitchfork and smashed his head. A sickening crack could be heard.

Opal darted to her wand and plucked it off the ground and sent up a large series of sparks. "Get back to it!" she roared and went off into the foray.

Back to Opal standing next to Draco's hammock.

"Malfoy, you're free to go home. Anytime you want a job at the Ministry, feel free to talk to any seniors," said Opal with a smile playing on the corner of her lips. She finally let her smile break free and stuck a hand out which Draco shook. His expression almost hid his joy and delight completely.

"What of Voldemort?" Draco asked, his brows crinkling in thought.

"We've got that covered. Well, Potter mostly has. Meet at the portkey centre at 9 am tomorrow morning. Face it Malfoy, you're getting old." Opal winked and started yelling up to Vic.

Draco laid back on his hammock and let his emotions unwind. He was going home! After seven, bloody, hard and long years he was free to go. He was going to see Ginny again! Boy, isn't she going to have a surprise when Draco rocks up unexpectedly. For the first time in a long while, a proper smile, a grin, appeared on Draco's face and suddenly everything seemed okay. To put the double chocolate icing on the cake, Vic was going home too!

The last night of Draco's duty was painfully slow. Some younger dickhead Auror's mucked around so Draco had to do his bit with ablutions, yet he didn't mind. Ginny was on his mind, with the knowledge he was going to see her again. That night, Draco took one last glance at his photo of Ginny. Out of pure foolish love, he kissed the photo where Ginny subsequently blushed. A smile was on Draco's lips as he slept.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me sort out all these legal documents," sighed Colin, rubbing his weary shoulders. It was the 22nd of December, three days from Christmas. Colin had just quit from his job at the _Daily Prophet. _Said his bosses were screwing him over.Literally trying to _screw _him over. He had to create a shield around himself to repel the horny old bastard.

Now Colin had transferred over to the _Witches Which, _which (excuse the pun) was a new witches magazine who were hungry for professional photographers. Colin snapped up the offer like a piranha snaps up anything that is _flesh. _God, anything would be better than Colin's old boss! Ginny knocked off early on Fridays and decided to help Colin sort out his transference documents and put an application for a restraining order in for him.

"Make sure you're ready for clubbing tonight," said Colin semi-sternly. He always tried to get Ginny to get out and about more often since she was always so listless. The only real cure was Draco, but it wasn't as if Colin was going to go risk his beautiful self to procure Draco from the bloody battlefields? Luna would have a fit! Instead, he tried distracting Ginny with meeting new people, partying and a bit of drinking. Ginny would appear to be having fun, and to any outsider she would be, but not to Colin. He could see the deep unrest within Ginny's eyes.

Many of the bachelor men that Ginny met chased after but they were always knocked back. Their ego's were blown. They couldn't not figure out why a knock-out like Ginny Weasley was seemingly single. She never accepted offers to dates but she never mentioned any significant other. Eventually they gave up and admired from afar.

Ginny sighed long-windedly and shed her coat. She was wearing a black number, deep v, tight sleeves and a flowing skirt that swished below her knees. Black stiletto's completed the outfit. Her long crimson hair trailed down to her cleavage, the leading lines. She swirled around and then glared at Colin. "See? I'm ready."

"You look great, let's go home for dinner. Luna should be home by then and then we'll make our way there," said Colin cheerfully as he stacked away his papers in his new office neatly. On the way home, Colin spotted a baby koi in the display window of a pet shop which he could not resist buying. Of course, Ginny had to carry the fish bowl and all since Colin had his hands full with briefcases and such.

'Honestly, I'm like his mother,' thought Ginny grumpily to herself.

Ginny and Draco tramped their way through blustery muggle London, admiring the Christmas decorations the muggles seemed to be able to display without magic. Ginny was in a slight good mood. She had a nice warm jacket, all her presents were bought, including Draco's which was hand made clay mug, but hey, Ginny was feeling sentimental. Ginny also had lasagna for dinner to look forward to and Christmas itself. Her twenty sixth Christmas. It had to mean something, it just had to.

However the good mood dissipated when she had to start lugging the heavy, albeit cute baby koi up ten flights of stairs. Colin and Ginny dared not to apparate, too risky around so many muggles. Slightly out of breath when she got to their apartment, Ginny fumbled about in her handbag and procured her keys. She then slid it into the keyhole. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and placed her handbag and keys on the side table of the tiny entranceway. She kept her eyes on the fish as she put it down on the table and removed her jacket. Finally, she was free to place the baby koi somewhere practical but when she saw who was sitting at their dining/kitchen table, the fish bowl slipped from Ginny's suddenly limp hands and crashed onto the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. However none of this registered in Ginny's mind because Draco was home.

"Draco," murmured Ginny, her eyes glazed over. "Is it really you?" The man in front of her certainly looked like Draco. The floppy platinum blonde hair, same features as well. But something was different. Perhaps was how much weight he lost or the way he was sitting on his chair, tense, alert. Paranoid?

"The fish!" yelled Luna and she scrambled to fix the broken bowl and to save the baby koi from its non-watery death. Ginny and Draco ignored this however, and the gasp from Colin who had just made his way into the apartment.

"It's me," said Draco in his ever-so even voice, but his eyes held the emotion, the same emotion they held those seven long years ago. Ginny did the only thinkable thing, she ran forward and hugged her fiancé for a very long time. Ginny reveled in his touch, his familiarity. It was all there. She could feel his hard muscles underneath his old clothes, she could smell his scent, his manly scent. The way his head fitted in between her shoulder and her neck. Everything. Draco was home, and everything would be okay.

Unbeknownst to Ginny and Draco, Luna and Colin quietly slipped out of the apartment to give them some space. Luna and Colin shared a happy smile, glad that their friend had her love back. They could go to dinner themselves and clubbing without Ginny wouldn't be so much of a big loss.

"Ginny, I've missed you so much. Merlin, you look beautiful," murmured Draco, looking appreciatively at his fiancé.

"I can't believe you're here! Every day I thought you were going to _die. _I nearly went crazy with worry. At some points I think I did. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? We could have had a big celebration, my god, I really can't believe you're here! I'm so happy! This is the best early Christmas present ever!" replied Ginny, cupping Draco's face. If Draco had any puppy fat, he would have lost it. He was well and truly a man, with all the sharp angles and a streak of maturity in his eyes. The newer yet older Draco was just as captivating as the seventeen year old Draco.

"Sorry I didn't appear from under the tree on Christmas day," said Draco.

"I don't care," replied Ginny. "You're here, all my wishes have come true."

Without another word, Draco cupped Ginny's own cheeks with his hands and pulled her close for a soft kiss. The sparks leapt immediately. Seven years of abstinence. Seven years! Touching themselves over those years weren't enough to quell the fire inside, and in the small kitchen, the kisses turned fiery. Their bodies needed, lusted, ached and yearned for each other's. Without another word, Ginny lead Draco to her bedroom, taking his shirt off in the process. Oh his abs! If there was one good thing about the war, it was that it conditioned the body. Ginny broke the kissing off to fully appreciate what she was seeing. With a streak of domination, Ginny pushed Draco roughly against the wall and began running her hands up and down his body furiously.

"Where the _fuck _have you been all these years?" growled Ginny, biting Draco's collarbone.

"You fuckin' tell me," growled Draco back and with a sudden tug, Ginny's dress of was off and she was left with a simple black cotton bra and brief on. Oh and the shoes. "Good to see you've kept yourself," muttered Draco silkily just beside Ginny's ear. Tingles of pleasure shot straight up and down Ginny's spine, a sensation she hadn't felt since the last time they had sex; seven years ago.

"If Opal was here, I'd break her face," hissed Ginny, trying not to moan from Draco's kisses which were being placed on her neck. Draco's chest rumbled with his deep laughter and he swung Ginny around so her back was against the wall. He pressed his whole body against hers, signifying his dominance. Ginny wasn't complaining. Draco pressed a hard kiss on Ginny's lips and undid the clasp on her bra.

"Wow," said Draco appreciatively, his eyes drawn to Ginny's B cup endowments. "I don't remember this."

"My puberty finished at twenty four," muttered Ginny huskily after a furious spate of kissing. Her hands shot downwards and she yanked Draco's pants down, popping buttons, taking his boxers with them.

"Oh you'll pay for that," growled Draco devilishly and Ginny gulped with anticipation. His large, calloused hands were suddenly everywhere at once, possessing her, making her skin feel as if it were on fire. Somehow, Draco proceeded southward and when he reached her underwear, he paused to place a kiss beside her belly button and tore the flimsy black material off. The ripping noise made a resounding sound in the room and heightened their senses more than possible. Ginny focused her hungry eyes on Draco.

Heart racing, blood pumping, temperature rising. Ginny and Draco shared a desperate and fiery kiss before melting to the ground as one.

_Every man and woman, well they'll just lose control.

* * *

_

"Ronald! If you touch that cake, you'll be wishing you were never born with teeth!" hissed Ginny with a deathly glare at her older brother. Ron visibly gulped and backed away from the cake.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" cried Ginny and hurried to the front door of The Burrow.

"Ginny! Great to see you again," said a man.

"Vic! Likewise! Come in," said Ginny warmly, a contrast in tone from when she spoke to her brother. They were sharing some light chit chat when Harry suddenly walked by.

"Harry," said Vic, nodding his head genially towards the man who finally slayed Voldemort. Harry nodded back with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. Now that Voldemort was dead, Harry felt so listless, so useless, so unimportant. He didn't say anything of course, but everybody could tell. He received an Order of Merlin, First Class though that was only a small happiness. Now in July, after Ginny's twenty seventh birthday, the Wizarding world was starting to operate normally again. Peace reigned and people were recovering.

"Vic," came a voice from behind them. It was Draco, dressed in summer attire of a loose shirt and three quarter jeans. And thongs. (The shoes, not the uncomfortable looking underwear.)

"I still can't believe you or Ginny aren't having some sort of party before your wedding," sighed Vic, running his hand through his dark curls. "Sasha had hers and I had mine, it was a blast."

"Nah, it's okay. We don't need them," replied Draco with a smile and he put an arm around Ginny. It was strange, no one who knew Ginny and Draco's history would have put the two together as a couple. Now small actions like an arm around the shoulder or a secret kiss behind a closed door seemed so natural for them. But hey, that's love.

Ginny decided to have a summer wedding as the winters were too dreary. The Burrow had heaps of land and a rustic arch was put up in their expansive backyard for Ginny and Draco to wed under. For the past fortnight, Molly was beside herself with wedding preparations and Arthur was simply beaming night and day at his daughter and his son-in-law to be.

The wedding was tomorrow and Draco was to sleep on the couch. Molly and Arthur thought it wouldn't be appropriate for them to share a bed before their wedding, despite their prior knowledge to some of the (kinky) things they had done already. That night, before Ginny and Draco parted in the same house, they shared a kiss and a few stolen moments.

"So, Miss Ginny Weasley, ready to be turned into a Mrs Ginny Malfoy?" smirked Draco. Ginny, as always, was melting at the sight of Draco's smirk but decided to play along.

"Malfoy? You seriously think I'm going to change my name to something that translates into bad faith? You're dreamin'!" teased Ginny, acting snooty.

"B-but, aaww please?" said Draco pitifully, somehow pulling off an I'm-a-puppy-that-has-just-been-stepped-on face. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, and to Draco's delight, she ignored the fact he was feeling up her boobs.

"You doofus, of course I will change my name," whispered Ginny happily, placing a teasing kiss on her husband-to-be's lips. After they broke away, Draco dropped all pretenses of joking and simply gazed at Ginny. Which made her blush. He took his hands away from Ginny's cleavage and brought her closer, holding her like she was some fragile piece of glass. In short, Draco held her in a way so that she felt loved, like he hungered for her touch every moment of his life.

"I love you Ginny," murmured Draco, looking straight into Ginny's eyes and she felt like she was flying.

"I love you too," murmured Ginny back, deliberately kissing the side of Draco's mouth. Ginny moved upwards to walk away and left Draco alone to anticipate the next day.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the afternoon on a clear, warm and cloudless July day. Everybody who cared about The Weasley's or Draco could be found waiting on The Burrow's neat lawn in their nicest clothes and expectant expressions on their face.

Ginny's immediate family, not including Arthur, were situated at the front of the aisle, looking down it expectantly. A minister was a bit further back in the rustic arch with his book and podium at the ready. Draco was standing just in front of the podium with nervousness wracking him and a cheerful and supportive Vic as his best man. Vic decided to return the favour of being best man since Draco was his at his wedding.

Draco was wearing a neat black suit, with all wrinkles annihilated.

Draco was waiting there patiently for what seemed like hours. Ginny was in the goddamn house behind them, how could it take her so long to walk to her backyard? But, his patience bore wealth as the wedding march suddenly struck its tune. The tip of Ginny's redhead peeked over the hill and soon the rest of her stunning figure was rising above the hillock. Arthur had Ginny's arm looped around his and Draco's breath caught at the sight of his daughter. He could honestly say he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Ginny Weasley on that warm July day.

Ginny's dress was a simple sleeveless dress with slight embroidery around the top of the dress which melted into pure white silk which clung to her curves perfectly. Draco absolutely loved it. The simple yet elegant designs always worked so well on her figure.

The tinkling wedding march kept playing and Ginny kept walking towards Draco. He completely ignored Hermione who was Ginny's bridesmaid. Ginny decided on a blue theme for her wedding and Hermione was wearing a sleek blue dress with spaghetti straps.

Time seemed to slow as Ginny neared. She was slightly flushed but her pale skin and deep hair shone radiantly in the sun anyway. Soon Ginny reached Draco and they stood facing each other lovingly. "Beautiful," mouthed Draco, his grey-blue eyes dancing with happiness. Ginny's blush deepened and Draco had to use all his will-power, _all _of it to not reach out and grab her, to kiss her senseless like she should be kissed. But they were getting married, and Draco would have his chance soon.

The minister started his speech about love, life and death but it sounded very monotonous so Ginny and Draco tuned out. Ginny's hair was done up in an elegant swirl, with loose curly tendrils falling out of the swirl here and there. A slight sighing breeze wafted through the collection of people and blew one of the tendrils into Ginny's face. Before Draco stop himself, he reached over and tucked the red lock behind Ginny's ear, brushing her soft skin along the way. The minister gave a pointed clearing of his voice and half the audience gasped whilst the other half sighed. (Mostly the girls.)

"You may say your vows," wheezed the minister after closing his book.

"Draconis Xavier Malfoy, I never fully understood you back at school. I thought you were cold, heartless and cruel. Every since that fateful library day, you have proved me wrong. You captivated me. You won me over. I know this vow isn't very long, but I know you so well Draco. I know your feelings, I know our feelings inside out. I know you know I love you with every possible part of my being. I find words cannot describe the feeling. I love you, always and forever." Ginny finished her vow and looked deep into Draco's eyes. He replied in a tender, raw voice.

"Ginerva Stephanie Weasley, I was so lost without you. You are my direction, my leading light, everything. I am nothing without you. I am completely devoted to you. I see you and I see everything that is worth living for is you. You are beautiful, you are my one and only. You are my soul mate. Always, I will _always _be yours, I will be forever faithful to you for I love you Ginny. Never forget that even in your darkest hour." Ginny smiled her beautiful smile at Draco and he found himself happier than possible.

"Rings please," said the Minister in a more normal voice. He was not fazed by the vows since he had heard bajillions in his career and he had evidently gotten his voice back.

Ginny turned to Hermione who had Draco's wedding ring resting on a pouffy cushion. They were settling for white gold rings, breaking tradition. The wedding band was plain but on the inside there was an inscription.

'Draco and Ginny Forever'

Ginny smiled at Hermione and took the ring from the cushion and slid it onto Draco's outstretched finger. A perfect fit. Draco's lips graced into a happy smile and Ginny itched to kiss them. He turned around to Vic who had Ginny's ring on its own cushion. The white gold band held a small but pure white diamond, surrounded by small artistically placed sapphires.

Ginny's elegant finger was outstretched and Draco held her hand softly, enjoying the touch before slipping the ring onto the finger where it remained perfectly. Then, the shining moment. Draco was suddenly as nervous as a thirteen year old on a first date when the thought about the kiss he was going to administer to Ginny. Finally the fateful words fell.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco looked at Ginny, and Ginny looked back at Draco. He moved forward and gripped her gently by the waist, dipping his head down to her head. Ginny's eyes closed as did his and there lips met confidently and tentatively amidst wild cheering from the happy crowd.

Ginny and Draco broke away smiling. The kiss was like their first one, slow and sweet. Tentative, holding hope. Draco's arms slid around Ginny's waist and they gazed at each other lovingly. Ginny and Draco were married, and each felt that their hearts would burst with joy.

* * *

**Dies and goes to heaven with happiness. OH MY GOD EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THEY GOT MARRIED I AM SOOOOOOOOO DAMN HAPPY! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**That's it! The fic is finished! I hope you guys loved it, I do! I am so happy!**

**But!**

**There will be an epilogue. **

**:D:D:D:D! **

**Anyway, I will have a full author's note in that last chapter, (though some of you may think my author's drivel is too boring to read) but yeah! There will be the thankyous and etc. Read it if you like reading these stupid author's notes.**

**I am so happy! Honest to god I am so fuckin' happy!**

**Please review, even though there will be one last chapter please review because this really is the end of the story. I will appreciate it so much!**

**Anywho, stay tuned for the last ever instalment of My Study Partner.**

**Lots love,**

**yourbeautifulnightmare/Jessica.**

**P.S sorry about the gory bits with Opal. My imagination ran away with my fingers :S**

**P.S _Every man and woman, well they'll just lose control._**_ – _**Those italics are from the song Monster by Funeral For A Friend. That sentence from the song kept playing in my head as I was writing that bit so I decided to add it in.**


	23. An Epilogue

**-Chapter Twenty Three- **

**-an epilogue-**

Ginny Malfoy sighed and eased her heavy self into her rocking chair. She was in Malfoy Manor and was twenty nine years old with a baby ready to be born sitting inside her, kicking gently.

Nearly half of Malfoy Manor was destroyed during the war as the Death Eaters used it as refuge. Nearly half of Draco's memories were demolished with the house, painful memories, but memories none the less. Two thirds of the house did remain though, so after their honeymoon, Ginny and Draco set about renovating the mansion. Throughout the process, tears nearly fell from Draco's eyes. Ginny worked patiently with him, knowing the memories Draco were remembering must have been painful. A cold dark room, a dungeon and the west wing library. Draco's eyes always glazed over when he walked into the rooms, as if something of the past was gripping his senses.

They cleaned and sorted through the damaged property and salvaged whatever wasn't dark magic and wasn't blown up to smithereens. The house was very cold, as Lucius liked it. Speaking of Lucius, he was killed accidentally by another Death Eater. Ironically suitable. Narcissa herself went mad and perished in a mental hunger strike. Neither parent knew of Draco's engagement, nor his marriage and Draco tried hard to not let that fact upset him. Only Ginny could tell he missed his parents, even though they were crazy evil bastards.

Lots of windows were created where it was usually just stone wall and some rooms were demolished so larger areas took its place. Skylights were put in place and the furniture was remodeled. For once Ginny didn't have to worry about money because one. Draco and Ginny could have lived off the small fortune in Draco's bank account. Two. Draco got paid heaps because he gave great service to the ministry as an Auror and three. Ginny also got paid heaps since she was a judge.

Eventually they got the whole house done, refurnished and repainted. Ginny and Draco didn't have to think twice about discarding the dark magic items but did keep the family heirlooms.

As Ginny reclined in her rocking chair, rubbing her stomach, her eyes fell onto a magazine with a turquoise beach featured on the cover. Memories of their honeymoon immediately surfaced. After their perfect wedding, Ginny and Draco decided to go somewhere different, somewhere relaxed, somewhere on the other side of the world, somewhere like Australia! They checked some travel brochures and decided on Broome, Western Australia. For a month, Ginny and Draco perused through China Town and the pearl outlets and after they did that, they basically laid on the beach and swam in brilliant blue surf of Cable Beach.

Fred and George had managed to invent a product that would actually tan their skin in the hot Kimberly sun rather than burn it and they had reassured Ginny that it would have no cancerous side effects. So after a month of lazing about in Australia and enjoying the muggle life, they returned to England with lots of photos, stories and an even tan.

The two decided to take some time off work… okay a lot of time off work to fix the Manor and to catch up with some bedroom business. A lot of the time Ginny didn't bother wearing her underwear at home… but that's another story. She also dropped the contraceptive charm she had used during her pre-marriage years with Draco and hoped for a child. Sometimes she'd look in the mirror and see tiny wrinkles appearing here and there and she'd start to be afraid that she would be too old to raise a child. She told her fears to Molly who immediately told her that that notion was nonsense and to lock herself and Draco in a room together. At this point Ginny blushed brilliantly.

Somehow the months slid by and Ginny still did not fall pregnant. It put her on tenterhooks as she kept thinking that there was something infertile about her. Draco could do nothing about except keep trying until one day in February, Ginny skipped a cycle, then another and the true inklings of hope started putting its roots in. Ginny drank a potion that would change the colour of her abdomen briefly, red for pregnancy, blue for negativity.

Ginny had carefully concocted the potion in her newly renovated kitchen and left out the chamomile essence since she did not want to know the sex of her baby… if she was pregnant. She then downed the sweet tasting potion, lifted up her shirt and waited a few seconds. Sure enough a colour showed… and it was red. She jumped with joy and whooped with excitement and then she yelled "Draco!" repeatedly, desperately.

Draco had come rushing in with dust all over him since he was in the attic cleaning up. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed by Ginny's desperate yelling. She was still holding up her shirt and he caught sight of the redness. "Merlin what happened?" he asked again, the anxiety evident in his voice. Ginny could help but laugh and she let her shirt go.

"Draco," she held his dusty hands in her clean ones. "I'm pregnant!" Draco's eyes widened and he held his wife in shock for a moment.

"You are?" he asked enthusiastically. Ginny grinned and nodded. Her red hair was falling into her eyes but she ignored that. Draco wrapped Ginny in a dusty but close hug and kissed her for a long time for good measure. "Malfoy lives on," smirked Draco and Ginny blushed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Her blushed deepened as she felt him pushing against her hip and they had sex right then again on the kitchen floor.

As Ginny sat in her rocking chair, she thought about preparing lunch for Draco but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. 'Pfft, he can make his own lunch,' thought Ginny decisively with a smile. She probably wasn't being the proper "wife" but at that moment she didn't care. Draco would understand. The last thing Ginny saw was her feature wall and the next thing she saw when she woke up were bright glaring lights and random people walking back and forth from her strange lumpy bed. Panic engulfed her. She didn't remember going to sleep in this room.

"Draco," she said, her tone panicky. She tried to sit up but a sudden pain somewhere near her abdomen stopped any further movement. She cried out from the stubborn pain but soon it passed just as it began.

"Ginny," came a familiar and tender voice from beside her. Her hand was taken in his and she relaxed. "Ginny, it's me. Draco. You're in hospital. Your waters broke whilst you were sleeping in your rocking chair and that contraction there was your first."

"I'm having our baby today?" whispered Ginny, her voice barely audible and her eyes were glazed over with thought and anticipation. Draco was pleased Ginny had said "our" baby.

"Yeah, you're having our baby today," smiled Draco, squeezing Ginny's soft hand and kissing her equally soft lips. He put his other hand on Ginny's stomach and felt the baby kick. Knowing the next question on Ginny's mind, Draco said "your family will be here in about twenty minutes. You've been here for ten. Try and get some rest, you'll have a long hard day in front of you."

Ginny smiled at Draco and received another kiss before weariness engulfed her and she slept; until six minutes later when another contraction hit home and Ginny woke up screaming and gasping with pain.

The day wore on and Colin and the rest of Weasley's arrived at the St Mungo's maternity ward with anxious and excited smiles. Molly was beside herself with happiness, nearly all her children had children. Only Charlie remained a bachelor, sadly the Comprehensive Guide To Dating didn't work, though he did gain some interesting pick up lines.

Ginny's contractions became regular and more painful and by mid-afternoon, a maternity healer had arrived the scene and was clearing everyone out except for Draco. He had to don a ridiculous looking sterilized gown over his clothes and a hat that looked equally ridiculous but he didn't notice, he was too distracted and worried about Ginny's tortuous screaming. After one significantly painful sounding contraction passed, she loosened her grip on Draco's hand and gazed at him from her bed.

"Sorry about your hand," she muttered, panting slightly. Draco's hand was criss-crossed with red and white marks, the remainders of Ginny's painful grip.

"It's nothing compared to what you're going through. I wish I was giving birth, not you. Sounds so painful… Are you sure you don't want the anesthetic charm?" asked Draco, although he knew what the answer would be.

"No," replied Ginny adamantly, blinking the sweat out of her eyes. Draco reached for a cloth and wiped it away for her, but before Ginny could smile sweetly at him, another gut wrenching, vagina-stretching contraction kicked in and the smile turned into a scream.

"Mrs Malfoy, this is great, keep breathing in and out," said the healer who looked about twenty. The pain somehow reached a new height and Ginny swore loudly which made Draco try to hold in his smile.

'Yes,' he thought. 'That's what we did to get you here.' He then mentally slapped himself as he did whenever it concerned Ginny. 'Here we are, Ginny's giving birth to our child and I'm thinking kinky thoughts. Get a grip Draco!'

"Push!" encouraged the midwife, her hands getting ready. However Ginny didn't push, she was hurting too much, too tired. Draco gripped Ginny's hand tighter and stooped down to whisper into her ear.

"C'mon Gin, show me how you can beat the pain. Do it for all three of us." His voice lingered in her ear, his warm breath tickling it and a new found strength dawned within Ginny. Draco kissed Ginny lingeringly on the cheek and suddenly, out of pure hormonal imbalance, Ginny raged.

"Kiss me on the lips damn it!" she roared, suddenly pushing, her abdomen muscles tensing. The outburst shocked even Draco.

"Keep it up! I can see the head!" yelled the midwife. Her St Mungo's identification badge notified everyone that her name was Iona.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed again, her eyes alight with pain. Draco desperately wished he could take Ginny's place. Apparently giving birth was three times more painful than being kicked in the groin. A disadvantage to Ginny was she didn't have wide hips. Draco quickly put his lips onto Ginny's and she responded with such ferocity Draco again was shocked. Her mouth literally attacked his, and she bit into his lip, drawing blood. Draco supposed it was payback for getting her pregnant, putting her through the pain of pregnancy.

"This is really good stuff Mrs Malfoy, one last push and you're set!" cried Iona enthusiastically from down there somewhere. Ginny closed her eyes and opened them again to look at Draco earnestly. This was it, the final push.

"I love you," she choked through the mind blowing pain. Despite all of Ginny's contractions, they had not made the opening wide enough and the baby's delivery tore through a lot of muscle. After Ginny's final push, she completely froze and tried to block out the wrenching pain but a strangled, fragile and vulnerable cry shattered that. Ginny's eyes shot open and they darted out to find who emitted the cry.

"Congratulations," said Iona in a soft and happy voice. "You have a daughter." She then walked over to Ginny with a bundle of blankets and above those blankets peeped a red _and _blonde head. Ginny's breath caught as the baby was placed in her outstretched arms. Suddenly the pain seemed insignificant compared to the new life she held in her arms. The baby had stopped crying and was content with googling and looking beautiful.

"Draco," whispered Ginny, her voice barely audible. "Draco, look at our daughter." She felt Draco right beside her, and she saw him peering in wonder at his new bundle of joy. Right at that moment, his daughter's eyes peeped open and gazed right into his. Those eyes, just like Ginny's, warm and trusting. From that very moment on, Draco swore to never let anything happen to her. One little gaze from the infant and Draco was caught.

"She's beautiful," replied Draco, his voice heavy with emotion. "What are we going to call her?"

"Diana," said Ginny immediately and confidently. Draco couldn't have thought of a more perfect name.

"Diana Narcissa Malfoy?" he asked evenly, though Ginny could see the longing in his eyes.

"Of course," she whispered and she closed her eyes and Draco leaned in to kiss her over their daughter Diana Malfoy. Iona sneakily took a photo with a Polaroid camera and placed it silently on their beside table and left the room, leaving the two in peace with their new angel.

Diana started crying after a while and suddenly, Ginny knew instinctively what to do. She lifted up her hospital gown and lead Diana to her nipple and then she took it from there. Ginny enjoyed the sensation, a different sensation of being a mother. She relaxed into the pillows and contentedly watched Diana suckle and Draco stroke her interesting hair. It was as if the two coloured hair genes had equal dominance and had to have both colours. A sudden weariness gripped her and the aches and pains started to creep back. Despite Ginny's victory in surviving childbirth and the relief and happiness of having a normal baby, she just wanted to sleep. It had been a tiring day and it wasn't even six in the evening yet.

Ginny's eyes were closing, the black unconsciousness was engulfing her. Suddenly a worried, slightly panicked voice cut through that blackness, making her eyes snap open.

"Ginny?" Draco had said, his face etched with concern.

"Yes?" she had answered wearily yet kindly at the same time.

"Don't leave me." Ginny's eyes focused on her husband properly and she saw the panic in his eyes.

"Of course I won't! Never," reassured Ginny, and her heart swelled at how worried Draco was when she closed her eyes to sleep. Tender moments like these caught her off guard and swept the ground from under her feet. Relief showed on Draco's face and they shared another one of their precious kisses.

* * *

**Wow! A girl! Lol, yaaaaay my fic is complete! This is really crazy… I was envisioning a really really long author's notes but I can't really think of much else to say. WeLl, I'd like to thank everyone who's given a damn about this fluffy piece of non-original literature. I know this epilogue is short, shorter than most of my chapters but… I'm only fourteen! What do I know about giving birth? Plus… I can't be bothered getting my old health class booklets out.**

**Also, I gotta thank my reviewers! You make posting new chapters exciting :D **

**So here are the people who reviewed at just about every chapter, but if your nickname isn't in this list, don't think I've forgotten you. All your reviews are archived and I read them whenever I need a pick-me-up! **

**First and foremost – scarlettHuntress – my best friend, and yaoi lover. She writes Final Fantasy and Inuyasha yaoi… so if you like them as well as Gin/Drakes, I recommend her.**

**Eve Granger – You've been with me since chapter two, I love your reviews! I can always count on you.**

**Aprila – we went through fic writing together :) though.. I haven't heard from you in a while.**

**MadderThanHens – my French friend who's helped me edit some chapters of my fic :D thanks so much for your support, appreciate it :) **

**Missindependant1127 – you always seem to review! Though… I haven't heard from you in a while.**

**James's Fire – I always get regular reviews from you, thanks :D**

**X-ReBelle-X – ahh, this is slytherinsexygoddess right? Lol you changed your nick. Well thanks for your reviews, again always regular :D**

**crazysugarhighpixie – for your regular reviews and my fellow Australian! Woo Australia and … bbqs? **

**Phillexican – Yay, thank you for ja regular reviews!**

**RaveNClaWGeniuS – Another regular reviewer, thankyou :) !**

**HarryGinnyfan23 – Thanks for your reviews, there are always something nice and … nice about them :D Too bad I don't like Harry/Ginnys… no matter though.**

**EVERY.TiME.WE.TOUCH – Cool nickname firstly :D And secondly, love your reviews :D thank you!**

**Britishrockmysocz- thank you for all your fuzzy reviews. Love em :D**

**I know there are a _lot _more of you, but I didn't put you all on here, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews but … okay I am such a bitch. I'm going to go add you on the list… bear with me for a moment :S There will be exciting news coming up after another list of reviewers! –puff puff- back to the reviews site!**

**Dragonhp1116 – yay!**

**Bel Dumbledore – thanks for your reviews, they are nice :D**

**Black-Spaz-Lover – woo… sorry I'm getting tired.. still love the reviews though :D **

**padfootedmoony – wickid nickname… :D and thanks for the reviews.**

**Midnightjg - :) **

**Holly – sorry if this isn't very clear, you were a anonymous reviewer.**

**Aly'sPenName – thank you for your regular reviews in the later chaps.**

**ooarienetteoo – wow, crazy awesome nickname and plain awesome reviews :D**

**AbbaZee – anonymous reviewer, but thanks all the same :D**

**Nilber – cute as nickname and thanks for the reviews :D**

**ElphieMay – anonymous but the reviews are great all the same :D**

**wicked1392 – thanks for the review :D**

**Lizzy – anonymous and thanks for the review :D**

**Melody Malfoy – hey awesome nickname! And thanks for laying it on thick :P I like it, I like it :P**

**Diza of the Moon – Ooh, but wizarding people don't have guns. They think guns are metal wands that kill people. Which they are… in a way. Thanks for your review :D**

**Tiffany On The Moon – Lol thanks for your review Tiff, we have to catch up. (Tiff is a friend of mine from school.)**

**harrypotterchick4ever – thanks for your review :D**

**HPFAN – I'm glad you love my story :D Thanks for the review!**

**azuresky46 – thanks for your review, I appreciate your honesty. **

**blonde-at-heart – lol thanks for the review blondie :P**

**Srry for the way I am – thanks the cute review :P**

**hoky pokey lol – lol I cannot get over how cool your nickname is :P Thanks for the review.**

**Kyla – anonymous but thanks all the same.**

**DracoGinnyCool – hey, thanks for the anonymous review and recommendation. I heartily agree with your nickname. Sadly I have stopped reading Draco/Hermy fics but I might considerate it one day.**

**I'm blond. James Blond. – thanks for your reviews :D so nice!**

**xmemyselfandix – cool nickname and thanks for the review :D **

**Funstuff05 – thanks for the review :D**

**Luaugirl – thanks for telling me you love it, I appreciate it :D Thanks for reviewing my other fic as well.**

**goldhilaryfan – lol Draco indeed is sexy, and thanks for the review!**

**ashley – an anonymous review. Thanks for that, I appreciate it that you think I'm a good writer :D **

**OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT: ------lots of attention getting stuff here------**

**If you liked this fic, I have another one, the first one I wrote. It's called When I Met You. You can read it or not read it, it's another G/D.**

**Secondly…**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO MY STUDY PARTNER!**

**- wild cheering from non-existent crowd in background -**

**Yes, you read right, sequel! I've jotted down some ideas but I might take a fortnight's break or something… been staying up far too late plus I want to catch up on some fics myself and just not… stress about uploading fics all the time. **

**To recap – **

**I finished the fic!**

**I thanked people who reviewed!**

**I just told you there will be a sequel!**

**Pop me on your author alert and will send you a electronic mail alerting you of a new story :D **

**Thanks again for caring about this fic, I really enjoyed writing it and I know you loved reading it :D **

**Much love,**

**For the last time in a few weeks…**

**Jessica/yourbeautifulnightmare.**

**Btw… the date today is 22nd/May 2006.**


	24. A note about future fics

**Hey guys, this is not a new chapter for this fic!!! _My Study Partner _is finished, but this is one way for all the people who are waiting for a new story from me will know that I DO have a new story! **

**It is called _Voided Tangent_. It is not a sequel to _My Study Partner. _I haven't started the sequel _MSP _yet because I have no inspiration atm. ( but I am writing a new fic and YES it is Draco/Ginny orientated. (When isn't it?)**

**If you're interested, check it out!...**

**Please?**

**puppy dog eyes**

**Much appreciated!**

**yourbeautifulnightmare)**


End file.
